Eternal Promise
by Marilia.g
Summary: A strange job advertisement, a portrait and a stone. Welcome to a love story that transcended time and united two souls forever.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

She thought she was at rock bottom when she was abandoned on the altar at the age of 22. The whole situation had a cruelty worthy of one of those soap operas that the public loves to criticize, but cannot stop seeing: the childhood friend that she dedicated her whole life to simply decided to run away, leaving her pathetically waiting for him in church.

She became the joke of the town. Her mother-in-law-to-be blamed her, claiming that she must have done something to chase away her precious son. As if the humiliation was not enough, Yayoi fired her and expelled her from the hotel where she worked and lived since she was a toddler. Days, weeks, months later, Kyoko discovered that her degree in Hotel Management was useless in the face of the stagnant economy and her controversial reputation.

She had nowhere to go. She had no references. She had no friends or relatives to support her. All she had was the Hotel Fuwa and Sho, but in one move, she had lost both.

Kyoko needed to change cities and start from scratch. Her bank account barely had enough. All the potential that she knew to have, all the dedication she employed in her studies and the days worked relentlessly were being lost in strange part-time jobs. Until, one day, Kyoko realized that five years had flown out the window and all she had conquered was more years on her back and a pseudo-relationship with a co-worker.

Resolute and desperate, she repeated the old routine of flipping through classified ads and scouring one by one in search of a signal, an answer, any suggestion that better times would come.

Until she saw the unusual ad.

 _"Castle Hizuri II looks for young and single female housekeeper. We pay well. For more information, contact the curator Sawara at the local. To the interested, a warning: the only resident of the castle is a poltergeist. We do not indemnify"_

Yep, it was very bizarre and definitely suspicious. _"Why a young single woman? What do you mean, a poltergeist? And why were they already warning that they did not intend to indemnify?"_ were the questions that any normal person would ask, but Kyoko was too desperate to think like a normal person. Thus, she only focused on the promise of a good payment and the perspective of finally work with something minimally similar to what she spent her life training to do.

She was already at rock bottom. She could not go any lower!

.

.

.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"How many square meters does the castle have? I searched, but I could not find the information on the internet"

"Miss, as I was saying, manifestations occur because sometimes the Master gets angry and-"

"Is the kitchen working properly? Is there a problem with the plumbing?"

Sawara was about to pull his hair out with the new housekeeper. She was qualified, no doubt; the first truly apt candidate he interviewed, actually. After so many occultists, scammers, journalism students and, more recently, bloggers, he was happy to hire a suitable person for the job. However, her potential equaled her ability to drive a person mad, and he had just met her!

The woman was willing to ignore all the warnings he was trying to give her about the resident with whom she would have to live. It was difficult for him, a middle-aged man, to talk about ghosts, let alone have to dwell on the subject because who should be the receiver of his message always diverted the conversation topic.

How could he warn her about the Master's peculiar habits? How could he guarantee that she would not run away screaming in the middle of the night like the others?

And her name is Kyoko! A coincidence or a sign?

He did not consider himself a superstitious man, but something inside him was saying that Kyoko is exactly what the property needs. With luck, her presence will be enough to appease a stubborn poltergeist, who insists on chasing away all the people, well intentioned or not, who approach his precious castle.

When she said that she wanted to start right away, Sawara choked. It was late when they closed the meeting, so he concluded that she would rather spend the night in a hotel. As the normal person he was, Sawara could not think of anything more frightening than sleeping alone in a strange and notoriously haunted place, especially when he did not even get a chance to see it in the daylight, when everything seems less threatening.

The only plausible explanation he found was that the woman in front of him had no money for a room, no matter how cheap it was. After all, someone would have to be flat broken to accept that job, despite having so many qualifications, and to refuse the opportunity for a peaceful night of sleep.

Kyoko, in turn, was definitely not normal. Unlike the other women he interviewed, she was not looking for a scary experience or a story to sell, let alone an easy job with a good pay. As right as he was about the lack of money, the truth was that Kyoko wanted to start working as soon as possible. In her mind's eye, nothing could be more efficient than awakening in the workplace.

Sawara was puzzled by the explanation. She really is a find. If she too failed to put the castle - and its occupant - in the right direction, the curator would definitely lose hope.

* * *

She was there to give herself another chance in life, not to sit around a campfire and share scary tales.

Third most haunted place in the world, what a joke!

Kyoko had used the three-hour train ride to do a research on her future workplace and new home, but only found sensationalism. Yes, it is true that there was a time when she believed in fairy tales and miracles, but this was before her electricity was cut for the first time. Now, it bothered her to think of the fantastic and the supernatural because it made her remember who she was and how foolish she used to be.

It was a big opportunity to have a job that would guarantee not only her livelihood, but also a place to live and the possibility of making a nest egg. Perhaps she could save enough in a few years to open her own business, maybe even a small inn.

It would be the perfect retirement! She could already see herself in a cozy backyard, sunbathing in a rocking chair with a fat cat named Mustaches on her lap.

 _"The most predictable and boring life you could possibly have. Except for the cat. It would be great to have a cat!"_

She came back from her ramblings when she saw the dark building in the distance, and was relieved to realize that Hizuri II was a castle in its name only.

"It's more of a palace, is not it? Maybe even a mansion, if we consider the size of the other palaces built at the same time…"

Sawara was never happier to be so far from the castle. If the Master heard such a comment, he would no doubt regard it as insolence, and God knows what he would do to the poor girl.

"Miss, I beg you... the Master is very attached to his castle. Please, do not do or say something that might-"

"Do not worry, Mister. I'm not disappointed and I apologize if I was rude. I'm just relieved to have to take care of a smaller place than I imagined"

After a few moments, Sawara smiled. Kyoko was really a find, if she persisted even in the face of the task that awaited her. He sympathized with Kyoko, it was a fact, but that did not mean the Master would accept her. On the contrary, judging by the speed with which the last housekeepers left, Kuon was getting more and more cranky.

* * *

He felt the invasion as soon as she opened the doors. There was a strange connection between him and his castle. It was as if the building were a part of him; the physical body that he had not inhabited for centuries. How many, really? Kuon did not know. After five hundred years, he got tired of counting.

The hardwood floor was his muscles. The foundations, his bones. The plumbing, his veins. Thus, he was a weak, rheumatic and cardiac old man. How he could be so sick being dead, he could not explain.

Kuon felt as the intruder tried to turn on the light and the lamp squeaked and snapped. The fools can try as much as they want: his castle will always withstand modernization.

Despite the pitch, the invader did not stop and walked with more determined steps than he had expected. There was a time when he enjoyed these initial moments of first contact with new people. New women, to be precise, but as centuries went by and disappointments accumulated, his patience with the interference in his domain became more and more scarce.

Well, it was always intriguing to observe the bizarre habits and innovations that the new housekeepers brought with them. Some looked like devil's creations, but others were quite interesting. However, interest lasted only a short time. Usually, it ended when they show their real intentions.

Then, the only interesting thing left to do was to see how high they could scream and how fast they could run.

* * *

In that darkness, it would not even be possible to gauge the conditions of the building and to relate everything that needed to be done to make Hizuri II a place open to the visits, as required in her job contract. Therefore, Kyoko could only locate her room, change clothes and go to bed.

She had an excellent sense of direction and relying on Sawara's instructions and the light provided by her cell phone, she headed for the room on the ground floor assigned to all housekeepers. Why only women, and unmarried, were questions she did not ask.

From the little she could see from the room, Kyoko smiled. According to the curator, she would sleep there because that was the only room with minimal housing conditions, but for her, it looked like paradise.

 _"Sawara would probably be horrified if he saw the hole where I lived before accepting this job..."_

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Kyoko decided to check if the bed was as comfortable as it looked. She had intended to sleep only after unpacking and sending a message to Hikaru, but she could not keep the sleep at bay the instant she settled on the sheets.

That night she slept soundly, oblivious to the perplexed presence in her room. It was the first time in his death that he met a person who did not take precautions against him. There was always some combo between holy water and all sorts of amulets, prayers and rituals before the invader lay down and/or around the bed. No one ever simply lay down and slept.

Not that these things worked against him, but still, it was the first time anyone had been indifferent. Maybe she does not know about the curse. Maybe she underestimates him. Anyway, Kuon smiled at the prospect of a challenge. How long would the new housekeeper last before she fled in terror?

 **A / N - This is my new challenge, are you guys liking it? My first challenge was to write a dark fic and I did it; now I'm trying to write... I will not say what, because I would spoil the fun XD**

 **I can only guarantee that this fic is not meant to be sad, even though I killed the male protagonist T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Kyoko woke up in good spirit and hungry. She devoured what was left of the snacks she had prepared for the trip, and started a day of hard work by her own quarters, since it would be good to have a refuge for when the day was over and she needed a minimum of comfort for her abused muscles.

The sound of creaking wood and what seemed to be a knock on the door startled her, but she just shrugged and continued cleaning.

* * *

He remembered the woman who wandered with uncertain steps through the corridors and rooms, whispering things to a small black and gray box. Nonsense like "you really can feel the wicked exhaling from the walls" and "it's like a portal to hell".

There was also the woman who walked with a contraption in her hands, and another that struck objects against the walls trying to find secret passages. In short, there were all kinds of women, with all kinds of intentions: to see him, to contact him, to banish him, to steal from him... None, in the centuries of the curse, had begun the day doing what the current housekeeper was doing.

She was such a sight, packed with a broom, ladder, mop, bucket, and rags, balancing everything in her lean arms… She wore an old, tattered overall with speckled ink here and there that did nothing to hide or soften the prevailing color of her garb: an atrocious pink that would injure his retinas if he still had them.

"Love Me - cleaning services," said the symbol on the back. Apparently, Sawara had finally hired a professional, which did not please Kuon. If she were as efficient as she looked, she would soon put his castle in livable condition. That, in turn, meant visitors, and all he wanted was peace. At least, the peace allowed to a cursed man.

He spent the whole morning accompanying her and trying to frighten her, but except for the common jolts after a sudden noise, she remained unshaken by the manifestations he provoked.

Glancing over the invader's shoulder, Kuon read her notes and was livid to find out her plan: much worse than mere cleaning, she was aiming for the restoration of the castle and this he would never accept!

As if it were not enough to be a spirit chained to the castle, the new housekeeper intended to add, to his punishment, the displeasure of having a horde of strangers roaming in his domains, piercing the floor and breaking the walls, sawing his flesh and hammering his bones.

Why did not they leave him alone in his martyrdom? Was not suffering enough to be stuck in that existence? Without the chance to fulfill a normal life cycle and reincarnate when it was the case?

In his last life, Kuon did not have the opportunity to be a father, an uncle, a grandfather. He did not teach a son how to hunt, nor did he accompany a daughter to the altar. Besides having lost so many experiences, for how many more generations would he have to pay for the error committed in one short existence? Everyone he met and loved had already died and lived many times; only he remained there, imprisoned. Condemned.

 _"You do not love anyone, My Lord. Neither her, nor me. If your castle is all that you can love, stay with it forever, then!"_

* * *

After cleaning her suite, Kyoko decided to solve the lighting problem as soon as possible. In the attic, she found the electrical box and the power generator. It would be necessary to replace both, unfortunately. In addition, it would be necessary to change the wiring of the whole castle and to contract a pest control service, since there were signs of infestations of termites and rats.

As she prepared to leave, the attic's door slammed violently, leaving her in complete darkness. Fortunately, she was a cautious woman and carried a flashlight. As she turned it on, a dark substance began to trickle down from the ceiling like a typical horror movie scene.

The dread she felt was the greatest of her life. She could handle mice and termites. She could handle the lack of electricity. However, infiltrations were hell with steroids for her.

Well, at least she was able to list all the property's problems, from rotten woods and drafts to plagues and broken pipes.

Satisfied that she had progressed so much in one morning, Kyoko decided it was time to clean the kitchen and check what it needed to become usable. She was removing the filthy curtains when she heard a boy's voice.

"Miss! Miss!"

Looking through the kitchen's window, she saw a 15-year-old boy waving from the garden and carrying a large basket, which probably contained the supplies Sawara had promised the day before.

As the lad, a handyman known as Bo, refused to enter the palace, Kyoko pulled him by the arm stating that she would not bite him and that she really needed extra hands.

Kyoko knew the type very well: probably coming from a dysfunctional family, he did his best to survive on his own and escape the bad influences that surrounded him. A survivor, though the type who was frightened by any noise he heard and seemed to be in constant alertness, which began to tire and annoy her.

"Listen, Bo. This place is nothing more than a big old house" Somewhere a door slammed harder than it had become customary that morning. By Kyoko's count, soon there would be no more open doors. "As in any old house, there are cracks in the walls, doors and windows, so drafts are frequent. That's what closes the doors and knocks things down" Sounds of footsteps sounded in the upper room. "There are signs of rodents everywhere. The floor clicks and the hinges creak. The wood has bent in some places, so there are unevenness that make objects move. We cannot forget the sizzling plumbing and the boiler that needs urgent maintenance"

Despite the bizarre occurrences around him, the young man's expression slowly softened. Not because of Kyoko's logic, but because of her unwavering courage.

"How come you're not afraid to be alone in this place?" He asked, impressed.

"If I'm alone, what will I be afraid of?" She replied with a smile.

Perhaps her words could have some lasting effect on the young man, were it not for the chair that moved by itself, slowly, for several centimeters, producing a sound that was very much like a mockery.

* * *

A mockery, indeed. Kuon was mocking her and her audacity. She had managed to infuriate him in earnest, first by ignoring him, then by reducing his castle to a big old house.

He expected to see shock or at least curiosity on her face, but she sketched only annoyance when Bo reacted the way Kuon wished the invader had reacted: with a hysterical cry and a dash for the door.

She was such an opponent. Apparently, he would have to use all the tricks up his sleeve to get her out of his death as soon as possible.

 **A/N - You do not resist guessing, huh? XD Feel hugged, my dears. Oh, and in the next chapter the story will advance more quickly. For now, I was just trying to create the mood XD Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Not all the tricks up his sleeve were enough.

The admiration he felt for the housekeeper grew every day and in the same proportion as his exasperation. Did that woman lack a sense of self-preservation? Or was she a lunatic? He did not understand how anyone could ignore falling objects, slamming doors and windows, curtains moving at random, and sounds of footsteps in empty rooms. To make matters worse, not even the sinister sounds he made at dawn, which sounded like howls and were loud enough to wake her up, frightened her.

The housekeeper simply stuffed little rolls into her ears and went back to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

Days and nights followed. When Kuon realized the passage of time, that strange woman had already discovered all the secret passages and chambers of his home/prison and broken the record of permanence in his castle despite his efforts in expelling her practically from the first day.

* * *

After three days Bo finally reappeared, embarrassed and sorry for having run away and left a woman behind. Rolling her eyes at the boy's insinuation that she was not able to take care of herself, Kyoko took the chance to make him her helper. Certainly, Sawara would approve of the decision.

Since Bo was still frightened at the sight of the palace, she gave him tasks to do outside, which benefited her greatly. Keeping him at a distance while they worked seemed like the best alternative, as he used to distract her with small talk. Therefore, she was pleased with the arrangement.

Kuon, for his part, had two new reasons to be angry: first, because the tireless woman now had help; second (and most importantly), because a boy as coward as a chicken could scare the new housekeeper in ways he had been trying to do for days.

Her shrill cries when Bo suddenly appeared in the windows would have made the ghost proud of himself, if he had been the reason for the screams.

Annoying and maddening woman! Each day she refused to accept that she was being haunted was like a new wound in Kuon's fragile ego.

* * *

Working outside the castle did not prevent the boy from seeing what was going on inside, making him an eyewitness to the strange dynamics that had settled between Kyoko and Hizuri II's poltergeist: whenever the woman left a door open, it closed by itself. Far from being frightened, Kyoko acted as if she anticipated such an event.

For example, the day she decided to clean the inside of the cabinets, Bo could swear that Master Kuon was helping her as best he could, closing the doors of the clean cabinets and opening the doors of the still filthy ones.

It was cute to see, in a bizarre way.

When Bo questioned her about the occurrence, Kyoko attributed it to the instability of the rotting floor and the old hinges of the cabinets: as she moved sideways, the weight of her body shifted the floor, tilting the cabinet in the exact way to open the next door and close the previous one that she had just cleaned.

That simple.

The boy was not convinced by her explanation, but even so, his fear of the castle and its poltergeist was gradually overcome by his curiosity about the new housekeeper and the fearlessness she displayed as to what it was, in his opinion, obvious supernatural manifestations of an evil entity.

Not so evil anymore, by the way, if it helped with the cleaning.

After days of observation, in which he finally began to work inside the castle and to ignore, following Kyoko's example, all the manifestations that occurred, Bo concluded that the only plausible explanation (in his fanciful mind) was that the legend had finally been fulfilled.

Kyoko was about to find herself as a victim of a fertile imagination, which is ironic in many ways.

* * *

"Miss, are you the ghost's lost bride?"

Kyoko nearly fell off the huge ladder she'd been working on removing cobwebs from the ceiling, oblivious to the fact that a certain spirit had just materialized at her feet and looked up apprehensively, his arms raised as if he could hold her in the case of a fall.

Why the hell did he care about her, Kuon did not know. He tried to convince himself that the gesture was automatic, fruit of mere courtesy. After all, it would suck if she fell, broke her neck and joined him in that cursed existence, right?

With the boy's words echoing in his ears and increasing his uneasiness, he looked at the invader with new eyes. Was it possible that Sawara had located the right woman this time?

"Bride, Bo? Of a ghost? What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Well, the legend talks about the bride's forgiveness or something... and that one day she would come back to the castle. You are not afraid of this place, so I thought you and the Master were close. And there is the question of your name and-"

If Kuon still had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. After so many centuries of waiting, he had simply given up trying to find her again. Instead, he hoped - if he were honest with himself - that the end of his castle would also mean his end. Nothingness was better than that empty existence.

However, at the boy's suggestion, an uncomfortable hope shone within him, making him scrutinize the invader's features to find in her some resemblance to his lost bride, even though he knew that her appearance might have changed drastically after so many centuries.

Kuon realized for the first time that the eyes were alike. Perhaps, if the invader's hair were black and not orange, her eyes would seem lighter, as were his bride's eyes. Besides, what Bo had said about the name could only mean that-

"Oh, Bo. Are you listening to yourself? Legend. Ghost. Where is the meaning in all this? My name! There are hundreds, maybe thousands of Kyokos all over the world!"

Kuon slowly lowered his arms as he weighed the exchanged words. The boy's logic made sense, as did the invader's logic. Of course, if she were the woman destined to break the curse, he would be more than happy to have her around; on the other hand, he did not see how his fragile, delicate, naive childhood friend could someday become the fearless vixen he tried to frighten every day, only to fail spectacularly.

On second thought, he also had not anticipated that his fragile, delicate and naive childhood friend could hate him.

As bitter memories multiplied, the flame of hope diminished rapidly, bringing back the usual emptiness.

"I think you could be her. After all, you ignore Master Kuon as if he were your grumpy husband"

"This Master Kuon of yours is dead, Bo. That's why I ignore him. Ghosts only exist in people's imaginations and I do not have time to waste on fantasies. Nor you, by the way: that rust will not remove itself, you know"

Realizing that the matter was over and that he had upset his boss, the boy went back to work and Kyoko sighed in relief: that story about legends and brides made her uncomfortable, and she attributed the feeling to her terrible experience with Sho.

Kuon, in turn, was far from relieved. For a long time he had not thought of her, the sweet maiden he had hurt enough to become his curse. Yet the memories were vivid in his mind: her eyes conveying all the pain and disappointment and her hate-filled words.

He wasted too much time on his foolish pride, clinging to the conviction that she was just making a fuss and that his mistake was not so serious as to justify the end of the engagement. Most of all, he wasted too much time ignoring her feelings and imagining that she only needed a few days to calm down and accept his pathetic apology.

He would have eternity to regret his choices.

 **A/N - This chapter turned out to be a filler, sorry T_T I could not write the next chapter without this one. By the way, updates coming soon!**

 **Mani, yes, this is a love story, believe me! XD**

 **Guest, eu não sei dizer quando Pensamentos Errantes terá atualizações. Eu uso aquela fic para extrair histórias do meu cérebro, quando algo diferente surge ou quando estou com algum bloqueio nas outras histórias. Obrigada por me acompanhar, eu pensei que eu não tivesse leitores em português. Eu vou postar esta fic em português também, mas só quando ela estiver completa, porque estou com pouco tempo agora para administrar dois arquivos simultaneamente. T_T**

 **Daamile, eu tenho outra história com o tema de vampiros, mas não sei se vou escreve-la.**

 **Erza, a** **shitton of smut is my middle name XD**

 **Ktoll9, mutemuia, PaulaGaTo and cleocat333, thank you for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Kyoko was ecstatic when Sawara told her that companies in the area finally accepted the services she had requested. Life was good again, after all. The five years of problems and uncertainties were left behind and replaced by three weeks of hard work, yet fully rewarding. The future before her seemed promising again.

The only thing that still bothered her was the looks she received and the whispers she overheard the few times she'd gone to town on the old bike Bo had arranged for her, for meetings like that or for small purchases. The situation reminded her too much of the months after the humiliating wedding ceremony she had (not) had, to leave her at ease.

On the other hand, some gentle people would smile and wave at her. Perhaps they understood that the prosperity of Hizuri II was also their prosperity, since the opening of the palace to visitation would attract tourists there as well, and not only to the other castles in the vicinity.

The curator also did not disguise his joy. From Bo's reports and the rumors around the city the curse was about to be broken, which would make his job much easier. The good man considered himself too old to have to deal with a moody ghost.

"I need to tell you, Miss, that I'm really happy to have found you"

"Why, and I'm very happy with this job, Mr. Sawara"

"Who could have imagined you would have the same name? If I had known, it would be prerequisite to the position!" A vein popped in her forehead. The conversation was moving swiftly to a topic that bothered her greatly. Did everything in the city revolve around a goddamn legend? "Young, female, single and Kyoko, would say the ad in the newspaper!" The man laughed, oblivious to the irritation growing inside her. "Oh yes, I have something for you!"

This completely disarmed her.

As she wondered if it would be okay to accept something from someone who had already given her a chance to begin a new life, Sawara rose from his desk and disappeared behind a bookshelf. He returned seconds later with a modestly sized frame, and judging from the unconcern with which the curator manipulated it…

"It is a replica, obviously, because the castle is not in a position to receive original works. You know what I mean: mold, humidity, insects, the whole package. Not to mention that the original of this replica did not belong to Hizuri II, but to Solar Mogami. By the way, you should visit it sometime"

And why would she want the replica of a work that belongs to a Solar that does not concern her, was the question that Kyoko asked herself. Until the curator showed her the painting, putting her face-to-face with a pair of green eyes.

There, Kyoko discovered that it is possible to forget how to breathe. Sawara was giving her a portrait of Kuon, the Master of Hizuri II. Hell, no one should be so handsome. The painter, whoever he was, spared no brushstrokes to portray sinful lips, indecent half-smile, and malicious eyes.

The kind of man capable of perverting a holy woman. Certainly the kind of man who would never look at her twice, let alone _that_ way.

Without noticing, she was laughing. Cracking, actually. After a few moments of initial hilarity, she wiped the corners of her eyes and turned her attention to Sawara, who was watching her dumbfounded.

"So this is Master Kuon? The owner of Hizuri II who supposedly haunts the place for centuries?"

Sawara just nodded in astonishment. He did not know what was going on inside Kyoko's head.

"Cursed for sure! Poor thing!"

He would have been happy if the words were sincere, because it would mean that she had finally believed the legend. However, Kyoko did not seem willing to stop laughing at the joke that only she understood.

* * *

Sawara took her back to the castle still in shock. In the trunk of the car, Kyoko's bicycle and Kuon's portrait divided the space. From time to time the odd woman laughed, startling him almost as much as the manifestations taking place in Hizuri II.

It was the first time since his death that Kuon had been waiting for someone with so much anxiety. Bo's words seemed to have crept into his mind, to the point that he thought he would go mad if he did not discover the truth: was she the reincarnation of his Kyoko? Could he finally apologize to her properly?

He eagerly followed every movement of the car until it stopped before the gate and she appeared in his field of vision. She was smiling and her eyes were shining. For a moment, he was annoyed at the thought that Sawara was courting her, so a window slammed shut on the third floor.

Her smile faltered as she looked up, but then she smiled again. Then the smile turned to laughter as she looked at Sawara and saw the man staring at the window with a terrified expression.

"Do not worry, sir. My fiancé is just cranky because it took me too long to return"

The sentence was choked with laughter and it was obvious that Kyoko was only kidding, but for Kuon it was enough to make him feel like he had a heart again. Something inside him pulsed.

That phrase perfectly summed up his centuries of death.

Embarrassed that he had shown fear, Sawara helped her to put away her bicycle and headed for the castle entrance, albeit with hesitant steps. His intention was to help Kyoko hang the frame he carried. Kuon, however, made it clear that the curator's help (and presence) was unnecessary, closing the door in his face, frightening him to the point of almost knocking him down.

The blessed palpitation returned when Kyoko - she was no longer "the new housekeeper", let alone "the invader" - laughed and said that he - _he!_ \- was just having a rough day.

When she took the wrapping from the invader's arms, crossed the threshold, said goodbye and closed the door, Kuon felt as if a small flame inside him were lit. She stood there, her forehead resting against the door, and he could swear he could feel the weight of her head against his chest. Even more special was that strange warm sensation that became more noticeable every second, until he finally realized that he was feeling her breath against the wooden door.

Something. He was feeling _something_!

Kuon almost whimpered as she pulled away abruptly. The something was too fast! For what happened next, he was definitely not ready: Kyoko laughed, looked toward the lobby, inflated her lungs and warned with all the breath she had.

"Honey, I'm home!"

 **A/N - Oh God, I forgot to mention Michiyo, H-Nala and Lolo. T_T Thanks for the support!**

 **It's fun to read your comments. They make my day!**

 **Erza… you're something else, girl XD**

 **Glad to see you are having fun, this is my intention XD**

 **I left several questions behind, did not I? Do not worry, everything will be cleared in due time!**

 **Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Kuon did not know that Kyoko had the strange habit of naming and talking to objects. As a child, all her toys, even board games, had names and personalities. As she grew up and worked at the Fuwa Hotel, such habit subsided but did not disappear completely. For example, the huge carillon clock at the front desk was called Sebastian and every day Kyoko spoke discreetly to it.

 _"Honey, I'm home!"_

Suddenly, after centuries of interacting with people only through his castle, Kuon wanted to talk to someone.

 _{Welcome back}_

Unfortunately, she did not listen to him. As usual, everything he did belonged to a dimension that did not reach the living: he had never been felt, seen, or heard. A few could sense him, but this was definitely not Kyoko's case.

Kuon was disappointed, of course, but within him, the hope remained that she was beginning to believe the legend, which would make everything less complicated. After all, judging by what was happening to him, that was the right Kyoko.

At last!

After accompanying her to the main hall, Kuon watched her unwrap and position the picture she brought with her. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. How long had it been since he had last looked at that picture?

So many memories.

"There, this is your new home."

 _{New?}_ Behind her, Kuon mocked.

"Hello, handsome!"

 _{Hello, beautiful lady}_

She adjusted the painting once more on the mantelpiece and stepped back to check the effect. Although it was obvious that it was a work intended for a smaller room, Kyoko did not feel comfortable taking it to her room. Therefore, the picture would remain right there. Fuck the aesthetics.

Kuon, for his part, waited anxiously for her to address him again. Even if he did not consider himself a vain man, he had not seen a woman looking at him as a man for centuries. Thus, it was disappointing when she just opened and closed her mouth several times before she turned her back and went to her room.

It was not dark yet, so it was unlikely she was going to sleep. Intrigued, he went after her and watched as she picked up the cell phone and sat down on the bed.

 _{Tsk, here we go again}_

He really hated the damn gadget. She always changed while using it. There was always a few seconds of preparation before she put it to her ear, when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then her voice always sounded different, artificial. The smiles were always false and she never said anything about her.

Whoever Hikaru was, Kuon hated him too. What kind of man allowed a lady to live alone in a haunted castle? The useless guy knew nothing about her day-to-day life, not only because she did not tell him willingly, but also because he was not interested enough to ask.

In short, the kind of man he was: more interested in his own responsibilities and plans than in the feelings and needs of the woman who devoted herself entirely to him.

"Good evening! How are you? Hm... yes... yes... yes... oh my! Really?"

Kuon rolled his ghostly eyes. That conversation seemed to be more of the same, so he settled into a corner of the room and stared out the window. A few moments later, however, he realized that she had been silent for several seconds, without the usual "yes", "oh!" and "hm".

"But... wait, what are you saying?" Was it his impression, or was she pale? "Hikaru, that was five years ago!" Her hand began to shake and there was something wrong with her voice. Was it fear? Unbelief? "Well, it's not the sort of thing you'd say to-… No, you're not anyone, but I did not feel comfortable to-… No, I definitely do not love him anymore and-... How the hell am I supposed to know why he left me at the altar?"

* * *

Kyoko did not mean to shout the last part, but that particular subject still upset her. Especially when the guy who acted like her boyfriend without ever having invited her out brought the subject to the surface and accused her of hiding "crucial information" from him, as he described her painful past.

She did not know if she should laugh hysterically or weep copiously. At the same time, she wanted to scream and curse the idiot who was obviously breaking up with her on the phone when they had not even had a single official date. Well, at least she finally understood the reason: he wanted to make sure she would be worth it before taking the simple step of inviting her out.

Who did he think he was to do his own research instead of asking her? By the way, when was the last time he asked her something about herself? Better yet: when was the _first time_ he did it?

Never. He never asked about her dreams or plans, just talked about his.

Why did she always attract that kind of asshole?

"So you're going to finish what we did not even begin because another man decided I was not good enough for him. Is that it? "Hikaru was too stunned to speak. That furious Kyoko was news to him. "IS THAT IT?"

Even Kuon, who had knelt in front of her the instant she had spoken of being left on the altar, was startled. For a second he was afraid of her.

 _"W-w-w-well, your fiancé must have had some reason to-"_

"You despicable piece of shit!" After the initial moment of stupefaction, Kuon began to laugh. That Kyoko was far more interesting than the passive woman she pretended to be with the idiot on the phone. "How dare you treat me like I'm a defective commodity?"

 _"You hid something important from me!"_ Great, now was the time for the exchange of accusations.

"And when did you show any interest in my life?"

"I… I… I…"

"Exactly, Hikaru! You, always you! Tsk, you know what? You already said what you wanted. Have a good life!"

Kuon did not know that "have a good life" could sound like "just rot and die," but that was exactly how he understood it.

* * *

She felt so pathetic she could die.

As soon as she hung up on him, Kyoko erased Hikaru's contact and set the phone aside. Then came the urge to stuff herself with ice cream, but she did not have ice cream. Or cookies. Or chocolates. She only had healthy food and... wine.

After picking up the thick blanket she had bought for the chillier evenings, Kyoko headed toward the kitchen with determined steps. Kuon, always behind her, was intrigued by what she would do next.

He saw her pick up not one but two bottles. Okay, she intended to get drunk.

Armed with corkscrew, expensive blanket and cheap wine, Kyoko headed for the main hall. She set everything before the fireplace and tried to light it.

In vain.

Beside her, Kuon knew exactly why she was failing, but how could he tell her? It was obvious she had no practice with it, and the long sips she was taking straight from the bottleneck certainly were not helping.

Then she began to cry.

* * *

Kyoko did not know why she was crying, she just knew she could not stop. Surely, she did not like Hikaru enough to suffer like that, but something seemed to tear inside her.

Maybe she was not good enough for anyone. Maybe they were right and she was wrong.

Suddenly, lighting a fireplace was not just lighting a fireplace. The pile of used matches represented her shattered dreams. Every useless attempt to turn the spark into flames reminded her of all the times she had shaped herself to meet the needs of others, only to be rejected anyway.

Kyoko could not tell for how long she took turns between crying, sobbing, striking a match, blowing, cursing, and drinking. She only knew that the first bottle of wine and the only matchbox she had were almost empty. Dammit, there must have been so much alcohol in her breath it was a miracle that the fireplace had not been lit only by the proximity of her face.

Then she felt something moving near her, almost as if a current of wind had a definite, massive shape, and somehow she knew she needed to light the last match.

Well, what did she have to lose?

Kyoko did everything exactly as she had been doing, except that this time she did not have time to blow: a whiff coming from nowhere stirred the soot of her previous attempts. One, two, three times, until a flame began to crackle happily.

* * *

Proud that he had helped her somehow, Kuon looked from the flame to Kyoko and was surprised to see that she was looking directly at him with wide eyes and drooping chin.

Well, not for him, but for his portrait on the mantelpiece, which was almost the same.

 _{Kyoko?}_

Even without being able to hear him, she seemed to awaken from an embarrassing thought as she closed her mouth and turned her eyes to the fire. Her face was flushed, but it could have been the effect of alcohol.

With that woman he was learning to keep hope in short reins, hence his amazement at the only word she whispered.

"Thanks"

* * *

She should not have drunk so much or so quickly. Surely, her brain was dull with alcohol and it was playing tricks on her. For a moment, she thought that the legend was real.

Yeah, she definitely found a way to dig deeper into that rock bottom where she was. In fact, it looks like someone threw a jackhammer at her when she yelled for help.

On the other hand, what harm could there be? Really, every second the idea seemed more agreeable! Not that it had ceased to be absurd, but it was reassuring to think she was not alone. Glancing at the picture above her, Kyoko engaged in what she thought was a monologue.

"Are you really here?"

Kuon wasted no time answering.

 _{Yes, I am}_

She did not hear him, but that did not discourage either.

"Stuck to this palace for centuries on end, awaiting the return of a bride who had the same name as me?"

 _{Precisely}_

He had given up correcting her and finally admitted that Hizuri II was not a castle. In fact, she was the first person he could not deny the right to call his home a palace.

"Well, thank you for lighting the fireplace for me, milord"

By her voice, it was obvious she was joking, but Kuon did not care. Even if she did not listen, it was comforting to pretend he was talking to someone.

 _{You're most welcome, milady}_

They were silent for a few moments and from time to time she laughed, which made him smile. He correctly assumed that conversation was nothing more than a game for her, something to distract her from the frustration she felt earlier and from the tears she had shed, but for him, who had never even tried to talk to anyone since he died, that fake interaction was a balm.

"Well, since the city seems to think I'm the woman you're waiting for, let me ask you, what the hell did you do to deserve eternal punishment? No, wait! Guessing is going to be more fun! Hm... Did you deflower the daughter of a priest? Or rejected a witch?" She laughed again, but this time with some bitterness. "Yes, no doubt you are the kind of man who attracts trouble, but usually the punishment falls on the woman, not on the devilishly handsome and filthy rich man. Guys like you have the unique ability to get out of the chaos they cause in someone else's life"

He could guess she spoke from experience.

"You are the natural predator of women like me. Therefore, it's so funny they think you could scare me, being dead!" More laughter. Kuon did not understand that woman's sense of humor; he only knew he had no time to lose by rebutting the charges she made to him.

It would not matter, even if he tried. Besides, it was more important to concentrate on what she, always so secretive, revealed.

"The only way I'd be afraid of you would be if you were alive, you know. I can see myself clearly falling in love with you and being painfully rejected. After being used for years, of course!"

It was strange to hear her speak and not know if she meant the idiot who abandoned her at the altar, the jerk who rejected her that day, or the past life they shared. Anyway, the resemblance between what she said and what had happened between them was too great to ignore and made him feel remorse, old companion of centuries.

 _{I would like to be alive only to make you fall in love with me again, milady. However, this time I would treat you correctly}_

Moved by what appeared to be her karma, he placed a hand on her shoulder, intending to comfort her. Kuon was surprised when she stiffened as if she had felt him.

* * *

She had had too much to drink, that was the only explanation.

Kyoko covered herself with the blanket from her head, encapsulating herself. The tiredness began to claim her. Looking at the picture of her imaginary companion, an unusual idea occurred to her.

"You're stuck here with me, milord. You cannot leave me, can you?"

{I would not do it even if I could, milady}

"It's such a curse, the one that haunts you. From zero to ten, you're probably a fourteen, but you're stuck with me, a five on my best days!" Kuon did not understand the reference to numbers, but realized it should not be a good thing if she laughed again. He had already learned that Kyoko always used sarcastic laughter to demean herself, a bad habit that bothered him greatly.

"My lord, you really are cursed! Not only are you stuck here with me, as you will be for a long time. After all, there's no way I'm going to leave this place in the next few decades. I just have nowhere else to go. That is, we are both stuck with each other, and with this place!"

That thing inside him throbbed again. Kuon finally clarified a doubt that haunted him ever since that woman entered his domain. From what she said next, Kyoko seemed to have heard his thoughts.

"Do you understand now, my lord? It does not matter whether you exist or not, whether you are evil or not, whether you are haunting me or not. Life out of here was worse than anything you can throw at me, so do your worst!"

Her laughter was slightly insane this time, which displeased him almost as much as the fact that she had swallowed the last drop of wine after lifting the bottle toward him in a toast.

Worried about her condition, as her body swayed from side to side and her speech became slurred, he made the closed bottle fall and roll away from her reach.

* * *

"Tsk, party pooper!"

 _{You have had enough for one night, milady}_

She lay down slowly with her eyes closed. That last sip had almost come back. When she reopened them, she faced Kuon's portrait.

"I had an imaginary friend as a child. I had imaginary parents in the form of my bosses. Certainly, my engagement to Sho was imaginary. Hell, even my courtship with Hikaru was imaginary!"

She seemed surprised at her own words, her voice a barely audible whisper.

 _{I'm so sorry}_

She remained in contemplative silence for some time, without taking her eyes off the image that seemed to float over her, courtesy of her alcoholic stupor.

"It seems like we're meant for each other, after all. We are both bound to wait for someone to make sense of our questionable existence, and in the meantime, we are stuck in this place, unable to move on as far as it is impossible to go back" The palpitation became more intense with every word she uttered. "We are both cursed, Kuon"

She suddenly felt very tired. Her heavy eyelids closed and she plunged into a deep sleep. In her mind, however, a disturbing message was repeated, said she did not know when and by a familiar voice she did not recognize.

 _{Forgive me, Kyoko. This is all my fault}_

 **A / N - You have so many questions! Most I cannot answer now because it's part of the plot and will be cleared up later. What I can answer is: no, her last name here is not Mogami. I removed the honorifics just so I did not have to create a surname for the current Kyoko, because I thought it would be too confusing. So, Kyoko Mogami is just in the past!**

 **Thank you for the love and encouragement! XDDD**

 **A warning: the next chapter will be a bit sad because it will contain flashbacks. Finally, you will know what Kuon did and... well... that's it. But I promise I'll make it worth it somehow!**

 **(I still need to learn how to write a novel without drama ... T_T)**

 **(It's just me, or Kuon saying "milady" is really sexy as hell? XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

When Kyoko began to snore, Kuon allowed the memories to come in profusion. He could not stop them any longer, as the picture on the mantelpiece and the sleeping woman on the floor evoked them.

He did not want to have posed for that portrait. If it were not for his mother's insistence, arguing that Kyoko's kindness in sending him a picture of herself should be reciprocated, he would have expelled the boring painter who instructed him to stand still, even though he had so many things to do.

Kuon was always busy at the time. "I'll rest when I'm dead" was his standard response when he was told that he was overburden for no reason.

He could not be more wrong.

Kuon met Kyoko when they were children, in a contact promoted by their parents. It was the discreet way both families devised to verify whether their respective heirs were compatible enough to warrant an agreement, albeit verbal, of eventual marriage.

Although her family was not as prestigious, the wealth quickly accumulated in successful business transactions elevated the Mogami family to nobility and showed the advantages of uniting the two families. Therefore, it was in their interest for their young heirs to marry.

Once they were introduced and encouraged to play together, Kuon understood what they expected of him. He never "played", least of all with someone so young, least of all with a girl. He only knew riddles, word games, chess and physical exercises. That is, anything that would stimulate the reasoning, wit, strength, agility, and flexibility necessary to the leader he was meant to be. After all, he was Kuon Hizuri, the kingdom's greatest promise.

Kyoko was a sweet, gentle girl with a prodigious imagination. With her Kuon discovered the naive games that were lacking in his repertoire, not at all childlike.

When they said goodbye, she cried. To make her stop, Kuon gave her a very beautiful stone he had earned from his father and the promise that they would always be together.

He would have no way of knowing the repercussion that such a promise would have on both of them.

From the contact with Kyoko, the boy Kuon realized that it would not be a bad thing to marry her eventually. However, Kyoko was still more of a responsibility prematurely presented to him. Not the bride he chose, but the convenient bond that would favor both families. In the same way, the week they spent together was so different from his daily life that it gradually became dreamlike, to the point that he attributed the most precious details of his misty memories to the fatigue and confusion of his infantile mind.

Years passed and the image of the lovely girl fade out completely, just like that shared week. Both were a fragment of his life destined to disappear, crushed under the weight of his responsibilities and the expectations he was trying to meet.

He matured and hardened too quickly, the result of his keen sense of duty.

One day, his mother surprised him with the news that he had received a portrait of Kyoko. Around him, everyone seemed radiant and impressed by what they said was a gift of great consideration and delicacy, so he struggled to smile politely before leaving the room to greet the artist who brought the painting.

Inside though, he was dissatisfied and annoyed. What he least needed was for someone to remind him that he had more obligations beyond what he was doing his best to do daily. In his mind, Kyoko was demanding attention and praise with her supposedly unpretentious gift, and to remind him that she was fifteen years old.

Old enough to get married.

Without realizing it, Kuon replaced the innocent Kyoko from childhood with a blurry image of yet another futile and spoiled maiden he needed to woo for the sake of the court's social dynamics. The time when he looked at her fondly and imagined himself before the most lovable creature in the world belonged to another life, one that he already wondered if it had ever existed.

Although he was the mentor of the promise they made to each other, Kuon was not curious to study how her features had matured. Kyoko belonged to his past and, even though she was destined to become his future, he did not intend to include her in his present while he could avoid it. After all, a wife was nothing more than another responsibility.

All that mattered to him was work. To match his father. To be accepted by his peers. In his path, several were the lovers, who more served the purpose of relieving him of tension to help him stay focused than anything else. At no point did he think of how his young fiancé would feel if she discovered his practical indiscretions.

Kyoko began to write to him shortly after receiving the painting for which he felt compelled to pose. Kuon still remembered the frustration that hit him when he realized his prediction came true: encouraged by the reciprocity of the gift she sent him, now she tried to tie the bond between them with meaningless letters.

Great, one more task in his endless list of obligations.

For several times he thought of getting married at once, so that that problem would end. It would be one less to count. However, Kuon could not visualize himself living with a spoiled young woman who could break if she heard him curse and who was accustomed to riches and parties, while he needed to focus on the problems occurring at the borders.

Not to mention that Kuon, four years her senior and accustomed to the practicality of the uninhibited women with whom he shared the bed, was in no hurry to assume the responsibility of marriage with a modest virgin.

Finally, he decided that it would be better for everyone if her letters were answered, and preferably, with the zeal and delicacy he felt unable to offer.

Kuon could not tell how often his secretary wrote to her, but without realizing it, two years had passed. That is, Kyoko spent two years believing that the thoughtful words she read came from his heart, while he wondered if he still had a heart after everything he witnessed growing up.

Finally, his hard work was rewarded. In return for the services rendered to the sovereign, Kuon received a palace and lands. At last, he was free from the shadow of his father and became more than an heir. On the other hand, along with the possessions came new responsibilities, the first of which was the task of raising another imposing castle to protect the east of the kingdom along with Hizuri and Takarada.

Despite the support of everyone around him, Kuon felt lonely and tired. The prize received by the sovereign was far from being a balm to comfort him for all the sacrifices he made. Instead, it was more of a responsibility for his shoulders to carry. He even weighed down on them the fact that no one doubted his ability to turn the palace into a castle, calling it "Hizuri II" as an incentive and demonstration of the trust they placed in him.

In short, if he was a busy man before, now his obligations prevented him from sleeping. So focused was Kuon with his chores that he did not realize that Kyoko's letters had stopped. In fact, the only time he remembered her was when he always concluded that marrying her was the only way he could get the resources he needed, after wasting hours on fancy plans.

Who warned him about the letters was his secretary. A few days later, the reason became clear: a shipwreck had killed the entire Mogami family, with the exception of Kyoko, who had stayed at Solar Mogami with a cousin from another family.

He mourned for her, of course he did. Surely, she needed shelter, support, care. Therefore, no one better than his secretary to write the letter that would comfort her bereaved heart.

Kuon simply did not consider himself capable of providing what a frail maiden needed at a time like this. Besides, his mind was occupied with another problem: overnight, his promised lady became not only the owner of a wealthy dowry, but also the most coveted heiress in the area.

He could not put it off any longer. It was time to seal the marriage, which would require the consent of the sovereign because there was no men alive in her family. In the meantime, it would be prudent to bring her to Hizuri II, far away from her suitors.

Kuon thought he was lucky when she came up with her maid. She seemed to have guessed what he intended.

The engagement party took place as soon as the sovereign authorized the bond. One might think that Kuon was a man in love, for the swiftness with which everything was occurring, but it would suffice a closer look to realize that he avoided his bride to the fullest. She, for her part, seemed oblivious to his indifference as she smiled, content to be about to become a Hizuri and the Lady of that castle.

That it would never become a castle.

The engagement party was almost over when his secretary requested an audience with him. In his office, a visibly distraught young woman was waiting for him.

He would never forget the words she told him, let alone the tears that gushed out of her honey-golden eyes. Kuon had been stupid enough to put the ring with his family's crest on the wrong cousin's finger. He would not even notice if Kyoko herself was not in front of him, with the stone he had given her as a farewell gift in her hand.

The portrait she had given him almost three years before was forgotten in Hizuri I's basement as soon as it was delivered.

Kyoko's reaction to his words took him by surprise. Kuon really thought that explaining everything and apologizing would be enough. After all, they had not seen each other for more than a decade, and she and her cousin had some physical resemblance. In addition, the woman had presented herself as Kyoko Mogami, not as Kimiko Morizumi, a lie endorsed by her maid.

Kyoko, however, was hurt and made that clear. Unlike him, who held no grudge - nor would he know how to do it, because he simply had no time to lose with trivialities - she felt betrayed and humiliated to the point of ending their engagement.

 _"I will never marry you. You will never lay hands on my family's heritage. Good luck in turning Hizuri II into a castle with Kimiko's dowry"_

Somewhere in his wounded pride, Kuon was surprised at her insight. Then he felt a twinge of shame that he had had his intentions so clearly discovered. However, what he felt most was anger.

Had not he treated her with all consideration, to the point of finding a more adequate person to answer her letters?

Had not he wasted time putting up with the damn painter to give her a picture of him?

Had not he explained himself and apologized?

What else did she want from him?

Sensing their moods, Kuon's secretary urged the two of them to rest that night and talk the next morning, when their thoughts were clearer and their feelings less intense.

It did not help. Kyoko refused to stay another second in that **_palace_** , and Kuon, provoked by her words, did not try to stop her believing it to be a bluff. He would have plenty of time to remember the last words they exchanged, hers filled with grief, his filled with irony.

 _"I will never return to this palace, milord"_

 _"And I tell you that I will await your return, milady"_

The next morning, he discovered she had actually left at night. It was dangerous and he knew it, so it was the first time he regretted the way he treated a woman. It certainly was not in that way that his parents raised him to be.

Kimiko, on the other hand, was brazenfaced enough to stay in his domains. As much as crying and asking for forgiveness worked with him, Kuon was too upset to ignore how ridiculous the engagement party had been thanks to the machinations of that young woman. After so much effort to build a perfect public image, he faced the embarrassment of presenting the wrong woman as his bride. To make matters worse, that could have ruined his chances with Kyoko. Not to mention that he knew how to differentiate false tears from real tears, and hers were obviously bogus.

As for Kyoko's tears, he was struggling to forget them. Something in them told him that there was more than annoyance, anger, or humiliation in their origins. Kyoko was really suffering; he just did not fathom the reason.

In her last plea, Kimiko reasoned that it would be better for him to secure her dowry, though considerably inferior, than to continue to chase after Kyoko's inheritance. After all, she would never accept him back.

Kuon was irreducible. Kimiko was furious.

She left the same day without saying a word but with a scowl. Days later, when Kuon finally realized that Kyoko would not return on her own and that he would have to go after her, he was surprised by the return of Kimiko, claiming to be heiress of the Mogami fortune. According to Kimiko, Kyoko had taken her own life.

Skeptic, he tried to get away from Kimiko and search for Kyoko. He would surely find her still furious with him, but he would find a way to apologize, even if he had to seduce her. She was alive for sure. Well enough to yell at him again and maybe even try to drive him out using her little fists.

Come to think of it, he liked that hot tempered Kyoko.

Or maybe she was still sad, whatever. She could cry and scream at him; she could insult him and call Hizuri II a palace as much as she wanted. She could write thousands of letters to the sovereign stating how despicable he was and how much she hated him.

As long as he found her alive and well.

However, Kimiko did not get out of his way, repeating that the inheritance belonged to her. _What if the inheritance really belongs to her now?,_ a voice in his head asked him. She already had the ring, and she was there, practically begging him to marry her. _Would not that be the solution to your problem?_

Kyoko's crying, however, did not leave his mind.

At some point, as he tried to get rid of the woman who had clutched his clothes, Kuon lost his temper and said that the inheritance did not make any difference. No matter how rich Kimiko was, he would never marry her.

He did not see the dagger. All that Kuon could see was the exit, which would take him to the stable, where his horse would be, ready to take him to Kyoko as fast as his faithful stallion could manage. Then he would find her alive and well. Sad, angry, or disappointed, it would not make the slightest difference. Alive was good enough already.

The wound was on the shoulder. Deep but not fatal. Before he could react, his men, attracted by the young woman's screaming, had already immobilized her and somebody took care of his bleeding. From the floor, Kimiko laughed hysterically and repeated that the two would never be together and that Kyoko did not even react when she and her maid drugged her and hurled her from the top of the Solar.

Right there Kuon knew what terror was. He might have doubts about the alleged suicide, but Kimiko now confessed to homicide and this sounded terribly like something she would do. Going to the Solar was his priority so he ignored all the advice he received and left almost immediately.

Days later, he would find that his picture was hanging in a place of honor in Kyoko's chambers, where it remained even though she was so deeply hurt. Therefore, he could see himself from the corner of his eye as he watched over her, her lifeless body on the bed.

That moment was as surreal as it had become the memories he had of the week they shared in childhood.

Too late, Kuon felt the urge to bring her picture to Hizuri II and hang it in his room. No, not in his room, but in his office, where he used to spend more time. He also wanted to find out where his secretary had kept all the letters she wrote him and read one by one, and even answer them, one by one. At last, he regretted not having visited her when her parents died, for allowing anger and pride to dominate him, and for not having memorized every feature of her face when he had a chance to include her blushing cheeks and her sparkling eyes in the image.

When he returned to Hizuri II, Kuon recalled that even a non-fatal injury can be fatal if not treated properly. The infection had already spread through his blood. He did not even have time to send someone to bring Kyoko's portrait before the fever deprived him of his conscience.

Worse than the infection running through his body, however, was the venom that corroded his soul. Since Kimiko had told him about Kyoko's death, Kuon felt the twinge of guilt. It only intensified as he watched over Kyoko and identified, in detail, how important he was to her.

The strange callosities and grooves in her right hand were small scars caused by the thin side of the stone he gave her and the proof of how much she missed him. The letters he supposedly wrote to her, stored in a heart-shaped silk box under the bed, were proof of how precious they were to her. The position of his portrait, visible from any point of the room, showed how much she thought about him. Finally, the various pages in her diary devoted to venting how inadequate she felt toward him described how his opinion was important to her.

This was what hurt the most. To read that she, far from wanting to rush into marriage, felt insecure about being worthy of him and feared that he would feel pressured by the childish promise they made. So the picture was her way of saying 'this is me, it's okay if you give up'. Then the relief and euphoria expressed on her diary when she received his portrait. _"He accepted me as I am. He still wants me. Kimiko was wrong, Kuon will not give up on me just because I'm not pretty like the others"_

He did not want her to know that there were _others_ just as much as he did not want her to question his feelings about her. In fact, he did not even imagine that his feelings were important to her.

 _"I wish I have the courage to ask what's wrong. Milord is always gentle but also cold and impersonal. I can imagine him in front of me, telling me what his letters convey, but for some reason I cannot feel any emotion"_

Yes, that's exactly how he instructed his secretary to respond to her letters.

In the end, Kuon concluded that his judgment on her could not be more wrong. The lovely girl he had met had become a compassionate, humble and lonely young woman. Very rich, it is true, but Kyoko would give her fortune to have her parents around, not traveling the world in commercial transactions. From the noxious contact with the envious Kimiko, Kyoko obtained only a self-deprecating image.

The only person she believed to be by her side was he. _"We will always be together, even apart"_ was the promise to which she clung. It never occurred to her to choose any other, so Kyoko remained waiting for him, certain that he would fulfill all the promises made in the letters he signed without writing. Sometimes, without reading.

When the sickle of death reaped him, the recurrent thoughts of guilt and remorse did not cease. Eventually, Kuon realized that he no longer inhabited the world of the living and that he could not leave his castle no matter how hard he tried.

Over time, the legend about a curse that would only be broken with the return of the bride was passed down through the generations and he could only watch as the story became less accurate each year, to the point where the curse began to include all the tragedies that occurred in the area at that time.

If only the Druid had explained to him what he needed to do, instead of merely establishing those ridiculous conditions for the hiring of housekeepers, Kuon would know how to proceed, and perhaps he would not have spent so many centuries in that… _palace_.

 **A / N - This chapter really exhausted me T_T All the time I was telling myself "but it was not supposed to be a sad story!" TT_TT**

 **Well, I think this will be the most distressing chapter of all, so the worst is over. I have included several references to the manga, some more obvious than others. The truth is that I always wondered what it would be like if Kyoko met Kuon in his most troubled phase.**

 **For example, in the manga it bothers me that he chose not to write to her. So I used that and adapted it to the story I want to tell.**

 **I will never tire of thanking you all for your awesomeness XD It is always a pleasant surprise to realize that you are reading (and liking) my story XD**

 **(Mutemuia, I think now I clarified the question of the palace / castle XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day, a timid knock on the door startled Kuon. He could always sense intruders from yards away, so it was strange that he only noticed the boy's arrival for his usual morning ritual: two short knocks, the door slowly opening, and a whispered "forgive me for the intrusion, Master Kuon", was how Bo had gotten used to starting his workday at the castle.

 _{Come in, lad. Just be quiet, because the lady-}_

Before he could finish his (useless) warning, the boy's eyes had already caught the disheveled and cocooned woman on the floor, the empty bottle by the fireplace and the closed bottle out of her reach. Frowning, Bo dropped the heavy basket that he carried with a thud.

The sound was amplified by the spacious, empty room and reverberated painfully in Kyoko's throbbing head.

 _{Ouch. That was cruel, kid}_

A painful groan and a satisfied smile were the evidence Kuon needed to know that Kyoko was having a phenomenal hangover and that Bo was upset with her for some reason.

* * *

Like anyone who wakes up with a hangover, Kyoko hated herself for drinking too much, especially on the eve of a day's work. However, worse than headache and nausea was dealing with Bo's caustic mood, who gave her several disapproving looks in addition to not even talking to her all day.

Well, at least the palace remained blissfully quiet, without the usual noises that that day would sound like hammering in her brain. In fact, this was not the only difference perceived by both Kyoko and Bo: the air was lighter, the rooms seemed brighter and she was smiling more and blushing like a silly teenager every time she saw a certain picture.

 **Two days later**

Sawara could barely contain himself between the expectation and the fear he was feeling. That was the first day of revitalization of Hizuri II, and by his reckoning, the restorers were already working for a few hours. Was the poltergeist allowing the job to be done?

Too anxious to wait for Kyoko's report at the end of the day, Sawara went to check the situation in person, which already seemed like a disaster at the entrance gate.

"A demon, I tell you!"

"They should have warned us about what we would face here!"

As the curator entered the castle, more and more comments made clear the dissatisfaction of the restorers, until he finally located the person he was looking for in one of the first-floor rooms.

Invisible beside her, a certain smiling ghost was scanning the war zone.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that sledgehammer? This is a restoration, not a demolition!"

 _{That's right, milady. Show them who is in charge}_

At first, Kuon worried about the prospect of being restored, which would be something similar to a torture for him. However, something had been happening since the night he "talked" with Kyoko: the next morning, he did not notice Bo's presence before the boy announced himself, and the same thing has been repeated ever since. Even the busy workers, coming and going in his domains, were not bothering him. That is, he felt less connected to Hizuri II every minute.

The same could not be said about his newfound connection with Kyoko. In fact, it was just the opposite: the connection between them was increasing exponentially, to the point that he would soon feel only the touch and the presence of her.

The only guess that made sense, considering that he remained a ghost trapped between the worlds of the living and the dead, was that he was replacing the link with the castle by a link with Kyoko. Although not fully supportive of the idea of stopping haunting a place when the price to pay is to haunt a person, a change is a change and after so many centuries in the same situation something different was finally happening.

 _"We will always be together"_. As it turned out, one promise he would fulfill, after all. Moreover, the weakening of his bond with Hizuri II has transformed a certainly excruciating event into the most hilarious situation of his life (and after death).

Kuon accompanied Kyoko wherever she went, as she supervised the work in progress and instructed the staff as if she could be everywhere at the same time and knew the craft of each one of them.

With every careful removal she would chant "calmly, slowly, carefully", which almost maddened the workers and amused Kuon greatly. With strained shoulders and bated breath, she followed every precise replacement. During the most drastic changes, she clung apprehensively to some wall or door and Kuon felt embraced, as if he were a child she comforted during the dressing of a more serious wound.

Her touch was the only thing that mattered. The mere brush of her hand had more intensity than the piercings and hammerings, which seemed mere itches in his "skin".

Delighted, he witnessed Kyoko's attachment to that place. The drunken confession she had made days before clarified the reason: she had nowhere else to go. It was her home as much as his. Therefore, she did not intend to allow the invaders, though professionals, to act with less than the maximum of zeal with each board, panel and pipe.

The comments Kuon heard only added to his amusement.

"The problem was not a poltergeist? Where's the poltergeist? Somebody bring the damn poltergeist back!"

"I'd face the poltergeist any day, but this housekeeper..."

 _{Pft, welcome to hell!}_

Eventually, Sawara appeared in the room they were in, another person whose arrival Kuon did not feel. The curator was stunned to see how the housekeeper he had hired looked like a hyperactive weasel while she shouted instructions, recommendations, and threats to the four winds.

"An ax? Oh really? Put that thing down if you do not want me to use it on you!"

She was so adorable that Kuon could not resist the temptation to whisper a tease to her ear. In fact, this had become his favorite hobby since he noticed the small gasps and shivers she tried to contain and the blush she tried to hide when he was more daring.

 _{Oh, it's so exciting when you threaten them with amputation!}_

* * *

She felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. That feeling was becoming more frequent since she laid eyes on the damn picture. Of course, the deceased Master was handsome enough to mess with anyone's nerves, but that was already getting ridiculous.

Kyoko could not stop thinking about him. She tried not to talk to him, not to look at his picture, not to think about the fireplace's episode. She tried not to fantasize that he was there, looking at her, whispering lewdness in her ear to make her have all sorts of embarrassing reactions.

In vain. From the moment she had considered the veracity of the legend for the first time, more times followed, and with them more of the strange sensations. It was as if her mind was convincing itself of something and therefore conjuring up this very thing: it was enough for her to consider being followed by Kuon's ghost so that she would begin to feel a constant presence moving close to her, accompanying her and making her experience sensations she had not had for a long time.

If she ever had one. In her memories, nothing had been as intense or disturbing as what she was feeling now. Her platonic desire for a man who lived many centuries before her extrapolated what she thought healthy, even for an imagination as fertile as hers used to be. In fact, she was worried that she would be carried away by fantasies again. In her experience, this always resulted in disaster.

On the other hand, now she was so... happy! Maybe that kind of contentment required a dose of madness to exist. Come to think of it, she had banished the fantasy of her life to try to be happy, but she only managed to feel even more unhappy. Her happiest moments have always been surrounded by fantasy, after all.

At that moment, as in others, she could have sworn that there had been a change in the environment similar to a person's mood change. Before there was amusement, and now she felt something that troubled her and made her quietly scrutinize the men present to see if any of them was looking at her in an improper way.

That was when she saw a perplexed Sawara watching her from the door.

* * *

It was scary, really. The curator could swear that the workers were complaining about the poltergeist!

Before he could recover from the perplexity and ask her about the progress of the restoration, Sawara was surprised by her question about Bo, still sulking for some unknown reason. However, when she explained the situation, he immediately understood what the problem was.

"Oh I see. That boy really hates alcohol. No wonder, his mother died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver" Kyoko immediately berated herself for allowing the boy to see her in that state "Well, not only because of the accident, but also because this is a very small town, with only one surgeon, and he was busy when his mother arrived at the hospital"

Kyoko was almost bursting with tears. Sawara, distracted, did not notice.

"That's why the boy works so hard: he wants to become a doctor to help the city and prevent such a tragedy from occurring again. Not to mention that..."

"...Not to mention what?"

"Not to mention that he and his father, who was the ex-husband of his mother, do not get along. Bo can hardly wait to live on his own"

Kyoko straightened up immediately. Yes, she could fully understand the pressing need to get away from someone and the desperation for not having enough resources to do so, since she went through a similar situation with Yayoi.

At that moment, she took a silent oath to give her all to make Hizuri II a success. She could already see the tourists coming from all over the world to visit it, bringing in money, creating new jobs and more opportunities for Bo. The city would flourish despite the stupid rumor that the palace is haunted, and soon everyone would realize that there is no evil in Hizuri II.

After all, Kuon is not a poltergeist: Kuon is her handsome, charming, sinful and imaginary fiancé.

 **A / N - A brighter chapter this time (: And some progress, too!**

 **I took Kyoko's attitude with the restorers from the chapter in which she organizes the dishes to be served at Maria's birthday party. When I read the chapter for the first time, my reaction was "Wait, they're all professional cooks. They make their living doing it, and there she is, commanding the whole thing!" XD**

 **I was very happy to see that you gave my sad chapter a chance and even liked it! XD As I promised, we will have less turbulence from now on. Instead, I hope I can extract other emotions from you other than sadness XD**

 **Thank you so much for coming with me. You are amazing, my dear ones! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day, Kyoko discovered she was forbidden to approach the workers.

Sawara did not like to give that order. Although he understood that Kyoko's behavior was troubling the restorers, she was an exemplary employee who was only focusing on the quality of the restoration. In fact, if it were not for her that restoration would not even be occurring. On the other hand, he could not ignore his obligation as a curator, so he complied with the restorers' requirement and warned her that she should keep her distance from now on.

Kyoko did not like being banished to the outer area of the palace and to the room she occupied because it limited her possible chores. Considering that not even on days off was she idle, since her definition of rest involved listening to music while she worked, that banishment seemed like a cruel punishment.

With no alternative, Kyoko began the day by doing errands in the city, and when there was nothing else to do there, she returned to the palace. She even tried to spy on the work in progress a few times, but was soon caught by someone and sent back to her room as if she were a grounded child.

* * *

Kuon missed her in the morning almost as if he were missing a piece of himself. He even thought of distracting himself by terrifying the workers, which would also serve to punish them for the complaints they dared to make against his lovely lady, but he changed his mind as soon as he realized that it might cause problems for her. Therefore, he decided that he would only torment Sawara. Just a little bit.

Not to mention that he would no longer object if it was to her liking that the restoration should take place. After all, she deserved a safe and comfortable place to live, which he was willing to provide at any cost, even if it involved suffering the excruciating pain he would feel if he were still attached to the castle as before.

Now that she had finally come home (because it was definitely her home, _their home_ ), Kuon watched her walk around, rearranging her belongings for the umpteenth time and removing nonexistent dust particles. Kyoko blushed occasionally because of him, unaware that she was sensing how much her pouting was delighting him.

* * *

The lively hammering she heard only worsened her punishment. The restorers seemed determined to take advantage of her absence, which worried her a great deal. She feared to examine the work at the end of the day and realize that they were not careful to preserve that secular construction. It would be a crime to adulterate a work so beautiful, solid, robust, vigorous, sexy and-

Huh?

"Oh my God, Kyoko! When did you become a pervert? "

 _{Oh?}_

* * *

More gratifying than seeing (and making) her blush was to listen to the thoughts she let slip because she could not see him. And that was not all: whenever she revealed more than she should, the hints of her regret were clear, so she gave Kuon some precious information. For example, at that moment she had her eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hands. Why the startle if "no one" was there to listen to her words?

 _{You're not fooling me anymore, milady. You can feel me, cannot you? You know I'm here!}_

Even without seeing Kuon's smirk, Kyoko flinched.

 _{Since when, I wonder...}_

Kyoko did not know that Kuon walked slowly toward her, but that did not stop her from feeling trapped.

 _{It seems that the connection is not one-sided, after all}_

* * *

Not working was bad for her, and not only because it was hard to deal with the fear of what they were doing with _her palace_ : her unoccupied mind always wandered to Kuon, her newfound obsession.

She could feel, at that moment, as if there were someone close to her. Whenever she closed her eyes, Kyoko sensed the distinct presence that could only belong to a tall man by the dimensions of the "body". When she concentrated enough, she could pick up an emanation similar to body heat except there was no heat. It was as if that man-thing-whatever also emanated an energy, but not of the thermal type.

It was something else.

She was already questioning her sanity. Her fantasies never went so far as to conjure up so many details. To the point of making her believe, from time to time, that "it" was Kuon, the man in the picture on the mantelpiece; her imaginary fiancé, the companion to whom she said all sorts of amenities without knowing that she was promptly answered.

She attributed the fact that he acted as a sensual man to her solitude and neglected needs, and her body's reactions were proof of how lonely and needy she was. Yes, he was the face of her repressed erotic fantasies, and every second it was harder to hide it from him.

* * *

 _{Are you having perverted thoughts about me, milady?}_

Kuon had already provoked many reactions in her, but they were never as intense as now. He was so close that he could see her skin prickling. The hair on the back of her neck standing on end. The small gasps coming from her parted lips.

Her blush he could see from yards away.

He bent down to her neck as if in a trance. For a second, he could have sworn he caught a fragrance, a memory of jasmine and orange.

He had no olfactory cells. Hell, he did not even have a nose. Even so, nothing would stop him from trying to feel her, since it was obvious she was feeling him: her small, trembling hand rushed up to her neck and a chill ran through her.

She moaned. He smiled.

Kyoko opened and squinted her eyes and seemed to focus on his face, startling him: she had been able to guess the position of his head, still slightly inclined and close to her neck. He thought he would die, if he was not already dead, the instant she tried to touch his face.

 _{Kyoko, you... can you see me?}_

Neither seeing nor hearing, and the answer to his question was obvious when she closed her eyes again and continued to feel the emptiness with an expression of high concentration.

* * *

She had a prodigious imagination if she could conjure a difference between nothingness and the face of her imaginary fiancé. Without the sense of vision spoiling her fantasy by screaming " _there's nothing there!",_ she definitely could feel something. _Someone_.

For some reason, she imagined _him_ with a sad smile, but it soon became hungry as she moistened her suddenly dry lips. It was strange how all the moisture in her body seemed to have moved to a single place. She felt _him_ move closer to her, _his_ presence so imposing that she could only move along with _him_. With each step _he_ pushed forward, she responded by stepping back until she was trapped between _him_ and the bedroom door.

 _{Now you are exactly where I want you, milady}_

With trembling hands and still closed eyes, she traced the outline of his arms, shoulders, neck, and head. She wished she could feel the braids she saw in the portrait, tied by what appeared to be leather threads to prevent the gold strands from falling on his face and blocking his view. Those braids did wonders by highlighting the jaw she could almost feel with her fingers, before lowering them to his chest. There, her hands lingered a little longer, searching for warmth and heartbeat, but it was not in her hands that she caught such signals.

It was on her back. _He_ stood before her, subjugating her and cradling her at the same time, his large hands wrapping her around her hips, but _he_ was also behind her, warming her almost as if he were embracing her, a rhythmic vibration coming from the wood of the door just like a heartbeat.

Slowly, her hands came down to his abdomen, which accelerated the vibration in her back. She would smile sadistically for torturing him that way, were it not for the fact that his hands had a slowness similar to hers as they wandered from her hips to the center of her body, where she most wanted them.

 _{Two can play this game, milady}_

She felt him restless and breathless, or maybe she was the one restless and breathless, until the beats on the wood became loud and clear and she thought she had won that battle.

An honest mistake.

 _Knock-knock-knock_. "Miss? Miss Kyoko?"

 _{What a son of a-}_

Kyoko practically jumped, as the pleasant vibrations on her back became a slamming knock on the door on which she leaned, followed by the call of one of the restorers wanting to speak to her.

What a way to end the best and most vivid sexual fantasy of her life!

Without knowing that Kuon was cursing the man who had interrupted the only sensual interlude he had had in centuries, but feeling the annoyance and frustration emanating from somewhere, Kyoko quickly opened the door to get rid of the poor man who seemed about to face all the displeasure of her imaginary fiancé.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Er... I... us… I mean, the men, we..."

Kyoko's antenna picked up when the displeasure was replaced by bloodthirsty rage, which made her shudder unintentionally.

 _{Damn you! How dare you look at her that way?}_

The worker, unaware of the danger, focused only on the woman in front of him, unexpectedly seductive while panting and with dilated pupils, and for a second he glanced briefly into the room to identify who was her lucky lover.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Kyoko only thought of sending the man away as quickly as possible. Hizuri II already had too many problems without being the scene of the homicide that seemed to be about to happen for some reason.

"We're done for today, Miss, and... you're a Miss, are not you?"

 _{Not for you!}_

"Yes! Yes, but what does this have to do with-"

"Nothing. I was just curious. Well, we're done for today. This floor already has electricity and hot water, then-"

"What?"

Surely, she had misheard.

"I said that this floor already has electricity and hot water, so-"

The rest she did not hear. All she could think was that she could finally get a hot bath without needing to heat the water on the huge wood stove and carry buckets and more buckets to the tub.

She was so happy that she bowed gratefully to the restorer, thanked him deeply, and apologized profusely for having messed up their work the day before, a recognition she would repeat the next morning to all the workers before their workday began.

Kuon, for his part, felt all the bitterness of jealousy. There was very little he could do for her, so he felt incompetent and unnecessary. The restorer had turned into a babbling mess and Kuon could not blame him for it. He too would be delighted if he were the receiver of so pure feelings of gratitude and repentance.

Certain that he would never matter so much to her, Kuon went to sulk in the attic, oblivious to the fact that he had left Kyoko feeling alone and completely confused by the succession of sensations that he had managed to provoke in such a short time.

 **A/N - One more chapter, my dears! I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying it so far. When I read your comments, I am immensely happy!**

 **(I also feel the enormous weight of responsibility, OMG, I cannot ruin everything! Corall, you almost killed me when you spoke of Tim Burton. I did not know if I wanted to leap joyfully or shrink in a corner and cry. Actually, now I'm fucked by the expectations I've created about me) XD**

 **I just hope everyone has fun until the end, the same way I have fun when I think of the story to come.**

 **Daamile, eu quase tive um troço de tanto rir quando li "conexão pélvica astral". De verdade. Aliás, eu ainda rio XD Gostei da sua ideia estilo Ghost, mas eu já tenho outra coisita em mente ;)**

 **A big hug to all of you!** **Oh, and the questions asked will be answered throughout the fic! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

After careful inspection, Kyoko concluded that the restorers had done a great job. In fact, she verified almost the whole palace telling herself that she was only checking the renovation, which did not explain why she wandered the other floors, even though the restorers had not left the first floor.

She did not want to admit that she was looking for him.

Kyoko spent a good few minutes staring at the portrait of Kuon. Maybe that would help her summon him, if he existed, or create him, if not. In vain. Try as she might, she could not feel his presence, as she had grown accustomed to.

Whether he was real or imaginary, she still had doubts. As long as there was a wisp of rationality telling her that all that was absurd, the fruit of a fertile mind combined with loneliness and the emotional exhaustion of a lifetime of toxic relationships, Kyoko would be reluctant to accept that she was living with a ghost.

Besides, there was the fear of clinging again to something that did not exist. No wonder: after so many bad experiences involving fictional feelings of real people, now she feared she was clinging to the dubious feelings of a fictional person.

On the other hand, it can be said that the doubt itself was already a gigantic step towards acceptance, considering that a few days before she would laugh or be angry only to hear mention of the ghost of that palace.

Determined to rest after that stressful day, she returned frustrated to her bedroom. She missed the comforting (and sometimes sensual) presence of Kuon. In fact, she missed even the uncomfortable feelings she once felt. Somehow, it was as if the environment was as dead as on the first day she stepped on Hizuri II, which disturbed her and made her yearn for the warmth of hot bath before bed.

* * *

Kuon knew that the connection between him and Kyoko had diminished by the way he felt her walking through the castle. The sensation now was, once again, almost invasive and uncomfortable.

Wonderful. The next day would be quite interesting, if he could feel every hammer and ax of the restorers.

Absorbed in the agony of anticipation, Kuon did not realize that she wandered exactly around the places where she could feel him before, trying to feel him again. He only focused on the discomfort of being reconnected to the castle and the frustration that was plaguing him.

His promised bride had returned. What else needed to happen to get him free? The Druid had not explained. In fact, the Druid seemed to amuse himself in not explaining anything, which always irritated Kuon when they were alive.

Still lost in thought, he vaguely noticed when she opened the water register to fill the tub in the bathroom. Yes, the workers had arranged for her to have light and hot water. Now she could enjoy the comfort that other men had provided for her.

The jealousy was back with full force.

* * *

Kyoko was pleased to confirm that the restorer had spoken the truth: she finally had hot water!

She smiled broadly and began undressing, anticipating the pleasure of a relaxing bath at the slightest effort of turning a valve, but stopped as she unbuttoned her blouse because a disturbing thought occurred to her.

What if "he" was watching her?

It was not the first time she had worried about it. If Kuon were real, he would have had numerous opportunities to see her in embarrassing situations: bathing, changing clothes, using the toilet... However, in those moments she could never feel him. At least not as she was accustomed to feeling him under other circumstances.

One of two things: either he was courteous enough not to invade her privacy, or he disguised his presence to be able to observe her without being sensed, which made him a pervert.

An idea that did not displease her as much as she thought appropriate.

Of course, there was the possibility that he was a mere fruit of her fertile and needy imagination. In this case, it would make sense for him to disappear just when she did not want him to see her, because her own mind would be careful to ban him.

In the midst of her reflections, Kyoko finally admitted that she wanted him to be real. She wished there was a man like the one in the portrait to spy on her and want her, or be gentle enough to respect her privacy, even though he was invisible. So, in the steam that began to fill the bathroom, she continued to undress, but this time she did it slowly, deliberately, trying not to think that she should look ridiculous for trying to be sexy when she was such an unattractive woman.

When she was naked, Kyoko shivered and entered the bathtub trying to focus on her fantasy, not on the sadness she was feeling for not identifying the presence of her imaginary fiancé. She let out a satisfied sigh that sounded almost sinful as she plunged her shoulders into the hot water. It reminded her of the overwhelming and pleasurable sensations of her former fantasy, when she could feel Kuon with stunning clarity.

* * *

Over the centuries, he saw the housekeepers in various stages of nudity (and appealing to the most bizarre means of preventing him from seeing their bodies), but for him the female body took on a different meaning after his death. When one is a spirit, tormented or not, a body is a body: something material, belonging to an unattainable plane, and notoriously fragile and constantly perishing, especially when compared to an immortal soul.

Eventually he realized that he simply did not care for bodies. To see them naked or not, there was no difference. However, this was before Kyoko.

Since accepting her as his fiancée, his interest in her has grown steadily. He had been appealing to his meager self-control for days to respect her privacy. Kuon longed for an intimate contact that nudity would naturally provide, so it was not out of courtesy, let alone disinterest that he kept himself away from Kyoko while she bathed. On the contrary, at that moment few things would make him happier.

And more miserable at the same time.

In fact, what kept Kuon from following her in the bath or staying in the bedroom while she changed her clothes was his sense of self-protection, after all, why would he want to torture himself by seeing her naked when he could not touch her?

Better not.

He was once again on the path of self-pity, when he heard her first sigh. Great, he would witness first hand all the satisfaction she felt for a comfort that only he could not provide.

Moments later, a few more sighs, followed by a moan that made him frown.

 _{No... this cannot be happening!}_

No housekeeper had done **that** in his domains. First, because they never stayed in the castle long enough for **it** to become a necessity. Second, because they were always too afraid even to _think_ about **it**.

Kuon was perplexed, but not by the novelty of the situation: what baffled him was to discover that the curse that plagued him could reach yet another level on the scale of cruelty.

Finally, a whimper made it clear that life had found a new way of tormenting him in death. It had been centuries since he had heard that sound, but Kuon was able to recognize it immediately.

 _{Cruel woman! I can hear you, you know}_

Screaming his frustration and covering his ears would not help, and Kuon knew it well. After all, he was again connected to the castle, which made him all-knowing of everything going on inside. However, this did not stop him from trying to prevent the lovely sounds from penetrating his mind.

She was touching herself, he was sure of that. There was no one else in the castle, because this time he would feel an invader. Thus, his Kyoko was decidedly masturbating, something she had not done since reaching Hizuri II, another certainty he had.

'Why now?' was the question that haunted him. In his depressive reasoning, she was finally at ease because he had left her alone. Moreover, she was relaxed thanks to the comfort brought by the restoration with which he not only did not contribute, but also spent centuries preventing it from happening.

Until she moaned the only word he did not expect to hear from her lips.

"Kuon..."

* * *

She was restless and thinking of him only added to her uneasiness. She felt powerful and sexy imagining him there, hidden and watching her, and remembering the rudely interrupted fantasy only made things worse. Then, before she could control her own desires, she resorted to self-satisfaction.

Kyoko did not have a good relationship with her body, but sometimes the stress became unbearable and she felt compelled to touch herself. At that very moment, she was trying to vent her desire for the imaginary fiancé whose presence she no longer felt, which made her waver between desire and sadness, making it difficult to extract pleasure from the solitary activity.

Then she closed her eyes and remembered his sexy image. That definitely helped. When she remembered the impressive outline of his body, a surge of pleasure made her moan his name.

In the next second, there he was, his imposing presence filling the empty space of the bathroom.

* * *

He could not believe what he was seeing, though his eyes only confirmed his supposition.

He was a cursed man, was not he? Condemned to remain in that castle that would never be more than a palace for all eternity, unless... he did not know what. So how could he feel like a lucky son of a bitch at that moment?

She looked so beautiful. So perfect in her modesty to cover her breasts with one arm while the other hand remained in her sex, hiding it from his ravenous eyes and stimulating them (sex and eyes) at the same time.

She definitely knew he was there.

 _{Why are you hiding from me? Did not you call me here?}_

She groaned again, but this time in frustration. He came over and crouched down beside her.

 _{There's very little you can do with your legs closed like this}_

She felt his whisper and shuddered.

 _{Do not hold back because I'm here. My intention is to help, Milady}_

She seemed to understand, because she pulled her knees a little farther and widened the movement of her hand. Encouraged by what he interpreted to be a gesture of acceptance, he rested his hand on hers, smiling when he realized he could make the water ripple.

 _{Are you thinking of me, Kyoko?}_

"Ngh"

 _{Thinking about what we did earlier?}_

"Ah!"

 _{Say my name again, Milady}_

"Kuon!"

She did not need to hear him to obey his command. In her mind, there was only one person.

* * *

She was feeling dizzy and feverish. He was really there, the difference between before and after his presence as glaring as if she could see him and hear him.

She could no longer contain herself. In one moment, she showed some modesty; in another, she was gloriously exposed, one leg swinging out of the tub, the other leg as far away as possible, and her hands clutching the edges of the tub as if her life depended on it.

Her hands.

 _Her_ _ **hands**_ _._

Wait a second.

The sensory frenzy that assaulted her body and mind only allowed her to pick up fragments of what was happening around her, but some things were so unusual that she could not ignore them if she tried: first, there was something similar to a gasping breath in her left ear, no doubt coming from Kuon, now behind her. Second, she was no longer touching herself, but something definitely was. Rather, _someone_ was making the water ripple in the right way and in the right place to-

She came screaming his name, the spasms so strong that her body convulsing in the water made it splash on the floor. Judging from the reverberation behind her, like the growl of a beast, she was not the only one to enjoy it.

Kyoko did not know that Kuon, in fact, had felt _something_. The connection between them had not only been reestablished, but also strengthened by the fact that she finally believed in his existence. After all, the undisputed evidence was still running through her body as she tried to catch her breath.

Not even she could find a rational explanation for that orgasm. All that remained for Kyoko to do, therefore, was to accept that the ghost of Hizuri II was as real as the cramp she was beginning to feel in her leg still hanging on the edge of the tub.

 **N / A - Exciting things happening! XD**

 **I need to say that I'm really excited about the next chapter. I hope I can finish it by Sunday!**

 **I never tire of thanking you guys for the encouragement you give me to write. It's something I love to do, but sometimes my laziness is too strong! T_T Good thing I have you guys to encourage me to remain productive! ;)**

 **Btw, more things will be clarified soon XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers, breathe deeply and fasten your seat belts. A dizzying journey awaits us, and I pray that we all survive in the end XD**

 **CHAPTER 10**

He could tell that something had changed dramatically. From the strange exhilaration that accompanied her first orgasm, Kuon knew he was no longer alone. With each ecstasy that followed in the next days, he realized that it was as if her soul had detached itself from her body for a second, in which both shared the same immaterial plane and could truly touch each other.

Kyoko, for her part, was not the same either. Taking advantage of the fact that the restoration in progress would not allow her to do much, she finally faced the occultism session of the local library and was surprised to discover that the area dedicated to the subject was the largest of them all.

Kuon watched her immerse herself in the books about spirits with the resolve that characterized her, even though they both knew that what was happening between them was unprecedented.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck"

 _{Yes}_

"All the books say the same thing: a spirit only does not make the passage when it is attached to something. It can be a person or lineage, an object or an idea"

 _{Yes}_

"Do you know why you stay here? I mean, there?"

 _{No}_

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

 _{Yes}_

"Do you know what?"

 _{No}_

"The legend speaks of a curse that will be broken with the return of your promised bride. Well, either your bride is not me, or I'm doing something wrong"

Until then, Kyoko's idea for them to talk was working well: one touch for "yes", two for "no", and three for "maybe". Everything else that Kuon meant, he did through his feelings and intentions.

Far from bothering with such a communication strategy, Kyoko finally felt perfectly in tune with someone and free from the anxiety that used to accompany her during interaction with other people. Being eager to please, she has always suffered the hardships of trying to decipher the riddle of people, especially when it came to discerning where the truth was in what they said and did.

On the other hand, with Kuon everything was very simple: she knew when he was happy, angry, disappointed, confused, bitter and excited. There were no lies or false intentions to consider. That is, Kuon was more real than Sho and Hikaru ever were.

Kyoko knew when the restorers annoyed him, when he laughed at Bo's mischief, that he loved to tease her and to see her blush and that he yearned for the end of the day, when they would sink together into the bathtub.

"I really am a horrible person!"

Her thoughts led her back to a dark place, where she wondered if she really wanted him to break free. If he left, she would be completely alone.

Kuon knew what tormented her because of their bond. She only meant well and struggled every day so that he could break free, he was sure of that, but she was also distressed at the thought that they could separate, which moved him.

He wanted to tell her how many ways she had transformed him. She had come back to him, that was all that mattered. Not even breaking the curse was a priority given the chance to be with her. In fact, he was also tormented by the idea that they would be separated if he were to let go of that intermediate plane. Even if he could reincarnate immediately, they would be twenty-eight years apart in age.

On the other hand, Kuon knew there was a whole life he could never give her. Children, for example. Thinking like that, would not it be better if he left at once, before she became even more attached to him?

 **Weeks late** r

The restoration entered its final stage, which frustrated Kyoko. The days when she could spend hours in the library of the city or researching in her room with Kuon were at the end, and the feeling she had was that she did nothing but go around in circles.

That was when she received Sawara's visit and the second unexpected gift.

"Good morning, Miss! I have something for you!"

She shuddered involuntarily and blushed. The other time he said this, she began a platonic relationship that quickly evolved into a torrid romance with a ghost.

 _{Keep these thoughts for later, my lady, so I can make good use of them}_

It was difficult to interact with anyone. Kuon had taken the habit of provoking her in all the sensual ways he could fathom whenever she stopped working to pay attention to someone. The only exception he made was when she spoke to Bo, who seemed to have finally forgiven her for the drunkenness episode.

"Stop it, Kuon!"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Just thinking out loud. What were you saying, Mister?"

"Oh, yes!"

Sawara handed Kyoko a small wooden box and lifted the lid. Its contents made Kuon take an involuntary step back.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

 _{And brings bad memories}_

"Yes, and it belonged to Kyoko Mogami! They say that this stone is magic..."

First, she was intrigued. It was the second time Sawara had given her something that belonged to the late Kyoko, but this time it was not a replica. Then she almost revealed her tendency to believe in magic, courtesy of Kuon.

"Then I cannot accept it, sir. In fact, I would never accept a gift like that from a man who is not my father or my husband"

 _{A wise decision}_

"Why, but I'm not giving it to you! No, I could not! It's just a... loan!"

 _{Oh, this is looking like Druid's scheme to me…}_

"A loan? For what?"

"Well, I do not know that. I just know that it is stated in the specifications that you should receive this stone"

"What specifications?"

 _{The Druid's specs to get me out of here}_

"The specifications that have been passed from curator to curator over the generations. The Mogami, Takarada and Hizuri II properties were left without heirs, so there is a manual that determines how each property should be managed. In the case of Hizuri II, the rules are clear: a single housekeeper at a time, young and single"

"What is this palace? Your private love lair?"

It was the first time Kyoko realized how suspicious the prerequisites of her job was.

 _{Do not be jealous, my lovely lady. You're the only one for me}_

"Hm? Did you say something, Miss?"

"I just thought aloud again, sir. It's a very bad habit of mine. Sorry to interrupt. Please proceed"

"Well, no curator has ever passed the stage of housekeepers' selection, so imagine my pride to have been the one to deliver the Master's portrait as specified!"

"Wait... wait a minute. Are you telling me that someone determined that that picture should be delivered to me?"

 _{Not 'someone': the Druid}_

"Precisely. Just as it was determined that this stone should be given to you"

"Determined by whom?"

 _{I really think we should use an Ouija board. I'm tired of repeating myself}_

"I never knew. You see, all this was written in a legal document, signed by the sovereign at the time. No record was made on who did what, and as the sovereign himself signed, I never asked questions. The king's orders must be obeyed without questions, my friend"

"I see... and what exactly does this document say?"

"Hm, I think there's no harm in telling you. First, there are the specifications for the profile of housekeepers"

"Ridiculous, by the way" She finally understood where she had gotten herself into. Sawara just smiled awkwardly and continued to speak.

"Then there is the determination to deliver the replica of the portrait and the stone to the housekeeper who had fulfilled the requirements"

"What is this? A school's treasure hunt?"

While Kyoko was annoyed that she had not asked such questions before, Kuon was intrigued by the new information. He wished he had known that the Druid had done more than simply say a few words in his castle before disappearing.

(Kuon would never forget that day. The Druid's mourning was so visible that the man seemed to have aged twenty years in a few days. No wonder: he had lost three loved ones in a short time.

 _"Kuon, I know you can hear me. I took precautions to make sure you have a second chance with your fiancée. Do not ruin everything, young man. When she returns, everything will be fine, I promise. Everything that is wrong will be fixed")_

Kuon returned to the present moment to see Sawara laugh at Kyoko's comparison.

"Yes, I also thought that when I took over as the curator of this castle! I just did not imagine it would be so fun to observe you fulfill each one of the requirements, and even have the same name as the promised bride!"

"I'm glad one of us is having fun!" Sawara did not hear Kyoko's sarcastic murmur. "And now, what else do I have to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What other requirement do I need to fulfill to win the next prize?"

"Why, but they are not prizes!"

"They are not?"

"No! They are clues!"

 _{Clues?}_

Kyoko was beginning to think she was in the middle of a bad joke orchestrated by a mentally disturbed person with plenty of time to waste.

"Clues to what?"

"I do not know, but please promise me you'll tell me when you find out!"

He seemed so excited about the situation that it was almost funny. Not to mention that the confidence he placed in her ability to solve that mystery was disturbing.

"Okay, so I have a picture and a stone. What else?"

"Nothing more"

"…You're kidding me, right?"

"Unfortunately not. There are no more leads. Or, as you said, the 'prizes' are over"

"No more conditions to fulfill? Really?"

"Oh really. The specifications end with the delivery of the stone"

Kyoko was lost in thought for a moment, reflecting on how suspicious everything looked. Someone had predicted she would run for housekeeper in that palace. Someone wanted her to receive the portrait of Kuon and that stone, both owned by Kyoko Mogami. For what? And why her? Of all the doubts she had, at least for one the curator had the answer.

"What were the conditions that I fulfilled to receive the two clues?"

"The most difficult conditions of all: you stayed!"

* * *

She was in a bad mood and he was not much better.

Kyoko had already tried diving with the stone in the bathtub, but no mystical voice told her what to do. She had already put it in the fireplace, but no ancient inscription appeared. When all the famous references about what to do with a supposedly magical item were over, she resigned herself to carrying the stone with her. Maybe so something different would happen, after all, she was supposed to be special and the rock was the last "clue".

It was with such thoughts that Kyoko placed the stone in a small velvet bag that hung around her neck. She did not know why, but she sensed that she needed to keep it close to her heart.

 **End of Restoration**

The magnificence of Hizuri II, newly restored, matched perfectly with Kyoko's image of Kuon.

According to the schedule stipulated by Sawara, the visits to the palace should start at the end of the month, which would leave Kyoko with little more than three weeks to receive all the objects removed from Hizuri II and stored for preservation. The idea was to give the palace its original appearance.

All items had historical value, but some were more valuable financially. Therefore, the next day a security team would provide Hizuri II with what the other castles in the vicinity already had: a strong scheme of cameras and sensors to ensure that nothing would be stolen or damaged.

Kyoko could hardly believe that day had finally come. The completion of her work. Of course, she would remain in Hizuri II as housekeeper, but the official purpose of her contract had been fulfilled. On the other hand, her unofficial mission remained unsolved. She did not feel closer to releasing Kuon than she was when she first stepped on Hizuri II.

Neither of them considered the possibility that there was no instruction for the use of the picture and the stone because no instruction was necessary. It was enough that one of the employees working on the palace thought that the portrait was the original to feel inclined to steal it, triggering the events required to forever change many lives.

Every day he saw the picture, inciting the worst within him. Greed made him see a perfect opportunity to obtain the luxury life of which he considered himself worthy and unjustly deprived. Only a woman in the castle and nothing else to guard it.

So easy, so accessible. A lifetime of dreams at his fingertips. Nobody would know who did it. It would just be a matter of getting in, picking up the portrait and leaving. Sell it to a black market contact and get rich. Then he would disappear into the world and leave the mediocre life of a wage earner behind.

There was no longer a poltergeist to chase away the invaders. In fact, Kuon could not even feel them.

The thief did not foresee that Kyoko would notice him. Certainly, before addressing him she had called the police, judging by the cell phone still in her hand. Likewise, he did not foresee that she would try to retrieve the portrait, let alone that she would throw herself at him to try to stop him from escaping.

The weapon was only a precaution. He did not really intend to use it that night, but the crazy housekeeper kept yelling that he would not take Kuon away from her while trying to retrieve the picture he held under one arm. An unexpectedly light picture, but that did not make him doubt its authenticity.

He only discovered that he had shot a person and sacrificed many years of freedom in exchange for a cheap copy when the police arrested him the next day.

* * *

All the time she felt the dread, hers and his. She knew that he was trying to stop her, his despair loud and clear. However, instead of shaking her off the senseless idea of trying to stop the thief, such a feeling was mixed with the fear she was already feeling of being separated from Kuon.

She could not allow the picture to be taken away. The picture was important because it was after she received that portrait that her interaction with Kuon began. Besides, it was one of two clues she had. So if that thief took the picture away, what would happen to her and Kuon?

She could not allow it.

All the while Kuon cursed the fact that he could not protect her. How easy it would be if he still had his body. He would get rid of that thief with both arms tied behind his back! Unfortunately, he could not even stop her from putting herself at risk, and everything to protect a damn unimportant portrait.

At least she had reported an invader to someone before addressing the wrongdoer and demanding that he return the painting.

To witness their physical confrontation was as distressing as when he saw her dead body centuries ago. It was as if everything was repeating before his eyes, but now there was the sound of the shot and the blood pouring from her chest.

Everything was happening too fast, and suddenly everything was in slow motion.

 _{No no no! Kyoko, no, please!}_

She was on the floor, her bloody hand covering the wound, her eyes frightened and unfocused seeking the emptiness until they rested on him and she smiled.

"Kuon? I can… see you!"

"No, Kyoko. Please do not join me!"

"Why… not?"

She could hear him, too.

"Because you have a life to live!"

She could barely speak. Chest pain diminished as sleepiness increased. However, she managed to feel Kuon's hand over hers, and below her hand...

"Oh no..."

The stone had broken, bringing some relief to Kuon. Perhaps the damage to Kyoko had not been so serious, if it had been damped by the stone. On the other hand, there was all that blood...

"Kyoko, please do not sleep!"

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but so little time! Something was happening to him, as if an invisible force pulled him, but he fought it. Fuck the curse, fuck it if he had to be stuck for eternity in that place. With his hand on Kyoko's bloody hand, Kuon promised that he would trade his freedom for a few more seconds beside her.

Only a few seconds to keep her awake until help arrives, and he would spend eternity in that place without complaint or regret.

Kyoko heard sirens in the background, but she did not care. She could see Kuon's face, but it was not like the portrait. He looked sorry, tormented. Something worried him. She wanted to tell him that everything was fine, that she did not mind dying, but she could not speak anymore. She heard him chant "do not sleep!" like a pray, but drowsiness was almost unbearable.

He was trying to take care of her, which made her smile. Then, with her bloody hand on her wound and the broken stone, she promised that she would do everything she could to free Kuon, even if she became a spirit like him. In fact, she tried to focus on him and the idea of helping him, even if it could curse her to wander forever.

She was only thinking about helping him. He was only thinking she deserved a full and happy life.

In the next second, Kyoko lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Kuon's pained expression as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Her body ached, especially her head. She tried to open her eyes but could not. Feeling the surroundings and remembering her last conscious moments, Kyoko realized that she should be in a hospital. She had survived the shot in the chest after all.

She did not know if she would survive the loss of Kuon, which made her cry silently.

After a few moments, she realized that she still could not open her eyes. There was an uncomfortable clarity in the room that kept her eyelids closed. However, she managed to move her hands, which instinctively touched her chest in search of the wound that surprisingly did not hurt. Groping herself, she felt strange, as if...

The sound of a door being abruptly opened scared her to the point of making her open her eyes. After blinking several times to adjust to the light, Kyoko looked around hoping to see the traditional white and green, but what she saw made her pale immediately.

"Master Kuon, I beg you! Lady Kyoko is-"

"...Alive!"

No, it could not be. That place was not a hospital. The people who surrounded the bed she was in and stared at her in stupefaction did not wear the clothes she was used to seeing in the 21st century.

Worst of all, the body she groped weakly was not hers, and the man who watched her with a mixture of relief and caution in his face did not look at all dead.

At that moment, Kuon thought Kyoko looked at him as if she were seeing a ghost, which was ironic in a way he did not know.

The last thing Kyoko thought before fainting was that she did not give the legend proper interpretation: the bride had to return.

The bride had returned, indeed.

 **A / N - And with that we finished the first seccion of this journey! I have several comments that I would like to make, but this chapter got so long that I cannot type anymore T_T. I would just like to thank you for your affection and consideration!**

 **(And I really hope you enjoy this turn of events XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: The events in this chapter are intertwined with the events of chapter 7 (named Chapter 6). Kuon is in the Solar Mogami, that is, Kimiko has already been in Hizuri II claiming to be an heiress, has already been rejected by Kuon, and already stabbed him and admitted the murder of Kyoko in her choleric hysteria.**

 **Mutemuia, feliz cumpleaños XD**

 **CHAPTER 11**

If Kuon were still living in the original timeline, at that very moment he would be sitting next to Kyoko, mourning for her. Within a few hours, he would find her diary on the desk and the box under the bed containing the letters he supposedly wrote to her, as well as the meaning of the small callosities in her right hand.

However, Kuon was no longer living in the original timeline. No one else was, by the way.

A pandemonium broke out at Solar Mogami as soon as Kyoko fainted. Everyone present - including him - despaired over the possibility that she had died (again). Everyone - including him - rushed to see if she breathed, if her heart was beating, if they could feel her pulse.

The scene had a touch of hilarity: five people were simultaneously looking for some sign of life in a pale, unconscious young woman as they vied for space around the bed and leaned over her. There was one person for each wrist, Kuon checked the neck, a girl rested her head on Kyoko's chest and a lady kept a finger under the nose. The anxious silence was almost stifling, until they all seemed to catch the vital sign at the same time. Strong, clear and stable, to dispel all the tension as if it were the sun penetrating the mist.

The commotion was widespread.

The women hugged and repeated that it was a miracle, that the saint of this and the saint of that had listened to their prayers. Kuon was not a devout man, but at that moment, he fell to his knees and thanked the heavens as he felt the relief flood him.

Kyoko was alive. One less sin to torment him.

* * *

Kuon was prompted to await Kyoko's awakening in the Solar's main hall. This suggestion contradicted his will, but considering that none of the residents looked upon him sympathetically, he found it wiser to acquiesce. After all, that day was too auspicious to be tainted by silly disharmonies.

He wanted to walk from side to side to ease his tension, but the loss of blood and the hasty trip made him tired and dizzy. His companions had already approached him to suggest that he check if the wound on his shoulder was healing properly, but he dismissed them all with a mere nod.

His stubbornness was notorious. Not to mention that he prided himself on never getting sick.

He could hardly believe that Kyoko was alive. As he virtually invaded the Solar looking for her, he noticed everywhere the signs that someone was being veiled: the mirrors covered with black cloths, close and distant sounds of crying, the smell of incense. The housekeeper who had received him was so mournful she could barely speak. Kyoko's chambermaid sobbed in a corner. The housekeeper's husband, who was also the cook, made it clear with a mortal glare that he blamed him for the tragedy.

At least with one thing they agreed.

When Kyoko left his castle, Kuon thought he was in for another simple hassle. An irritating and exhausting, but fleeting situation. Okay, Kyoko was angry with him to the point of leaving in the middle of the night and vowing never to return to Hizuri II, let alone to marry him, but to Kuon she was only giving vent to the annoyance of the moment. As a child throwing a tantrum, she only needed a little time to realize that the arrangement between them was too advantageous to be breached because of the wiles of an envious cousin.

Until that moment, no permanent damage had occurred. However, the situation changed drastically with Kimiko's return and her murder confession. Not even she was foolish enough to bluff with something that might condemn her to the gallows. Then all of Kuon's assessment of the gravity of the situation and his responsibility for the events took on new colors. The guilt took over him completely, to the point that he began to consider himself the real killer of Kyoko.

From there onwards, his spurious excuse to have confused the two cousins sounded ridiculous to his own ears. Hell, she had sent him a portrait of herself. He knew that she was just a few hours away, and not even when she became an orphan did he visit her. She wrote to him regularly for the past two years, so he should be able to realize that the frivolous young woman who stood before him was not Kyoko.

That is, she did everything in her power to let him know her. If he confused her with another woman, it was certainly not her fault or Kimiko's: _he_ should be able to recognize her anywhere, under any circumstances, because opportunities to do so were not lacking.

He just needed to be interested in her. On the fateful night of the engagement, Kuon made it clear to the Court that he did not even know what Kyoko looked like. Someone who was supposed to cherish her publicly mistook her for another woman. Well, if there were no legitimate interest in her, why would she accept to marry him? Certainly, Kyoko could choose the bachelor she wanted, and the lucky bastard would marry the richest maiden in the region. If she was going to marry a man who only wanted her for money, let it be at least one that did not make her suffer such public humiliation.

Kuon did not know a single young woman from the Court who did not appreciate the pampering that would make her feel special, unique, and he had deprived her of this feeling when he showed to dozens of Court members that he could not even distinguish her from her hateful cousin. To be minimally special to her future husband was the only thing her money could not buy and also the only thing he could offer her, but he was foolish enough to deny her such simple satisfaction.

But hell, she was alive! Maybe Kyoko hated him, maybe she despised him, but she was alive. Therefore, he still had the chance to fix the stupid things he had done.

Kuon returned from his daydreams to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was feeling a strange heat that made him drowsy. Around him, some looked at him with concern. Others tried not to be heard as they whispered about what appeared to be the resurrection of the Mogami heiress.

He got up with a difficulty that he tried not to demonstrate and called two trustworthy men to ascertain the location of her fall. Not that he believed that resurrection nonsense. On the contrary, Kuon only wanted to find the rational proof that would justify how Kyoko had left unscathed from a fall of 10 meters of height.

* * *

It was almost night when she woke up again. This time she was able to open her eyes easily.

The same could not be said about accepting the reality around her.

Kyoko knew where she was because she had visited that place in the future. Solar Mogami, stage of the tragedy that victimized Kyoko Mogami. The original of Kuon's portrait was the first thing she identified when she opened her eyes. The second thing was a middle-aged woman picking up black cloths scattered about the room with murderous fury, murmuring phrases like "my baby girl is alive" and "she will not die before me" with the impetuosity of those who defy Death itself.

Before becoming the housekeeper of Solar Mogami, Okami was Kyoko's nanny. In fact, she was the only mother Kyoko really had.

As soon as she saw her awake, the good woman wept and rang the bell in the bedroom to warn her husband in the kitchen that the young Lady needed to eat.

Kyoko had never felt so hungry or thirsty, which added to her perplexity to make her even paler. Until then, she was trying to convince herself that none of that was really happening. An impossible mission, considering that the body she inhabited gave constant signs that she was not dreaming.

She was overwhelmed by conflicting feelings, but fear stood out. Actually, she was still in shock. Kyoko did not move when the woman undressed her and wiped her with a damp cloth that smelled of lavender, murmuring that she would remove any sign of death or her name was not Okami. Then an equally friendly and tearful young woman appeared, carrying a tray that almost fell to the floor when she saw that Kyoko was awake and looking startled at her own reflection in the mirror in the corner of the bedroom.

"Manaka, stop wasting time! Choose a tunic for our Lady, we must dress her quickly so she can eat"

All the while Kyoko took turns looking at the mirror, at her body and at the two women who were handling her as if she were a rag doll. Sometimes they sniffled and wiped away a tear, but then they smiled again. When they finished dressing Kyoko, Okami said that she never wanted to see her young Lady again in a shroud, as if she was scolding Kyoko for the mischief of having died. Then she took the tray and began to feed her.

All the while Kyoko acted mechanically. Her movements were slow and her expression indicated how disoriented she was, but neither Okami nor Manaka wanted to ask what was wrong. They were both curious, but the fear of breaking the charm that had brought her back was greater.

After eating and drinking, Kyoko closed her eyes to pretend to sleep. The strategy worked, because seconds later (and after re-verification that she was alive) the two women left the bedroom to let her rest.

Without wasting time, Kyoko stood up to test her new legs and was surprised at how different her perception of the world became now that she inhabited another body. If she had to describe it, she would assume it was a sensation similar to that of a newborn calf trying to stand.

Even though that body was not significantly shorter, she found it difficult to find her new gravity center because the physical dimensions were a little different. She realized she was in a younger, more fragile, weaker body. Her feet were smaller, probably a number or two, although she was about the same height as before.

Or later? That situation was throwing her off!

Her legs and arms did not possess the musculature acquired after years of vigorous handwork and comings and goings on foot or by bicycle. Her narrow shoulders testified that she had never carried heavy objects in her life. Kyoko could not tell if that pale skin was due to recent death or lack of exposure to the sun, but she strongly suspected it was the later.

Kyoko Mogami urgently needed Vitamin D.

No grated knee, no cut or burn scar that suggested an active childhood. A flat belly of a young woman who never resorted to fat and sugar to drown her sorrows. Her small breasts made her sigh resignedly; it seems that not even in another life she would know what it is to fill a bra.

On second thought, there were no bras yet, so Kyoko shrugged.

In short, excepting a few strange scars and callosities on her right hand, she concluded that Kyoko Mogami was a rich and spoiled teenager who never knew what privation or hard work was.

Again, her long silky legs were the greatest attraction of the body she inhabited, except that at that time she would not have the opportunity to show them. Her eyes were almost the same, and her long black hair reminded her of Sho, of her life at the Fuwa Hotel, and of her attempt to forget the past by changing city and appearance.

Seeing herself again with black hair, Kyoko decided she would return to her natural color. If she could get back home. If there was a way. If her body was alive.

The shock of the new body and the curiosity of the inspection were welcome distractors of what distressed her most: how she had ended there and what she would do from there forward. Had she died and returned? What about Kuon?

Giving her all to focus on the latest events with a little more calm, Kyoko was surprised to realize that she only felt weak. If she was inhabiting the body of Kyoko Mogami after the fall, should not she be feeling at least the pains of the beat against the ground? Should not she have broken some bone?

On the other hand, was there any manual to explain the rules of what happens when your soul from the future assumes the body in which you lived in the past, after your version of the past has died?

The only certainty that Kyoko had was that she was not dreaming. No dream was so vivid to the point of including the strangeness that struck her and the pastoral scenery she was watching out the window. Just grass, trees and a dirt road. No lamppost, no telephony tower, no traffic sign or traffic light.

She had no time to lose. Whatever magic had brought her there, it certainly had to do with her lovely ghost. Yes, it was comforting to have a plan, however vague: to locate Kuon Hizuri and find out what he knew about that mysterious time travel.

Kyoko had her hand on the door handle when she heard the sound of a thud, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and urgent cries calling for help: Master Kuon had just lost his senses near Kyoko's room.

 **A/N - I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! XD I confess I was a little insecure with ... I will not say yet, because I would ruin the next chapters! XD**

 **Get ready for more twists, because I simply adore them!**

 **Oh, and I always wanted to get a chance to use Manaka in a fic. Well, here she is!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Earlier that day**

In the original timeline, Kuon would have spent hours next to Kyoko Mogami's body before feeling sick. No wonder: he would been sitting, immobilized by the unbearable weight of remorse. He would only give the first signs that something was very wrong on the journey back to Hizuri II, where he would arrive carried by his men. From there to death would be a matter of a few days.

However, the changes brought about by Kyoko's return made him take on other priorities, which did not include veiling the body of his late fiancée and repeating to himself that he was her killer. The first of them was to send a messenger to the Sovereign so that he would be informed about the survival of Kyoko Mogami. The second was to elaborate a justification for this feat, considering that neither he nor his men understood how she managed to escape almost unharmed.

"It makes no sense!"

"It does, if she was able to hold onto something while she fell"

"But Milord, that would leave her with some mark on her hands. Lady Kyoko did not even break a nail!"

It was obvious, so Kuon was surprised and ashamed that he had not thought of it. That strange physical sensation that was assailing him was retarding his shrewd reasoning.

"Listen carefully, you two: Lady Kyoko collided with the parapets as she fell. This slowed the fall and caused bruising that no one will see but me. Her final fall was on soft soil. The residents of the Solar are simple and untrained people who failed to identify that she was just unconscious, not dead. The end. That's what we'll tell everyone from now on, do you understand me?"

He waited for the solemn confirmation of the men before returning to the interior of the Solar. His first urge was to look for Kyoko, but the once-kindly-faced housekeeper seemed possessed by the demon when she forbade him to see her. Lady Kyoko would not have her rest disturbed by anyone.

Kuon wanted to argue, but he felt weak and tired, as if he had spent all day training combat with his father and his cousin Rick. His shoulder was throbbing terribly, which made him finally decide to check the wound.

Before, however, he went through every floor of the Solar. From the top from where Kyoko was thrown, down to the ground floor where she fell, Kuon forged the evidences that would confirm the version he created. Just in case. At last, when he was satisfied with the work, he went to his room to check his shoulder.

He could not get there before he lost consciousness.

 **Current moment**

Kyoko could feel in her veins that something was wrong. She opened the door abruptly and came upon two men kneeling beside an unconscious Kuon Hizuri. One of them tore his shirt with a knife, exposing a bandage that was improvised even to her not-professional standards. Then, to everyone's horror, the same man who had torn his shirt ripped the bandage as well, exposing the wound.

Kyoko was sickened by what she saw.

"Bring him here. Quickly"

She was surprised at the voice she heard and looked around for who had spoken. Then she was even more surprised when she realized that the two men were staring at her in astonishment. Clearing her throat and placing her hand over her throat, she checked to see if it was really she who had spoken.

"Your Lord will die if you do not do what I say. Is that what you want?"

My God. She had forgotten all the other things that would be different with a new body: voice, visual acuity, motor coordination, metabolism. Does Kyoko Mogami have a regular menstrual cycle like hers? Does she have any food intolerance? Any allergies? None of this she knew, and all this was a distractor to the men carrying a wounded and unconscious man and depositing him in her bed.

Forcing herself to ignore how strange it was to suddenly have a new body and struggling to keep her last meal in her stomach, considering the unpleasant appearance of the wound she was examining, she rang all the bells near the head of the bed to call whoever that could help her.

"What did you do differently? You should only lose consciousness in two days, and in Hizuri II!"

She did not know that he had spent the last hours giving orders, going up and down stairs and examining parapets, instead of sitting quietly in her room while reading her diary.

Kyoko's mind was in turmoil. If she was in a shock a few moments ago, now she was trying her best to enter "Kyoko on a mission" mode. Her concentration to expel all unwanted thoughts and focus only on taking care of the horrible wound in front of her was such that she did not realize that she was talking to a feverish and unconscious man and things that to the people present sounded completely absurd.

"Do not die here, do you hear me? If it's to die, let it be in Hizuri II, where I can stay with you five centuries from now!"

There was a small crowd around her. Everyone was confused and some were astonished. Most wondered if Lady Kyoko had lost her mind with the fall. It was probable that she had hit her head and something inside could have broken.

The first thing Kyoko wanted to know was if someone had knowledge to take care of that kind of injury, but since the only people who volunteered were also the people who did the mediocre dressing, she realized she would have to take on the task.

She did not know which herbs that people were accustomed to using in similar situations, but she knew which herbs grew in the area because they should not be different from the ones she saw in her time. Then to the cook she asked for the sharpest knife he had, infusions and macerations. To the housekeeper she asked for clean cloths and how many basins with boiling water the servants could bring.

No one moved. They all seemed stuck to the floor, gawking at her.

Kyoko did not want to know if that was not the usual behavior of the Mogami heiress. She was not giving a damn if a rich and spoiled young Lady should not raise her voice or be pretentious to think she would fire orders at men like she did. At that moment, she remembered all the times that the employees of the Fuwa Hotel were unruly and careless and she needed to straighten them out.

"Are your butts glued to the floor, by any chance? You have your orders. Now move!"

Almost everyone startled and ran to the door at the same time, hurrying to comply, except for Taisho and the two companions of Kuon, who acted more graciously. Only when she was alone with Kuon did Kyoko finally touch him.

The first touch was soft and wary, almost as if she was afraid to touch him. However, at the first skin-to-skin contact, Kyoko collapsed on top of him and wept in his chest. He was real, flesh and blood. How many times had she longed for that moment? She felt his heartbeat against her temple and his warm skin, sticky from sweat, against hers.

Kyoko raised her head as she felt something land on it. She found Kuon looking at her with slightly unfocused eyes and a crooked smile on his face. His hand slid through her hair like a caress, but she realized he was just trying to disguise how the weakness prevented him from even keeping his hand there.

"Are you... you?" He could not see clearly how hopeful her eyes were when she asked, but the anxiety in her voice was noticeable. "Or are you my ghost?"

" _Strange question_ ", Kuon managed to think. "Ghost, Milady? Hey, I do not… plan on… dying" He spoke with difficulty, Kyoko realized. As she also realized that he had not gone back in time with her, discovery that broke her heart.

That Kuon Hizuri was a stranger to her, just as she was a strange Kyoko Mogami to everyone.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She was alone again in the world, and this time not even the world was known to her. However, Kyoko did not forget that there was a moribund fool before her trying to pretend he was fine, even though he could barely keep his eyes open.

She made him drink water. So much so that for a moment Kuon thought she intended to drown him. Kyoko did not know if he could drink or not, but some strange magic had brought her there. She needed to believe that it was to save him and that she was the right person for the role, since she was the chosen one.

"What stupid thing did you do to be in this state?"

"I rejected... your cousin. She did not like it... very much"

Kyoko was not referring to the injury, but to what appeared to be the worsening of Kuon Hizuri's health status compared to the original story. He should not be bedridden yet.

However, she did not know how to approach such a question without looking crazy.

Finally, people came up with what Kyoko had requested. Kuon's companions stood around the Master, waiting for his orders, but he only followed Kyoko with his eyes as she folded her sleeves up to the elbows and tied her hair in a firm bun. Then she washed her hands and arms vigorously twice.

Kyoko only allowed the two companions of Kuon, Kijima and Taira to remain. In a few minutes, she would need the strength of both to contain Kuon as she performed the distasteful task of removing the abscess from his shoulder.

 **Two days later**

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at him sarcastically. The damned portrait seemed to mock him, reminding him of the foolish mistakes he had made.

His head throbbed and his left shoulder ached, but nothing more. Around him, Taira and Kijima snored in makeshift beds. No sign of Kyoko, though that was her room. Raising his right arm, he hit Taira with a cushion, since the boy had a lighter sleep than Kijima.

Kuon needed to know what had happened while he was off. Some scenes and phrases came to mind, but they were too strange to make any sense. His two companions would certainly clarify the situation for him.

"Milady saved your life, I assure you"

"I've never seen so much pus, your injury was disgusting!"

"Milady almost threw up, poor thing"

"Poor thing? Pft, right. Master Kuon, your bride swears more than a drunken sailor!"

"And she can be more frightening than General Kuu when she wants to"

As the two laughed at the memories, Kuon tried to unite what he was listening to the flashes that came to his mind, from both the shared childhood and the two days she cared for him. What his companions were telling him did not fit the image of a naive maiden.

"Did I need to be immobilized?"

"Oh yeah. You were not very cooperative. But I would also not be if there was a woman poking my wound with a kitchen knife..."

As Kuon examined the perfect bandage on his shoulder, the other two continued to talk about the past events.

"What really impressed me was how Lady Kyoko endured the pain"

This definitely caught Kuon's attention.

"At least her hands are healing well. Burns are the specialty of Okami and Taisho, after all"

"What burns? What are you two talking about?"

"Milady dipped her hands in boiling water, My Lord. Several times, by the way"

"Along with the cloths she used on you. In the end, she even had some blisters appearing in her hands"

Kuon had already read about the practice of boiling water in Aristotle. He just did not know that Kyoko knew the Greek philosophers. Anyway, that was a good sign, right? She could not hate him as much as he supposed, if she even hurt herself to help him. Yes, that was decidedly a good sign.

What else had she read? What ideas crosses the mind of that intriguing young lady who could extract both laughter and impressed remarks from two loyal companions, to the point that he bothered and needed to shut them up with a warning look?

For the first time, the Kuon of that new timeline wanted to know a little more about the young woman who would soon be his wife. Because he was going to marry her, of that he was sure. Even if he needed to kidnap her, seduce her, and get her pregnant. Complete package.

 **A/N - Hello again! How are you? :)**

 **Just to clarify those who did not nap in History classes: this is an alternative universe, which does not necessarily obey the chronology we know. Therefore, I strongly recommend that you just enjoy the story without sticking to the historical details, because many will be changed at my pleasure. ;)**

 **In short: this is not a History class, the place where everything happens does not even exist! (That's why I did not even give it a name!)**

 **Anyway, I hope you are having as much fun as me! Big hug and thank you very much for the support! You guys are awesome!**

 **¡Mutemuia, usted percibió mi intención, muchacha! Sí, me encanta hacerlos sufrir!** **XD**

 **To those who were confused by the previous chapter, my apologies T_T. Sometimes I forget to clear things up for the readers because everything makes sense in my head. I put a warning at the beginning of Chapter 11, hopefully this helped!**

 **To the anxious ones, I updated as soon as possible! ;)**

 **Cleocat333, your comment made my day. Yes, Kuon was inadvertently cruel to Kyoko. This is exactly my impression of him in the canon, considering the conversation he had with Lory about love. It bothered me the first time I read the manga that Kuon simply let his girlfriends leave. At the time, I wondered how they felt, hopeful that he would show that he loved them, just to hear an "okay, if you want to go, go." 'Inadvertently cruel' defined exactly what I thought at the time and was part of my inspiration for this fic. XD**

 **Daamile, a esta altura do mangá todas nós já nos acostumamos a gritar com o computador XD Sério, se não for desesperador, eu nem reconheço como sendo Skip Beat! XDDD**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

Kyoko was beginning to feel paranoid with men. Suddenly, they all seemed to have the ability to give her malicious smiles and glances that told her they knew some secret of her. Or that they knew something was about to happen to her; something she should, but she could not know.

It was terrifying.

Kuon had fought the fever for two more days after she had finished the dressing. During this time, she gave him impromptu sponge baths. Nothing perverted, she told herself, though she could linger on the task longer than necessary.

It would be easy to blame her adolescent hormones for that need to touch him all the time. She could also justify herself by claiming that she had lived with him for so long in the form of a ghost, that now that he had a physical form it was irresistible to check whenever possible if he remained solid.

However, Kyoko preferred to defend herself from her own conscience by reminding herself that she had always avoided his intimate parts, leaving that task to the patient himself when he was lucid enough to understand what she demanded of him. Kuon, even feverish, had the nerve to smile at her embarrassment and promise that he would do his best to be conscious the next day in order to enjoy her attentions.

He fulfilled his promise on the third day, much to Kyoko's chagrin. Kijima and Taira, the two traitors who were supposed to help her in the task of keeping the great Master Kuon safe from his own foolishness, "forgot" to warn her that the patient was well. Not only conscious, but also awake and feeling full of energy.

Well, maybe not full of energy, but recovered enough to tease her.

 _"Do you like what you see, Milady?"_

Kyoko should be reaping the herbs for the infusion that "Kuon the Cheater" would need to drink later, but the truth is that she was pulling them out as if the poor plants were to blame for the embarrassment she felt.

And they were, in part. If they were not so efficient, he would not be well enough to mock her.

The scene was repeating in Kyoko's mind ever since. Her hands, practically healed from the burns, slid the sponge that washed him and the cloth that dried him right after, in a coordinated work that seemed wise to her. What was not wise was the fact that she was so distracted by the activity that she only noticed the vivid green eyes on her when they were full of pure lust.

 _"Do you like what you see, Milady?"_

Hell, she blushed so fast that her head seemed about to explode. She stuttered stupidly as if she were a silly girl, not an independent woman almost 28 years old, stuck in a teenage body a decade younger.

Damn handsome men and their ability to melt female brains!

There was no disguise for her bodily reactions, just as there was no disguise for the fact that she did not even realize he was no longer feverish. That is, she was shameless enough to ignore crucial information about the patient she was supposed to be caring for. There was no sweat, no tremor, no incoherent babbling during a nightmare. Only a man lying down, seemingly in peaceful sleep, and the fool rubbing him.

Unaware even of the volume growing under the towel that covered his hips.

"Argh, I'm so stupid!"

"Oh no, Milady is very clever!"

Kijima's voice was the last thing she needed to hear at the moment. Traitor!

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?"

If she had not spoken so threateningly, if she had not looked at him as if she wanted to kill someone, and if she had not been the promised lady of his Master and friend, Kijima would have replied "yes, a sponge bath, please!" However, even the gallant Kijima knew that it would be suicidal. He could not even tell who would kill him first: the unusually fearless Lady Kyoko or Lord Kuon.

"My Lord wants to see you"

Maybe asking for the sponge bath was a wiser attitude, after all. Because the moment the sentence left his mouth, Kyoko became the demon himself.

"Oh really? Then you can tell your Lord that five centuries from today seems a reasonable time for me to want to see him again!"

She returned furiously to the interior of the Solar, leaving with a stunned Kijima the mission of finding out what to do with the herbs that she abruptly deposited in his hands. Kyoko huffed as she thought about how Kuon Hizuri looked nothing like the lovely ghost she knew. Well, perhaps the lust and the unnerving habit of provoking her. Nevertheless, where was the gentleness? The consideration?

A real gentleman would tell her that he was awake or at least pretend to be asleep. Kyoko would be pleased with any other attitude that did not involve embarrassing her and then laughing as she fled the bedroom.

* * *

"We will leave at dawn to Hizuri II. Be ready by then"

Kuon used his usual command voice, the one that used to be effective against the fools who defied or disobeyed him. Unfortunately, he had a lot of experience with that, as everyone seemed to doubt that he was more than a young (a.k.a inexperienced) and lucky (a.k.a incompetent) man. The fact that influential people surrounded him became his burden. Even being the favorite to marry the heiress Mogami weighed on him.

Few saw his merit. The majority only saw his surname.

It was no wonder his skills were always on the test, much less that he needed only a split second to go into combat mode. Kuon was always tense, always ready for the threats and challenges about to emerge from the shadows.

At that moment, Kyoko was not the young orphan he was determined to marry, but one more person whom he needed to persuade to obey him. Therefore, he was not surprised when she just raised a challenging eyebrow. In fact, he was counting on that.

Kuon responded to her challenge steadying both feet on the floor and crossing his arms. The effect would have been better had it not been for the grimace of pain he could not prevent.

"Milord is not in a condition to make such a journey. Your shoulder is-"

"My shoulder is fine thanks to your care"

"But your fever can-"

"If my fever returns, Milady will know what to do. Not to mention that your sponge baths are-"

"All right! Tomorrow, at dawn!"

Kuon smiled triumphantly as he got exactly what he wanted with his teasing. He had prepared himself for a much more difficult battle, considering that she had promised never to return to his castle, but he would not question what seemed to be his lucky day.

In Hizuri II, they would be far from the constant vigilance of the housekeeper and her grumpy husband. That is, it would be easier to seduce her. He would not need to kidnap her anymore, which made his plans easier.

* * *

Kuon's authoritarian attitude annoyed her almost as much as the squeaky voice with which she agreed. Kyoko wanted to be able to blame the new body by that demonstration of weakness, but she knew that her reaction would not be very different even though she was in her original body.

There was nothing to do now that she had impetuously agreed to accompany him to Hizuri II. On the other hand, the more she thought about it, the more Kyoko conceded that Kuon's enervating order blessedly gave her an idea and a new hope. What would be the event that would send her back to the twenty-first century, if saving Kuon Hizuri's life were not enough? Thanks to "Lord Bossy", now Kyoko was betting that returning to Hizuri II would be the final step of that time travel. After all, she had left from the palace; it made sense that she needed to be there to travel back.

Not that she had many reasons to return home. As Kuon had survived there would be no ghost waiting for her five centuries from now. Not to mention that she had contributed to change the past, so Kyoko wondered what she would find when she returned to the twenty-first century.

Deep in her mind, the desperate idea that her body had perished persisted. If so, all she had was that body she was still getting accustomed to, unfamiliar people who knew everything about her life that she did not, a man who acted as if she were his property and who only wanted her for her heritage and a world in which she would never fit.

Not to mention the doubts: would she still have a place to go back to? Was she still the housekeeper of Hizuri II? On the other hand, if she returned to the future to which she belonged, what would happen to the Kyoko of that time? Would she die again? What about all the people at the Solar Mogami she had come to know in the last few days and who loved the girl with a moving sincerity?

Kyoko had read her diary. Was that really her 16th-century version? Because it was hard to believe that she could be so blind to the affection that surrounded her. Kyoko Mogami could feel miserable even though she was a young woman surrounded by love. She felt lonely even having faithful friends and caretakers.

She believed they treated her well out of obligation, nothing more. Young fool! Kyoko had never seen a more obvious case of a person so obsessed with receiving the affection of her absent parents that she became blind to all the people who loved her and never abandoned her. The same could be said about her platonic relationship with Kuon Hizuri: Kyoko Mogami was an expert when it came to pursuing the affection of people who ignored her.

What bothered Kyoko most was the similarity between the two. Her two versions, past and future, clung to men who eventually demonstrated how replaceable she was. They both saw signs of love in clouds of smoke and fell in love with just what they wanted to see.

Kyoko got lost in such ruminations as she packed up her luggage. A small suitcase was her goal, but Manaka stepped in and started adding handkerchiefs, shawls, perfumes, clothes, shoes, jewelry, and a myriad of other items.

In her heart, Kyoko wanted to try on everything she saw, especially the clothes and jewelry, and take it all with her. She never had much, contrary to the Mogami heiress. However, she managed to persuade herself to remain modest and persuaded the girl about the needlessness of so many items only after stating that someone would take the remainder of her belongings to Hizuri II.

For some reason, the room maid seemed to believe her Lady was moving to the palace, a possibility that Kyoko refused to even consider.

When the suitcase was ready - a suitcase scandalously small and unworthy of a Lady, according to Manaka - Kyoko looked at the bed, contemplating sleeping. It was when she inevitably remembered that Kuon slept there for a few days.

The three men were rehoused in other bedrooms as soon as Okami discovered that Lord Kuon was lucid and well enough to want to leave the next day. After all, it would not be decent if they continued to occupy the Lady's room without a pressing need justifying such boldness. To Kyoko's embarrassment, however, Kuon insisted on sleeping in the room where she had slept the last few days. And he would not let her change the sheets.

"Please, Milady. Allow a convalescent man the balm of sleeping surrounded by the scent of such a beautiful lady"

Shameless man! Womanizer! Kyoko knew that game well, unfortunately. Just as much as she knew how foolish she could be with frivolous gallantry of handsome men.

That night she could hardly sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, Kyoko remembered intense green eyes and a velvety voice speaking things that made her shudder. It did not help that his portrait was permanently looking at her.

It was as she suspected when she was still in the 21st century: Kuon Hizuri had all the traits of a playboy, which scared the hell out of her! Just as she had prophesied on the night of the fireplace episode, the man was the natural predator of women like her.

Well, if Kuon was already recovered enough to flirt, she was no longer needed there. Therefore, the same magic that had brought her could take her back. Fast. Before her treacherous heart became convinced of the perilous idea of being exactly where it should be.

 **A/N - Yay! We have made progress! XD**

 **This chapter took a little longer because I caught a cold. To make matters worse, I also had a terrible writer's block. I'm better now, thank goodness!**

 **Many hugs to you, dear readers, and especially to those who make writing less solitary by sharing their thoughts with me. I really love to read your reviews (wich I do almost compulsively)! See you soon! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

Kyoko slept a few hours of uneasy sleep before waking up with the unmistakable sound of footsteps. It was time to leave.

After a light meal and a few goodbyes, she left for the cold dawn. Still at the front door, she petrified.

 _"Oh shit!"_

Horses, many horses. All black, big and sturdy. Some shaking their heads, others kicking the ground nervously. Why had not she deduced that this would be her means of transport?

She was definitely not ready for that. The closest Kyoko ever got to a horse was when she drove a Scooter. Yes, she was screwed, because not even she believed that the two experiences were similar.

The huge, intimidating animals seemed to grow with each step she took toward them. Not of her own free will, but because Kuon relentlessly led her to his steed.

* * *

She was dragging her feet as if each leg weighed a ton. From the little that Kuon knew about Kyoko Mogami, she loved horses. She was very good with them, if she told him the truth when they were kids. Therefore, he interpreted the reluctance with which she walked toward his stallion as a proof that she was second-guessing her decision to leave with him.

Such a thought bothered him, then worried him, and finally saddened him. He understood her motives for not wanting to be with him, but understanding was not enough to placate his suffering, which Kuon attributed to the fact that he had let someone down. He had a habit of tormenting himself when he thought himself below expectations, and he was sure he had failed her.

If he could choose, Kuon would choose to try to dissuade the Mogami heiress from what he believed to be a change of heart, and then persuade her to give him a second chance. However, time was a luxury he could not afford. Therefore, he sighed resignedly before lifting her around the waist and siting her sideways on his horse.

The little yelp of surprise he heard during the maneuver made up for the pain in his shoulder.

Kyoko looked terrified, but there was no time to fathom what distressed her. His priority was to take her to Hizuri II safely. By the days he wasted bedridden, Kuon knew that the news of the heiress's survival had already reached the taverns. He himself made sure that the sovereign was informed, which meant that the Court was also aware. Then it was only a matter of time before the "suitors" and the ruffians appeared.

Kuon was tense about the trip. He had spent the last hours awake, thinking about the safest route and possible escape routes in the event of an attack. It was up to him to protect the Mogami heiress from any danger, not only because she would become his wife, but also because it was thanks to her that he was alive.

His debt to her was immeasurable.

Kuon mounted behind Kyoko trying not to be offended by the fact that she moved away from him as if he burned her. Well, he was curious to see for how long she could ride Odur in the position she was in.

It was in this tense atmosphere that the journey began. At the first step of the horse, Kyoko gasped. Kuon could not see her face because of the hood she wore, but the rigidity of her back denounced how nervous she was. It was as if she had never ridden a horse before, which contradicted not only what she had told him when they were children, but also all the rumors about her riding skills. After all, even he had heard of Freya, the magnificent white mare she had.

Without any other solution, Kuon resigned himself to starting the journey at a slower pace than planned.

* * *

Kyoko was not comfortable with the muscles moving beneath her nor with the muscles behind her. It was as if she were a small, defenseless creature at the mercy of two intimidating beings. Her fingers were stuck in the horse's mane, the only thing she could hold in the position she was in. Yes, she could hold on to Kuon, but to her this was not even a possibility.

After ten minutes of trotting - she thought it was a trot - Kyoko began to think riding was not all that bad after all. It certainly was not comfortable, but the huge black horse had a mane pleasing to the touch. If she thought the beast beneath her was a giant dog, her fear subsided a little. And it moved slowly, which was a bonus.

Before she realized what she was doing, Kyoko began to caress the mane and mutter approving words, laughing when she realized the horse moved its ear back to hear it better.

"You're such a good boy! Not scary at all!"

She was startled when she felt Kuon's laughter reverberating across her back. Without realizing it, she had leaned against him. Her traitorous body had sought a more comfortable position as she distracted herself with the horse.

"Milady would not say that if she saw him in combat. Odur is a war horse, after all"

 _Odur_. Why was the name familiar?

"...War horse?"

"Yes. The best I've seen, by the way"

"...Poor thing"

"Poor thing? Odur is a brave and proud warrior!"

Kyoko no longer listened to him, concerned to redouble her caresses and complain about how the madness of humankind harmed innocent animals. Then she impulsively thrust her body forward and hugged the horse by the neck.

Not even she could explain how and why she did it, least of all why she did not bother with Kuon's arm immediately wrapping around her waist to keep her safe. At that moment, she only thought of showing the sudden affection she felt for the animal.

Kyoko realized that she loved horses. It was as if she had known them forever, and not for just a few minutes.

* * *

"It seems that Milady is in love, My Lord"

The taunting of Taira was expected. _And it's not with you!_ , was the implicit message with which Kuon could not disagree.

"That's enough, Lady Kyoko. Do not spoil my horse, or he will forget his purpose"

With a little more pressure on his arm, Kuon brought her back to the seated position. She did not lean against him again, which was a pity, but at least she did not reject his arm wrapped around her waist.

The sun rose and the haze of the dawn began to dissipate, cheering the horses. As Kyoko looked more relaxed and he was now holding her, Kuon hastened slightly. Eventually the gentle cavalcade made his precious charge drowsy, if the wavering of her head was any indication. Manaka, riding beside them with Taira, was already asleep leaning against him, which left the fellow with the stupidest smile Kuon had ever seen. Even more stupid than Kijima's smile, riding on the other side of Kuon and entertaining himself with the interaction of the two couples.

Finally, Kyoko surrendered to sleep and graced Kuon with the soft weight of her body and a satisfied sigh. Looking down and peering at her face under the hood, he realized how tired she was. No wonder: within a few days, she suffered a public humiliation, survived unscathed in a murder attempt and still saved the life of her questionable fiancé.

As the day progressed, the summer sun punished the hooded knights. To be so hot at that hour it was certain to rain the next day. Kuon hoped the rain would not disturb the autumnal equinox festival that would take place in two days, the only event he truly enjoyed.

For the first time, he realized that he had never seen Kyoko at the local festivals. This could only mean that she did not participate in them, since it was certain that she would search for him in the Hizuri family tent if she had the chance.

Kuon felt a sharp pain when he thought about it. He was sure she would seek him, but he had not even realized her absence at the events until now. How could he be so fucking selfish?

He knew the answer. From the outset, Kyoko was a responsibility that he could postpone amid innumerable responsibilities that seemed pressing. Now he was thinking how his priorities were fucked up.

Looking down, Kuon saw that Kyoko remained asleep. She was so adorable in her sleep that he finally recognized the naive little girl he had known as a child. So helpless and fragile nested to him, that Kuon could not refrain the smile.

Kijima immediately began to laugh. Yes, he should have had a stupid smile like Taira's, but Kuon was surprised he did not give a shit about it.

They were close to Hizuri II now and no break had been made. He could continue the journey, the horses and men were accustomed to worse trips. However, that would mean parading through the village and arriving at the castle with a sore, sleepy, sweaty, hungry, and disheveled Kyoko.

One more full plate for nasty mouths.

On the other hand, breaks always posed risks. So Kuon had to choose between subjecting his bride to new slander, or allowing her the opportunity to compose herself and arrive at his castle like the Lady she was, even if it meant wasting time and risking an ambush.

Finally, chivalry won, and he ordered them to stop by the river.

* * *

Kyoko felt a soft touch on her face and heard someone calling her name, but she did not want to wake up. There was an overwhelming heat stealing her strength and discouraging her to open her eyes.

Until she heard a whisper in her ear and immediately put herself on the alert.

"Will the princess wake up with a kiss?"

She woke up startled and bewildered. Along with the awareness of surroundings, came the awareness of herself: she was hungry, thirsty, uncomfortably sweaty and aching in a completely new way. To make matters worse, it was as if her body was glued to Kuon, who did not look at all uncomfortable about it.

"Milord, please"

"Please what?"

The smile he failed to disguise was not the worst. The worst thing was to find his voice sensual even as he angered her.

"Let me go"

"Oh no. It's not a good idea"

Great, now he was grinning. To her reproachful look, he replied with a warning look that had a touch of humor and at least two of malice. Did he need to be so close? And did he need to smell so good, even in that infernal heat?

"Let me go"

Her voice assumed an undisputed tone of command, but only served to amuse him even more and make him smile even wider. Hell, she should not find him adorable for looking like a little boy when she was the target of his mockery!

Kyoko impulsively risked sliding to the floor, realizing in the next instant the great foolishness she had made.

* * *

Her action was so amateurish that it astonished him and left him momentarily paralyzed. She should have known she could not dismount without assistance, so Kuon was surprised when he felt her sliding under his arm and down the horse. He managed to catch her at the last moment, just when her legs had failed.

No one rides for so many hours, in the same position and in an inadequate posture without suffering the painful consequences. Kyoko would have gone straight to the ground if Kuon had not been quick to grab her by the arm.

He heard her painful moan and instinctively cringed. He remembered the pain of his first long journey as an inexperienced knight as he dismounted from the horse to help Kyoko.

"Ah... it's like needles, right? Dozens of them plunged into your legs, feet and back, slowly penetrating with every small movement or breath. You will get better soon. There is a river in that direction, the cold water will help"

She was bent like a three-banded armadillo and Kuon, who was holding her by the arms, was supporting practically all her weight. Then, as if she remembered that his left shoulder was not completely healed, Kyoko grabbed his right arm and began to unfold herself much sooner than he had anticipated. He supported her, of course, but it still amazed him the way she was enduring the pain.

This thought reminded him of the words of his friends when they told him how she had burned her hands in boiling water to take care of his wound. Now that Kuon witnessed her effort to overcome the pain and rise to the upright position, he finally understood their admiration. All he did was keep his right arm tense so that she had where to hold herself while she was making the necessary effort to get up, and his left hand on her back just to help her stabilize, nothing more.

That moment deserved such a respect. Kuon could always identify when someone wanted to do something on their own because that was his purpose from a young age. To do more than he was doing for her would be to insult all the effort she had made so far and tell her that he did not trust her ability to beat the last few inches.

When she finally stood up, sweaty and trembling but dignified as a queen, with her little nails stuck in his arm and her face focused on overcoming that physical ache that had already made grown men cry, Kuon realized he was very proud of her.

"Why were you so cruel to me? I thought we were friends!"

This statement was the biggest surprise of the day.

"And we are!"

He was quick and hopeful in his response. Kuon wanted her as his wife, but any relationship she would freely accept with him was welcome.

"I did not talk to Milord, I talked to Odur!"

 _Ouch_. What a way to break the spell!

In recognition of his name, the horse whinnied and shook his head.

"What do you mean it's not your fault?"

Frustrated, angry, and confused, Kuon returned to the old modus operandi.

"Odur is right, it's not his fault. It's your fault for having dismounted in that irresponsible way!"

Neither of them noticed that there was a small crowding around them, entertained by the discussion that counted even with the participation of a horse.

"Oh really? What about your fault? Why on earth did not Milord tell me that it was a lousy idea to dismount without assistance?"

Now they both felt outraged.

"I warned you!"

"No, you did not warn me! Milord just kept me unnecessarily too close and sent me smiles and malicious glances. How the hell would I know that it would be dangerous to dismount, if Milord did not make that clear?"

He did not want to show it, but he was a bit surprised by her choice of words.

"And how could I imagine that Milady would forget the basics of riding, if Milady have ridden since the age of three?"

Kyoko just opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Far from feeling victorious at having said the last word in that argument, Kuon felt only frustration. Both had started on the wrong foot and the situation showed no signs of improvement anytime soon.

* * *

That was what she needed to get back to reality. When Kyoko realized what was happening, she noticed that their faces were very close and they were both panting. The audience was watching them with bated breaths and wide eyes.

Yes, no doubt she was making a scene.

Kyoko released him and abruptly walked away. She managed to catch a reddish glow like autumn leaves at the bottom of his green eyes, but did not notice the disappointment on his face when she asked for Manaka's help to reach the river.

When the two young women reached the bank, Kyoko was happy to find that it was a quiet river. Although she did not want to undress and dive, suspicious that someone would be on the lookout, it was a relief to know that she did not have to worry about the current. She was a good swimmer, but she did not want to risk any adventure with that weak body.

Manaka was just in slips when she hurried to help her remove the tunic. The young woman was as eager for a bath as she was, judging by her excitement. Kyoko realized that the girl was struggling not to ask about the discussion everybody witnessed, so Kyoko was grateful. She could not explain what she herself could not understand.

That man affected her in a unique and inexplicable way.

After getting rid of the tunic, Kyoko tied her slips at the height of her thighs and entered the river until the water covered her knees, noting that Kuon had spoken the truth: cold water really helped to dissipate the pain left by the cramps. She could already stand without pain in her legs and feet. Only her back was protesting, as was her butt.

As Manaka dived happily, Kyoko used a handkerchief to clean herself. It was not even close to the bath she wanted, but it was the most she would allow herself in that moment of dubious privacy.

Grinning at the joyful shrieks of Manaka, Kyoko wondered if that was the behavior they expected from her and tried to remember the last time she behaved like that. The day was beautiful, the nature of that time seemed lusher and the air was fresher. For the first time since her "arrival", Kyoko allowed herself to enjoy the scenery without worries.

Then Manaka's joyful shrieks turned into cries of terror.

As a chilly shiver run through Kyoko's body, she frantically looked for the girl. By the direction of the screams, Manaka had skirted a huge stone and stepped out of her sight.

Kyoko's legs moved of their own volition. Ignoring any instinct for self-protection, she threw herself into the river and swam to Manaka as fast as she could. The terrified screams certainly meant a terrible danger.

Kyoko found her struggling in half a meter of water, terrified because her distracted incursions led her to a muddy bank where she bogged her knees and hands when she knelt to smell some flowers, coming face to face with an ugly frog.

A frog. A fucking frog.

Not knowing whether to laugh or scold the girl, Kyoko got rid of the offender by throwing water at him and helped the girl to get up.

In the second Manaka was standing it was Kyoko's turn to panic: a huge man appeared before them, sword in hand and the hardened countenance of those who promised a bloodbath, cold eyes scanning the two girls and their surroundings.

It took Kyoko a few moments to recognize Kuon.

"Where?"

His voice was low, and icy enough to make Kyoko shiver. He looked like a soulless being, which was particularly painful to her because she knew and loved the five hundred-year-old version of the soul that inhabited that body. Because his eyes were still searching for her face repeatedly, even though they also focused on the invisible threats that could come from the bushes or the river at any moment, she just shook her head.

"The screams?"

She swallowed, trying to force her throat to work again. Trembling Manaka clinging to her was not helping at all.

"A f-frog"

* * *

A frog. A fucking frog.

He was holding his sword so hard that his knuckles were white. Those terrifying screams that froze his soul and made him run like crazy thinking of gutting the son of a bitch who was threatening Kyoko were provoked by a frog.

He was so furious. Not because the two scared the hell out of him, no. In fact, the relief of seeing that the two were well was a balm to his nerves. The problem was… you see, there was his fiancée, standing on the shallow end of the river, wearing only a white soggy something, leaving very little to the imagination. What would he do with the seven men standing a few feet behind him? Certainly, he could not pluck out everyone's eyes, as was his will. They were his men, and some were even his friends.

"My God, woman! What happened to your decency?"

* * *

Kyoko was shocked to have been the target of Kuon's irritation. What was he talking about, anyway?

Completely lost, she looked around for a clue and saw that the men behind Kuon were acting strange. Some were checking their swords, others seemed very intrigued by the shape of stones and fallen leaves, and there was one particularly focused on removing something from underneath a fingernail. None looked at her.

None but Kuon.

Something in him intimidated her more than the sword he had already sheathed. Then, following his gaze, she finally understood.

Kyoko groaned pitifully as she hid behind her arms and turned her back. The shame made her senses sharpen, so she realized when Manaka dived and swam back to where their clothes were. Kyoko could not blame her, she would also flee if she could move. The sound of footsteps indicated that the men were returning to the horses, but the sound of someone walking in the water indicated that the only man she wanted to avoid was approaching relentlessly.

"Milady" His voice had a velvety, suggestive tone, as if it were a scandalous invitation. "Lift your arms"

Not knowing what witchcraft made her obey, Kyoko timidly raised her arms and was surprised to feel a fabric sliding down them. Before being fully covered, the bare, warm chest that briefly touched her back made her gasp. When Kuon finished dressing her with his own shirt - a clean shirt, she vaguely noticed - he whispered in her ear.

"The next time Milady wants to show off her beautiful attributes, make sure my eyes are the only ones to appreciate them"

She wanted to protest, it was never her intention to show off to anyone, but all she could do was swallow. He laid a kiss on the top of her head and left, finally leaving her alone to deal with the overwhelming feelings he had caused.

 **A/N - I do not know what to do with these two. I always tell myself that I will make a fic that will not have the two interacting in complex ways, but I always fail miserably T_T**

 **Very happy to entertain you and make you anxious for another chapter. At least it's a shorter wait than the manga, right? ;)**

 **This chapter got a lot bigger than normal because I could not shorten it. Everything that happens in it is necessary for the rest of the story.**

 **A big hug and thank you for coming with me! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two more references to fairy tales in this chapter. Someone had already noticed the reference to "Beauty and the Beast." I'm glad some people have noticed that. You see, when I was a kid I had a hard time accepting when the Beast was back to being a man because, well, he no longer looked like the same "person." I decided to explore this feeling in this fic.**

 **In the previous chapter, there was reference to Sleeping Beauty (when Kuon suggests kissing Kyoko to awaken her). There was also the frog, and in an earlier chapter, I made subtle reference to Snow White (when Kyoko thought Kyoko Mogami urgently needed Vitamin D) XD**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Manaka helped her dress, as it was supposed to be her duty, as she excused herself with tears in her eyes and repeated how disgusting the toad was and Lord Kuon was terrifying.

Even someone accustomed to seeing warriors, swords, and blood was impressed.

It was not easy to convince herself that it was time to return to the horses, but Kyoko eventually found her courage and overcame the distance that separated her from the rest of the entourage.

As soon as the two young women reached the clearing, they saw that the men were eating. All except Kuon. Since she did not see him anywhere, Kyoko took the opportunity to apologize for the false alarm and thanked them for the discretion and chivalry with which they dealt with the situation.

From the warmth she was feeling on her face, it was certain she was as red as a ripe tomato. She was accustomed to such a reaction because her version of the future also blushed excessively. What Kyoko did not expect was to see those rough men look like schoolgirls, some even blushing, others stuttering that she did not need to apologize or thank.

To all of them, Kyoko was already the Master's wife. The one who would keep the castle functioning properly and who would take care of the welfare of the widows, the elderly and the orphans of the village. The woman who had saved the life of the Lord of Hizuri II and whose inheritance would ensure the prosperity of the region for many decades.

Not to mention that Kyoko was a Court Lady, a young woman whose late family had influential friends. And she had bowed to them, a courteous gesture that none of them even thought of receiving someday.

When Kuon emerged from the shadows, his companions were still sitting and eating. The satisfaction was noticeable on every face, and he knew it was not due to the taste of food. Then, at an almost imperceptible signal from him, they all stood up and prepared to continue the journey.

They were obeying as usual, but Kuon knew that these men would never be the same. Gratitude is a powerful gift to receive, just as dignity is a powerful quality to cultivate. Purposely or not, his young bride had lit a small spark in their hearts, and he was hopeful to confirm his hunch that this was the beginning of new and profitable times for his people. After all, better than having proud warriors under his command was commanding worthy individuals.

As if she still had not surprised him enough, Kyoko looked for him. She returned his shirt, thanked him timidly, and being who she was, ruined what could be a magical moment between them by asking for Kijima's help to mount Odur.

The man turned pale and stammered his refusal. "I could not, Milady! I really like my... _hands_!" Kuon stifled a laugh at his friend's words, who obviously wanted to say _'balls'_. Kyoko still tried to argue that the Lord's shoulder was not completely healed, but Kijima just shook his head, his face frightened, as Kuon wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her to the horse.

He got on the horse soon after, and this time he could not resist the urge to pull her to him. She looked at him with a disapproval that did not match her blush and muttered something about men who do not properly cared for their health, tempting him to kiss her little pout.

Kuon controlled himself only because it was too early for such intimacies. However, it did not go unnoticed that the old image he made of her suffered gradual blows since he discovered she was alive.

Come to think of it, he began to review his opinion of her since she confronted him at the fake engagement party. There was a flame inside her, something interesting and new that drew him like a siren song to an unsuspecting sailor. And to see her fresh out of the water in those translucent clothes was the definitive blow so he would stop thinking of her as the wailing little girl in pigtails to perceive her as the young woman she had become.

 _"Definitely a woman."_ Kuon knew he needed to stop remembering the delicate curves and the suggestive shadows if he wanted to ride the rest of the way without the discomfort of too tight trousers or the fear that she would realize the effect she had on him. Two dives in the river were enough for now, but they would be in vain if he did not interrupt the sensual thoughts that tormented him.

When they resumed their journey, the entourage proceeded in a completely different atmosphere than the initial one. It was apparent how excited the men were for finally coming home, and with such a positive result: Kuon was healed and Kyoko was alive and in his arms. To them, everything was exactly as it should be.

Only Kyoko was haunted by the uncertainty of tomorrow.

* * *

She could not believe what she was seeing: huts, many of them. A mill. Plantations. Stables. Where was all this in the 21st century?

Her eyes filled with tears while Kyoko deduced what had happened to the place: without a Lord to protect and develop the land, the settlers moved to the neighboring villages. They took what they could carry, and the rest was gradually dilapidated. In the end, only the haunted palace remained.

Why did not anyone else take over that region? Kyoko also deduced the motive: the rumors about a curse ran all over the Kingdom and with the succession of deaths that occurred in the most influential families, no one wanted to take a chance. Some said that the curse was limited to the young couple, while others claimed that it had all started with the Mogami family and ended with the Takarada family.

With her mind working furiously to get all those new information through, she watched what was obviously a village in progress. Children played with dogs and ran after chickens as villagers engaged in everyday tasks with more or less spirit. Some greeted the party cheerfully, others raised random things toward her.

"What are they doing?"

"They are offering what they can to Milady. It's a welcome tradition"

The gesture moved her. It was evident that those people were doing their best to survive, and yet they shared with a Lady the little they possessed.

* * *

Kuon was not at all surprised by her ignorance of local customs because he was convinced that she had lived in the Solar Mogami almost as a prisoner, apart from social events due to the absence of her parents or any other companion. For him, it was as if Kyoko had lived locked up on top of a tower.

He should have offered to escort her to the festivities, but he did not. In fact, he did not even remember that this would be the right thing to do. Therefore, this was more of a debt he had to pay off.

Returning from his ramblings, he saw when Kyoko accepted an apple from an elderly woman and thanked her with her barrette. Kuon had no idea what a woman of that age could do with that barrette besides selling it or trading it for something more useful. From the expensive appearance of the article, probably two or three goats. However, she showed such joy with the gift that she seemed to rejuvenate a few decades. The lady put it immediately in her gray hair, giving him the impression that she would not exchange the barrette even for a whole herd.

Kyoko was such a curious person. Her ability to offer people exactly what they needed was undeniable. Then Kuon remembered how she used to be his favorite childhood memory; the one he used whenever he needed something to placate his mind.

Yes, she had been key for him to remain sane at some crucial moments of his life. However, this was before he allowed himself to be carried away by the cynicism of the world and convinced himself that none of that was real and that Kyoko was just another frivolous and willful young woman he needed to please for a greater good.

Kuon could not be happier to be wrong.

* * *

When they finally reached the palace, Kyoko became fascinated. Standing before Hizuri II in its golden age was an overwhelming experience for someone who had already been impressed by its approximate appearance after the restoration.

It was inevitable that she would miss home, work, the people she knew. The market, the library, her old bicycle. The strong coffee with donut, the tranquility of the palace at night, Bo's mischiefs during the day.

Mainly, the ghost and the always-inviting bathtub.

Her thoughts led her to dangerous places that evoked raw emotions. Then, when the sight became too painful, she looked away from Hizuri II and finally noticed Kuon at her feet, arms outstretched, waiting patiently for her to notice him and accept his help.

Dismounting more easily thanks to him, this time Kyoko only needed a few moments to regain her balance and calm the muscles that protested against the uncomfortable journey, nothing more. However, when she tried to move, she realized that he did not intend to let her go and looked at her as if he wanted to pierce her soul.

Kyoko did not know that Kuon was worried about what he had seen in her face and that he had attributed her emotional state to the humiliating memories his castle evoked in her, as well as to the fateful and traumatic episodes that followed. The only thing she knew was that his eyes were overflowing with so many feelings, especially remorse, that she did not know how to interpret what was happening. Somehow, the huge man in front of her seemed vulnerable, but that could only be a misjudgment. Right?

When they finally moved, they did so only because a profusion of people left the palace and surrounded them, all very anxious and solicitous, directing them to what seemed to be the most appropriate conduct for the occasion: the Lord needed someone to check his wound. No, he had to give his orders on some urgent matters. No, he needed to guide them about what the Lady needed at that moment. The Lady, in turn, needed a bath. No, a decent meal. No, to rest in her chambers. No, to know the employees she would command.

Suddenly she was inside the palace, and she had not even noticed how she had gotten there, so confused she was with the bedlam around her. To make matters worse, she had lost the only reference she had, since Kuon was nowhere in sight.

All she could see were smiling, agitated people she did not know and the impressive interior of a medieval palace that was painfully familiar to her: the floor, the ceiling, the main staircase. Yes, it had been there; she was stepping on the exact spot where her body of the future remained (or would remain?) while her soul traveled to the past.

* * *

He cursed under his breath for allowing the crowd to push them away. Even a few feet behind her, Kuon recognized the stiff posture he could already identify as a sign that his bride was uncomfortable. Reaching her just as she seemed to petrify in the middle of the entrance hall, Kuon touched her shoulder and examined her face.

Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was short. He had already seen such symptoms on the battlefield, just before the soldier fled or did something really stupid, like running to certain death.

His first measure was to signal to those present that they should be left alone. Then Kuon had to hold her face and call her name three times so that she would calm down enough to notice him.

Then the dam broke.

Kyoko started crying copiously in his chest as she repeated, "I did not come back!" Imagining that she was referring to the angry promise she made about never returning to Hizuri II, for the first time Kuon feared that she would never truly forgive him. She was there with him, and surely, he would make her the most pampered wife in the world, but that did not placate the strange, overpowering feelings that seemed to grow inside him.

To have her and make her happy would not be enough. Now Kuon had a pressing and unfamiliar need that he translated into a new goal: he needed her love.

Unfortunately, for the moment he could not do more than cradle her and repeat that everything was fine, that everything would be all right, that she did not need to worry, that he would take care of everything, that he would always take care of her. He did not know what he was doing wrong, because she only cried more with every sentence he said, so he just shut up and held her in his arms.

* * *

Kuon had no way of knowing what was really happening. Kyoko was not mourning for the broken promise of never returning to Hizuri II. He could think, had she shared the whole truth with him and he believed her words, that Kyoko was suffering because her last plan to return home had failed.

However, that was not the problem either.

The problem was that the man who was hugging her and saying the sweetest words she had ever heard had found a way to crept into her heart. The undeniable proof was that the relief she felt when she could not return to her time surpassed any disappointment, stressing the feeling she had refused to admit until now: he could be the "Lord Bossy", "Lord Womanizer", "Lord Shameless" and "Lord Cheater", and she could be an independent woman of the twenty-first century who knew how to recognize such types and who should therefore avoid them, but she foolishly fell in love with him, dooming herself to suffer another painful rejection.

Later, after finally stopping crying and being carried to the chambers intended for her - the room adjoining the Master's room, Kyoko vaguely noticed - he left her in Manaka's care. For a moment, she thought he was reluctant to leave, but soon dismissed the absurd idea.

From the huge, soft bed on which she was carefully placed, Kyoko watched the horizon darken by heavy clouds that perfectly reflected her somber mood. The storm that would fall within a few hours would be envious of the storm within her.

 **N / A - A little more suffering for our couple. Yes, I know. TT_TT I needed them to get to the point where they are now for the story to progress.**

 **I took longer on this chapter because I was looking for a way to make it lighter, but all my attempts ended up in situations that seemed artificial to me. I also dedicated myself to re-reading the chapters because I did not want to leave any loose ends in the story. I really hate loose ends. Finally, I reread your comments and was surprised to notice that everyone will get (almost) everything they want. Maybe in a different packaging, but still. XD**

 **I have the whole plot in my head, from the prologue to the epilogue, and there are four specific situations that need to happen. So we have at least five more chapters ahead. I hope to have you guys with me until the end! ;)**

 **And yes, this fic will only end when it's over, do not fear, and the periodicity will always be a priority to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

The rain on the next day made it impossible for her to do anything but accept that they lead her from one room to another, introducing her to a palace she knew as well as the palm of her hand. Such an activity should be tedious, but to witness the life occurring in Hizuri II had a new and irresistible appeal.

She even managed to smile. Yes, Kyoko was eager for an occupation, especially when the tasks distracted her from a certain Lord and returned her to her comfort zone. After all, that work was like an old friend: although it was sometimes tiresome and inconvenient, it also knew how to be comforting when she needed it.

Kyoko definitely needed something to distract her from the unwanted attention she had been receiving since opening her eyes that morning. First, she had been informed that Kuon was waiting for her for breakfast. Such a gesture should not make her heart throb, but as she could not even remember the last time anyone had made a point of her company, Kyoko felt like melting.

Then she had to face his radiant smile as she entered the private dining room, where he waited patiently for her.

Kyoko had realized that Kuon Hizuri was, without a doubt, the busiest man she knew, judging from his responsibilities to the village and the palace. Yet he was the only one who showed no displeasure that she had kept him waiting. On the contrary, he acted as if he were willing to wait all day if necessary.

As if that were not enough, he got up and pulled the chair up for her, a chivalrous gesture she thought she had once received, only to be disappointed: Sho was just replacing his chair by the chair where she would sit, noticeably more comfortable.

Finally, as Kyoko walked to the seat that Kuon offered her with the ease of a condemned person heading for the scaffold, he sang praise as unnecessary as fake. No, she was not a sublime sunshine on that rainy day. On the contrary, she was pained, physically and emotionally tired, her face still swollen from the previous day's outburst and certain that her butt would protest for another week at least.

That is, she felt like crap, not a goddamn sunshine. In fact, she had often wondered if Kuon looked at himself in the mirror from time to time, because if there was a human being of solar beauty in the world, it was he.

The guy was the fucking incarnation of the god Apollo.

When the housekeeper finally announced herself and freed her from the zealous Master, Kyoko was already fed up, but not with food: Kuon had spent the whole meal offering her buns, pies, fruits, meats, porridge, jellies, and teas. He repeated to himself everything she accepted, as if to decorate her preferences. As if, he cared. No one had ever cared; surely, it would not be a man like him the first person to be interested in her.

To end with a flourish what to Kyoko was a massacre to her poor heart, he surprised her when he held a huge and juicy strawberry before her lips. She loved strawberries, it was her favorite fruit, and that one in particular seemed something worthy of a king. It was the Strawberry King, probably. Surely, Kuon would want it for himself, so she resigned herself to just coveting it for the whole meal. Well, perhaps not as covertly as she supposed, judging from the fact that he did not ask her if she wanted the fruit before he decided to feed her with it so unashamedly.

What the hell was he expecting from her in such a situation, to look at her so eagerly? How could she act naturally in such an intimate circumstance?

Of course, she tried to take the fruit from his hand, and of course, he took the strawberry out of her reach, a raised eyebrow making the condition clear: _"If you want it, this is the price to pay."_

Finally, Kyoko resigned herself to accept the fruit from his hands, imagining that it was better to end the embarrassing situation at once. She was past the ridiculous point, her face flushed as she seemed to be trying very hard to mingle with the strawberry like a chameleon and Kuon absolutely focused on her lips, his gaze starting to look predatory. Yes, no doubt it was best to get it over with.

Wishful thinking. It took only a second for her to realize that she had underestimated her opponent. In the right corner of the ring was Kuon, controlling the size of her bites as he moved the fruit away from her lips, prolonging to the maximum what for Kyoko was pure torture.

In the fourth bite, she decided to surprise him by holding his hand and snatching the leftover fruit. Too late, she realized her mistake: along with the strawberry, she bit his fingers.

The two moaned simultaneously, she because of the shame, he for another reason. Kuon Hizuri was a phenomenal strategist, if he somehow predicted or contributed to that outcome.

At her apology, he responded by sucking on the fingers that had held the strawberry, one by one, his gaze fixed on her and full of promises. Suddenly, the place seemed too hot, to the point where breathing became difficult.

With the indecent sound of sucking causing her unwanted and embarrassing shivers, Kyoko felt relief when the housekeeper announced herself and invited her to meet the servants and the palace.

* * *

In spite of the few hours she was there, having her under the same roof was driving him crazy. Kuon could not help thinking that they could already be married and that this torture was a punishment fit for his mistakes.

He could not complain if he was only reaping what he had sown.

All the controversy involving the engagement and the two assassination attempts perpetrated by Kimiko still kept the Court on fire. That is, it was definitely not the right time to talk about marriage again. However, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to wait until at least the end of the autumnal equinox festival to petition for a new marriage date was not the worst challenge ahead of him.

Kuon knew Kyoko would have to accept him. If she were any other Lady, the sovereign would not hesitate to decree that she should marry him, period. However, the heiress Mogami was the only daughter of an influential family, whose friends belonged to the noblest layers of society, including the ruler himself.

Under such circumstances, not even the austere Kotetsu Uesugi would ignore the desire of the young orphan, handing her over to a man who displeased her when there was not a single family member left to protect her interests.

Not to mention that men willing to marry her and able to indicate the advantages that such an alliance would bring to the kingdom were not lacking. Certainly, there were nobles filling the King's ears with nonsense about being the consorts suited to her. The best chance for Kuon was still the fact that the Mogami family had accepted him, so the only obstacle he had to overcome was Kyoko's will.

Kuon rubbed his temples to dispel some of the headache he was already feeling. He had only three days of festival to convince her that they were perfect for each other, with one aggravating factor: at the event, there would be no shortage of suitors coveting her and hell-bent on having her.

Although Kuon did not consider himself worthy of her, he did not believe that any other man would devote himself to Kyoko as she deserved. No one else besides him would realize that the orphan Mogami was the true fortune the family had left behind.

* * *

The last place she visited was the office. To Kyoko's relief, Kuon was not there, only his secretary. Apparently, the Master was facing the rain to investigate some complaints from the settlers.

The man in front of her seemed apologetic for some reason. Intrigued, Kyoko's mind began to search for an explanation, until she remembered having read in the diary of her previous version that he had been the author of the letters the young heiress had received for two years.

"Ah, I see... Mr. Yukihito, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I believe an apology is in order"

Misunderstanding her words, the man immediately bowed.

"My lady, my sincere apologies for the deception of which I was complicit. I have no words to-"

"Why are _you_ apologizing? You were just following orders. You have a younger sister, right?"

She could not have surprised him more if she tried.

"Actually, I have _three_ younger sisters. Forgive me, but I do not understand what is that got to do with-"

"Your letters, sir. Your letters may deceive a foolish and inexperienced young woman, but a little experience suffices to realize that their content, though thoughtful, seemed more like things someone would write to a sister than to a lover. Of course, if a young woman feels lonely, it is plausible that she confuses the affection of a man who is thinking of the well-being of a sister with the love of a future husband. It was something cruel what happened to her. I mean, to _me_ , but if anyone needs to apologize, it is not you. I imagine your sisters depend on you financially, right?" Yukihito just nodded in amazement. The poor man could not even close his mouth. "That is, you need this job. You could not say no to the Master's orders, but you could do your best not to deceive her. I mean, _me_. Rest assured it was clear that you never tried to convince me of a nonexistent feeling. I know your intentions were merely those of an older adult who cares about a young woman after seeing her as a sister. Therefore, I thank you for your good intentions. I am sorry that the fiasco of my love life has damaged you, to the point that you have been subjected to such a task"

She stood bent for a few seconds, and all Yukihito could do was open and close his mouth several times while searching for words. The woman before him did not appear to be the same girl who had corresponded with him for two years and that he only met personally on the fateful day of the false engagement. In fact, despite his stupefaction it did not go unnoticed that she had spoken of herself as if she were talking about someone else.

"Err... My lady, your apologies and your bow are not necessary. None of that was your fault"

Kyoko lifted her body slowly, thoughtfully.

"You are right, Sir. Kuon is the one who should be apologizing. He should not have subjected you to such embarrassment"

Yukihito paled immediately.

"My lady, please-"

"I'll talk to him. Yes, I will demand that he apologize to you. And promise never to divert you from your assignments again. Surely, you are not been paid to be his shameless wingman. Or are you?"

Her gaze held a threat that made him swallow hard.

"N-no! I only take care of the legal and financial part! I swear!"

She studied him in silence, her narrowed eyes fixed on his face. The last person to look at him like that had been his grandmother, when he was six and she wanted to know who had eaten the dessert before lunch.

Apparently, he had passed the test, because her features softened after the scrutiny and she finally smiled.

"Really? Well, in that case I think we will get along pretty well! I have some questions, and I believe you are the perfect person to answer them!"

* * *

Kuon barely managed to focus on his inspection work. No doubt, he had some urgent problems to solve for the settlers, being the maintenance of the huts the most serious of them. Winter would not be long in coming, and he did not want his people at the weather's mercy.

So why on earth did his thoughts drift to rosy, plump lips every second?

He had missed lunch. Not that he wanted to eat, but after spending hours fantasizing about hand feed her again, it was frustrating that the problems in the village were greater than he had anticipated and had taken all morning and most of the afternoon.

Kuon was determined to serve her the smallest fruits he could find. Blueberries, preferably. All to make sure he would touch those lips again. But whom did he want to fool? He could tell himself that he was thinking of grapes and raspberries, but the truth was that he had far more decadent desires about what to do with the tempting, daring mouth that had been engraved on his retinas.

Then he realized what he was thinking and was ashamed of himself. Soon after, he remembered her in wet clothes, and the libidinous thoughts returned. In short, Kuon had spent the day wavering between paying attention to the settlers' demands, fantasizing indecencies with his virgin childhood friend, and feeling like shit because of it.

More than once, his companions caught his long, deep sighs. Kijima and Taira only understood what was going on with Kuon when they heard him mutter.

"I really am an animal. Someone should lock me in a cage and throw the key away!"

Lucky for them, Kuon was too absorbed to notice the two stifling their laughter.

 **A/N - Kuon is a savage. A Beast, indeed ;)**

 **To those obsessed with updates, who smile and dance when there is a new chapter, I say that my intention has always been exactly this XD Thank you all for accompanying me and a special thanks to those who review. Your appreciation and feedback are very important to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

Kuon gulped what was left of his fourth beer mug without realizing the knowing look of his friends. They were in the local tavern, where he drank sporadically to keep in touch with the villagers. However, that night his presence was due to a small, sharp-tongued maiden.

The empty mug banging against the table lured the bouncy waitress with big breasts, who wasted no time in refilling the mug. As usual, the girl bowed more than necessary, giving the three men a privileged sight that made Kijima salivate and Taira, determined to court Manaka properly, strive to ignore.

Her real intention failed as always. The tease was intended for Kuon, but the Master was irreducible in his ethics of not getting involved with the women of the village. Besides, he was too absorbed in his thoughts to even notice the waitress was there.

 **~Hours before~**

Kuon was drenched from head to toe when he finally returned to the castle, but seeing Kyoko was more urgent than dry himself. He was happy to know she was in his office and surprised when they said she had been there all day. Overcoming the distance that separated him from the room in a few long strides, Kuon opened the door and encountered the unimaginable.

His fiancée and his secretary, together and very friendly with each other. Both in front of the fireplace, the chessboard forgotten between them as they laughed. They did not even notice his presence, so entertained they were with whatever made them laugh that way.

It was the first time he had heard her laughter in more than a decade, and had only had such a privilege by chance.

Inevitably, Kuon remembered the relationship that Kyoko and Yashiro had. The relationship _he_ made sure the two of them had, considering that, he had given the task of answering her letters to Yashiro.

A sharp pain made him hold his breath. Kyoko looked so comfortable, so happy. The last time he saw her that way was when they were both kids. At the time, he was the cause and the receiver of those smiles and enthusiasm.

The jealousy that gripped Kuon was like an invisible monster with sharp claws, suffocating him by squeezing his throat with its huge deformed hands and demanding the worst of him by whispering in his ear that that bookworm would steal what he had better.

If Yashiro was any other man, one less admirable, and Kuon yielded to the dark impulse of his heart, he would punish him severely. He could even make Yashiro disappear mysteriously. However, his secretary was a breadwinner and had an impeccable curriculum, which included the reference of none other than Master Takarada.

He was not a replaceable person.

Besides the unprecedented jealousy that Kuon felt, there was the fear that Kyoko fell in love with Yashiro. If she was not already in love, considering that she finally interacted openly with the author of the letters that both charmed her and held her captive for as long as he ignored her.

As if his feelings were not confused enough, regret permeated his every thought, telling him that he could only blame himself if Kyoko decided to marry his secretary.

In a few seconds that seemed like many eternities, his feelings fought for dominance within him. While one tried to overpower the other he watched Yashiro enjoy Kyoko's company, delighting in her laughter after what should have been an afternoon entertaining himself with the chessboard **he** had received from none other than the king, comfortably sitting on the velvet armchair **he** had bought!

Apparently, jealousy was winning the battle. _Damn bookworm!_

"You are fired"

The words jumped out of his mouth as they formed in his mind. It was not exactly what he wanted to do, but it surely placated something toxic that poisoned his senses. Proof of this was the sense of victory that followed the expression of shock on both faces.

Shock that lasted only a few seconds.

"No he's not"

Of course Kyoko needed to contradict him, and in front of his _former_ secretary.

"Yes, he is. I did not hire him to waste an afternoon _fraternizing_ with _my fiancée_. We have a lot of work to do and-

"First of all, the work is done. Check out the books if you want. Yuki and I-"

"Oh? _Yuki_? Since when are you two so close?"

Maybe that was a good time for Yashiro to escape unnoticed, but that would mean leaving Kyoko at the mercy of the Master's fury. With his honor at stake, he stood beside the young woman, who seemed immune to the gale of anger that Kuon emanated.

"I do not know. Perhaps it has been since Milord ordered him to _fraternize_ with me for two years"

Kyoko had hit his weak spot, leaving him speechless. However, she was not over yet: after promising that if he dismissed the secretary she would hire him, the Master found himself in the unprecedented situation of being cornered by a tiny woman.

* * *

To Yashiro, as bad as it was to get fired and be at the epicenter of a fight, it was fascinating to see the two facing each other. While Kuon spoke softly and bitingly, Kyoko almost shouted out her arguments. However, the most intriguing was not the differences in their personalities nor the fearlessness of the young woman before the impressive figure of the Master of Hizuri II, but the intimacy of the moment. To him, what had initially seemed like a heated argument about to explode now constrained him by the intensity with which they looked at each other.

It was an intimate moment and Yashiro was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

" _If you lack certainty about how to proceed and the emotions make you confused, back off. There is no shame in retreating, son; shameful is to make an impulsive bullshit_ "

He thanked Heavens for remembering so well all his training with his father. Kyoko was driving him crazy and Yashiro's presence was not helping at all. On the contrary, Kuon was burning with the desire to show the two to whom she belonged, and preferably in front of his supposed rival.

Kuu's words, however, reverberated in his mind and finally had an effect. In the past, Kuon had failed repeatedly when the challenge had been to contain himself. Apparently, Kuon lacked realizing that giving in to his dark impulses would hurt Kyoko.

He could not even conceive of the idea of hurting her again. Who would have thought his childhood friend and promised woman would be the brake he needed?

Convincing himself that it was not an escape but a strategic retreat, Kuon gave Kyoko and Yashiro one last meaningful look before marching out of the office and the castle. Odur was still being taken to the stable when he surprised the stableman by mounting the horse and returning to the village. Kijima and Taira, who were nearby, saw the scene and thought it better to follow the Master.

In the tavern, he mumbled between gulps of beer what had happened. To the two men it only confirmed what they already knew: Kuon was lost in love, to the point that they were sure that Yashiro would escape any reprisal. The Master had certainly already realized that punishing the secretary would anger Kyoko and all that the fool in love before them wanted was to please her.

 **~Present moment~**

Kuon looked as miserable as he felt, to the discomfort of his two companions. In addition to the embarrassment of witnessing the passionate and mournful sighs that escaped from the mighty Lord, there was the concern of him to be seen by enemy eyes.

It was never a good thing when a warrior showed vulnerability, especially someone as envied as he. Then Kijima and Taira thanked Heavens for a reserved corner of the tavern, where only the waitress insisted on making herself more present than necessary, leaning over the table at the slightest opportunity, practically pushing her breasts against the Master's face.

At that point, it should be reasonable to think that the women of the village would already be conformed to the fact that the Master would never be interested in any of them. Kuon was far too practical to complicate something simple: if there were experienced and unimpeded women in other villages, why would he lie with a woman of his own people, risking her to harbor the illusion of a lasting or even permanent relationship?

However, a few still held hopes.

When his mood finally cooled, Kuon returned to the castle. The drink did not give him any helpful advice on how to conquer Kyoko, as expected, but at least he relaxed enough to face her again.

* * *

Kyoko was ready to argue again when she entered the office at the Lord's call. No way did she expect to find him in the same place Yuki had occupied hours earlier, the chessboard ready for a match and his hopeful eyes and regretted countenance making him look like a little boy.

She immediately noticed that he had bathed, which reassured her. Although disgusted with his behavior hours earlier, Kyoko had been worried to find that he had left for the village in soaked clothes.

Kuon rose as soon as he saw her, as was the custom among the gentlemen.

"Milady, I... I thought we could play chess before we closed the day"

His speech was hesitant. Though only the fire crackling in the hearth lighted the room, she could see the pleading in his eyes. There was something he wanted from her. Something that had nothing to do with chess and everything to do with their lives.

"And before Milady refuses my invitation, as it is likely to happen, know that I have already spoken with Yashiro and... he will remain as my secretary"

Was he blushing?

Kyoko has always admired the natural grandeur of tall people. Therefore, it was shocking to see how Kuon was nothing more than a walking billboard for his own discomfort.

Being so tall was being a disadvantage at that moment. He was almost two meters of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for my impulsiveness. It's a trait of mine that I try to control and... Have you eaten? We can also have supper if Milady prefers…"

 _What the hell is going on?_ The only times she had witnessed a man fumbling with words, it was obvious that the man was hopelessly in love with the woman with whom he tried to speak. However, such an explanation did not apply to what was happening at that moment, since it was not possible that Kuon was in love with her.

 _Just stay with me for a moment_ , it was the clear message he conveyed. However, Kyoko's disbelief about being the receiver of such affectionate plea confused her.

"Milord need not do this anymore"

"...Milady?"

Kyoko imagined that she had finally understood the situation. Being who she was, it meant she had found a (bizarre) explanation that did not involve love.

"Your dedication to your duties to the kingdom is commendable. Yu -... I mean, Yashiro clarified some doubts I had and I think I have the solution to our problems. My lord no longer has to work so hard to woo me"

Kuon found it prudent not to show how much her words had bothered him.

"Really? Pray tell me what would be such a miraculous solution"

It was now or never. Kyoko steeled her nerves and her heart as she tried to ignore his touch, leading her to a sofa and sitting down beside her.

 _"Too close, too close, too close"._ Her mind chanted. It would not be easy to say goodbye with him only a few inches away, intoxicating her with his presence and the delicious scent emanating from him.

Hoping that Kuon did not realize the effect he was causing her, Kyoko explained her wonderful plan.

"I know that Milord has a brilliant project for this region and this castle... which is not yet a castle. Believe me, I would be very happy to help with the development of this region because ... well, it is where I live!"

She gave a nervous giggle that only widened his smile. Apparently, he had noticed the effect their proximity had on her and was amused by the situation. Not that he was not focused on what she was saying, but having her so close, talking with him and being affected by his presence brought him great happiness.

It was a sign that he still had a chance with her.

"I believe that Milord will do wonderful things for your people and for the kingdom"

"Really?"

There was no mockery in his voice, only genuine interest.

She nodded. "That is why I want to help you"

"I am honored with your help and trust in my abilities"

More than she could imagine, actually.

"I want to finance your entire project"

Was it his imagination or was there a tremble in her voice when she said that?

"Hmmm..."

"We can be… business partners"

No, it was not his imagination: by her clouded eyes and strangled voice, Kuon knew she was regretting what she was saying the instant the words came out of her mouth.

"Business partners"

"...Yes"

He realized she was very close to tears. Why the hell did she come up with that plan if it made her suffer?

"What about the wedding?"

She swallowed hard and blinked several times.

"...There would be no wedding"

"That is to say, Milady is proposing to pay every coin necessary to carry out my project in exchange for not marrying me"

She just nodded.

Kuon became contemplative. In her eyes, he was evaluating the proposal. It was only a matter of time before he ripped her heart into several pieces with a mere 'I accept'.

As she fumbled with her hands and tried to convince herself that it would be better to be rejected now than later, Kuon just looked at her. He was sitting sideways on the sofa and apparently very relaxed, his head resting on his fist, his elbow resting on the backrest, his eyes fixed on her.

"Ahhh. I'm afraid this will not be possible, Cutest One"

She thought it best to ignore the nickname. Her heart could handle only one attack at a time.

"What? Why not?"

"Because your plan would reduce our earnings"

"It would not reduce, no! My lord would have a castle, a town, a trade route. I would have my freedom and-

"We would not have each other"

Kyoko opened and closed her mouth several times, perplexed.

"But I do not understand!"

"Apparently not"

"We would both be free! Free from a promise made when we were too young to decide something that would involve the rest of our lives!"

"But I do not want to get rid of the promise. I like the promise. Every day I like it a little more, actually"

"...Milord cannot be serious! You could not even distinguish me from another woman!"

"A mistake that I will never regret enough"

As fear grew in her eyes, more calmness and confidence Kuon exhaled. Emotional contagion worked as well on people as on horses, and he was an excellent trainer.

"I do not know what kind of game Milord is playing but I do not like it. I'm basically serving everything you ever wanted on a silver platter and-"

"No, not everything"

"-Milord is refusing my offering! Why? What else Milord want of me?"

"You, Milady. I want you"

"... Stop it, Kuon. We both know this is not true!"

"Doubting will not change the reality, Kyoko. I know I did not give you reason to trust my feelings, but believe me when I say I want you only"

She rose abruptly and marched toward the door. However, Kuon was not yet ready to let her go. Not when her reaction only made sense if she was fighting the feelings she had for him.

As soon as Kyoko felt his hand close on her arm and her body being turned to face him, she prepared to shout all the improprieties she knew. He would be surprised to discover just how creative the 21st century people were in terms of cursing.

The only sound she could produce, however, was a long, deep moan as his lips covered hers.

* * *

Kuon and Yashiro did not consider themselves friends, though there was undeniable mutual respect. One embodied what was lacking in the other, with its own qualities and defects: Kuon, so accustomed to dealing with warriors, felt as if he entered another world when he met Yashiro, so calm and intelligent; the secretary, in turn, admired the fearlessness of the Master of Hizuri II in dealing with threats and the leadership that he managed to be despite his young age and various opponents.

Lory was right to join both. In fact, one of the few things they had in common was the certainty that, however eccentric his decisions seemed to be, Master Takarada always knew what he was doing. It was no wonder that he was the royal Counselor, just as it was not by chance that he was knew as The Druid.

At first, Yashiro did not think his work in Hizuri II would last for long. Rumors of the young Master's prowess in battle bordered savagery, which contrasted uncomfortably with the secretary's predominantly intellectual life.

To make matters worse, his first contact with the young Master was not one of the best. Though confessedly impressed with Kuon's physique and skill at such a young age, the whole package was scary: the height, the muscles, the braids, the furs, the two-handed sword he wielded effortlesly with only one hand, the paintings on his face and body, and his merciless eyes testified that his new employer was a fucking Viking, proud of his lineage as much as his mother Juliena.

Kuon's companions also did not indicate that the partnership suggested by Lory would work. In Yashiro's eyes, all of them were nothing but young thugs who did nothing to improve the image of the only Hizuri heir. In short, men he made a point of keeping away from his sisters.

Nevertheless, it took a few hours for the secretary to realize that there was much more behind his barbaric appearance than the eyes could see. Kuon was intelligent, insightful and educated. More aware of his duties than many Masters twice his age and with visionary ideas that pleased him greatly.

He was eager to see what Kuon could accomplish, that was the truth and also what made him accept the task of responding to the letters of the Mogami heiress. In time, Yashiro realized that the Master was right when he said he was not fit to treat a young woman so naive, fragile as a flower, without breaking her. The Master was a cultured man, but he was also a brute, accustomed to dealing only with other brutes and uninhibited widows.

In his heart, the secretary cherished the hope that with the right influence Kuon would achieve the refinement necessary to deal with the young woman without frightening her. Perhaps the Master could even see her as more than a responsibility, a moment when Yashiro believed that he would have an ally against the darkness that sometimes seemed to engulf Kuon and that only worsened the longer he stayed near the people who feared him or despised him.

He was glad to see that Kyoko was precisely the ally he assumed she would be when he noted drastic changes in the Master demeanor. Thanks to her, it was obvious. The Master was lighter, calmer and even smiled sometimes.

However, the biggest shock was when Kuon apologized and asked him to remain as Hizuri II's secretary. That really was unexpected. Almost as unexpected as Kyoko's knowledge of the various matters that concerned his profession and which were in no way part of the arts traditionally taught to the women. Together, the two completed in a couple of hours what it would take almost a day for him to finish alone.

Yashiro definitely needed to talk to someone about it. Not only did Kyoko behave differently than he expected, as she sometimes spoke about herself in the third person and expressed herself as a much older person than she appeared to be. Not to mention her knowledge about taxes, investments and projections.

He could argue as much as he wanted that she had probably read the entire library of the Solar Mogami. He could remember now and again that there were reports of people behaving strangely after blows to the head. However, nothing could explain how her handwriting had radically changed.

Not to mention that in one moment she was dead, in another, she was alive and unharmed.

Fishy, indeed.

Determined to share his concerns with someone, Lory was the person of his choice. Not only because the Druid was "a profound connoisseur of the mystical arts", as he liked to self-proclaim theatrically, but also because Yashiro was afraid of what Kuon would do if he discovered that the young woman with whom he was determined to marry was not Kyoko Mogami.

For the second time in a row.

 **A/N - This chapter got bigger than I anticipated and I had some unexpected appointments in the week, hence the delay.**

 **Yeah, I know we're all waiting for lemons (I include myself among the perverts any day). However, I also have a story to tell. Kyoko needs a man to trust and Kuon is learning to be this man. Each one has a past to solve, the Druid has explanations to give, Yashiro is snooping around... and there is a festival approaching, with the whole Court trying to separate our favorite couple.**

 **See what I got myself into? Why do I insist on long fics? Oh God! T_T**

 **A big hug, my dear readers. Thank you so much for coming with me! See you in the next chapter! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

She was melting from the inside out, but there was a cold sensation in the pit of her stomach as if she were in free fall.

Yes, that was it: her burning body had fallen into an abyss.

The hand on her nape was comforting, though strong and too hot. Four long, callused fingers nestled and positioned her head at a perfect angle to him. His thumb, which moments before had parted her lips, remained on her chin.

Kyoko did not know that feeling, but she knew what it meant. In the end, all her effort was nothing but a useless bravado: now Kuon knew her weakness and would explored it. Right there, on the floor. Maybe on the couch they occupied seconds earlier. In any of the armchairs. Over the imposing oak table.

Not that she was wishing he would go all the way with her! She only thought about it by chance, because she was a modest cautious woman who liked to anticipate all odds. Not that she found the odds attractive! No way was she hoping he would take advantage of her weakness...

Until then, the only thing Kyoko found special about kissing was the intimacy of the gesture. Better saying, the _acceptance_ it entailed. In the (few) times she had been kissed, she had been delighted to have been accepted as a source of affection for someone. However, since the humiliation of being abandoned on the altar Kyoko summed up the experience of a kiss with a single word: lie.

A kiss had become just another illusion and fools were the people who thought a mouth-to-mouth contact represented a connection, an intimate exchange, a display of affection. Maybe of desire, but this one she never felt during a kiss.

Until now.

The only reasonable explanation for her to believe that she would never have another experience as breathtaking as that kiss was that there was something wrong with the body of the Mogami heiress. A kiss could not be responsible for everything she was feeling, to the point that she whimpered shamefully when he stopped kissing her and rested his forehead on hers.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kyoko realized that Kuon was disheveled; his shirt crumpled by none other than herself as she clung to him while she supposedly fell. He looked as breathless as she did, his pupils dilated, his eyes focused on her lips as the thumb that had been on her chin touched them, skirting them and caressing them with what seemed to be reverence, but it could not be.

Then his smile drew her attention to the lips she wanted roaming all over her burning body.

"I'll never, ever forget this kiss, Milady. No matter how many fancy proposals you make me or how often you deny it, your lips have just revealed how much you want me."

Yet she thought of denying it, but how could she? Not while the evidence was still clear in her trembling body.

"And to think that a few days ago I was determined to kidnap you, to convince you to marry me even if I had to leave you with no choice after seducing you and getting you pregnant." Kyoko gasped at the novelty, more scandalized at herself than at him. After all, she should not like what she had just heard.

Interpreting her reaction as concern, Kuon reassured her.

"Do not worry about it. Some days with Milady were enough for me to realize that I would never gain your trust if I were dishonest in my actions. _In my actions_ , Milady; it never occurred to me to be dishonest _in my feelings_. I hope someday you'll notice the difference."

He moved away slowly, but not without first making one last caress in her hair and kissing her hands after he gently untangled them from his shirt.

"I will not give you up, Lady Kyoko. As much as patience is not my forte, I will wait for the moment when you will accept me as your husband. However, I will not wait idly: until that day comes, yes, I will do my best to woo you as you said. Worthy or not, your heart has chosen me and as long as it is my ally, I will court you. Now go lock yourself in your room."

She was having trouble processing everything that had happened, what her body was still feeling, and what he had just said. With each of his backward steps, his burning eyes fixed on her, the more she wanted to run to him and zero the distance between them.

"Lock myself...?"

"I'm serious, my lady. Lock both the doors. Do not make it easy for me. I do not want to take advantage of your innocence, but I'm not known for having self-control either."

Innocence? Would he still find her innocent if he knew how much _she_ wanted to take advantage of _him_?

Kuon was already in the opposite corner of the office when her legs finally moved. As soon as she reached her quarters, Kyoko accepted his warning and locked both doors. As an extra measure of security she dragged a heavy chest to the connecting door between their rooms, all the while repeating to herself that that was the right thing to do.

That night, Kyoko fell asleep trying to convince herself that she was not hoping for Kuon to break the damn door.

 **~ Next morning, first day of festival ~**

Kuon woke up refreshed even though he had hardly slept. Losing sleep by not being able to stop reliving the taste and texture of Kyoko's mouth and the sound of the delicious moans and sighs she produced in his arms was definitely his favorite reason for a sleepless night.

He could hardly wait to accompany her to the festival. He was also looking forward to reunite with his family and for everyone to meet Kyoko. Come to think of it, his parents should be worried about both of them.

As if attracted by his thoughts, the sound of Hizuri I's trumpet echoed in the distance, indicating that soon his father's entourage would reach Hizuri II.

Kuon smiled. Certain that Manaka would know what to do and wanting to give Kyoko a little more time to digest all the events of the previous night, he let the handmaid take charge of telling Kyoko about the arrival of the people who would soon be her family as well.

* * *

"My Lady, your in-laws! They're coming!"

Kyoko opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the intact connection door. Damn, she should not be feeling frustrated. Without registering what the girl had said, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, thinking she would make a great scarecrow by her looks that morning.

Kyoko knew she would have to face him at breakfast, when there was a chance he would want to hand feed her again. Then maybe he would touch her lips and... Oops, dangerous territory. Better to think of something else. What did Manaka say just now? Oh, yes, that her in-laws were coming, whatever that meant. The last time she thought of in-laws she was planted on the altar like an idiot, babbling explanations for the inexplicable. She had been abandoned, it was obvious, but her "in-laws" insisted on knowing what the hell she had done to chase away their wonderful son.

As if, she knew.

Then the realization struck her like a lightning bolt.

"The Hizuris? Are the Hizuris coming?"

"Yes, Lady Kyoko! In less than an hour, by the sound of the trumpet!"

The sound of the trumpet. Okay, she would need to study the meaning of this later. The important now was to find out how many people were coming in, how long they wanted to stay, and whether the employees were working properly. The provisions! Yes, she needed to check the provisions, too. Food, firewood, sheets, towels. Were the rooms clean? She hoped they were, because in less than an hour there would be very little that could be done.

Without realizing it, Kyoko had entered her 'hotel manager mode'. Feeling suddenly energized and with her mind in turmoil, she did not hear Manaka's grunts about Lady Kyoko not having proper clothes to wear. The few articles she had brought from the Solar had already been used, that was the first day of the festival and the first time in eleven years she was going to see the Hizuris, and Kyoko Mogami would not be properly dressed.

An apparently banal problem, but whose extent Kyoko was about to discover.

* * *

As expected by everyone, Julie was the first to tackle him. Always dramatic, she cried and sobbed as she caressed and kissed his face. It was not long before Kuu joined them, almost knocking Kuon under the weight of his parents' enthusiastic collective embrace.

The situation was as disconcerting as it was comforting. Yes, he loved them and knew they loved him, but sometimes their love suffocated him. Unable to say such a thing aloud, Kuon blamed himself for his thoughts and feelings, especially being under the same roof as a recent orphan.

By the way, where was she?

When he finally disentangled himself from his parents and convinced them that he was okay and out of danger, it was Rick's turn to almost knock him down. At last, Tina greeted him and was the only one of that noisy entourage who did so without nearly throwing him to the ground.

Though busy in leading the way to his family, answering distressed questions and handing out orders to the servants, Kuon still found time to cast expectant looks to the top of the staircase in search of a glimpse of Kyoko.

Distracted by the excitement that surrounded him and the anxiety to insert Kyoko into that celebration, a small hand belonging to a person he had not noticed came from nowhere and suddenly pulled him down, unbalancing him.

As much as the euphoria of his family to see that he was alive and well was acceptable, for all present Lady Kana had chosen a very questionable way to greet her cousin.

The kiss lasted only two seconds, long enough for him to realize what was happening and react to the intrusion. Long enough for Kyoko to witness the kiss.

As he disentangled himself from his cousin and looked apprehensively up the staircase, Kuon cursed under his breath what could only be defined as divine mischief.

 **A/N - I suffered a terrible writer's block this week. To make matters worse, m** **y job is demanding more of me now that we are at the end of the year, so I do not know if I can maintain the frequency of one chapter per week. I can only guarantee that I will do my best to meet this goal. I even stopped reading all the fics I followed. I just do not have time anymore. T_T**

 **Sometimes I use very subtle references to both the canon and fairy tales. In the beginning of this chapter, I used Kyoko's dialogue with Bo's head just after the Dark Moon party as inspiration.**

 **As always, a big hug to my wonderful readers, especially those who take time to comment. See ya next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

Kyoko blinked several times to dispel the unpleasant sensation in her eyes. The people gathered in the foyer were so sparkling that she found it impossible not to feel dazed. Soon her retinas would burn in the face of such brilliance.

That is why her eyes were tearing. No way had she wanted to cry.

At least that is what she was saying to herself.

Kyoko remembered seeing so much beauty gathered only when Hotel Fuwa hosted a group of models. Considering how Sho had behaved, the experience sucked.

Five centuries of gap, and Kyoko identified similar challenges in both situations. There she was, once again feeling a clumsy duck amid dazzling swans and resorting to the polite smiles and professional tone of voice countless times trained to block out everything that bothered her.

At the moment, it was the gorgeous blonde who hung on the arm of the man who a few hours ago had made her sweet promises, complemented by what could only be defined as a prodigious kiss.

And to think that the same lips were attached to the stranger's a few seconds ago...

Although she had seen the whole scene and realized he was taken by surprise, the mere memory of the kiss was distressing. Since then, Kyoko's mind was insisting that it was only a matter of time before he gave in to the charms of the beautiful women who undoubtedly surrounded him.

If he was not giving in already.

Using the best of her abilities, Kyoko managed to appear unshakeable as she descended the stairs and saluted the illustrious guests, keenly ignoring the wasp that was pressing the breasts against Kuon's arm. For the first time, Kyoko wished she had listened to Manaka's advice and brought more than a few changes of clothes from the Solar Mogami. If she had, maybe now she would not feel so out of place.

To make matters worse, not all the people gathered there were friendly to her.

"Oh, the housekeeper. It is about time!"

At any other time and by any other person, being mistaken for a housekeeper would not bring her a bitter taste in her mouth. On the contrary, being a housekeeper demanded effort and dedication, and it was a job she took pride in in the twenty-first century. However, something in the woman's voice told Kyoko that the alleged misunderstanding was meant to be offensive.

"Lady Kana, this young woman is Lady Kyoko. You should know that, we saw her portrait a few hours ago."

 _Bingo_.

"Oh? I did not recognize her. Maybe the artist was generous in his portrayal."

The obvious acidity in the words exchanged between Kana and Tina had notes characteristic of an old grudge, and Lady Kana was skilled enough to make Kyoko a collateral victim of what appeared to be a long-standing feud with Lady Tina.

"My portrait?"

She was not really interested in knowing about the painting, but this seemed to be a more neutral subject. Realizing Kyoko's intent, Julie took the cue to lead the interaction to what should be less turbulent waters.

"Yes, my dear, wonderful and precious girl! We received the message from Kuon requesting your portrait and we came personally to bring it."

"Is _that_ why we came?"

As Kana distilled her venom, Julie hugged Kyoko with unexpected force, engulfing her in the scent of roses. To Kyoko (and everyone around) did not go unnoticed that the woman ignored Kana's comment, engaging in subjecting the Mogami heiress to an endless and embarrassing public display of affection that included sonorous kisses and extravagant compliments.

When Kyoko thought she was going to suffocate on full breasts, blond curls and perfume, Julie explained to Kyoko the reason behind her actions.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my Kuon's life!"

Oh, so that was it. Well, at least the matriarch was satisfied. Too bad the same could not be said about the patriarch. One glance was enough to make Kyoko realize that Kuu did not share his wife's opinion.

However, it was Kana the spokesperson for his discontent.

"Is that really necessary, Aunt Julie?" Auntie. Then the kisser and Kuon were cousins. Kyoko, who was still being smothered by the (overly) affectionate woman, felt her immediate annoyance at her niece's words. "Are not we forgetting that Kuon would not have been in danger if he had not been associated with her family?"

"Lady Kana, that's enough!"

"But Kuon-"

It took one glance from him for Kana to realize that she had crossed dangerous territory and to slip off his arm. Kuu immediately comforted her, placing a fraternal hand on her shoulder and smiling at her in a placate manner.

Julie's annoyance with her husband's attitude was palpable. A conjugal fight seemed about to erupt.

Kyoko sighed resignedly. Apparently, whatever hindered her from having a loving family was contagious.

"Lady Kana is right, Milord."

Kyoko did not want to agree with the woman who seemed to be the pivot of several unresolved issues in that family and whose lips still gleamed from the stolen kiss, but if it were necessary to wrap the rope around her neck to rebuild what appeared to be a broken link in that family, she would do so gladly.

"Milady, don't-"

Whatever the appeal he was about to make, Kyoko was not ready to listen. She could not even tell if she would ever be.

"If it were not for my family, Milord would not have been attacked. None of this would have happened."

The last sentence was whispered slowly, and to Kuon it sounded as if Kyoko sought a hidden meaning or a deeper understanding in the words she uttered. Gently disengaging herself from Julie, she smiled at the woman as she felt her resistance to let her go. A sad smile, but full of gratitude.

If marriage were not such a big taboo for her, Kyoko would love to have a mother-in-law like Julie. After all, it would not hurt to have a mother-in-law who liked her.

Too bad this seemed to split the family in half.

"If you'll excuse me, I need..."

 _What?_ She had nothing else to do and nowhere else to be. As far as Kyoko knew, that was her reality, good or bad. What she really needed was to face it.

And that's exactly what she did: she faced reality (and people) head-on.

Six pairs of eyes reflected the most varied feelings: Kana's superiority, Kuu's accusation, Tina's understanding, Rick's embarrassment, Julie's compassion, and Kuon's concern. Despite the differences between them, Kyoko could bet they all expected her to complete the sentence with an excuse that would cover her dishonorable escape, while inside Kyoko the urge to send everything to hell was rapidly growing.

In fact, she had reached her limit. There she was, doing the same things and dealing with the same problems. Of course, she always used the same stimulus; it should not surprise her that she always had the same result. At that moment, she had almost hopped into the trap of blaming herself for the attempt on Kuon's life and the rupture in his family, just as she had sought in herself the reason for being rejected by her mother, abandoned by Sho and despised by so many people. And what had she got in return? Just the strenuous task of continuing to try to be the person that everyone wanted her to be.

All she got from her attempts was to nullify herself. How could she be so blind as not to see it? Where was the real Kyoko in the midst of all her artificial versions created to suit the expectations of others?

Of all the people who turned their backs on her, Kyoko was surprised to find herself at the top of the list and that was the betrayal that hurt the most. She had abandoned herself by accepting that there was a standard, that she was beneath it, and that as long as she did not reach it no one would love her. She had given up on her true self when she accepted, even tacitly, that she needed to be someone else to deserve someone's affection.

Being neglected and despised was bad, no doubt; but giving up and despising herself was the real tragedy of her life.

What if she fought for herself? What would happen if all her dedication to gain the appreciation of others were used to know and love _Kyoko_ , past and future, united in that bizarre present?

Like a diamond in formation, the pressure that used to choke her finally transformed her. Understanding something so crucial about herself and her life (or lives) was a true epiphany, only achieved after she went through an intricate series of events, which included being thrown five centuries in the past. It was not easy to survive alone in the twenty-first century, to be shot in the chest, to wake up in a foreign body and at another time. It was not easy to go through the stress of adapting to so many changes and having the life of a stubborn fool in her hands. It was not easy to be the target of the seductions of a man who confused her, but for whose soul she had fallen in love with in unparalleled circumstances.

So many challenges and no one had an idea. She was facing a lion a day with empty hands and no one had any idea!

To hell with all that. None of the people who tested and humiliated her had a backbone capable of supporting a single day on her skin.

Even less so if, she considered the _two_ skins.

The broad smile that formed on her lips surprised everyone. At that moment and for the first time she felt true self-esteem. Imbued with pride for all her daily battles, Kyoko made a pact with herself to protect herself always and to defend herself when necessary. She was done with being a doormat. If none of them wanted to spare her from being the epicenter of their ancient quarrels and new disagreements, she decided right there that she would be her spear and her shield.

In short, Kyoko finally realized that sometimes sending it all to hell was the best plan possible.

"I need to... do anything random that gets me out of here. After all, I do not want to _associate_ myself - borrowing your word Lady Kana - to a woman who steals a kiss from a man, especially her own cousin, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Nor do I want to interact with people who disregard that in a few weeks I lost my whole family, was humiliated by my supposed fiancé and killed - or almost - by my cousin, and then I had to take responsibility for the life of the same man who humiliated me. I do not know what kind of problems you have, but if you cannot solve them by yourselves or at least prevent me from being dragged to them after all I have been through lately, I dismiss myself from making the slightest effort to be courteous to you. I do not regard the feelings of those who do not respect mine."

Eternal seconds passed and no one could produce a coherent sound. For Kyoko, the stupor of those people was not a victory to celebrate because she was not really interested in provoking any kind of reaction or knowing their opinion, favorable or not.

She only intended to set a limit, for the first time in her life, and _that_ was something worthy of a celebration.

"Well, that is all I had to say. I feel much better now that we've had this conversation." That could hardly be classed as a conversation, and the irony in Kyoko's voice as she said it made Julie struggle not to laugh. The matriarch Hizuri was the only one present who did not seem to have petrified. "We'll see each other again soon, I suppose, but it's not something I really want. Unfortunately, I have not had much choice lately..."

She said the last sentence looking at Kuon, who caught the message and had the decency to look embarrassed.

With a much more elegant reverence than the occasion demanded and that contrasted strongly with her plain clothes, Kyoko said goodbye. Out of habit, five people who looked like statues overcame the stupor and returned the reverence, or almost: Kuu and Kana petrified again in the midst of the movement, astonished to have been carried away by the young Mogami's charm.

Feeling humiliated and clumsy at the elegant fluidity of Kyoko's reverence, Kana's beautiful face contorted in a scowl that made her look more like a witch than the queen she thought she was.

The only one who did not return the reverence was Julie, who opted for the informality of smiling and throwing a kiss to Kyoko when their eyes met, just before the young woman turned her back and headed towards the backyard.

 **A/N - First of all, references (obvious or not) to fairy tales: Kyoko feels like a duck in the middle of swans (Ugly Duckling), does not have appropriate clothes and looks like a maid (Cinderella), the "statues" that come to life (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Kana's scowl, transforming her from queen to witch (Snow White).**

 **Less obvious inspirations from the manga: the first paragraph was inspired by the scene in which Kyoko sees Sho shining in the spotlight; Kana's nasty remark about Kyoko's portrait comes from the countless times people did not recognize Kyoko; Kuu's perplexity at having reacted to Kyoko's reverence comes from the chapter in which he is surprised to have been misled by Kyoko's staging when she pretended to be on the phone with Lory.**

 **I should have done this little script from the beginning... it is important for me to make it clear that even if it's an AU fic, I always draw inspiration from the original.**

 **In addition, this chapter only came out because a meeting was cleared and I had time to breathe XD A tight hug to all and thank you very much for coming with me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

Kuon managed to block much of Kuu's litany while he hung Kyoko's picture on the office's wall, facing his desk. She would be the first thing he would see whenever he lifted his head from whatever he was reading.

One might say that he was obsessed with Kyoko if the concept existed at the time, but Kuon would not mind. After all, obsession was a Hizuri trait.

"She brought us no good, son. Look at you, mad at me because of her!"

More focused on discovering why Kuu insisted on covering up what the hell had motivated the foyer fiasco, Kuon ignored his father's wailing tone. As overprotective as Kuu was, his antagonism to Kyoko was strange. No doubt, he was hiding something from him.

After being satisfied with the position of the painting, Kuon stood by the window, from where he had a privileged view of the backyard.

"Oh yes, I'm mad at you. This part is true."

Slightly baffled by his son's admission, Kuu watched his profile, catching every expression he made as he followed Kyoko with his gaze.

"Lady Kyoko has bewitched you."

At that moment, the subject of the conversation between father and son greeted passersby and smelled flowers, a smile so open and spontaneous that it was hard to believe that she had just faced the follies of his family. Too early, in Kuon's opinion. If it were up to him, the two of them would be married and have an heir on the way before the Hizuris began to bother her with their passionate quarrels.

"... It's a way of describing what she does to me, yes."

"Tsk! One more reason for me to worry. My son, your head is not in the right place!"

Kuon sighed resignedly. Again, Kuu was defending the deeds of his wonderful son, too perfect to make such terrible mistakes. So far nothing new. However, ingratitude was not of the character of Lord Hizuri, so Kuon remained attentive, waiting for the slip that would tell him what Kuu was holding against Lady Kyoko.

"That young woman is a bad omen to our family. She almost killed you and now she's disuniting us!"

Such accusations were unexpected from his father and bothered Kuon to no end. As much as he was accustomed to tolerate Kuu's ravings, he could not allow him to turn Kyoko into the villain of that story, as Kana had been foolish enough to hint a few minutes ago.

"Let's not forget that _I_ was the idiot who ignored her for two years. _I_ mistook her for Lady Kimiko. _My_ pride made her leave this castle to be at the mercy of her cousin's madness. Lady Kyoko might have died, and it would have been _my_ fault. _I_ was negligent with her, and as she put it so well a few minutes ago, I'm only alive today because she still cared for me anyway. Therefore, I do not see how she can be a bad omen to us. It seems more the opposite, in fact. As for your second complaint, she is not disuniting us. At most, Lady Kyoko only pointed out the cracks that were always present, but we stubbornly ignored."

Kuu's dropped shoulders were the sign that Kuon needed. Finally, his father resigned himself to stop trying to convince him that none of it was his fault. Now all he had to do was find out why Kuu was so dissatisfied with Kyoko.

They were just a nice pair of fools, that was the truth. Both oblivious to the feelings and real intentions of the other: the older man pitied the younger and feared the outcome of his tendency to blame himself excessively when something went wrong. The younger, far from feeling supported by the reliance placed upon him, wished above all that his father should admit that he was not a perfect son, a perfect man, a perfect subject, for such an admission would also mean that his imperfection was accepted.

The way Kuu proceeded, with his overly positive evaluations of his son, Kuon only felt pressured to reach an unattainable standard of excellence in everything. Not to mention the harrowing loneliness of not being able to rely on his family to help him correct his mistakes when such mistakes were not even considered.

Kuu, for his part, worried about Kuon's tendency to go down a destructive path when his emotions became too intense, hence Kuu's custom to resort to praise to appease him, but Kuon did not know that. Just as Kuu did not know that his constant praises weighed on Kuon as cruel reminders of how he ought to be.

After years of that noise-filled communication, it was not strange that both were surprised by Kuon's attitude.

"...Father, what are you hiding from me? Where does your hostility to Lady Kyoko come from?"

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence between them. A tacit gentleman's agreement had established years before that they would never ask straight questions about what the other obviously hid. After all, that was the way they trained acumen and intuition: in successive mind games of hide and seek.

However, that was before Kyoko emerged into Kuon's life and introduced a fair amount of frankness into his routine.

"... She wrote to the king."

An evil foreboding took Kuon by assault.

"When?"

"Right after the engagement party. As soon as she arrived at the Solar, Lady Kyoko wrote to the king, repudiating you and telling him that she would be available for marriage with whom he thought worthy. Hmpf, as if there was someone more worthy than Kuon Hizuri!"

So that was it. His father was furious because Kyoko had rejected him and because such rejection had probably damaged his image before the king. Well, Kuon could not blame her, no matter how much the news hurt.

It was precisely this pain that further inflamed Kuu's speech against Kyoko.

"What about the king?"

"He's considering, of course. What is not lacking for her are suitors. None as handsome and noble as you, but she made her choice. Or as they say, she will lie down on the bed she has chosen."

 _Not even over my dead body_ , Kuon thought. The only matrimonial bed she would know would be his, but how could he guarantee that without her hating him for deceiving her? And in such a short notice?

* * *

Kuu watched Kuon run his fingers through his hair in a well-known nervous gesture, his green eyes reflecting the swirl of his mind as he sought a way out of that mess.

As the loving father he was, Kuu had planned to keep his son in Hizuri II throughout the festival. It would not be easy, but he would do anything to keep him away from the Court's buzz and to convince him that Lady Kyoko was a bad option for the family.

The constant, sensual presence of Lady Kana would take care of the rest. Therefore, the next time Kuon needed to face the Court, he would already be married to an alternative almost as good as the Mogami heiress.

However, Kuu did not expect to face Kuon's infatuation with Lady Kyoko. It was not just gratitude as he initially thought; it was something else. Something that promised to ruin his plans to protect his son from painful disillusionment.

Something that had already ruined his plans, in fact, judging by the anguish that Kuon was showing.

"...Lory is in charge of finding a husband for her."

Of course, Kuu could not bear to see his son so dejected, so he revealed information he had planned to keep confidential. As he had predicted, Kuon immediately perked at the news.

"Uncle Lory?"

Kuon had not called Lory 'uncle' for years, so the slip made it clear to Kuu that Kuon was clinging to the connection with Lord Takarada to be favored in the run for Lady Kyoko's hand.

"Yes. From what I heard, the Druid volunteered to resolve the situation. The sovereign obviously accepted the offer. Lord Uesugi hates dealing with matters of love..."

Kuon's once tormented expression immediately brightened, causing a stabbing pain in Kuu's chest. To the patriarch Hizuri, Kyoko was no more than a young woman playing with the pure feelings of his righteous son.

"Kuon, Lady Kana's husband recently passed away."

As much as it was a losing battle, it was a father's duty to try to put some reason on Kuon's hard head.

"I heard about it."

"She's still young, childless."

"And?"

" _And_? Do not play dumb, boy! It's obvious she wants you!"

"Just as she wanted her rich sixty years older deceased husband?"

"You said it very well: rich deceased husband. Now she's a rich widow. She is young, beautiful, healthy and unimpeded. You can still conceive many children. And most importantly: she would marry you right now! She came so far just to make her intentions clear!"

Kuu was not a fool. He was well aware that Kana was not the best choice for his son. On the other hand, she was the only available option that could divert Kuon from the path of pain in which he seemed to stride. If the young man's attachment to Kyoko was not fought while there was still time, Lord Hizuri feared that his son would finally succumb to the darkness that always stalked him.

* * *

Turning his eyes to Kyoko, Kuon captured the moment when the gardener's daughter placed a ring of flowers on her finger, moving her. He immediately remembered not having a ring to offer her, since it would be absurd to want her to accept the same ring that he had given Kimiko by mistake.

She was too sweet and young to have so many wounds, and one of them had his name.

"Has she come this far just to make her intentions clear? Really? I could swear she came just to antagonize my fiancée and make my life difficult."

"Lady Kyoko is no longer your fiancée, remember? She arranged for the engagement to end. In fact, she should return home as soon as possible. It will not do well for her reputation to remain in the residence of a single man with whom she has no commitment."

This argument was part of Kuu's plan to favor Lady Kana; a plan that Kuon had already guessed thanks to the information his father gave him unwillingly.

"Lady Kyoko is still family friend. Or the Hizuris will turn their backs on the only survivor of the Mogamis, with whom we made several vows of friendship, leaving her alone in such a delicate moment?"

The discussion between the two were nothing different from chess in terms of strategy and purpose: one used all the resources available to corner the other.

"Of course not, but-"

Appealing to Kuu's honor was a low blow, but also a good move. However, it was obvious that Kuu would not give up without a fight and Kuon did not want to prolong that conversation. The ups and downs of having family around charged a heavy price, not to mention the concerns the new information brought.

After sighing resignedly, Kuon finally accepted that he would have to be frank with his father, though he knew it would put salt on both of their wounds.

"Father, I will not give up on Lady Kyoko. One day you will have to accept this, just as one day you will have to accept that your precious only child made terrible mistakes, which almost had tragic consequences. If the name Hizuri became the target of slander in the Court, it is my fault, not Kyoko's. I really regret what I did to your good name, just as I am sorry for not being the perfect son that the Hizuri couple deserve. After all, I should somehow compensate you for Mother almost having died when I was born and for stealing from her the possibility to conceive again."

* * *

The perplexity and sadness on Kuu's face did not require explanation. It was the first time that Kuon said the greatest taboo of the family: Kuon was the precious son because always would be the only son; the one born with the responsibility of all the other heirs that the golden couple would never have.

"Kuon ... you will always be our beloved son. No matter what, you-"

Kuu turned away and it took him a few moments to compose himself. After so many years of trying to convince himself that he had protected his son from the vicious remarks and disapproving looks of 'friends' and relatives, cruelly accusing him of being the freak that almost killed his own mother during childbirth, it was frustrating and painful to realize that Kuon did not had escaped unscathed after all.

And to think that he and Julie did everything in their power to show the world how much Kuon was loved and accepted, so that he would never be charged with what was not even his fault to begin with...

Lord Hizuri had no idea that his son carried such a heavy burden. Maybe that was why he had become so somber sometimes. Was that also the reason for him to commit so much to everything he did?

In the midst of such thoughts, one more came up in Kuu's mind: why was Kuon revealing so much of himself now?

Only one hypothesis occurred to him.

"Ahhh... it was Lady Kyoko. That maiden really changed you. "

Kuon seemed to have the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"She did not change me, Father. She inspires me. There is a difference."

Perusing his son's countenance, Kuu identified pain and concern in his eyes. However, there was also hope and... joy? Kuon was in love, there was no longer any doubt, and such a feeling was transforming him, giving people (giving him!) an access that Kuon had never allowed.

If Kuu thought he would be in time to prevent Kuon from being at the mercy of the maiden who had repudiated him, he had come too late. All he had to do now was stay close and do his best to keep the darkness from claiming Kuon completely, as well as to pray for his opinion about Lady Kyoko being wrong.

 **A/N – Hello my lovely readers! How are you?**

 **I am still very happy with the receptivity that the previous chapter had. I hope you like this one too. I played a little with Kuu's excessive zeal, relating it to Kuon's perfectionism.**

 **Particularly speaking, I would rather treat you with a bit more development in the plot, but for that, I needed to develop a little more the characters. So this chapter has born!**

 **A big hug and see you soon (fingers crossed!), if the work allows it! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

"Can I approach you? I swear I came on a peace mission!"

Kyoko looked up at the voice and laughed when she saw a delicate arm waving a white handkerchief.

"Is that supposed to be a white flag?"

Tina's smiling face rose from behind the tree she was using to hide.

"I also brought an offering, if my impromptu white flag is not enough!"

On the other arm, she carried a basket of food, making Kyoko's stomach rumble loudly. It was the cue Tina needed to approach her and sit next to her on a fallen log.

Kyoko had been so distracted that she had not realized her own hunger. After sincerely thanking Tina and groaning contentedly to find everything she liked best in the blessed basket, the first thing she attacked was the strawberries. Curiously, Tina laughed.

"So you _really_ like strawberries! I thought Kuon was just picking on Lady Kana!"

As her mouth was busy chewing, Kyoko raised a questioning eyebrow. With eyes filled with mirth, Tina reported on the interesting breakfast of the Hizuri family.

"Milady missed the late breakfast we had. It was quite spectacular! First, Uncle Kuu seemed to have been punched in the stomach. By Kuon's angry face when he invited his father to talk in the office, I would not be surprised if that was exactly the case. Well, Uncle Kuu must thank Heaven for facing his wrath, not Aunt Julie's. Never forget: between infuriating Kuon and Lady Julie, always choose Kuon!"

Unsure of what to say, Kyoko just nodded.

"Sparing you from the details of the usual fights - and I... _we_ really regret that Milady was our unsuspected victim - it was epic when Lady Kana tried to eat the same strawberries Milady just devoured. Adorably, by the way."

Kyoko blushed as she chewed on a potato bread, mumbling something that sounded like an apology for her bad manners.

"My dear, I have seen Uncle Kuu eating too many times to be scandalized by your healthy appetite. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Lady Kana and the strawberries. Well, it happens that Kuon had already warned us that the strawberries were yours, as well as everything he put in the basket, by the way. It is a necessary measure when we sit at the table with Kuu and his insatiable appetite. However, being the thief that she is, Lady Kana tried to pick up the strawberries when Kuon seemed to be distracted by the family. We discussed whether Milady had Viking blood. Aunt Julie swears you have and will not rest until she has mapped out your entire family tree. Milady really impressed us with your... how did she call it? Oh yes, _fervor_!"

As Kyoko stared at the basket (now almost empty) in her lap with new eyes, trying to slow the frantic beats of her heart at the thought that Kuon had really paid attention to everything she liked and had worried about the fact that she had not yet eaten, Tina chortled at the memories.

"I swear I thought Kuon would stab her cheeky hand with a fork! Aunt Julie was the fastest, however, and put the basket of strawberries away from Kana's reach. Auntie has lynx eyes. Uncle Kuu can boast all he wants, but it was from Aunt Julie that Kuon inherited the precise aim. Not even the king can overcome her archery skills!"

After a few moments processing all the information she was receiving, Kyoko asked the question that had been bothering her since the entourage had arrived at the palace.

"Milady and Lady Julie do not seem to like Lady Kana. So why is she here?"

Tina, who had hitherto enjoyed herself, immediately recovered her sobriety.

"Because her husband died last week and she cannot wait to stick her claws in a coveted bachelor."

* * *

Even unwillingly, Kuon took Kana to his office. It was obvious they needed to talk about her presence in Hizuri II and the sooner the better. He had enough misunderstandings with Kyoko.

For now, he would ignore the woman's disgusted expression when she saw the picture of her rival hanging on the wall. The question she asked him, however, could not be ignored.

"Is _this_ appropriate, My Lord?"

What she pointed out with disdain was, of course, Kyoko's portrait.

"As the Lord of this castle, what I do within it is appropriate. On the other hand, the same cannot be said about disrespectful questions. "

It was obvious that Kuon was setting a limit, and judging by the visible effort she made to relax her face, Kana understood the message.

"Lady Kana, let's be honest with each other. What is important enough in Hizuri II to justify the price of reviving old resentments coming here?"

"Old resentments, my Lord?"

Apparently, honesty was off the menu for her.

"My mother and Lady Tina barely tolerate you. Lord Richard feels uncomfortable around Milady. Not to mention that, after today, I suspect that Lady Kyoko dislikes you."

But it was not off the menu for him.

Kana's first response was an unexpected sensual smile.

"It does not surprise me, My Lord. Women in general do not like me and it is always for the same reason. I am not to blame for being blessed with something that bothers women and makes married men... _uncomfortable_."

Kuon had to remind himself a couple of times that he was dealing with a woman. It was easy to forget the 'fair sex' when dealing with such a viper. In fact, life seemed to test him by throwing in his path two particularly dangerous women in a short period, and both were hostile to Kyoko.

He had already made the mistake of underestimating that kind of threat once. He would not do it again. He would become a formidable shield and a powerful spear at Kyoko's disposal.

"Lady Kana, I request you to be brief. I really do not have time to waste on riddles and dissimulations."

"I'm in a hurry too, My Lord. I have wasted so much of my life with the wrong man! Now I intent to enjoy life with the right man."

Honesty had suddenly become today's special.

In the past, such frankness and daring made him prefer experienced women to the modesty of maidens. However, at that moment Kana's words made him uneasy, evidencing the changes taking place within him.

"As far as I know, Milady was not forced to marry. To talk like that about your marriage is disrespectful. The body of your husband did not even cool in the grave!"

"My husband's body was already cold long before he died, My Lord." Approaching seductively and resting her hand on Kuon's chest, Kana struck what she imagined was the final blow. "With Milord, on the other hand, I believe that all my days would be of intense heat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina reported to Kyoko how the letter she had written to the king ending the engagement with Kuon and the death of Kana's husband sparked the last events in Hizuri II.

"I-I wrote to the king?"

"...Yes. Milady do not remember?"

Tina's expression of strangeness aroused Kyoko from her stupefaction.

"I... it's all so messed up in my head!"

She did not have to fake the helplessness in her voice. Confusion had become her middle name since another century.

Tina comforted her with a sympathetic smile and changed the subject.

"It's not the first time she's done it, you know? Nor the second, actually."

"... Who did what?"

"Lady Kana. The kiss."

"Oh."

Kyoko's restless hands showed her feelings. However, as unpleasant as that, she wanted to know more about the relationship between Kana and Kuon.

"The first time was with my brother-in-law, Kouki. My sister was devastated! Lina is a fragile woman, an easy target for women like Lady Kana."

Gradually the gears in Kyoko's head picked up rhythm.

"Is Lady Lina Takarada your sister?"

Tina laughed.

"So Kuon was right about that, too! Milady really lived in isolation for a long time! Yes, Lina is my sister. My family is _so_ creative! Lina and Tina. Do not ask me how it was to grow up without knowing which one of us was being called..."

It was Kyoko's turn to laugh.

"As I was saying, Lady Kana is Aunt Julie's niece. She came from the Northern Lands on the pretext of visiting her aunt, but I think her real intention was never to return home. After all, as soon as she arrived she tried to seduce Kouki, my sister's fiancé. Milady can imagine what trick she used. I have never seen my sister so devastated. Lina had not seen the whole scene and thought Kouki was kissing her. I spent whole days comforting her. Kouki tried desperately to get in touch with her, but Lina refused to receive him. Then, providentially, Lady Kana turned to Rick, _my_ fiancé, when she realized that Kouki would never accept her."

Kyoko gasped at the news. _Providentially_? What was providential about a shameless girl targeting your fiancé?

All the while, Kyoko followed Tina's account with extreme attention and bated breath. Those details were not in any of the history books she read in the twenty-first century when she sought a way to break the curse that bound Kuon to Hizuri II. Well, it was not surprising, since Kyoko had restricted her searches to the names Kuon and Hizuri.

Still, there was something, a memory or idea wandering in the back of her mind and causing a nagging pain in her head. No doubt, it was something important and related to the people Tina mentioned, but like all unruly thinking, the more she struggled to catch it, the more it jumped out of her reach.

On the other hand, at least the reason for Rick look so uncomfortable in the foyer's episode finally made sense. No doubt seeing Kuon being attacked just as he was, and in front of Tina, was enough reason to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Thank to Heaven Lina witnessed Rick being attacked by Lady Kana. Because of this, she finally agreed to speak with Kouki and with the situation clarified, the two reconciled."

Oh, now she understood the 'providential'. However, the strange feeling that she needed to remember something remained. Maybe if she kept talking to Tina, the thought would become clear.

"...That is, she tried and failed with Lord Kouki. Defeated, she tried and failed with Lord Richard."

"Lord Kuu's nephew, yes. My Rick. Lady Kana knows how to choose her prey among influential men. She did not want to return to the Northlands, where she would be under constant vigilance of the family, so she tried to arrange a marriage here. An advantageous marriage, you see. In her trajectory, Lina and I were victims of her ambition, as well as Kouki and Rick. I am not ashamed to admit that I derive great satisfaction from thinking that she has lost two men to two sisters."

Oh yes, Tina's expression made her satisfaction clear.

"Why did she only try to seduce Lord Kuon now?"

"Kuon was only ten years old by the time Lady Kana began her hunt for a wealthy husband. Not to mention that Aunt Julie already had a young lady in mind to be Kuon's wife."

Tina smiled at the blush on Kyoko's face.

"Soon after, Lady Kana knew of a very wealthy, old and sick Lord who had just lost his wife, and there she went to a wedding that she imagined would be brief. To her bad luck, the old goat only needed new grass to live for another eleven years."

It was not difficult to understand the rest of the story.

"And now he's dead. And Lord Kuon is no longer my fiancé."

"Exactly."

At this moment, Kyoko's eyes turned to the office window. As if attracted to them, Kuon appeared and looked directly at her.

* * *

"My Lord cannot be serious! Are you going to... kick me out of here?"

Of course, she was astonished by Kuon's reaction to her daring invitation.

"I'd rather say that I'm going to assign some of my best men to the task of escorting you safely to your palace or any other place Milady prefers. Anyway, Milady must leave as soon as possible."

"It's the same as expelling me!"

Kana wanted to scream, curse and destroy something. She wanted to reopen the wound on Kuon's left shoulder with the letter opener on the table. Like Kimiko, she was experiencing the hatred of being overpowered by a plain girl.

However, to be dragged to the scaffold was not in her plans, so she took several deep breaths to calm herself down, and tried not to be enraged again when she realized that Kuon was indifferent to her suffering. On the contrary, the bastard was smiling! A malicious grin that made his green eyes shine with humor. What was he seeing through the window to smile in such a way?

Realizing that the woman was approaching the window, Kuon blocked her path with his intimidating aura. After all, it would be troublesome if she saw Kyoko looking defiantly at him, her middle finger raised in an obscene gesture that Kuon had no idea how she had learned.

"Do we agree? Note that I am only asking because my education obliges me, since Milady will leave willing or not."

His warning look was so distinct from the look of seconds before that he seemed to become someone else. However, Lady Kana was raised in the midst of Vikings. It would take more than that to intimidate her.

"Of course not! I just arrived! My Lord has spoken of education, but where is the chivalry famous in these Lands?"

"It does not extend to someone who tries to impose their presence without being invited, let alone to someone who antagonizes family members. Will I have to paraphrase Lady Kyoko, who brilliantly reminded us of what true chivalry is? "

Irritated by the memory of her rival, Kana became even bolder.

"My Lord, I beg you... Think clearly! Lady Kyoko rejected and humiliated you. Still, will my lord submit to woo her, and become a laughing-stock for the Court?"

Something in Kana's choice of words caught Kuon's attention and illuminated his countenance.

"Yes... she rejected and humiliated me!"

Kana would have been encouraged by Kuon's words if his expression and tone of voice were not incompatible with that of an insulted man. In fact, at that moment he was a man who had perceived, thanks to a wicked woman, something crucial in Kyoko's act of writing to the king.

Until then, Kuon had only seen the retaliation of a hurt young woman and the problem that it represented to him. Thanks to Kana, now Kuon could see the silent plea she had made.

"Just like I did to her... Now we're even! Kyoko put us on an equal footing!"

Kana did not hear the whispered phrases, but still the sense of defeat became clearer with every second Kuon seemed oblivious to her presence and absorbed in thoughts that surprised and cheered him.

"She bothered to write to the king rejecting me, but she did not remove my portrait from the wall..."

The few fragments of Kuon's babble that Kana could hear made no sense to her, who was beginning to question his sanity. Then he spoke loud and clear, startling her.

"She's testing me!"

Kana could only watch, eyes bulging as Kuon laughed. She had no way of knowing that he was ecstatic to have discovered that far from removing him permanently from her life, Kyoko had given him one more chance. One chance to show her that he wanted her even though she was no longer his best choice.

She wanted him to fight for her. She wanted him to make her feel cherished.

As if Kana was not surprised enough, Kuon approached her.

"Lady Kana, your good deed made you almost bearable! Who would have thought that you among all people would make me see something so obvious but so skilled at hiding in plain sight?"

The woman did not understand a word beyond the "almost bearable" part, but she knew her tricks had not worked and apparently, she had helped Kuon with some question involving Kyoko.

In short, she could not feel more outraged.

Less than an hour later, Hizuri II would witness Lady Kana leaving furiously without looking back with an escort of poor bastards who would comment, for months on end, how a beautiful woman could be proportionately hideous inside.

This, of course, in the intervals between the commentaries on the astonishing events about to unfold at the festival of the autumnal equinox.

 **A/N - Hello! Curious about how this chapter came out so early? I cannot even tell... When I realized it, it was ready! XD**

 **Shall we start with the manga's references?**

 **There is a special chapter made by another mangaka, I cannot remember in what volume. In it, there is a scene where Ren wants to stab the cheeky hand that almost touched Kyoko (his own!).**

 **I always liked the scene where Kyoko flip the bird to Ren. I always wondered how Kuon would react in the same situation XD**

 **I also used Kuon's ex-girlfriends as inspiration, always doing something "desperate" to get some hint of love from him.**

 **About the fairy tales, I thought it would be fun if Julie had Merida's (Brave) abilities.**

 **A big hug and see you in the next chapter! (Which I do not know when it will be because I have a huge pile of fanfics to read!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

Kyoko could not explain what had come over her to behave that way, but she would be lying if she said she regretted it.

Of all she understood from the conversation with Tina, one thing became clear: Kuon not only had sufficient reason to look for another future wife, considering how vexatious it would be if he persisted in courting her, as she herself had freed him from the commitment between the Mogami and Hizuri families.

That was what Kyoko was thinking when her gaze met Kuon's. Then, Tina revealed that he was, at that moment, talking to Kana in his office.

How convenient! It was enough that he needed a wife for a rich widow to fall into his lap! Funny how luck always seemed to favor men. Maybe that is why she was known as _Lady_ Luck.

On second thought, it was quite simple to explain what had come over her: a complex mixture of anger, frustration, and jealousy that dulled her senses and made her openly challenge him, first with the look, then with the rude gesture.

None of her versions, past or future, had any control over the feelings that he awakened in her. Maybe Kuon was aware of it, judging by the malicious grin he had given her and that only served to increase her frustration.

One day she would render him stupefied, it was the silent promise she made to herself.

For now, Kyoko decided to avoid further confrontations. Saying good-bye to Tina, who was still trying to decide whether she thought the situation was hilarious or scandalous, the heiress Mogami returned to her room to look for a way to turn her few dresses into something acceptable for the festival.

For some reason, her battered vanity demanded that she match up with the Ladies who would be at the event.

* * *

"Nanny!"

Kyoko's luminous face and the sweetness in her voice warmed Okami's heart. Since the miraculous awakening, the kind woman was worried about her. More precisely, worried about her taciturn and shy behavior so different from her usual joviality.

It was as if someone else had awakened in the girl's body.

In the midst of the rush for the former nanny's open arms, Kyoko seemed to wake up from a trance, slowing down for a faltering walk. Something did not seem right. The girl's eyes widened and there was fright in them. Then, a few seconds later, fear and doubt disappeared and Kyoko resumed the run into Okami's welcoming arms.

* * *

Kyoko only knew Okami as the housekeeper of the Solar Mogami. As much as she had discovered that the woman had also been the wet nurse and the babysitter to the heiress, Kyoko would never think of calling her 'Nanny' out of the blue.

The moment she realized she was running toward the woman, she saw new, fragmented memories that terrified her. Memories of interactions that were not there seconds ago.

The momentary dread of being lost within Kyoko Mogami only lasted until she realized that her entire memory of the twenty-first century remained within her reach. Then the relief of not disappearing added to the joy of seeing Okami's loving face, culminating in a feeling so tender that Kyoko could not - or did not want to - fight, hence her reaction to resume the running and throw herself in her arms.

The scent of burning wood and cinnamon that surrounded her was as familiar as it was wonderful.

In the well-known arms, more memories stormed her, bewildering her for a brief moment: the dozens of times her parents returned home, filling her with hope that they would stay with her only to depart a few days later. All the times she was engulfed in that same hug as she cried, while recovering from a fever, after a nightmare, or when she felt unbearably alone.

There was a cruel world separating them. Social conventions, classes, etiquette rules rigidly determining that one was a noble, the other a servant. Within the memories that flowed relentlessly, Kyoko was able to access, with remarkable clarity, the feelings of her past version, always so insecure about the intentions of others. A fear fueled for years by routine remarks about the loyalty and dedication of Okami and Taisho gradually stablished the certainty that the two were only fulfilling their obligations in taking care of her. After all, if her parents could left without looking back, it was certain that the servants would do the same if they could give up their jobs.

However, her version of the future knew how much an employee could really love a boss. Did not she spend so many years believing that her employers were her family? Did not she treat them as such? Did not she love them so deeply that she never bothered to be paid?

The knowledge shared between the two versions of herself warmed both of them. The heiress finally accepted that she was always loved as a daughter, while the future Kyoko absorbed the love of those memories.

Feeling invigorated after a few precious minutes of affection, Kyoko lifted her head from Okami's shoulder and looked at her. They had both slid to the ground while Kyoko cried and Okami cradled her without questioning. Their eyes were wet and swollen, but their hearts were full and warm as they smiled foolishly at one another.

"What are you doing here, Nanny?"

"Well, I could not let my girl attend her first festival without proper clothes, could I?"

If she could act as a mother, she could also act as a fairy godmother.

The relief on Kyoko's face made Okami smile. No doubt, she had arrived on time, bringing with her the entire wardrobe that Kyoko had left at the Solar. Even better, Okami had arrived just in time to recognize the girl she had seen growing up in the young woman in her arms.

After the nightmare of death, finally an honorable mother was rewarded with the return of the lost daughter.

* * *

Outside the castle, Kuon was waiting anxiously for Kyoko. He hoped she would like the surprise he had reserved for her.

He had no idea she had a surprise for him too.

"You should shut your mouth, cousin. At this time of year, you're likely to swallow a fly or two."

Kyoko did not have to promise herself that she would render him stupefied one day. She already did it naturally, hence the devastating effect when she put some effort.

"Oh, _a pity_ that Lady Kana is gone! I'd love to see her face in front of the _housekeeper_!"

While Julie agreed with Tina and they both commented on how Kyoko seemed to have inherited her mother's good taste, Kuu approached Kuon, who was trying to control the erratic beats of his heart, and whispered to him some paternal advice.

"Do not be so obvious, son. That young woman will break your heart if she knows she has it in her hands."

Kuon could not disagree more with his father, but as his throat seemed unable to produce any coherent sound, he could not answer that Kyoko was not a cruel person, someone able to play with the feelings of others as Kuu had suggested.

"Is he always so pathetic in front of Lady Kyoko?"

"My Lord has not seen anything yet!"

Kuon was so focused on the woman who was coming down the external staircase that he did not notice Rick and Taira's banter. All that mattered to him was to get Kyoko's attention to himself. He wanted those exotic eyes focused on him, to plunge into its depths, to completely lose himself in her and-

"My God, man! Behave yourself! In a little while, you will begin to drool!"

Kijima's amused warning and the laughter that ensued aroused Kuon from his stupor. Looking threateningly at everyone, he stopped them. Or almost: a few giggles were still heard, a result of the blush Kuon could not avoid.

When Kuon looked again at Kyoko, he noticed her petrified on the last step. She was staring at him, or rather at the surprise he was holding by the reins.

"Freya!"

The ecstasy in Kyoko's face made him smile. At the sound of her mistress's voice, the splendid white mare got impatient to go to her. Taking the opportunity to get away from his noisy, indiscreet family, Kuon led the mare to Kyoko, who practically ran toward them and met them halfway.

Unaware that the young woman was being invaded by Kyoko Mogami's happy and sweet memories involving Freya, Kuon wondered how long the two had been apart for Kyoko to be so moved. Then, as she stroked the mare and smiled with watery eyes, she frowned and looked at him in a contemplative scrutiny.

"Hm?"

"...Freya...and Odur!"

Kuon smiled slightly embarrassed that she had realized what he had done. On the other hand, he was also excited at the prospect of making her understand his feelings.

"I told you! In the summer we met, I told Milord that when I got my own mare I would call her Freya!"

"...Yes, Milady told me."

"When did Milord get Odur?"

"When I became a knight four years later."

Apparently, the memories were not the only things that popped into Kyoko's mind: facts and customs also sprang up, evoked by the subject at hand. Thus, thanks to the Mogami heiress, Kyoko knew how important a horse was to his rider: more than an instrument, a horse was a friend, a partner, an ally.

To think that he had named something so important based on a fleeting remark of a naive six-year-old child warmed Kyoko's heart in a way that would be impossible if she could not access the knowledge of her past version.

"I only got Freya at the age of twelve, six years after that summer! How did Milord...? Why...?"

He thought she was absolutely adorable when she stuttered.

"I thought it would be the right thing to do. Like this, Freya and Odur could finally be together."

 _When we got married_ was the phrase he did not have to say.

The implications of such a choice were clear to Kyoko's two versions: for at least four years, Kuon had thought of her. He still remembered the only week they spent together. Better saying, that single week had left such a strong impression on him that four years later the youngest and most promising knight in the kingdom had named his mighty warhorse in honor of the name she had chosen for the mare she would only get two years after.

It was the closest to a proof of love that her two versions had ever received.

Kuon smiled when he realized she was panting and her blush intensified. Being honest with himself, he wanted Kyoko to realize the meaning of his choice since he revealed the name of his horse. To tell her that for many years she was his best memory, the one who took him out of the darkness several times, would sound insincere in comparison to his mistakes. Then she would have to realize for herself how special she had been to him before finally beginning to believe in his feelings.

The horrors he witnessed and that distanced him not only from her but also from all that was good and pure would be a subject he would never approach.

"This color suits you. Green really highlights your golden eyes."

* * *

Kyoko cursed mentally as she felt the heat on her cheeks. Of course, her traitorous unconscious would put her in a tight spot and of course, Kuon would notice. He and everyone else, by the way. Of all the colors of her vast and enviable wardrobe, she chose just the one dress that perfectly matched the color of Kuon's eyes.

The gleam in his gaze managed to be both tender and indecent, as well as his smile. Why did he continue to act like that with her, if she was no longer a good fit for him?

This doubt immediately made her realize something.

"I do not see Lady Kana..."

"That is the plan. She will never bother you again, I promise."

He spoke with such conviction that it sounded fatalistic. For a moment, Kyoko feared for the worst.

"...What happened? Where is she?"

"I sent her away."

Phew! The woman was a snake, but she did not deserve to die.

"What? Why?"

Kyoko could swear that the woman would be the new Lady Hizuri, a thought that bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"Because she annoyed me."

If he was bent to expel the people who annoyed him, what was she still doing there?

"What did she do to annoy Milord?"

"She annoyed Milady."

"..."

Looking at him was out of the question, since a simple glance seemed capable of turning her into a puddle on the floor, then her eyes quickly fled from his tempting lips to the mane she was stroking. In the next instant, his hand landed close to hers, and with only his little finger intertwined with hers, Kuon interrupted her movements.

"What happened to the ring of flowers that the gardener's daughter gave you?"

"I-I... I was afraid of losing it, so I left it on my dresser. I'm thinking of drying it and saving it when the festival is over."

Kyoko watched her own hand as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Then Kuon also enveloped her ring finger.

"Would Milady take such a good care of a ring that came from me?"

The possible meaning behind the question startled her and made her look at him. Big mistake. When had he come so close?

Practically trapped between Kuon and Freya, both strategically positioned to block the sight of the lively people who was finishing their last preparations before heading to the festival, Kyoko swallowed hard several times before she could speak.

"... What kind of ring?"

"The kind that symbolizes my devotion to Milady."

To illustrate his words, Kuon affectionately squeezed Kyoko's ring finger. The gesture seemed to rouse her from a sort of trance, judging by the way she shook her head and spoke firmly.

"My Lord does not mean it. Surely, there are Ladies at Court more convenient for My Lord."

Kyoko tried not to be shaken by the prompt response he gave her.

"Certainly. If I were looking for a suitable wife, I would find several women who would not be such a handful as Milady. None is so stubborn, challenging, and troublemaker. None curses like a drunken sailor, according to my men, nor distributes obscene gestures right and left."

Again, to illustrate his words, Kuon captured Kyoko's middle finger with a grin on his face.

"I do not distribute obscene gestures right and left! That I only did for Milord!"

He just loved it when she was indignant about something.

"And I want it to stay that way. I want to possess all your first and last experiences, and every time between them. Is it too much to ask?"

* * *

While Kyoko just opened and closed her mouth, Kuon swore in his head. Maybe he had pressed her too hard after all. And to think that he had planned to court her slowly and calmly…

Taking her hand fully in his, Kuon kissed it before letting it go. Changing the subject seemed like the best strategy.

"I would love to accompany you on this first day of festival, but I fear we will only meet again at the feast in Karuizawa. Unfortunately, Reino was named the hunting leader this year and... well, I need to hurry."

It was evident by her face that Kyoko did not understand what he was trying to say. So much the better. As far as he was concerned, she would never know what his words meant. Sometimes, ignorance was a blessing.

However, such a blessing would not be granted to Kyoko.

 **A/N – Hello, dear readers!**

 **There is an interesting connection between the story of Freya and the color of Kyoko's eyes: missing her husband Odur, who was always traveling, Freya shed golden tears. Those that fell on the earth turned into gold; those that fell on the sea turned into amber.**

 **The dialogue about a suitable wife was inspired by Mulan XD**

 **Okami is Kyoko's fairy godmother, but this reference was obvious...**

 **Lastly, please know that I have a lot of fun with your comments! Some people even give hints about the unfolding of the story and get reeeeeally close to discover the end of this saga XD**

 **I'm looking forward to the end of the journey, but I also do not want it to end! T_T**

 **Well, at least we still have three more days of festival and... Wait. Did I really spend several chapters with just the morning of the first day? Oh God, I think Nakamura-Sensei is rubbing off on me! ;)**

 **See you next time, dear readers! Big hug!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: this chapter brings a glimpse of the cruel world that is familiar to Kuon.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

While the young lords and knights rode into the hunting grounds to provide the meat that would be used at the banquets of the coming days, as the tradition of the festival determined, Lord Hizuri remained behind with the women and other men who would protect the entourage.

His status before the kingdom freed him from both the privilege and the obligation to participate in the hunt. Not to mention that he wanted to take the opportunity to test his son's chosen one.

At every fair where they stopped as they traveled, Kuu watched Kyoko ignore silks, lace, and jewelry and buy bales and more bales of wool. Although they were not expensive items compared to luxury goods, her heavy purse was rapidly emptied by the quantity she was purchasing and ordering to be delivered to Hizuri II. Eventually he asked if she intended to visit the Northern Lands soon.

"The articles are for the villagers. I hear we're going to have a hard winter this year."

It was too good an opportunity for Kuu to waste.

"I do not understand your intentions. Having so vehemently rejected the role of the Lady of Hizuri II, your concern for the well-being of the villagers seems contradictory to me."

Big golden eyes only stared at him for a few seconds before she answered his purposefully tricky question.

"I do not know if Milord is saying that I need an extra reason to worry about someone in need, or if Milord thinks the need itself is not enough reason for anyone to worry..."

Julie smothered a giggle but stayed close to hear her husband's response. Tina, on the other hand, urged her mare to move quickly away from them. She did not want to offend her uncle with a laugh she could not disguise.

"... _Touché_ , little one."

From that moment, Kuu decided to stop testing Kyoko and just enjoy the company, the ride, the lunch and the fairs. He did not regret it: all day long, she surprised him with her humility and gentleness to the point that he realized that he was quickly becoming attached to the young woman whose enthusiasm was contagious.

If she was able to conquer his two favorite people all over the world in such a short time, enchants him with her joy and generosity and even disarms him at his own game, she was probably worthy enough of his precious Kuon.

It was already dark when Karuizawa appeared on the horizon, and the merry but weary members of the entourage cheered up again at the prospect of the hot bath and the banquet that awaited them.

A pity that the joy only lasted until they reached the destination.

The frowns of Julie and Tina showed their displeasure at the despicable activity in progress in the noisy circle near the castle, hence the haste with which the two took refuge in their respective rooms, certain that Kyoko would do the same.

An honest mistake. The young woman seemed completely lost, her big eyes peering around the people in a silent request for clarification as to what was happening to upset both Julie and Tina.

Kuu swore mentally. It was obvious that Kyoko wanted answers, but he did not feel inclined to quench her curiosity. Therefore, he just led her to the chambers intended for her, left her in Manaka's care, and set off quickly to where Kuon would probably be.

He did not expect her curiosity to make her follow him.

Since he had declined to participate in the hunt, Kuu could not interfere with the brutality that was occurring. However, Kuon certainly knew Reino's sickish tendencies. The father could bet the son had spent the day chasing after Reino and his dogs, releasing the animals they hunted from the routine of torture that Reino liked to foist.

Apparently, that deer had escaped Kuon's watchful eyes just at the end of the hunt, near Karuizawa. Within reach of Kyoko's eyes, the only person Kuon did not want to witness such an event.

* * *

Thanks to the newly acquired memories of her past life, which became clear as a topic, name, or scent evoked them, Kyoko was no longer a complete ignorant of local customs. On the other hand, nothing had prepared her for the cruel scene that awaited her in the outer court of the imposing building.

So _that_ was a hunt?

What appeared to be a multitude of imbeciles surrounded a frightened stag, bleeding from several nonfatal wounds. The animal was doomed to die, but until that happened, it would serve as a moving target to the supposed nobles who laughed at what appeared to be a competition between them.

"The left flank! Hit the left flank!"

In a short time, Kyoko was crying and screaming. She demanded that they leave the poor animal alone, but between the dogs that barked around the deer keeping it trapped in the circle of torture and the shouts of encouragement and laughter from the men around, her words were not heard.

In fact, her presence was completely ignored until Kuu finally noticed her there. And just in time!

In her desperation, Kyoko tried to squeeze between men and dogs to defend the stag, a risky attitude that Kuu managed to prevent by holding her firmly behind her back. He begged her to leave, but Kyoko paid no attention. She only cried, screamed, struggled and scratched the arm that held her.

She had not even registered who was holding her.

Then, coming from nowhere, a man entered the ring with a bow in his hand and a saddlebag on his back.

"Oh, it's Lord Kuon! Come on, kingdom's golden boy! Show us your famous dexterity!"

"The nose! Hit the nose!"

In shock, Kyoko felt her heart being torn apart by the disappointment of seeing Kuon prepare an arrow and aim the deer's muzzle. The amusement of the moment became a moment of tension as a skilled knight was preparing to hit a very difficult target, so the men shut their mouths in consideration of Kuon's visible concentration.

When the tensioned bowstring made everyone hold their breath, there was silence necessary for Kyoko's words to be heard above the barking of the dogs and the painful sounds of the deer.

"If you do it, I'll hate you forever!"

Everyone finally looked at her, face red and tear-stained, messy hair after much struggle against Kuu's arms. In one of them, the angry marks of her scratches could already be seen. Most of the men laughed, some more mocking than others, and some made murmured remarks that Kyoko could not hear.

She heard, however, Kuu's soothing whisper.

"Calm down, little one. Have a little faith in our Kuon."

Kuon's gaze to her was indecipherable and only lasted for a brief moment. Then his concentration was again on the bloodied animal before him, which was prancing and kicking uselessly to try to remove the arrows already stuck in its flesh. Finally, the whistle of the arrow slicing through the air, the unexpected fall of the deer, and the cessation of every sound: the coarse laughter, the angry barking, and the painful gasps of the cornered animal.

"Looks like you missed, Lord Kuon!" Whoever spoke was the platinum-haired fellow with mean eyes who seemed to be commanding the cruel spectacle. Surrounding the dead deer on the ground, he disdainfully moved the animal's head with the tip of his boot to show the spectators the arrow stuck not in the muzzle but in the chest, just below the neck, penetrating deep until almost disappearing. "Unless your intention was to hit the heart and end our fun, your aim is not so accurate after all!"

Some laughed at Reino's mockery but others, like Kuu, knew what Kuon's gaze meant and held their breath in anticipation.

Kuon's desire to slaughter another type of animal was evident.

* * *

The young woman in his arms sobbed softly, her head dropped forward, her long, loose hair covering her face.

"Come on, girl. You need to go back to your room."

Kyoko looked like a rag doll, Kuu's arms around her body the only thing to keep her from falling flat on the floor.

As people dispersed due to the end of the show and the fear of being on the wrong side of Kuon's famous wrath, Kuu shook Kyoko softly, trying to extract some reaction from her. It was a thorny situation: he wanted to take care of Kyoko, but he also had to make sure that Kuon would not do something he would regret later.

Which of the two needed him more at the moment?

Looking at his son, Kuu saw that he remained in the same place. However, instead of the revenge-centric eyes focused on Reino, who was sneaking out of the scene like the rat he was, Kuu was surprised to see Kuon's worried eyes focused on Kyoko.

Then Kuu understood: Kuon's concern for her well-being overwhelmed and silenced the hatred he was probably feeling for Reino. In other words, she pacified him.

Kyoko was Kuon's talisman against the darkness that tried to claim him.

With that notion in mind, it was clear to Kuu that taking care of Kyoko was also taking care of Kuon, so she should be his first priority.

"Girl, you need to move. You want these people to have the pleasure of knowing that they have affected you to the point that you need to be carried to the castle?"

The effect was immediate. The force returned to Kyoko's body and she lifted her head. Releasing her slowly, Kuu turned her toward him. She was a mess, as he imagined, but her eyes glowed with a determination similar to the one he sometimes saw in Kuon.

Removing a handkerchief from her robes, she wiped her face and her eyes and fixed her hair as best she could.

"Can Milord accompany me to my quarters again? I'm not sure I'll remember the way."

"Certainly, my dear."

Kuu offered her his arm and could not help but admire her calmness and elegant posture despite the circumstances. Kyoko looked nothing like the young woman who had suffered in his arms just before.

As they walked side by side to the castle as if they were royalty, an incognito figure lurked behind the bushes. Reino's sadistic smile promised trouble; he just needed the right opportunity to act.

After leaving Kyoko in Manaka's care, Kuu returned to the courtyard in search of his son. There, he was surprised to hear from the passersby that Kuon had gone toward the river, far from where Reino had last been seen.

The duel that Kuu feared so much had not happened thanks to a small miracle called Kyoko.

* * *

The new knocking on the door infuriated her. How many times would that happen, until they left her alone?

When Manaka opened the door, Kyoko renewed her refusal to what she imagined was another call to the banquet.

"I already told you I do not want to eat!"

"I can relate to that."

"Kuon, I've had enough of your ironies about food!"

The man's murmur and the reprimand of the woman accompanying him made Kyoko jump out of bed. Manaka, understanding that Kyoko had accepted the visit, allowed them to enter before retiring to the kitchen, where Karuizawa's employees cheerfully commented on how Lady Kyoko alone had challenged a bunch of hunters.

As the door closed behind them, Kuon greeted Kyoko with a contrite bow and went into the dressing room. What on earth did he intend to do in her closet?

Before she could ask, Julie placed the tray she was carrying on the tea table, prompting Kyoko to eat.

"Lady Julie, I'm very grateful for your concern but I refuse to-"

"It's fish."

Hm? Had she heard correctly?

"…Fish, Milady?"

"Yes. Fish broth with vegetables to be precise. And a big slice of bread too."

Kyoko's stomach rumbled loudly and Julie smiled before patting the chair next to her. Hungry and convinced by the delicious scent, Kyoko accepted the invitation and began to eat.

"I thought that only game meat was used at festival banquets..."

In a conspiratorial tone, Julie clarified the situation for Kyoko.

"You thought correctly! The broth you are eating was prepared with the fish Kuon fished a short time ago. Especially for your dinner, by the way. Somehow, he knew you would refuse to eat game meat, so he asked the cook to prepare the fish for you after fishing it in the river." The sound of broth dripping from the spoon into the bowl while Kyoko tried to process Julie's information with the spoon suspended in the air was added to the muffled sound of knocks coming from the dressing room. What the hell was Kuon doing there, anyway?

Kyoko was about to ask when he joined them. It was the cue Julie needed.

"Well, while you two talk, I'll take a look at your wonderful dresses!"

The woman disappeared into the dressing room, leaving Kyoko and Kuon alone. The two of them looked equally bewildered.

In order not to talk, Kyoko went back to eating. Kuon, meanwhile, entertained himself by walking around the room, looking for cracks in the walls and knocking here and there.

Intrigued, Kyoko could not contain her curiosity about the eccentric behavior.

"What are you doing?"

Without interrupting his movements, Kuon answered her while checking what was behind a heavy mobile. Internally, however, he was relieved that she was speaking to him normally.

"I'm looking for cracks and hollow walls."

"...Cracks and hollow walls? Secret passages, do you mean?"

"Yes."

"...Why?"

"Because I do not know this castle as well as I would like. Because my family is housed in another wing, too far from here for my peace of mind. Because Milady is too precious for me to be reckless with your safety. All of these motives are true, so Milady can choose either or all of them."

He was lying on his stomach checking the floor under the bed when Kyoko was able to speak again.

"What happened today... happens often?"

She did not have to explain what she was referring to.

"Never in my territory. Takarada and Hizuri I also have strict hunting rules, as do Ogata and several others. At festivals, however, the rules are dictated by the head of the hunt, and unfortunately..."

"Reino was named the head this year. So that's why you said you needed to hurry up this morning. Milord wanted to prevent cruelty."

With a heavy sigh that expressed both his tiredness and his relief that Kyoko understood his intentions, Kuon stood up and sat down at the foot of the bed, his head lowered and nestled in his hands.

"What a splendid job I have done!"

The sarcasm and self-deprecation in his voice were evident and made Kyoko immediately rise from her chair and approach him.

* * *

Julie smiled at the scene she saw as she stepped out of the dressing room. Their visit to Kyoko had gone better than she had planned. However, as much as she wanted to give the two lovebirds more time, it was time for them to rest.

When Kuon lifted his head from Kyoko's lap, she was red to the ears. The two thanked each other, for the gentleness and for the fish, both visibly reluctant to the impending separation.

Julie could not understand why the two were still wasting time when it was so obvious they were made for each other.

The door to Lady Kyoko's apartment opened a reasonable amount of time after it had been closed for the last time. Through it came Lord Kuon and Lady Julie, chasing away several passers-by who pretended to be there by chance. Thanks to the presence of the noble and respectable companion, no slander over Kyoko's virtue would be spread. Wishing Kyoko a good night's sleep, Kuon took the opportunity to give her one last whispered advice.

"Do not forget to keep the door and window locked. Your idea of blocking the door with a heavy furniture is good, so use it again. It will not prevent a determined intruder, but the possibility of a fuss will dissuade him."

 _Use it again_. Kyoko gasped at the meaning of Kuon's words before giving him an accusatory look, to which he replied with a mischievous smile.

"In my defense I warned Milady about never making it easy for me!"

Wonderful defense. He did not even look sorry!

Julie quickly understood what the words and exchanged looks meant, which made her laugh as she told the latest progress to an excited Kuu. Finally, her husband joined her and Tina in the mission to unite the young couple.

Kyoko, in turn, tried in vain to keep the facade of an insulted damsel. In reality, she was too happy with Kuon's attempt to get into her room the night before to stop the silly grin that stubbornly appeared on her face as she was rolling over in bed.

Oblivious to the reciprocity of their thoughts, they both fell asleep wondering how the other could so skillfully soothe the anguish of a day like that.

 **A/N - Hello, DEER readers! (OMG I'm awful!)**

 **First of all, however distant it may be, the scene of the trapped animal was thought out of the scene in which Kuon is pinned to the ground, bloody and surrounded by brutes. In the universe I created, such a Kuon does not exist. The Kuon of my story has always been trained to be a knight, so it makes no sense for him to tolerate beatings. On the other hand, it was such a scene in the manga that gave us the biggest impact on the life of violence that Kuon faced as a teenager.**

 **Therefore, such a scene could not be left out. But how could I incorporate it into my plot?**

 **That's how the hunt came about. The deer, ironically, came about because I thought about Bambi.**

 **Did I just make the scene much worse for you guys? T_T**

 **In my defense (which is not as bad as Kuon's), Kyoko needed to witness a fragment of what Kuon had become accustomed to experiencing to become the cold, cynical man who moved away from her. So, as much as I feel bad just thinking that I may have made my dear readers feel bad, I could not suppress the deer part. Sorry again! :´(**

 **The first day of the festival is officially closed. I'll try to tell you everything that happened on the second day in the next chapter. See you soon and thank you for coming with me! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24**

The next day dawned calm and pleasant. No hint of the coming events permeated the fresh air of the second day of the festival.

Of all the invitations that Kyoko received that morning, what pleased her most - and she readily accepted - was the picnic promoted by the Takarada family with the support of several other noble families, including the Hizuris. Therefore, she went on the trip with Tina, Julie, and Kuu to where Rick and Kuon were already, considering it was their duty to participate in the games that took place on those occasions.

After a nearly two-hour ride, they entered Takarada territory and saw the circle of men who shouted incentives to whatever demonstration of strength and agility in progress a little further on. Below the hill where they stood, the valley destined for the event was already colored by the dozens of tents whose colors symbolized the noble families gathered there, including the white and blue of the Hizuris. Finally, a little further on was a river, giving an even more idyllic air to the place.

Kyoko smiled excitedly. As much as that was notoriously an occasion to see and be seen, judging by the way several people flirted openly, she focused on the almost fairytale beauty of the landscape and the purpose of just having fun. It would be her first picnic, just as the evening's soirée would also be her first.

After refreshing herself in the Hizuri family tent, Kyoko was invited by Tina to meet Lina and Kouki, who were probably in the Takarada family tent.

For some reason, the discomfort she felt at hearing their names put her on the alert.

As they walked there, greeting the passers-by who tried to convince Kyoko to accept this and that invitation, her restlessness only increased. She had felt the same urgency the day before, when Tina had told her about Kana's schemes to get an influential husband. Maybe her sixth sense was demanding something from her, but Kyoko could not remember or fathom what.

Until a passing comment from Tina motivated by her concern over Kyoko's noticeable discomfort made it all terribly clear.

"Do not worry; we're almost there. See? It's that black and red tent next to the Ymir River."

"Ymir River? I thought that was the Little Angel River..."

"Little Angel? I have never heard of such a river in our kingdom..."

Tina did not know that a person could pale so quickly. In the next instant, Kyoko was dashing toward the river.

* * *

As much as Kyoko ignored much of the history of sixteenth-century families, concentrating only on Kuon and the curse, her research in the twenty-first century made her aware of the history of the region as much as of the rumors about the tragedies that claimed the lives of three heirs.

According to some occultists, all deaths resulted from the same curse.

Damn it, why had she taken so long to remember? Why did not she pay more attention to the uneasiness she felt every time Tina mentioned Kouki and Lina, or even Lord Takarada?

The family that had lost their little angel to the river's fury. The third and final victim of the alleged curse that had fallen upon the most influential families in the region, leaving all three without direct heirs.

The tunic that Kyoko wore was interrupting her unbridled run, just as it would disrupt her swimming, so she removed it with her petticoat without even stopping the run. Around her, she vaguely listened to the women's scandalized sounds and the malicious remarks of the men as they witnessed Lady Kyoko running with the equivalent of the underwear for the sixteenth century.

If she could waste time looking around, she would see a stunned Kuon watching her from the top of the hill before finally identifying the white and gold point she was running toward, which could only mean a child struggling to hold onto a stone. Then she would hear all the desperation in his voice as he shouted instructions as he ran down the hill.

Finally, Kyoko would realize the moment when the buzz caught the attention of the parents inside the tent, who for a moment of distraction had lost sight of their daughter and were in utter despair since they heard that Maria had been dragged by the current and that Lady Kyoko had just dived after her.

Kyoko did not notice any of this because she was too focused on running as fast as she could and not losing track of the girl who emerged and submerged in the icy waters, clinging to rocks on the way and being dragged right after. Thanks to such concentration, Kyoko easily located Maria after diving into the river.

Hell came next.

Like any panicked person, the girl did not realize that her desperation to cling to Kyoko was just drowning them both. With her lungs, muscles, nostrils, and eyes burning, Kyoko wondered if she would survive the attempt to rescue Maria, whose body seemed to weigh a ton thanks to the frilly dress she was wearing.

For the umpteenth time that the two were swallowed down by the river, Maria's movements slowed until she finally stopped struggling, which was a blessing, but also proof that she had lost consciousness.

Kyoko had arrived too late. Maria had drowned, and the same was not far from happening to her.

* * *

The others could only pray and run to the river and along its shore in search of a glimpse of the two, since it would be more difficult to locate them from the water. Not to mention that the sound of the current and the screams of the spectators would preclude the hearing of any request for help.

The seconds lengthened in endless minutes, and the women, especially Lina, wept, fearing the worst as they tried in vain to follow the strides of the men running ahead.

As hard as it was to think about her niece's death, Tina wondered how her sister would survive the loss of the daughter. Even without knowing that Lina would gradually fade to the point of succumbing, as had happened in the original timeline, the bond between them was strong enough for Tina to know that her sister would never overcome such tragedy.

Tragedy for which Kyoko already blamed herself, considering she could have avoided it. It would be easy to prevent Maria's approach to the river and the childish curiosity that made her skitter along the slippery rocks.

The drowning girl was in all the local history books, for God's sake! What kind of cruel joke was that, where she only remembered something so important when it was too late?

* * *

Kuon was the first to reach the shore where Kyoko and Maria were. Soon it was Kouki and Rick's turn. When the sisters finally reached the three men, for some reason Kouki was struggling in the arms of the other two while Kuon begged him to stay calm, to give Kyoko a chance.

Maria was lying on the grass, her closed eyes and purplish lips the terrible sight that no family deserves to see. Kyoko, in turn, was leaning over the girl from time to time.

The horror was immediate, as was the understanding of the anger that compelled Kouki to try to break free of the two men and attack Kyoko. How could a person commit such an atrocity? How could Kuon and Rick prevent Kouki from punishing the woman who was desecrating his daughter's body?

"Just watch, Kouki! See what Kyoko is doing! Watch Maria!"

Then an indignant scream erupted from Lina, who threw herself at Kyoko, knocking her away from Maria's irresponsive body. There was a confusion of slaps, scratches, threats and curses that seemed to last for an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. Kyoko, stunned by the attack and the urgency to reanimate the girl, tasted blood in her mouth before anyone could remove Lina from above her.

As soon as she felt free again, Kyoko returned to what she was doing. Of all the shitty part-time jobs she had, waitress at a public pool was the worst of them. On the other hand, now she could defy fate or whatever entity responsible for that bad joke for the chance to fix something very, very wrong. After months of removing chewing gum from the floor, it was time to put into practice the first-aid classes she had followed discreetly from her workplace.

In short, it was time for the universe to show her that there was a purpose in everything she had faced. If all the difficulties she had to overcome were summed up at that moment, at that chance that only she could give to that girl, her mediocre life would have been worth it.

While Kyoko counted seconds and compressions, Kuon was telling Kouki and whoever else wanted to hear that Kyoko was forcing Maria's body to work again.

"She closes her nose so the air can only go down... You can see that Maria's cheeks inflate. Lady Kyoko is not profaning Mary's body: she's putting air inside her and forcing her heart to beat!"

Gradually, Kouki began to understand the pattern in what Kyoko was doing and the spark of hope that the eccentric maneuver would work made him stop fighting the hands that held him captive. Kuon, realizing that he no longer posed danger, released him and let him go to the wife, immobilized by Ruto.

If Ruto was there, it was certain that Lory was there too, but no one remembered looking for him. The only thing that mattered was watching Kyoko's effort, her face bruised and her bottom lip bleeding from Lina's aggression, forcing Maria's body to "work again", as Kuon had defined.

After an indefinable amount of time, an uncomfortable little voice began to stir in everyone's mind: Kyoko had been trying for so long! How much longer for her to convince herself that the girl was already dead?

Little by little mourning seized the people gathered on that stretch of the bank of the Ymir River, which would soon be renamed Little Angel in eternal memory of the life the river had claimed for itself. Only Lina's painful howls in her husband's arms could be heard above the silent mourning of the majority of those present. Even the curious gathered around, who were informing the people who could not see what was happening, were silent.

When everyone - except Kyoko - seemed to have given up hope, a spurt of water poured from the girl's mouth. Then another, and another, followed by a painful whimper that immediately drew Maria's parents to her. Tears of mourning turned to tears of joy while witnesses to what appeared to be a miracle watched the scene between astonished and exultant.

Kyoko, in turn, laughed and shed a tear of relief at having saved the girl, after all.

 _"Take this, curse! You will not have the lives of the three heirs!"_

When something heavy and warm was placed on her shoulders, Kyoko finally felt the cold, the fatigue and the pain in her body. Someone had put a red robe around her. Looking up, she saw a middle-aged man with eyes as deep and mysterious as the night sky smiling at her.

"I knew you'd come back to fix everything. Thank you, time traveler."

Before losing consciousness, the last thing Kyoko thought was that the man had spoken directly in her head.

 **A/N - Hello, dear readers! How are you doing?**

 **No one had mentioned the tips I gave about Maria throughout the fic, so I do not know if anyone was expecting it. Some people mentioned Rick, but the essential thing in his death was the remorse that corroded Kuon, and this part was more than exploited in his relationship with Kyoko. So yeah, Rick will be fine in this fic. :)**

 **If I'm paying tribute to the fairy tales, I could not leave out the story of Princess Rosa created by Ren, could I? ;) Except that here neither the princess nor the queen die...**

 **In the end, I could not squeeze the second day of the festival in one chapter. There is still the long awaited conversation between Kyoko and Lory and the soirée at Takarada Castle!**

 **A big hug to everyone and thank you very much for accompanying me on this crazy journey! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Be prepared for an insane amount of Druid wisdom ;)**

 **CHAPTER 25**

Kyoko knew she was dreaming the moment she opened her eyes. Everything around her was white, except for the man who seemed to wait for her as he slowly smoked his pipe and contemplated the mysteries of the universe.

Opening her mouth to call him, no sound came out. However, even so Kyoko fulfilled her intent to attract Lory's attention.

"Ah, there you are! I am sorry, but here you will not be able to speak. After all, we are in my mind, where only who I invite enters and where only my voice can be heard."

Conjuring something in his hand, he surprised her by revealing the bluish stone Kuon had given her when they were both children.

"I did not foresee that this would come to you. Such a mystery was not revealed to me. When a desert boy begging for guidance presented this item to me, I knew I was before a magic almost as old as the world. A Stone of Wishes, as I named it; a Genie or Djin, as other cultures call it."

Kyoko's astonishment was evident and made Lory smile.

"I can see you know what I mean. You probably heard the legend of the lamp in which a bluish creature with human appearance was imprisoned and condemned to grant three wishes until a generous Master decided to release it. Well, be warned that such legend is false in every way. Geniuses are not creatures, but magic in the raw state. The human form with which they are portrayed is nothing more than a poetic attempt to personify something notoriously powerful. Lastly, the lamp was just a distraction to deceive looters and evildoers. Only the color is correct because there was no need to lie about it, since it is possible to find bluish stones everywhere."

At that moment, Kyoko could only think that she had a goddamn Genius in the bottom of her underwear suitcase.

"When Ruto brought me this stone, he had another name. A name that we had to bury in the desert so that he would be forgotten and the stone remained safe. He was nothing but a lonely and lost boy, who had no idea what to do with such power. I welcomed him, obviously, but just like him, I did not want such power for myself. So what to do with the Stone of Wishes? How to ensure that it would never fell into the wrong hands?"

At that moment, Lory became deadly serious and just moved to take a pull at his pipe. He seemed lost in memories and thoughts while Kyoko was preventing herself from shaking him to keep him talking.

"Magic items are dangerous, my dear. A wise person can spend the life trying to learn how to use them properly and die without success. That is exactly why the Genii are portrayed as evil beings, but I strongly disagree. The secret of the magic is to be painfully simple. There is no ethics or notion of right and wrong. This is just a stone imbued with ether. In lay terms, when you desire something fervently, a piece of your being equivalent to your determination penetrates the stone, and it is from this union between the unwavering will and the ether that the wish is granted. Therefore, the problem is always in the desire made: wanting a fortune is okay until your family dies leaving everything to you; wishing fame seems harmless until you are unjustly accused of serious crimes that will put the world on your toes. This little stone has heard a young woman's desire to be the most beautiful in the kingdom, and as a consequence a terrible plague has caused permanent scars on everyone's face except her own. Thus, various people discovered, in the worst possible way, that there is not always an advantage in getting what one wants, especially when using shortcuts, but instead of learning this valuable lesson, they attributed to a Genius the human characteristics of greed and perversity."

Kyoko swallowed hard. At this point, Lory placed the stone in her right hand, fitting it perfectly between its callosities.

"I can clearly see a lonely and insecure young woman wishing with all her heart the opportunity to live a life where people love her for herself, not out of a sense of obligation or interest in her fortune. Perhaps she even cursed the wealth and convenience of her life since they had brought everything except a love to fill her. As a result, such young woman is reborn in a new life full of tribulations and without a coin to call her own, but with the guarantee that when she is loved, it will be for real. Do you understand what I am saying, time traveler?"

Kyoko gasped at the revelation. That was really a very dangerous item if it had determined that she would go through so many difficulties in her future life.

"Knowing what to ask and how to ask is crucial. On the other hand, imagine that you have unraveled the secret of the stone and know that you need to think carefully before making a wish. Does such a desire, after being so adapted, have the intensity necessary for it to be granted? Will you be able to make the request with an unshakable determination despite the fear of your request going fabulously wrong?"

Kyoko's eyes told Lory everything he needed to know.

"It seems that you have realized what such an item represents in the wrong hands and how complicated it is to use it: do not know the risks, make a request, and innocent people may suffer; know the risks, make a request, and your caution will prevent your desire from being strong enough to be granted. Or, if such power is in the hands of an unscrupulous person, the scenario will be the worst possible. I fear for the world if such a tragedy happens one day."

At that moment, all Kyoko could think of was discarding the stone, preferably returning it to Lory, who seemed to have listened to her thoughts for what he said next.

"I think staying with the stone would be the most risky decision I could make. After all, everyone hopes to find a magic item with a Druid. Therefore, I decided to give it to a good, noble friend who would never use it, even if he knew what it was about. It seemed the perfect plan: Kuu was sentimental enough to treat as a treasure any gift he received from a friend, and he was too doting with his life beside his perfect wife and son to want to change anything in it. I just did not predict that he would give the stone to his son, let alone that Kuon would give the stone to you. I confess I'm a little hurt with Kuu..."

Lory put a hand on his chest theatrically, giving Kyoko a glimpse of all the drama he loved to put into everything he did.

"On the other hand, it was providential that it happened this way. The universe has its own means of ensuring its equilibrium. In a few days, three beings of light left the world. No doubt, this disrupted the balance between good and evil. You see, however much it may seem that there is more wickedness than goodness in the world, a small flame is enough to dispel the darkness of a room. What I want to say, little one, is that beings of light are lighthouses that guide the naive in the way of good, away from bad influences. It was obvious that the universe could not allow that to be the only possible reality and revealed to me how it would be possible to revert the history to a timeline in which the three heirs survive and the promise that you and Kuon shared could be fulfilled."

Kyoko's questioning was evident in her furrowed brows.

"Have you forgotten, child? With the Stone of Whishes in your hands, you both promised to be always together, even when separated. This is quite a promise, since it has united your souls forever and assured that one will never know full happiness without the other. On the other hand, such a promise does not surprise me at all, since you are what people call _soul mates_."

Kyoko felt that she would cry at any moment, which was strange considering that it was a dream that was supposedly happening in Lory's mind. Still, there was a doubt that bothered her and that Lory could sense.

"Do not look at me that way. You may think that a promise is not a wish, but I ask you what a promise is besides the deepest desire of our heart. Every day husbands promise their wives they will come home safely, even when it is not something they can guarantee. In the same way, mothers promise their children daily that they will protect them from all evils, even knowing that there are evils against which they are powerless. Can you see the legit manifestation of their sincere wishes in the form of promises? I could spend all day citing examples, but I think you've got the gist of what I'm saying."

Kyoko nodded, still somewhat shaken by the revelations she was hearing. However, Lory was not over yet.

"I confess that it was not easy to find the right combination that would put all the actors in their proper places, let alone bear the anguish of not knowing if everything would go as planned. I had lost you, Kuon and Maria. I knew that my granddaughter was too young for such a responsibility, and with Kuon imprisoned by his own guilt, I only had-"

Unable to hold back after what she had heard, Kyoko grabbed Lory's arm to stop him. The urgency in her golden eyes pleaded with him to explain what he had just said.

"...Oh I see. I still have not explained about the curse, right?"

Relieved by his understanding, Kyoko nodded quickly.

"That may be a shock to you, but... there is no curse."

The perplexity in her face was so comical that Lory had to struggle to keep from laughing.

"My dear, your family died in a tragic shipwreck. There was no magic involved, just a fatality. You died at the hands of an insane young woman and her greedy chambermaid. Kuon was killed by the same insane young woman and his tendency to become obsessed with things to the point of losing sight of what should be his priority, like his own health. Finally, Maria died because of the tragic combination of a bored child and distracted adults."

Kyoko's restless eyes made it clear that she needed a better explanation than that.

"How else would I protect the east of the kingdom if I did not spread the rumors about a curse out there? Have you taken a close look at the stupid cowards that infest our Court? Besides Kuon, who else would be able to take such responsibility? Who else would be feared and respected enough to keep enemies at bay and smart enough to seal the right alliances for the kingdom? Lord Reino?"

Kyoko immediately shook her head, her eyes wide that seemed to scream "Anyone but him!"

Lory smiled.

"Yes, I invented the curse. I gave it credibility. My influence with the sovereign ensured that he signed the decree I wrote determining the prerequisites for hiring the housekeeper of Hizuri II, which would only happen five centuries later. All to get to you, whatever your name or origin when reborn. I knew you would be single, since your soul would always search for Kuon, so I knew you would inevitably be drawn to that place. Finally, knowing that only you would not be scared away by the rancorous ghost, I established that the picture and the stone, the last keys that the universe showed me, would be given to the woman who lasted long enough in Hizuri II."

Kyoko's mouth opened in a muted gasp. All the relationships she had tried to have, the humiliation of being abandoned at the altar... everything was bound to happen, considering that she would never be truly happy until she found Kuon. Her soul would always be searching secretly for him. Going further in her conjectures, Kyoko realized that even her fascination with the hotel industry and all the unique experience she had gained in her various subsequent jobs could be a conspiracy of the universe to prepare her for the task of restore its balance, as Lory had said.

Apparently oblivious to the swirl of emotions that plagued her, Lory continued his narrative.

"Obviously Uesugi thought my request was strange, but no one disputes the Druid wisdom as much as no one contests a royal decree. At the same time, I protected the east of the kingdom by encouraging the more creative minds to add details to the rumors about the terrible curse. I imagine that this has made your life difficult in the 21st century, trying to find a trace of minimally reliable information, but I do not regret anything since it has ensured the safety of our people. In the same way, I will not regret disclosing that you are a Druid like me."

Kyoko grabbed Lory's arm again, the expression of panic and surprise so clear on her face that he was amused by her ability to physically express everything she felt.

She would make a great actress if she gave the career a chance.

"I'm sorry but it's done. While you are unconscious in my castle and your astral projection is in my mind, receiving the information you need, my physical body has already told Kuon that you are a time traveler and have already told the Court that you are a Druid like me. Uesugi is exultant! Kuon, on the other hand, lost control. He owes me a new office!"

Kyoko's eyes watered and she began to punch Lory's arm.

"What? I needed to say something to them! With Yashiro telling me that you were not the Kyoko he had corresponded with for two years and with Tina reporting how you seemed to know in advance, about Maria's drowning, some explanation I needed to give! Not to mention that the Court was already commenting how you raised from the dead, saved Kuon's life and resurrected my granddaughter. These people are unpredictable, my dear. In the face of the evidence, they could both glorify or kill you. I chose the safe path: Druid! Like that, they cannot do anything against you, just as they do not act against me."

Slightly appeased by the explanation, Kyoko left Lory's arm in peace. Yet her despair was still visible.

"Do not worry; Kuon is not mad at you. He is angry with himself. When I told him about the original timeline he was incredulous at first, but then he remembered the interactions he had with you after your miraculous awakening and heard the reports of Yashiro and Tina and began to believe. At the moment, the boy is a chaotic mass of guilt and shame, sulking in a corner of my destroyed office while thinking about everything that he made you go through..."

Unable to control herself, Kyoko started pacing. Compassionate, Lory apologized.

"I apologize for taking from you the chance to tell him, but I figured he would take it better if he heard it from me. After all, I am the authority of the kingdom in supernatural matters. On the other hand, your story only you can tell, and I bet he'll be willing to listen to it."

Lory did not understand that Kyoko did not intend to tell Kuon. As far as she was concerned, he would never know that there was a reality in which his fiancée died and they only met again five centuries later, when he was stuck as a ghost and-

Kyoko's head immediately turned to Lory, who just watched her closely as he smoked slowly. Unaware that her face was an open book to the world, Kyoko credited what seemed to be his ability to read thoughts to his druid powers.

"... On second thought, you could say that there was a curse in your paths. Yes, remorse can be defined as a curse, especially if we consider how such a feeling destroys us and controls our lives. In the timeline from which you came, Kuon died in guilt. His recurring thoughts about the mistakes he made prevented him from making the crossing, so obsessed - and I never get tired of using this word because I finally talk to someone who understands it - he was with the idea of punishing himself for your death. So he waited for the day when you would come back and forgive him, but more than that, he needed to forgive himself, and this was something that might never happen."

Lory's words echoed deep inside Kyoko. The compassion she felt for Kuon at that moment made her want to see him immediately and comfort him. What kind of feeling was it that made him condemn himself to five hundred years of martyrdom? Why was he so hard on himself?

For the first time she thought of the privilege of having returned to save him. Hard as it was to adapt to a new century, a new body and a new life, it was easy compared to the suffering he had been through for five hundred years. It was also a privilege to be able to save Maria's life, but so many changes in the timeline certainly caused drastic changes in the future.

"I see you still have many doubts, child. Questions for which I do not have all the answers... _yet_. On the other hand, cheer up! I know exactly who can help you."

Without any other explanation, a puff of Lory's pipe enveloped her and Kyoko felt herself in free fall. With her mouth open in a mute scream and her eyes closed revealing her panic, she suddenly realized she was lying down. There was a characteristic smell of antiseptic in the air and the sound of a persistent, paced beep that could only come from a machine.

As if the evidence was not enough, the pain in her chest made it clear that she had returned to the twenty-first century, directly to her recovering body in one of the wings of the local hospital.

 **A / N - Hello, my beautiful ones! How are you? XD**

 **First, the references: Ruto is my Aladdin! Lory is my Jafar; did you notice the physical resemblance? XD Of course I did what I wanted with the story, Jafar / Lory is not villain etc. The fact that Ruto and Lory buried the name "Aladdin" in the desert is a reference to the manga, when Kuu buried his stage name.**

 **The bluish stone, the bluish Genius... this one was easy!**

 **I played a little more with Kuon's obsessive tendencies, with Kyoko's transparency and Lory's wit.**

 **I imagine you're at the ends of the chairs, wondering how I could send Kyoko back. As Lory said, Kyoko still has doubts, and as I said in the previous chapter, she has a soiree to attend that night ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 26**

 _"I see you still have many doubts, child. Questions for which I do not have all the answers...yet. On the other hand, cheer up! I know exactly who can help you."_

When she opened her eyes, Kyoko came upon the same traditional green and white she had expected to find when she opened her eyes on the Solar Mogami a lifetime ago. Closing them again, she squeezed them tightly, hoping most of all that she was not there, so far from Kuon. The moment a lonely tear ran down her face, a person moved beside her.

"Are you OK, darling?"

It was a smiling middle-aged woman Kyoko had never seen in her life, but who acted as if she knew her.

"No, no, no..."

She could not believe what was happening. She should have woken up in a room at Takarada Castle and not there in the twenty-first century.

"Honey, calm down! You gonna be okay!"

No, she would not. The damn Druid had ruined the closest she had ever come to a happy life.

"Lory, you bastard!"

"Laureen, my dear."

"Hm?"

That woman must be somewhat crazy to be so calm in the face of a local hospital patient on the brink of hysteria.

"My name is Laureen, not Lory. I'm here to help you."

That caught Kyoko's attention.

"...What happened to me?"

"You do not remember? You were almost killed by a thief, my dear. But fear not! He's already been arrested and the painting he stole has already been returned."

The thief, the picture and the shot. What kind of timeline was that, if everything seemed to have happened exactly like before?

"I was trying to fix this for you." The woman unfolded a handkerchief and showed the Stone of Wishes, or what remained of it after being fragmented and rebuilt with some sort of glue. "I think it's important that you keep it as a souvenir. After all, it saved your life! I just could not find this little piece. See? I do not know where it went... Not even Bo was able to find it, and he's very good at finding things!"

Kyoko accepted the stone that was put into her hand and felt a strange sorrow to see it so patched, its beautiful once transparent interior transformed into an opaque mass of glue. On its surface, the groove equivalent to a small piece testified to what the woman had said.

Then another sadness struck her as Kyoko realized that the stone had lost its power. Therefore, she could not count on the magic item to send her back _home_.

"Do not be sad, child. The stone fulfilled its role by protecting you from the projectile that missed your heart by millimeters."

Unable to do anything else, Kyoko just nodded. She felt so miserable that she could burst into tears at any second. In fact, that was exactly what would happen if the door did not suddenly open and Bo appeared with the energy typical of boys his age.

"Mom, what time did you- Fuck, she woke up!"

Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"Bo! What happened to your manners? With whom did you learn this dirty vocabulary?"

His gaze to Kyoko briefly denounced her before he picked up the matter again.

"We have to tell Doc!"

"Not yet, I'm talking to her."

"But mom!"

"Listen to me, my boy. I need a few minutes alone with Miss Kyoko. It's important. Ok?"

Visibly annoyed, Bo nodded before dragging his feet out of the room while muttering something Kyoko did not bother to hear.

She could only think of what the boy had just revealed.

" _Mom_? You are... Bo's mother!"

With a broad smile, Laureen immediately straightened.

"Yes, I am the proud mother of a teenager who drives me nuts more often than I can tell."

The woman's good humor was contagious, but Kyoko's perplexity was greater. So great, in fact, that she could not keep the thoughts inside her head.

"But... you died!"

Kyoko could not understand what appeared to be an unusual fusion between the original timeline and some altered timeline, just as she would not have imagined Laureen's answer in a million years.

"Oh no sweetie. Yes, I had a terrible accident. I guess no one is immune to this kind of thing, right? However, in this timeline my life was saved by a talented surgeon who was on duty that day."

There was only one person able to talk about timelines with the ease of those who talk about the weather.

"LORY?"

"Keep your voice down, child. We are in a hospital. And I already said that my name is Laureen. Lory is just one of the many names I've had."

Yes, it was good she was in a hospital because Kyoko was dizzy.

"But-"

"I sent you here because only I could show you the reality you can help build. Otherwise, your doubts would keep you insecure. The universe needs your unwavering determination, my dear. Otherwise, this reality will never happen. You need to be _you_ in all your glory to make the decisions that will result in this timeline, and believe me, _you want this timeline_."

The relief of being with the only person able to send her back despite the loss of the Stone of Wishes has added to all her other feelings to make the dam of her emotions break. In other words, Kyoko lost control.

"I want this timeline? Oh really? It seems like you're as crazy now as you were five hundred years ago! I took a fucking shot! My arm is full of wires, I'm practically stuck to a hospital bed and my chest hurts like hell! Not to mention that I have nothing and no one! How can you say I want this fucking reality?"

Laureen took a deep breath and murmured something about how much easier it was to deal with her when she was incapable of cursing, answering, and firing questions.

"The impacts caused by the changes you provided are in your best interest, I assure you, and I do not say that just because I survived on this timeline. I brought you here, where everything worked out, just to prove it to you. When you are finally convinced of what I'm saying and willing to promise to protect this stone no matter what, I will send you back."

This statement had the expected effect.

"Really? You will send me back?"

"Of course! We need you to make this future happen. You are the one who will ensure that the cycle closes and past and future unite in a continuous line."

Kyoko finally smiled.

"Okay, Druid. I'm listening. Tell me what I need to know and get me out of here."

A malicious, conspiratorial grin spread across Laureen's face.

"Oh? In a hurry to return to Kuon?"

As expected, Kyoko blushed.

"In a hurry to escape from this lonely life, actually."

A strange glow seemed to light up Laureen's gaze.

"Lonely life? I think you'll change your mind when you understand the extent of the changes that have occurred in this future, my dear."

Before Kyoko could ask what she was talking about, the door opened again and appeared not Bo, but a tall man with his face hidden by the file he was reading.

"Good morning, Laureen. How's our patient doing today?"

"Speaking of the devil!"

Neither Kyoko nor the doctor paid attention to Laureen's satisfied look. As soon as the man heard her comment, his head rose above the file and brown eyes met with golden eyes.

It was as if the universe stopped for a second.

"You're awake!" In the next instant, the file was forgotten on the table and he was leaning over Kyoko as he checked her pupil's reflexes and vital signs. Giving Laureen a reproachful look, he did not stop examining Kyoko even as he scolded Bo's mother. "You should have called me right away!"

Laureen's smile was dull and not at all regretful.

"I'm so sorry, Doc. We were so busy talking we did not think of anything else."

The shadow of a smile appeared on the doctor's once apprehensive face. Kyoko, whose impressed eyes saw nothing but him, quickly identified the badge on his lab coat.

Dr. Ren Tsuruga, surgeon.

"Really? What were you talking about?"

Kyoko had never seen that man before but she felt like she had known him for a lifetime. She did not want him to stop touching her and the reciprocal seemed true: although she did not understand all the procedures he was performing, she vaguely wondered if they were necessary, considering that she remained connected to machines that probably dispensed much of those verifications.

"We talked about the incredible coincidences that make us question whether everything that happens is a work of chance or if there is a greater force contributing to certain things happening in a certain way."

Kyoko was curious when she noticed the doctor's embarrassment.

"...Really? And what does Miss Kyoko think about it?"

She was thinking she was not ready to have that man looking at her so intensely, especially when there was a heart monitor revealing loud and clear how much he was affecting her.

"I-I... I do not know..."

Laureen went to her aid.

"I was telling her how amazing it is that our lives were saved by the same man, the number one doctor in this hospital."

His resigned sigh made it clear that this was not the first time the subject had surfaced.

"You keep overestimating me, Laureen. I was not alone in the operating room, just as I was not in the ambulances that brought you two here so quickly."

"True, but in such a bigt hospital it is wonderful that we have been served by the same talented hands."

Kyoko did not know whether the reference to talented hands was purposeful or not. Given Laureen's malicious grin, it was quite possible that the woman was teasing her and amusing herself at her expenses, especially when the doctor looked intrigued at the seemingly crazy heart monitor.

"... I think the probability was not so small as to be something worthy of attention."

"But I have not finished my argument yet, Doc! I was about to comment on the unusual connection between you and Kyoko!"

Again, the doctor looked embarrassed, but Kyoko was too curious to spare him.

"What connection, Laureen?"

With a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat, the woman moved to the edge of the chair before reporting, in a conspiratorial tone and with eyes shining with excitement, what she believed was the revelation necessary to end any doubt that Kyoko might still have.

And she was absolutely right.

"Tsuruga is a linguistic derivation that altered the designation of the Takarada name just over two hundred years ago." Looking quickly at the doctor, Kyoko saw that he was blushing. "In other words, our savior here is a direct descendant of the Takarada family. Do you understand what I'm saying, my dear?"

Oh yes, Kyoko understood. The happiness that made her heart inflate like a balloon was proof of that. Looking at Ren with the ecstasy emblazoned on her face, she concluded one of the most important developments of her actions in the sixteenth century.

"You are a descendant of Maria Takarada, the girl who was saved by Lady Kyoko Mogami."

He nodded, as his eyes seemed to want to make holes in her skull.

"I grew up hearing stories about the heroine that guaranteed the maintenance of the Takarada lineage. The fact that she intuitively performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation in a way very close to the one that would only be developed centuries later inspired me to become a doctor."

Until then, Kyoko blamed herself for not remembering the drowning of Maria before she was swallowed by the river, but hearing the report from the mouth of her descendant, everything became clear: the girl had to drown for resuscitation to happen. Then that man could be inspired to become the doctor who would save the lives of both Laureen and her.

Not to mention the countless others.

"Is not it wonderful, my dear? The world turns for sure! Who would have thought a descendant of Maria would save a Kyoko's life five centuries later? And a Kyoko who has the same eyes as the heiress Mogami, by the way!"

Kyoko could not answer. The more she and the man stared at each other, the more she was sure of _who_ she was seeing.

In that timeline, Kuon was saved by her in the sixteenth century. Therefore, he was never imprisoned in Hizuri II. Like that, Kyoko finally understood why the lovely ghost had disappeared while holding her bloody hand in the previous timelime: the timeline was reorienting itself to a new reality, one in which he did not become a poltergeist.

One in which his body was secured thanks to the survival of the Takarada heiress and his soul was free to be reborn and meet her again, just as they had promised each other centuries earlier having the Stone of Wishes to seal their pact.

Laureen was right, Kyoko definitely wanted to secure that timeline.

She only realized she was crying when Ren asked what was wrong. The worry in his voice made her smile.

"My chest hurts."

It was not a lie, but it was not the reason for her crying either. At that moment, Kyoko knew she had to say goodbye to find him five hundred years earlier.

She could only deal with one Kuon at a time.

As soon as he heard her complaint, he immediately entered professional mode and left the room promising to return soon with a stronger painkiller.

The two women just needed him to leave the room to do what needed to be done.

"What do I have to do exactly?"

"Just protect the stone and be you, child. Your determination will take care of everything."

Conforming to the Druid's riddles, Kyoko just nodded.

"Okay, Lory-Laureen. Send me back home. It looks like I still have a mission to finish."

 **A / N: You really do not have faith in me, huh? The amount of complaints I received about having separated the two... seriously, did you guys think I would do such a thing? ;)**

 **A big hug and thank you for your attention!**

 **(Daamile, você entendeu direitinho para onde esta fic está caminhando XD)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 27**

Kyoko returned just in time for the soiree promoted by Lory. Her priority the moment she opened her eyes was to find Kuon, but the Takarada family did not seem willing to give her a break.

Maria chased her through the Castle, impressed and curious about the young woman who had saved her from the freezing waters. Lina and Kouki were not far behind, as they did not miss an opportunity to apologize and thank her, both deeply ashamed and grateful.

When she finally got rid of the little family, Lory's guests came in profusion and practically dragged her from one side to the other, all desirous of one minute of the attention of the newly revealed Druid.

* * *

She was disturbingly seductive in her dark blue gown tailored by the devil himself. Each small curve stood out in the perfect fit of the velvet, which should be envious of the softness of the skin it covered and certainly resented for not shining a tenth of the smile of the woman who was wearing it.

Great, now he had become a damn poet!

Kuon wanted to put her on one shoulder and take her away from the pretentious nobles who were courting her as if they were worthy enough. To make matters worse, whenever he tried to get close to Kyoko to keep her from the horde of idiots, a woman came out of nowhere and tried to start one of the typically boring conversations that made him want to be anywhere else.

Soon he would start to show how unhappy he was to see Kyoko's attention being shared with everyone but him.

Well, at least he had managed to hold her hand and look into her eyes a few times, as they whirled around the ballroom thanks to the changes of pairs during the dances. However, it was no help at all that her position at the banquet table was so far from his (two chairs away, so preposterous!), even less that their rooms were in different corridors.

Lory's favorite pastime must be teasing him.

Finally, when Kyoko blessedly announced that she was too tired to stay at the party, Kuon sneaked out of the ballroom by the balcony. That was the best place to escape incognito and from where he could reach the lower floor and begin his quest for the little woman that deprived him of common sense by claiming absolute possession over his mind and heart.

* * *

Kyoko did not have a clue on what to do from there. She knew what (or who) she wanted, but now she was afraid that he might not want her anymore. After all, they had not had a single chance to talk since Lory revealed to him who she really was.

Too anxious to sleep, Kyoko strolled around the Castle, greeting the people who crossed her path. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, so the fewer people she saw; the more determined she was to keep walking. When she was no longer sure where she was, the distinct sounds of a couple engaged in libidinous activities behind a curtain and the sounds of people approaching that corridor forced her to seek refuge in the nearest room.

Closing the door behind her, Kyoko took a few moments to get accustomed to the darkness of the room. Then she was surprised to find herself in a music room. For some reason her attention was drawn to the harp, and her hands seemed to tingle. It could not be what she was imagining, could it?

Her feet carried her to the instrument. Kyoko sat down on the stool, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and placed her hands. As her fingers began to move and the first chords of an undeniable melody filled the room, she abruptly stood up. Her trembling hand over her smile and her watery eyes betrayed her emotion. All her life she wanted to learn an instrument but the hard routine never allowed her.

"Please do not stop playing. I do not know this piece, but it sounded very beautiful."

She would have screamed if that voice were not so familiar to her, as well as that silhouette evidenced by the moonlight.

"How...? Milord came in through the window?!"

It was not exactly a question, and the reproach in Kyoko's voice was obvious, so Kuon simply shrugged. No way would he tell her that climbing and infiltration were among his childhood games.

"It was the quickest and easiest way to find Milady. Not to mention that the corridors, after a party with so much wine, are usually... _occupied_."

Even though only the full moon lighted the room, Kyoko's blush made Kuon smile.

"It was very dangerous, though! Please do not do it again!"

"If you are the one saying 'obey me', I will show you I will continue to abide by the rules regardless of how unreasonable they are."

Kyoko's heart gave a few acrobatic leaps and warmed with the hope that everything would be all right after all. He was not rejecting her if he had looked for her and was telling her such tender things.

Returning timidly to the harp, Kyoko sat down again and continued the melody. While she smiled with closed eyes, Kuon watched her from his position on the floor under the window. At one point, she became serious and interrupted the music.

"My father composed this piece. He once told me that he dreamed of being a minstrel, but that was before he met my mother and... well, let's just say she had managed to turn his skill with words and his ease in entertaining people into a much more profitable profession."

Kuon just listened and watched intently. Being transparent as she was, it would not be long before Kyoko revealed what he wanted to know.

"I... I'm not sure how this works. I have all these memories stored somewhere in my head, but they only appear when something evokes them. In one moment, I do not know what is happening; and then I know. The songs in the ballroom that I did not know I could dance until I tried. Freya reminding me that I can ride. The harp reminding me of my father and that I know how to play. My Lord..."

He did not want to pressure her to talk about him, about _them_ , but her silence on the best part was driving him crazy.

"Does Milady remember me?"

The anxiety in Kuon's voice practically shouted the implied question: _are you the same Kyoko I have met?_ Not that he was not smitten with that Kyoko, but it was disturbing to think that perhaps he was betraying the memory of his dear childhood friend and betrothed bride once again.

"I remember when we first met. I thought you were a fairy. I remember all the silly games I have put forth and how Milord was indulgent in accepting them, though they were too much childish for such a mature boy. I remember when I fell and injured my knee, and how impressed I was when Milord carried me to the river and washed my wound. Then you kissed it and said that the kiss would heal it. I remember how my knee stopped hurting right away." Her shy giggle made him smile. "That was the first time I thought it would be great if one day I married the fairy-man of magic kisses."

Looking discreetly at Kuon, Kyoko saw that his white teeth stood out in the dark.

"What else does Milady remember?"

It was so good to hear her version of the moments they shared that Kuon could not resist curiosity. However, Kyoko became so serious that he immediately regretted asking.

"... I remember the Fuwa Hotel and the day my mother abandoned me there. I ran after her, but I could not reach her. I also fell and injured my knee that time, but no one gave me a kiss because of it, magical or not. My knee ached for days, and the wound became a scar." A solitary tear glistened on her face as it slipped down the cheek. Lost in the memories, Kyoko did not see when Kuon rose from the floor slowly not to startle her. "I remember learning by myself how to ride a bike and Taisho teaching me how to ride a horse. I also remember Okami spending whole nights taking care of me whenever I fell ill and Yayoi telling me to stay still for hours if necessary to please the guest..."

Kuon did not know what a bike was, or who Yayoi was, but what Kyoko was trying to tell him, as well as the pain contained in those memories, was perfectly clear thanks to the tears running down her face. Kyoko, in turn, only realized she was crying when he was already lifting her from the stool and hugging her.

"I remember... _hic_... I swear I remember My Lord..."

"It's okay, I believe you. Milady remembers everything about _this_ life and _the other_."

Kyoko seemed to lighten a great deal of weight at the words, for her crying intensified and mingled with an unexpected laugh. Initially perplexed, Kuon soon realized what that moment meant to both of them and the reason behind Kyoko's joy.

They were having a second chance. There were no more lies, no secrets or misunderstandings separating them. Everything was said or understood by other means, but more importantly, everything was forgiven. Well, maybe he had not forgiven himself yet, but if she was not repelling him for what he had done and he was not rejecting her for being a bizarre phenomenon, a huge first step had been taken.

Soon the soft reverberations of Kuon's laughter provoked a pleasant sensation in Kyoko's face. They basked in the sweet moment for a few minutes, until his body suddenly stiffened. In the next second, she was rapidly led to a corner of the room.

Before Kyoko could ask what was happening, Kuon slid a panel that was barely noticeable in the dim light of the music room, revealing a built-in closet that should be occupied from top to bottom with music stands. Only someone very familiar with the Takarada Castle would know that there was a closet there and that it would be blessedly empty thanks to the soiree still in progress.

* * *

Why the hell was she being sandwiched against the bottom of an empty alcove was something Kyoko vaguely wondered as Kuon stepped in behind her and closed the panel to hide them. The answer came clear a second later as the door of the music room opened and two notorious gossipers entered.

"Oh? But I am sure I heard someone in here!"

"You're getting old, Lady Kamio. You're already hearing things!"

"Shall I remind you that I am three months younger than you, Lady Iizuka?"

"Details! The important thing is that you must have heard the shameful sounds of Lady Ruriko and Lord Koga and thought there was someone else here."

Kyoko felt the tension in Kuon's body as he identified the two women walking around the room. They seemed very interested in scouring every corner, judging by the sounds of curtains being moved and doors being opened and closed. In fact, she felt everything in his body, since they were both sandwiched in a space too small for both of them.

"I am not mistaken! I am sure there is someone else here."

"Tsk, you're obsessed with Lady Kyoko. She'll be married soon and-"

"And that does not mean a thing! No one is so perfect! I bet she's fornicating around, maybe she even has a bastard on the way. I bet Lord Kuon rejected her because of this and was noble enough to make it sound like she had rejected him. That two-faced woman may think she deceived the Court, but she does not deceive me! It was a huge mistake for the Court to open up to the damn rich merchants, who have plenty of money and no drop of noble blood in their veins!"

Kyoko thought that Kuon had tensed every muscle in his body in indignation at what he had heard. Admittedly, Lady Kamio's words angered him, and there was a time when he would have been ruthless against such audacity, but at that moment, he was just trying very hard not to feel every inch of Kyoko's backside.

"So the maids did not see her around her room after she left the soiree. That is not to say that we'll be able to catch her in a compromising situation!"

A compromising situation was the definition of what was taking place between them. Kyoko finally felt what her body was doing to Kuon.

"We will never catch her anyhow if you do not shut up and start searching! I am sure there is someone else here..."

For a moment, Kyoko feared that her own breathing or the sound of her rampant heart would denounce them. Not that she was claustrophobic, but Kuon's breath on her neck and the scent of his body in that muffled space were numbing her. On the other hand, what if they got caught? As much as she understood the importance of a reputation, Kyoko was beginning to rethink the value of something that was preventing her from giving vent to what she felt for Kuon.

It was a dangerous thought, especially when he was undeniably aroused and self-controlled by a thread.

* * *

Kuon cursed mentally when he realized she was trying to turn to him. The more she moved, the harder it would be for him to control himself, the more noise they would make and the more risk they would take of being discovered.

Maybe she did not understand how troublesome it would be to her name if those two gossipers found them. The only possible solution would be a quick marriage, and however eager he was to marry her, the society would always remember that episode as a shameful moment that he chivalrously remedied in submitting to marriage.

He did not want her to be seen that way. He did not want her to be treated with less respect than she deserved.

Again, Kuon blamed himself for the mess they were in. Kyoko was too innocent to know how enticing it was for him to be in that situation. Far from discouraging him, the tension only increased his desire.

Since Kyoko did not seem willing to stop moving, he held her by the hips to keep her from turning. It would be impossible to control himself if he felt the pressure of her delicate breasts. Not that feeling the pressure of her ass was much better. However, to his utter surprise her response was to press her body more firmly against his and moan as he answered her by squeezing her hips.

Maybe she was not so innocent, after all.

Immediately covering Kyoko's mouth with one hand and holding his breath to hear what was happening in the music room, Kuon was relieved to realize that the two women were still chatting about the last gossips of the Court, seemingly forgetful of the task of scouring the room.

Slowly releasing the breath he was holding, Kuon leaned his face against Kyoko's head. She was playing a dangerous game, but he could not say he did not like it. Especially when she decided to use her lips to play with his fingers.

Not for a second did the will to stop her manifest in him. On the contrary, Kuon knew where her delectable neck was, and after spending the whole party coveting it from afar, he would make good use of the implicit rule established by her that allowed the use of lips.

Kyoko gasped and threw her head back as the first kiss found her neck. As Kuon's mouth rose toward her ear making a path of soft kisses, Kyoko nibbled at the fingers that still covered her mouth, being rewarded with the same treatment on her neck. When he finally reached her lobe, Kyoko opened her mouth and sucked Kuon's finger.

This time they both moaned. Still abiding by her rules, Kuon mimicked her by nibbling and sucking on her lobe with the same passion with which Kyoko nibbled and sucked on his finger. When he felt her tongue circling his digit, Kuon realized that he had lost that battle.

Things were getting out of control very quickly. It was time to use the emergency exit. Between deflower her inside a closet or be the pivot of the scandal that would make her the next Court gossip, the second sin seemed less bad for Kuon. After all, he was living proof that scandals only lasted until the next one appeared, while a woman's first time was forever on her mind.

Abruptly opening the panel, he stepped out into the cool of the blessedly empty music room. The two gossipers had given up the search for the newest scandal, and neither he nor Kyoko had noticed. Breathing greedily and relieved beyond words, he refused to look back at where he knew she would be, as breathless and aroused as he was.

Despite the desire pulsing in his veins, he was proud of himself and pleased with his decision not to take her in such an unthoughtful way. Kuon had a very clear idea of the proposal he wanted to submit to the sovereign, and before he had confirmation that he could marry Kyoko despite what he was intending to do, he would not make his intentions physical.

Knowing that Kyoko deserved an explanation, Kuon revealed as much as he could.

"I... I'll talk to my father tomorrow. And with the king. I have a proposal for both. It's something very important that I need to solve before..."

Kyoko finally managed to move. Walking slowly to Kuon, she gathered all her courage to hold him from behind; smiling contentedly as he affectionately covered her hands with his.

She could feel the uncontrollable beating of Kuon's heart.

"Before what?"

"Before I make you mine."

"...Too late, I'm already yours."

There seemed to be a contest between her heart and Kuon's heart to decide which one of them could beat faster.

"... Milady knows how to test my self-control."

Kyoko smiled happily and relieved to finally interact with a man who always rewarded her when she acted more boldly. And to think that she would find someone like him in the sixteenth century!

"For someone who says they have scarce self-control, you control yourself too much!"

Kuon laughed, and to Kyoko it was the most beautiful laugh in the world.

"I'm sorry for having to break my promise so soon. It will not be safe if we both walk out the door, since someone may be on the prowl. After you leave, I'll wait a few minutes before leaving through the window. I promise I'll be careful. Milady also need to be careful: go straight to your room and lock yourself up as usual."

Kuon managed to feel the moment she nodded before releasing him slowly. Still not having the confidence that he would be able to look at her without giving in to his desires, he said goodnight before getting away quickly.

Kyoko was already at the door when she called him one last time.

"My Lord."

"Hm?"

Looking at her, he saw exactly what he tried in vain not to see: the glow of desire burning in her eyes, turning them into puddles of gold. It was almost like staring into a cat's yellow eyes in the darkness. Never in his life would he forget such an image, just as he would forever cherish the words she said next as one of his happiest memories.

"When we get back home, my bedroom door will always be unlocked."

Without another word, just a last smile, Kyoko opened the door of the music room and headed out into the empty corridor. With her, she carried his heart. With him, she had left her own. It was a fair exchange, and neither was alone anymore.

 **A/N - First, Late Merry Christmas! :)**

 **There are several references to the manga in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to go after them all XD**

 **My time is insanely scarce these days, hence the delay in updating. I've got to the point of having to choose between writing or reading the fics I follow, because the two things will be impossible for some time.**

 **Thank you for persisting in reading despite my confusing English. For those who do not know, I write first in Portuguese and then I do the translation into English, but I'm far from mastering the language. So when you come across something strange, I probably got lost in translation T_T**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 28**

Lory's guests who had woken up early enough had the opportunity to witness two unusual events: the first of them was a nobleman cutting wood in the backyard. The second, an angry maiden walking barefoot through the corridors.

It was certain that the efficient servants of Takarada Castle would never neglect the stock of firewood, just as it was a fact that Kuon would never waste time on unnecessary activities. Therefore, if he had engaged in the repetitive, manual work, it was because he was looking for a way to placate body and mind for the meeting that would take place that morning.

The opportunity to meet with Kuu, Lory, and Uesugi did not happen often. At the same time that he could not be intimidated, Kuon could not lose sight of the relevance of what was about to happen. After all, any of the three could devour him in the blink of an eye if he acted with less caution and cunning than necessary. Even his father, always so doting, would not waste time in showing his ruthless side if he thought the security of the kingdom was threatened.

Recalling the words he intended to say to the three men for the umpteenth time, Kuon lowered the ax on the log. More than ever, his future depended on his ability to convince the General, the Counselor, and the King to accept the (absurd by the standards of the day) proposal he had devised as the only one capable of making Kyoko happy.

After almost an hour in the tedious and tiresome task of chopping wood, Kuon finally felt serene enough to state his arguments. He was about to complete his work when an object collided against his bare, sweaty back. Turning to the castle with a frown, the first thing his eyes caught was the women, of all ages, who fled from the windows like a bunch of cockroaches. Then his eyes landed on the object that hit him, and Kuon smiled.

He only knew one person who could do something like that.

After putting on the shirt and returning to the Castle, Kuon was spotted by Rick.

"You look frighteningly happy, cousin."

Without pausing, Kuon responded by displaying the offending object as if it were a trophy.

"She threw a shoe at me!"

Vaguely registering that he had never seen Kuon more exultant and that by 'she' Kuon could only be referring to Lady Kyoko, Rick wondered why this was something to be celebrated.

"... Congratulations, I guess. And what are you going to do about it?"

Too excited to stop his hurried march, Kuon continued walking toward the main staircase.

"The obvious: I will find the woman to whom this shoe belongs and marry her!"

* * *

Kyoko had acted on impulse. As soon as she heard the giggling and muffled remarks of the women leaning in the windows, she knew that only one thing could have caught their attention. Better saying, _someone_.

Locating an empty window, her guess proved true: there was Kuon, glowing in the sun. No shirt, his tantalizing back on display shining from the thin layer of sweat that emphasized the firmness of muscles as they worked on the repetitive task.

Hell, it was possible to have an anatomy class using him as a model.

While enjoying the view, Kyoko remembered all the women leaning in the windows and probably having the same perverted thoughts as she.

When Kyoko realized what she was doing, her shoe was already flying toward him.

* * *

Kuon found her in her room a few minutes later, trying to find another shoe that would match her red dress. Damn, she looked like a ripe, juicy fruit begging to be picked.

If he were true to his feelings, Kuon would devour her at that moment. If he were true to his possessiveness, he would spend all day beside her like a guard dog growling at every man who dared to look at her. His sense of humor, on the other hand, made him smile at the prospect of the uproar she would provoke at Court with that dress.

As the daughter of a wealthy merchant, the nobles who believed that the Mogami family did not belong to the nobility would choke on their own venom when they saw her parade wearing a color that was not only noble, but also symbolized royalty. If he was not mistaken, that dress had been made with the fabric given to Lady Saena by the king himself. It was likely that Okami had adapted the never-worn dress to Kyoko's slimmer, shorter figure.

If that was the case, the woman had done an excellent job. Kuon made a mental note to congratulate her and thank her when they met again. Especially because the red accentuated the lovely pink of her cheeks as they looked at each other.

Instructing Manaka to stay in the room and keep the door open, he indicated an armchair with his gaze and was surprised when Kyoko obeyed him promptly. He approached her after she sat down, rested one knee on the floor and took her bare foot.

* * *

Female hands gripped the arms of the armchair while male hands handled the foot firmly and... gently? Sensually?

The situation had a certain amount of embarrassment, but what stood out most as Kuon skillfully tied the loops of her shoe was intimacy. Manaka, standing by the door, only watched them with a flushed face and an expression of naive curiosity.

When Kuon finished his task, he returned Kyoko's foot to the floor, lifted his head, and suddenly stopped moving. Focused on her hands, his green eyes stared at the nail marks she had left on the leather of the armchair.

Kyoko gulped in anticipation of what was to come, but though he aimed his scorching gaze at her soon after, his words surprised her by not containing a trace of the teasing she was expecting.

"I have an important meeting shortly. If all goes well, I would like to meet Milady at dusk. We have... pending issues to address."

Maybe it was his kneeling position at her feet. Maybe it was the reddish nuances in his green eyes. Maybe it was the shadow of a smile that made his lips so much more attractive than they already were. Whatever it was, Kyoko's heart seemed to melt.

Trying in vain not to create expectations that he would officially ask for her hand that day, Kyoko just nodded. As if he could read her thoughts, Kuon took her left hand and kissed it on the ring finger before rising and helping her do the same. When he set off with determined steps, even Manaka had weak knees and a dreamy smile on her face.

 **At the meeting**

"Are you out of your mind?"

Kuon deserved credit for not being startled by the king's resounding voice. It was easy to feel cornered before the three older men who were watching him.

"Maybe, my good friend. Love makes us lose our mind."

Lory did not disguise his contentment.

"Your Majesty, I think we should consider his proposal calmly."

Uesugi looked at Kuu curiously. Usually, the General would vehemently oppose that kind of proposal. Glancing again at Kuon, the ruler silently contemplated the rigid stance and determined eyes of the young lord who had proven himself worthy more than once.

"It seems that my most reliable subjects are inclined to agree with this insanity. Tell me, Kuon: do you really believe that you will be able to protect the east of the kingdom under such conditions? "

"I'll stake my life on this, Your Majesty."

"Tsk. If it were only your life, I would not worry so much, boy! If Hizuri II falls, so will Hizuri I and Takarada. Without the east, the whole kingdom is in danger of being taken. I know you are not stupid. 'A chain is as strong as the weakest of its links' is the basics of strategy. Still, you appear before me, your father, and your godfather, to suggest that we bet everything on your plan to grant the whims of a damsel."

"She is not a whimsical person, my king. Lady Kyoko has never asked me for anything and she is unaware of the motives of this meeting."

For the first time, Uesugi saw Kuon's posture became hostile. Apparently, the young lord would tolerate any accusation or recrimination against him, as long as Kyoko was not involved.

Interesting.

"Even though I know I'll regret asking, what do you think, Lory?"

"Hm... I believe that, in the worst-case scenario, the mere existence of a druid in Hizuri II will keep the threats away. Not to mention that we have no reason to question the peace treaties with neighboring nations." The king sighed in relief at the professional conduct of his Counselor. However, the relief lasted only a few seconds. "But the most important is that we cannot turn our backs on a man who seeks us to materialize the most sublime declaration of love in many centuries! Their love story is just beginning and-"

"Okay, okay!" The king quickly cut off what promised to be an impassioned speech about love before it was too late. "I got your point. Kuu, what does my General think about Lord Kuon's proposal?"

It was obvious that the king had established the rules of his question: _Answer me as protector of the kingdom, not as father_.

"I confess it's a conflicting matter for me, Your Majesty. Not because I cannot avoid answering as a father, but because I cannot ignore my intuition about Lady Kyoko."

Uesugi smoothed his beard in curiosity.

"And what does your intuition tell you?"

"I believe in her, my king. In fact, I think we should expect great things from that young woman. The Mogami heiress is a diamond in the rough."

"I agree with Kuu. She may exceed our expectations."

Kuon's shoulders relaxed imperceptibly at Kuu and Lory's words.

"What about Lord Kuon? Can I trust his insight?"

 _I am still here, you know._ That is what he would like to say.

"As your General, allow me to remind you that only a madman would trust the discernment of a man in love."

 _Ouch_. As Kuon lowered his head and sighed in resignation, Lory and Uesugi laughed at his expense. As uncomfortable as it was to hear such words coming from his father's mouth, Kuon knew what strategy Kuu was using: in the end, it did not matter if the plan would be accepted because of him or Kyoko, as long as he got the King's approval.

"So my General suggests a change in perspective: I must stop questioning Lord Kuon's discernment and begin to trust Lady Kyoko's. My Counselor tells me to trust the supernatural and accept the protection the young Druid will bring to the east of the kingdom. Oh, I must be going senile to agree to this! Very well, boy. You have my permission." Too soon, Kuon sighed in relief. "Do not celebrate yet! First, know that I have received several more interesting proposals than yours regarding that young woman, so be grateful for this opportunity. If it were not for Lory's insistence on keeping you as a suitor for Lady Kyoko even though the damsel in question had written me a very convincing letter repudiating you, we would not be talking now. And if it had not been for your doting father using against me a diversion strategy that I had taught him, just to convince me to agree to your absurd proposal, it would never have been accepted. So remember this debt, boy, and protect the east at any cost!"

Of course, an old fox like Uesugi would immediately realize that his three subjects were committed to securing the bond, no matter the conditions, just as he knew that manipulating Kuon using his sense of duty was the easiest recipe for success.

With a humble bow, Kuon thanked the three. He had one more debt to settle, something more to prove, but for the first time he did not feel overwhelmed.

This time he was not alone.

 **Meanwhile**

The anxiety was stifling.

In an attempt to distract herself, Kyoko tried to read a book in the library, find someone in the kitchen who would accept the help of a noblewoman, and entertain herself with the horses in the stable, but nothing calmed her or made the hands of the clock move faster.

She wanted the dusk to come as soon as possible.

The answer about what to do appeared when she heard people talking about the fair. As the last day of the festival, marketers would display their articles at lower prices in the hope of selling as much as possible.

Kyoko immediately perked at the news.

Attracted both by the prospect of a distraction and by the promise of a good discount - and for having known poverty, discounts would always bring her joy - Kyoko returned to her room to retrieve her purse. Before leaving, though, she remembered Laureen's warning about protecting the Stone of Wishes.

Kyoko did not know what that meant, but she supposed the stone would be safe if it stayed with her. Tying it around her neck as she had done in the twenty-first century, she hid it inside her dress and set off for the last fair of that very special festival.

Not for a second did it occur to her to ask for an escort or to tell someone about her whereabouts.

 **At the fair**

As she rummaged through the tents in search of the best deals and surprised one and another merchant with her bargaining prowess, Kyoko's gaze was suddenly drawn to an object gleaming a few feet away. Taking it in her hands with a stunned expression, she examined the object and confirmed her suspicion.

"Ah, Milady has good taste! It is a fine article!"

"How did you get this?"

The look she gave him was threatening and promised a slow and painful death, so the marketer swallowed hard before answering.

"I b-bought it-"

"Do not lie to me."

This time, her voice was sweet and soft, but far from reassuring the man, an unpleasant chill ran through him.

That druid was very powerful indeed.

"I am telling the truth! The old woman who lives alone in the forest needed money, so she sold it to me!"

Kyoko pointed the barrette at the man as if it were a weapon.

"I gave her this barrette. I do not know her, but I know she would never sell it if she had a choice!"

The marketer swallowed hard again. Damn, facing the fury of a Druid was not in his plans.

"Milady, I swear that I did not force her to sell it! It is true that the old woman had no choice, but it was because of her illness. Just her herbs were not working, so she needed money to pay for a doctor."

Kyoko's features testified to her concern.

"Illness, did you say?"

"Yes, Milady."

Immediately determined to ensure the woman would live a few more years, Kyoko tucked the barrette into her robes, a gesture that encouraged the merchant by the promise of a good profit.

"She lives in the forest, right?"

"Yes, that way." Kyoko looked where the man was pointing. "It looks a dense forest, but there's a trail in the middle of the trees. But Milady does not intend to go, do you?"

Immediately picking up a basket and filling it with food and medicinal herbs, Kyoko entered work mode as the shopkeeper ran after her from tent to tent.

"Of course I do! If she lives alone and is sick enough to have sold the barrette that made her so happy, she needs someone to take care of her."

Not to mention that Kyoko had the intuition that she could do better than the doctor available could. Surely, she would not use leeches on the poor woman.

The man thought to argue against the idea, but then considered that the young woman's druid powers would protect her. After all, if the bigshots around her had allowed her to visit the fair without an escort, it was obvious she was capable of taking care of herself.

Scratching his head in resignation, the merchant finally addressed the topic that interested him the most.

"What about my payment for the barrette, Milady?"

Kyoko turned to him with an angelic smile that hid her real feelings and a reassuring voice that did not reveal her intentions, ready to crush any hope that the man might have to benefit from the situation.

"Of course I will pay you, good and generous man! As soon as the elderly woman informs me how much you gave her for this fine article, I will repay you accordingly."

Without another word, Kyoko headed for the cabin in the middle of the forest. Behind her, she left a sulking merchant who saw his profit drip between his fingers.

In front of her was a wolf that had been stalking her for a long time.

 **A/N - Happy New Year guys! XD**

 **The elderly lady getting the barrette is in Chapter 15! ;)**

 **I was inspired by several chapters of SB! to write this chapter: Kyoko's habit of throwing things at people; the episode in which Ren / Katsuki takes care of Kyoko / Mizuki's ankle; Kyoko's eternal unconcern about her own safety, for she does not see herself as a rising star.**

 **As for fairy tales, I used Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. I guess it's obvious who the wolf is, right?**

 **A tight hug on everyone and thank you for continuing with me on this journey!**

 **(For those who are wondering, yes, there will be a chapter showing the 21st century.) ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A / N - I signed with a * the original phrases and scenes of the manga. Some have undergone minimal changes to fit this fic.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

Kyoko left the elderly woman's hut promising to return whenever possible, until her health reestablished. As she walked toward the Castle, she remembered the woman's expression of joy as she received the barrette back and knew she would have someone to take care of her.

Looking up, Kyoko caught sight of the sky through the treetops and smiled when she realized that it would soon be night. She could barely wait to meet Kuon again.

* "Fake Druid."

It was like taking an unexpected cold shower. The day that had begun as a dream was quickly turning into a nightmare.

* "...Hi... Nice to meet you... We met a while ago…"

It was not easy to overcome the knot that had formed in her throat.

* "What… what are you talking about? We… haven't seen each other today…"

* "Ho ho… Not today… but our eyes met two days ago, right?"

Two days ago. The day of the hunt. Images of that man standing in the middle of a circle and utterly indifferent to the unnecessary suffering of a helpless animal invaded Kyoko's mind.

* "This expression… looks so good… so alert… and also… you're quite seductive… in that red dress… so teasing…"

* Reino was coordinating his slow steps with his words. When he finally got close enough to stroke a strand of hair that had slipped out of her braid, Kyoko was already convinced she was in a nightmare.

Sudden stress had triggered more adrenaline than her body was capable of handling. As a result, Kyoko could not move. Even talking was difficult.

"I... I do not have time to talk right now. Lord Kuon must be looking for me."

The idea of destabilizing him with the information that someone was looking for her seemed useful at the time. After all, she was alone in a forest with the last person she wanted to meet.

* "It doesn't matter whether you're Kuon's woman, or not… as long as it's you."

Apparently, Reino had interpreted her words not as 'a big and protective guy will appear at any moment', but as 'I already have an owner'. Hell, such a mentality could only mean that he saw her as something to be taken.

Her body finally came to life. In an unexpected move, Kyoko hit Reino's head with the empty basket she carried and fled as fast as she could.

Continuing on the trail would be the most obvious choice, but also the most risky one. After all, Kyoko was wearing a long dress, which she refused to remove so she would not feel even more vulnerable in front of her pursuer. Not to mention that she was a smaller person, with shorter legs that would never whisk her away from him fast enough. With Takarada Castle about forty minutes away, it would be impossible to stay ahead of Reino for all this time if she chose the open route.

The only way out was to hide. Initially thinking of the old woman's hut, she soon dismissed the idea. As a hunter, surely Reino knew the whole area, including where the hut was. That would be the first place he would look for her, and to make matters worse, Kyoko would put the poor woman in danger.

Trying not to give in to panic, she went deeper into the dense forest, her ears attentive for any sound that denounced the presence of her pursuer, and her eyes frantically seeking some hiding place. By all accounts, her best chance was to wait for someone to actually look for her.

Hell, why had not she left at least one note stating her whereabouts? How long would it take someone to go after her? Crouching behind a tree to catch her breath, Kyoko wanted to cry. The night was coming and soon she would not see where she was going.

Reino, on the other hand, walked quietly in the direction she had taken, all the while whistling sadistically. It did not matter to him that she knew his location. It was part of his evil game to make it clear that he was certain he would capture her and that her resistance only amused him.

The more frightened she was the better. That was how Reino liked to hunt.

Kyoko was shaking so hard she could hear her teeth chattering. As she ran from tree to tree, using them to hide and trying to get away from her pursuer as much as possible, she could only think of how much she would like to be in the security of Kuon's arms at that moment.

Suddenly, Reino stopped whistling.

* * *

Kuon was bored, though he did not show it. Apparently, the king intended to take advantage of the presence of his principal subjects to discuss all matters pending that day.

On the other hand, boredom was much better than the commotion that followed his mental complaint: Taira practically invaded Lory's office with a tearful Manaka in pursuit.

"Master Kuon, Lady Kyoko has disappeared."

Kuon stood up immediately, completely oblivious to the other men attending the meeting. Looking out the window, he saw that it would soon be night and cursed.

Manaka squealed at the indignant voice of the king.

"What do you mean, she disappeared? She has to be somewhere in the castle!"

"I-I do not k-know where she is, Your Majesty. I started looking for her w-when I did not see her at lunch, but no one c-could tell me where she is."

Kuon tried not to be angry with the young woman. Since lunch, she said. Kyoko had been missing for at least four hours, but only now did the chambermaid inform him.

"The kitchen? The library? The stable? My mom? Lady Tina? Lady Lina? Maria?"

With each question Kuon fired at her, Manaka only shook her head.

Faced with the seriousness of the situation, Kuu immediately called out his men and ordered them to search for Lady Kyoko. Lory just nodded to Ruto, who practically disappeared right away.

Kuon, for his part, concentrated on wondering where Kyoko might be if not in the places he had asked Manaka. Too terrified to think of the worst-that she had left the castle without an escort and was in danger-he ignored everyone around him and strode to the stable, where he was approached by Ruto.

"She went to the fair this morning, but has not returned to the Castle since."

Quickly mounting Odur, Kuon galloped to where the fair had taken place. All the while, he tried not to despair of the fact that at that hour it was unlikely that there was anyone still shopping. All the while, he tried to convince himself that he would find her safe and sound, with a naive smile, questioning him about the reason for the commotion.

First, he would admonish her for being so irresponsible. Then he would give her some slaps on the butt for almost scaring him to death. Finally, he would kiss her until she was out of breath.

Yes, that's what he would do. Except that, as he feared, the fair was over and there was no sign of Kyoko.

* * *

* Reino practically materialized in front of her.

* "What's up...? You done with fleeing eh...? I had wanted to run you down until you were in tatters and then bite at you."

Sitting on the ground and with her back pressed firmly against a tree, Kyoko trembled in terror seeing Reino standing before her. At that moment, she felt like the scared little deer that he intended to torture slowly.

* "Well...? Not going to run...? If you won't run then, dinner will begin..."

* Suddenly, a cold hand with long fingers and pointed nails pulled her roughly. Now, Kyoko's back was pressed against Reino's chest.

Perhaps more terrible than the unspeakable things he could do with her was the sense of impotence that paralyzed her. She had just known true self-esteem through the pride of being a strong, independent woman, but nothing she had experienced had prepared her for a situation where she would have to defend her body from rape, torture, murder. To make matters worse, the memories of Kimiko's attack immediately invaded her. Kyoko remembered the dread of that moment, and especially the terrible inevitability.

No one would help her. She would never see Kuon again.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, you know? Since I knew you had survived, I try to put my hands on you."

* Kyoko shuddered in disgust as she realized that Reino was slowly unbuttoning her dress. The arm around her waist held her so tightly it was hard to breathe.

"Because it was obvious that Kuon would do anything to have you... to fix the big shit he had done."

It seemed that Reino had an old feud with Kuon.

"I had everything arranged to kidnap you on the way to Hizuri II... How fun it would be to see his face when you slipped through his fingers...! I confess that I was surprised when I did not see the white mare... so I understood... he was prepared for an ambush..."

Even in brink of panic, Kyoko finally realized something crucial in Kuon's actions the day he took her from the Solar Mogami: the rush to leave before his shoulder was completely healed, and the escort of hooded knights riding black horses were strategies thought to confuse potential hijackers. A white mare would denounce Lady Kyoko's location as much as a single black horse would show where Kuon was and, consequently, the Mogami heiress. Perhaps he even allowed the presence of another woman in the entourage because Manaka would serve as a stunt.

"But the golden boy of the kingdom is not infallible... no, he let you go alone to the river, did not he...? And he did not want anyone to watch you... so possessive..."

As Kyoko processed the new information, Reino's voice became even colder.

"I was so close... you did not even notice me behind you... if your chambermaid had not yelled, I would have caught you... after all, she was far away, your escort wasn't close enough, and you were so... tempting!"

Blessed frog. Kyoko remembered the episode well and how Kuon's furious expression made him unrecognizable for a moment. Apparently, he had legit reasons to be so worried during the whole trip.

"I had to change my plans... I had to wait... and watch... I spent hours listening to the damn waitress's complaints...! For years she tried to seduce him, but on his last trip to the tavern... he only spoke of you...!"

The effect that such words had on Kyoko was unexpected. Gradually, something warm began to flow through her body and give it back the vigor.

"So annoying... she just talked about him... about how he was on his knees for you...! How I wanted you at that moment...! More than ever... so much... that I lost control with the waitress... I wanted to asphyxiate her little by little... but I ended up breaking her neck..."

Kyoko had already heard about psychopaths, but dealing with one was far from her reality. The experience was far more terrifying than she could imagine. However, even if a chill shiver ran through her body and promised to return her to the stupor of before, Kyoko refused to give in.

Thanks to the information Reino was giving her, she remembered all the other times Kuon had taken care of her, including putting her reputation above his own desires.

"She sank so fast into the river... it was not funny... but you... you're going to give me what I need, won't you...?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and blocked the terrible words he whispered. All that mattered at that moment was to keep Kuon's dedication from being in vain. How could she ever look at him again if the damn psychopath did her harm?

Kuon would certainly blame himself for the rest of his life. Maybe enough to become a poltergeist.

No, she could not allow it. There was a timeline in which dear Bo had a mother, Laureen survived, and Doctor Tsuruga saved lives. That vile man would not steal the happy ending of so many people.

Not in her watch.

* "It really makes one excited... Just thinking about Kuon when he sees your expressionless face, I wonder what kind of expression he will make."

When Kyoko reopened her eyes, a slow smile appeared on her face. Thanks to Reino, who unbuttoned her dress, the velvet pouch containing the Stone of Wishes became visible. How could she forget the magic artifact?

* "It's Kuon's fault... that he gave me an opportunity to steal you... If he didn't want you to be stolen, then he shouldn't have been preoccupied with marriage matters."

* As Reino's mouth approached Kyoko's neck, she unexpectedly grabbed his arm, stopping him. His obsession with Kuon began to preoccupy her more than the danger she was in.

* "Why do you... do those kind of... things? Without even considering... the risks involved...? Do you hold... an inexplicable hatred... towards Kuon?

* Reino seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds as one of his cold hands crept under her dress and slowly descended toward Kyoko's breast.

* "...Hatred...? Not... one little bit. I am doing this... simply because... it just so happens that I think it's very amusing. Often I see Kuon's emotionless face. If his face loses its color, will it slowly reveal his fearful expression, as everything he holds dear is chased into destruction? Will there be a look of hatred towards me, the man to whom he suddenly lost his fiancée, and other ugly expressions such as that? I really want to see him... falling to the bottom. Whether it's his work or his private life, it doesn't... matter to me. As long as I can see Kuon's crying yet tearless face."

It was the last straw for Kyoko.

"You're the kind of mediocre villain who likes to talk, talk, and talk..."

Reino was so taken aback by the calmness and disdain in her voice that his gripping arm loosened slightly.

"You tediously bragged about your plan, savoring every second of a supposed victory. So dazzled by your own brilliance that you do not notice the hero standing behind you."

At Kyoko's words, Reino immediately looked back. The startle and the distraction were the circumstances she needed. With a strength, she did not know she had, Kyoko disengaged herself from him and backed away a few paces, astonishing him by the successful bluff, the maneuver, and the fact that she stood staring at him instead of using the opportunity to escape.

It would be useless if she ran, of course, but that had not stopped all other women from trying.

* Kyoko was different. She was special, with her challenging eyes and fearless posture. An excellent prey indeed.

* Reino smiled.

* "Such a strong killing aura... even though the past between the two of you is horrible, you still won't tolerate it when your childhood friend is being tricked?"

* "That's right... It's unforgivable!"

Kyoko untied the pouch around her neck and opened it.

* "Hm... I don't know what he did to cause you to love him so much… but, as long as you hate me… perhaps, you will become… just as passionate… towards me…? If so… I will work hard to do something… even crueler than what I'm used to do."

Before Kyoko could react, Reino threw himself at her, surprising her and pinning her to the ground. Struggling desperately, she tried to kick him, punch him, bite him, but nothing she did was enough to do any damage to her captor.

Kyoko was never so afraid. Several thoughts crossed her mind, blurring her reasoning: she would die, slowly and cruelly. Kuon would blame himself. She had failed herself, him, the future, the universe.

However, in the chaos of despair, a single name stood out in her mind and was repeated with fervor, while she squeezed the stone so hard that she was already hurting herself.

 _Kuon_!

When a male hand closed around Reino's fist, freeing her from the psychopath's claws, Kyoko mistook the light of the full moon with a halo around Kuon's head, making him look like an angel. Except he was not one of those cute, smiling angels.

Kuon looked like the angel of death himself.

"Close your eyes, my love."

She did not need a second order. Dropping the Stone of Wishes, soon her hands were covering her ears, because not seeing what happened did not prevent her from imagining clearly. The sounds of the fight were terrible.

Unable to rise from the ground, Kyoko lay still and cried loudly. Her howls served both to dispel all the fear she had experienced that day and to block the gurgling sound that indicated someone's last breath.

Suddenly, rough hands closed around her arms and lifted her abruptly off the floor. For a second, Kyoko feared that Reino had been the survivor of the combat, but when her head hit Kuon's chest, she recognized him immediately.

The heart she listened to throbbed frantically, and the arms that cradled her also squeezed her so hard it was almost painful, while the calloused hands sought for wounds with more haste and vigor than necessary.

Then, Kyoko understood that he was out of his mind.

"Kuon..."

"He..."

"I am fine..."

"He did...?"

"You are hurting me..."

"Something...? He put...?"

"Kuon... stop..."

Something in Kyoko's voice or words seemed to rouse him as Kuon loosened his hold. It was then that she realized he was trembling.

"Kuon-"

"Did he... do anything to you? Under your dress? Did he put... something inside you?"

He was asking a naïve damsel of the sixteenth century if she had been raped. Given the seriousness of the moment and how close Reino had come to do much more than that, a tremor ran through her.

"No! He just... unbuttoned my dress."

Kuon let out a painful sigh of relief and hugged her again, but this time more gently. In the next instant, Kyoko felt his body shaking and realized he was crying.

 **A/N - In the manga, Reino did not call Kyoko a False Druid, but a False Angel.**

 **The waitress showed up in chapter 17.**

 **This chapter contained lines and scenes from chapters 85, 87, 88, and 98 of the manga. I know many people think Reino is almost harmless, but it always scared me the way he chased, captured, threatened, and harassed Kyoko. Maybe - and this is me speculating - Sensei has softened the character soon after because it is a shojo manga and Reino was looking more like a josei manga character than anything else. Seriously, the way he took advantage of Kyoko's fear gives me chills to this day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: This chapter occurs three months after the previous chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

Kyoko looked at the mirror and told herself that there was no reason to panic. For the umpteenth time. As she recalled her near-imprisonment period, her hands slid nervously over the embroidered bodice of the wedding dress.

Three months never seemed so long.

The King had been ruthless in his resolution. Although he claimed it was a necessary measure to preserve the little 'virtue' she had left and not a punishment for her reckless act, Kyoko believed that the man hated her and had separated her from Kuon to retaliate for the commotion she had provoked in his Court.

Yes, she knew she was being childish. After all, the sovereign's explanation was reasonable: right or wrong, the Court's deductions were swift. It was impossible to hide that she had disappeared, since Kuu almost mobilized the entire army to search for her. Not to mention that Lord Reino was dead, another notorious fact.

Some believed that she had fled with Reino, and Kuon, blinded by anger and jealousy, located the two and killed his rival. Others argued that Reino had kidnapped her and Kuon was her savior. Finally, most defended Lory's version: Kyoko was attacked by Reino as she returned from the old woman's hut and used her druid powers to summon Kuon, who saved her from the enemy.

As different as the three versions were, they all contained the same problem: Lady Kyoko and Lord Reino were alone for an indeterminate amount of time, which put her 'purity' at stake.

Gently touching the flowers that adorned her hair, Kyoko remembered the indignation she felt when she heard from the King that her reputation was ruined. All her suitors either withdrew their proposals or added as a condition to the marriage that the royal physician should examine her to attest to her virginity.

Only one suitor wanted to marry her as soon as possible and without conditions. Smiling to herself in the mirror, but with thoughts far away, the sovereign's words echoed in her mind and made her blush.

 _"That fool still wants you, only the gods know why. Certainly not because of your fortune."_

Kyoko shared the King's astonishment. It was at least bewildering that Kuon had met with the kingdom's leaders to swear that he would keep the east protected despite refusing to receive a single coin for her hand. After all, she knew that Kuon had promised to turn Hizuri II into a Castle, just as she knew that he alone would not have the resources to keep such a promise for the next twenty years.

As usual, a shiver ran through her as she thought about it. Everyone, including her, was surprised when his marriage proposal became public. He wanted _her_ and nothing more. Kuon said 'no' even to the dowry agreed between their families when they were both children. By marrying him, Kyoko would retain complete control over the Mogami heritage.

As Lory liked to repeat, that was a declaration of love loud and clear enough to make even a skeptical person like her believe Kuon's feelings.

Needless to say, the Court was in shock. To them, Kuon had given up his only chance of overcoming Kuu's influence and wealth, which was almost as absurd as a nobleman marrying a woman of bourgeois origin who would bring him no financial gain.

To the inner circle of family and friends, however, Kuon's attitude deserved applause, not recriminations. Finally, his priorities were in the right place: Kyoko deserved to be above his reputation as a prodigy of the kingdom. Above his need to meet everyone's expectations. Above... well, anything basically.

Kyoko spent her life wanting to be loved. Now she did not know if she was ready to be loved that much.

 _"As Kuon did not demand it, I will not submit you to the medical examination. However, you will stay in my castle, under my watch, until your eighteenth birthday. It seems like a good date for the wedding, and long enough to silence any speculation about the legitimacy of a child."_

Though still indignant at such words, Kyoko understood the King's logic. If it depended on the couple, they would marry the next day. If she got pregnant soon - and it was still surreal to think of children -, the Court would always gossip about the fatherhood of the firstborn.

Kuon was living proof that people could be cruel even with a child. Kyoko did not want a son or daughter to experience the same thing as him. Therefore, she had no choice but to temporarily move to Kotetsu Castle after accepting Kuon's official proposal.

 _"After all that Milady has done for me… for my family and friends… it is an insult that I, among all people, abuse your generosity and compassion to beg... certain that I will be heard... certain that my request will be at least considered... Although I know that I do not deserve such a gift, which makes me an unforgivably dishonest person... Yet my heart demands that I implore Milady to be mine. Today, tomorrow and forever, in this and in how many more lives I have to live, because what little I am and what little I have, already belong to you completely."_

Kyoko was sure she would cry whenever she remembered his words. Standing in front of the mirror, she quickly dried her eyes and studied the wedding gown. The three lonely months that followed were bearable only by the constant exchange of letters with Kuon, which was ironic given the past between the two. However, this time _he_ wrote to her, and it was the sweetest, heartfelt words Kyoko could read.

(Well, at least they started out sweet, heartfelt before they evolved to sensual as days went by, and forced separation took its toll.)

 _"The villagers are exultant with an unexpected load of wool that was delivered this afternoon. It seems they have an anonymous benefactor. I wonder who would be such a generous person and hope she is not feeling as miserable as I am. I miss you so much it hurts, and it has only been three days since we are apart."_

 _"I caught myself thinking about Milady all day. Again. This is the twenty-second day that someone needs to shake me to get my attention. I do not want to worry you, but maybe I am sick. At least my friends are saying that this is not normal."_

 _"This morning I woke up to the sound of a wren. I thought about Milady immediately. In fact, everything reminds me of you, but nothing reaches you. You are so unique that everything pales in comparison, which makes me uneasy. I miss your unusual thoughts. I miss the sound of your voice, your laughter and your blushes. Your letters are my only solace."_

 _"It's been forty-seven days. I am cranky and unfocused. Yashiro practically kicked me out of my office and took over all the work. I was disturbing him more than helping. And I blame Milady for that."_

 _"Sixty-two days. When will Milady give me back my sanity?"_

 _"The cooks made strawberry jam. Jars and more jars of it. I allowed the donation to the villagers, but in the end, I had to save some for personal use. After seventy-nine days of solitude, Milady turned me into a petty man. The vengeful type, which is worse, although I admit that my tendency to such faults has always been present. Anyway, I intend to punish you for what Milady is doing to me. I will make good use of the strawberry jam. Be ready."_

After three months of waiting, there she was, in one of the temple rooms. It was the second time Kyoko was going through this, and she would be lying if she said she was not nervous. Despite her trust in Kuon and although she knew he was nothing like Sho, the fear of looking at the altar and not seeing the groom persisted in stretching its ugly neck. After all, it would not be the first time.

She shivered at the thought and again smoothed the skirt of the wedding dress. It was snowing a lot that December afternoon, so she blamed the cold for her trembling hands.

Uniting them, Kyoko missed the ring she had worn in recent months and was now with Lory, the marriage's celebrant. Soon it would adorn her left hand, the new family crest created by Kuon the perfect embodiment of how they truly found each other: the amber lotus on the emerald background simultaneously consecrated the continuation of the Hizuri and Mogami families and inaugurated a new lineage.

It was impossible not to appreciate her groom's sense of humor, though few would understand the message behind his choices. After all, the fact that the lotus symbolizes resurrection was not of general knowledge. Not for the first time, Kyoko wondered if Dr. Tsuruga's parents were inspired by the Mogami-Hizuri family crest to name Ren, another name for lotus. If so, it was hilarious that Kuon had indirectly contributed to the name he would have when he reincarnated five centuries later.

As Kyoko laughed at the idea, Okami opened the door to let her know it was time to make official what was predestined to occur since the heirs Mogami and Hizuri met. At the time, they were too young to understand the meaning of what they were feeling. Even so, they were already able to sense that it was something too precious to be forgotten even through the ages.

* * *

"Can you see him?"

The question to Taisho was no more than a whisper that only he could hear. If Kyoko looked up from the floor, she would see Kuon waiting for her only a few feet away, his gaze fixed on her and his uneasy stance denouncing his desire to run to her, but the fear of not seeing anyone at the altar was too strong.

Taisho, confused by her visible apprehension, only grunted something like "too eager for my taste." Encouraged by the warm, callused hand of the man who had raised her as a daughter, Kyoko finally lifted her head.

First, her eyes rested on the guests. Instead of the glances of pity or mockery she received in another life, Kyoko saw only joy. Everyone were smiling, crying, or both. They were her new family. They were her friends and her Clan. And more radiant than anyone, there was her future husband, standing out like always.

Kyoko could not describe either the relief or the euphoria she felt.

As if obeying an invisible maestro, the three began to walk: while Maria covered the path with flower petals, Taisho led Kyoko with equal doses of firmness and gentleness.

Kuon's piercing, intelligent eyes attracted her more than ever. Kyoko simply walked up to him without realizing what was going on around her. People spoke without her identifying who or what they were saying.

When she was finally delivered to Kuon by a reluctant but happy Taisho, time did not make sense anymore. If a few minutes or several hours passed, Kyoko could not say. There was Kuon and nothing else. The gleam in his eyes, the smile on his lips and the warmth of his body were her universe. Then, when he squeezed her hand a little firmer as if he wanted some specific reaction from her, Kyoko spoke the only thing that was crossing her mind.

"I do."

The guests burst into laughter, finally awakening her. Looking from a smiling Kuon to a smiling Lory and then to the laughing audience, Kyoko's confusion was written on her face.

"We have not gotten to that part yet, my love."

Kyoko blushed violently at the tender whisper of her future husband. It was his fault that her brain had melted, but the rascal just smiled the happiest smile she had ever seen.

Saving her from further embarrassment, Lory went on with the ceremony. He seemed to be enjoying himself as a celebrant. The same could be said about the guests, who would comment for many years that that was the most magical marriage ceremony they witnessed.

When the moment of the oath of eternal love and faithfulness arrived, everyone sighed in unison when Kyoko and Kuon accepted each other. Lory, for his part, could not resist the opportunity to jest.

"Who would have thought…"

Once again, the sound of laughter added to the sobs of those who were touched by the bond.

Surprising Kyoko, Kuon gave her a chaste kiss that seemed more like a brief brush of lips. From the tone of his last letters, she thought he would throw her over one shoulder and carry her to the nearest alcove in long strides. In fact, that was what she yearned for him to do, hence her impulse to pull him down and kiss him with more enthusiasm than would be appropriate in a temple.

The audience laughed, whistled, applauded, which obviously made Kyoko blush. She vaguely recognized the voices of Rick and Kijima in the shouted phrases encouraging Kuon as he hugged her strong enough to lift her off the floor. Hiding her face on her husband's neck, Kyoko laughed with the guests despite the embarrassment she was feeling.

And because laughing was not enough, she cried tears of sheer joy.

The path they went through to make that moment happen was not easy for either of them, but it was undoubtedly worth it: as far as they could see, neither the light nor the darkness existed in their lives.

The future they saw now was full of splendor.

 **A/N - With this chapter, the plot ends. We will have some bonus chapters, I still do not know how many, but at least one more with the honeymoon (did I scare you? XD) and another showing the new future.**

 **The7Strange, I did not think so thoroughly about the Druids' role in this society. My intention with Reino calling Kyoko 'false druid' was only to reinforce his image as someone smarter than most; someone who can identify a lie and who uses intelligence for evil.**

 **A big hug to you all!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 31**

As much as Kuon wanted to monopolize Kyoko, observing her from afar would have to suffice for the time being. After all, it was her birthday _and_ her welcoming party as the Master's wife. Among relatives, friends, and clan members, everyone wanted a moment of her attention, which means that she was already with her hands full without having to deal also with the possessiveness he was managing to curb only the gods knew how.

People also approached him, of course. Kuon just was not sure if he was being consistent in his answers. Eventually, the guests understood that he was not in his right mind that night and they silently agreed to just stay around, chatting to each other and giving him the chance to interact when his floating attention allowed him.

Kuon was living a dilemma. He wanted to be a good host and give Kyoko an unforgettable party. On the other hand, he also wanted the party to end, because it would be when he would have... well, _his_ party.

Even a little afar, he overheard when Tina congratulated Kyoko on her eighteenth birthday and remembered a little detail about his wife.

 _"She's twenty-eight, Tina."_ Kuon thought with an enigmatic smile.

Whoever looked at her could not say that she kept within herself all the experiences of a woman a decade older. Suddenly, Kyoko went from "four years younger" to "seven years older" than he, a notion that Kuon was still getting used to. At the same time, the mere thought of having such an idiosyncratic person at his side excited him.

Not that he was a pervert. It was more a matter of how she affected him.

Kuon still could feel the remnant of the perplexity that struck him as she revealed her past in the letters they exchanged. He did not know whether he was more annoyed by the fact that she thought having a past would make a difference to him or that she still carried the insecurities of a woman abandoned at the altar by some idiot.

Upon returning from his ramblings, Kuon realized that Kyoko was drinking more enthusiastically than would be wise. It was common for a woman to be fooled by the sweetness of the mead and have a few too many. Considering that a drunken Kyoko would thwart his plans for that night, he decided to intervene by the time Julie practically engulfed her in another hug.

Approaching the two most important women of his life, Kuon heard more than he saw that his mother was already drunk. With her voice trailing, Julie was stating her affection to a very flushed Kyoko, who was trying in vain to follow her mother-in-law's confused reasoning.

"-happy that you are finally in the family! _Hic_."

"Mom, I think you're scaring your daughter-in-law."

The gratitude evident in his wife's face as she laid eyes on him almost made him laugh. Julie, for her part, was startled as if she had been awakened from a confuse dream. Too soon, Kuon sighed in relief at what seemed to be his mother recovering her sobriety.

"Oh my! _Hic_. Only now did I realize how tiny you are!" She measured the couple with her eyes as if she could get accurate data despite her drunkenness. For some reason, Kuon had a bad omen. "Even more... _hic_ near him." A shiver ran through him, warning him of imminent danger. Unfortunately, Kuon was not fast enough to avoid the worst. "By the gods... _hic_! Poor thing, my Kuon will be too big for you!"

Kyoko gasped. Kuon facepalmed so hard that the slap sound could be heard from across the noisy hall. Luckily, that was all the guests heard. Kuon could only imagine how embarrassed Kyoko would have been if someone else had heard Julie's statement. He did not believe that his wife's scarlet tone could get even darker without compromising her health in any way.

"Mom, I do not think Kyoko wants to hear that now. Or _ever_!"

Julie ignored him despite the urgency in his voice. Kuon felt shooed like a fly.

"Yes, yes, dear." Without taking her eyes off her daughter-in-law, she had not yet completed her intoxicated reasoning. "There must be lard in the kitchen, sweetie. It should help you."

Kuon groaned. Kyoko opened and closed her mouth several times, her eyes agitated and the terrified expression of those who would run away from the situation if the body were obeying simple commands. Fortunately, Kuu seemed to deduce that Julie was being shockingly honest, as she used to be when she drank too much. After practically dragging her onto the dance floor, appeasing her while she complained that she still had many tips to give to her daughter-in-law, the newlyweds had the opportunity to recover from the 'Julie effect'.

"…I am sorry for that."

He r _eally_ was. Kuon could not be more mortified. As much as he was accustomed to the ease with which his mother dealt with subjects that usually embarrassed people, he was not prepared to see Kyoko becoming the target of Julie's sexual advice.

"I guess I... need more mead..."

Kyoko stared intently into her nearly empty chalice as if she could fill it with the force of thought.

"My family has a strange way of showing concern."

"Or wine..."

"My mother probably thought this was... the kind of female advice you needed to hear."

"Maybe I can forget if I drink the whole cellar..."

"I just wish she had chosen a less inappropriate moment..."

"But to get to the cellar, I would have to go through the kitchen..."

"Or that she was not drunk, at least."

"... I'll never look at a pig again in the same way, will I?

"... I am _really_ sorry."

Kyoko took a deep breath at her husband's dejected tone. Although she still did not feel able to look at him, it was clear he was brooding over the situation.

"Kuon, stop apologizing. It was not your fault and I know she meant well." He immediately perked at her words. "I guess I just... need to get used to the idea of being affectionately embarrassed by each and every one of them in the most unexpected way!"

He could only smile at the precise definition of the modus operandi of the Hizuri family.

"So… do you want-?"

"Ew! Do not even think about using lard! I'm not even remotely drunk enough to agree to something like that!"

Indignant golden eyes stared at him. When a sly grin slowly appeared on Kuon's face, humor replaced the perplexity in his green eyes.

"...I was going to ask if you want to dance."

Kyoko staggered slightly and a painful moan escaped her. She definitely did not need her mother-in-law to put scandalous images inside her head.

"...Is it okay if we just hang out here for a bit? It was a long day."

Her words were no more than a timid babble.

"Of course it is, although I do not believe you will get the quiet time you seek. It is your party, you know."

Kyoko just nodded. Imitating her husband's gesture, she leaned against the wall and sighed in resignation. Kyoko did not want to look as ungrateful as she felt for wanting the guests to disappear. Due to the weariness caused by a very emotional day, soon her body was instinctively leaning towards his, seeking the comforting heat, until a lean shoulder touched a muscular arm.

His hand immediately caught hers.

"I'm not used to parties. How long do they usually last?"

"Hm... To be honest, it is always a mystery. As we are among relatives and friends, the most likely is to end only when the last guest is too tired or too drunk to continue partying."

It was the first time she had thought about it, which worried her.

"Is everyone going to sleep in the palace? But… where?"

No way, there was not enough rooms in Hizuri II.

"Some will stay in the rooms. Others will have the initiative to return home or stay at the village inn. However, most will sleep wherever they fall."

Kyoko gasped. Had she listened correctly?

Kuon's smile answered the mute question. All the gold, velvet and silk; all the finesse showed at Court certainly did not indicate how uninhibited those people were among loved ones. Looking at the guests with new eyes, she finally realized that most were drunk and had sent the etiquette to hell. Some women were dancing barefoot, while the younger men improvised an arm-wrestling match.

That is, the exquisite hall of Hizuri II was not far from a boisterous tavern. Where was her head for not realizing it sooner?

"It will not be long, will it?"

Despite the obvious surprise, her voice contained undeniable hints of hope.

"... Is not the party to your liking?"

Damn it. How to respond sincerely without hurting Kuon, the mind behind that celebration?

"It is! The decor, the music, the food, everything is perfect!" She fidgeted. "But... it's been such a long day..."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled tenderly at her.

"...Yes, it's been a very long day."

She gulped the remaining of the mead and placed the empty chalice on the nearest table. To the few guests sober enough to notice the couple watching the assembly room with a helpless expression, they were two lovebirds visibly anxious for the long-delayed physical contact.

"... Am I a horrible person for wanting to leave earlier from my own party? I mean, are you disappointed with me? Would our family and friends be disappointed with me if they knew?"

Kuon seemed to contemplate his wife's questions for a moment, when in fact he was trying to control his erratic heartbeat before what might be his little wife yearning for the marriage's consummation.

"No for the first question, never for the second, and perhaps for the third. But... there is a way to get away without them being disappointed."

"There is?"

He grinned at the big, hopeful, innocent golden eyes. She would be furious with him, but it would be worth it.

The last thing Kyoko saw before the world was upside down was her husband's seductive glance. Finally, Kuon acted on his urges as he threw her over one shoulder and headed for the nearest alcove - that is, their bedroom - in long strides.

After what seemed to be a deafening silence, the hall burst out into laughter and shouts of encouragement as Kyoko struggled and stuttered incoherent phrases between pleas and threats. Regardless, Kuon made his way among the guests, apologizing for their premature departure and wishing everyone the best night of their lives, because he certainly would have it.

 **A / N - I may or may not have used my wedding party as the basis for this chapter XD**

 **I know you were all waiting for their wedding night, but the chapter was getting gigantic.**

 **A big hug, dear readers!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: NSFW**

 **CHAPTER 32**

As she was carried upstairs, no matter how much she did not want them to have their first fight on the first day of marriage; Kyoko could only think Kuon was in big trouble. To make matters worse, the laughter and cheers of the guests seemed to echo on the walls, fueling her indignation.

Too focused on planning how she would scold him as soon as she was put on the floor, she did not realize what was really going on. It was their wedding night, and Kyoko only thought of screaming at the medieval fool who had dared to embarrass her publicly.

However, when he closed the door of the room with a thud and a deafening silence ensued, Kyoko finally realized that the aura around her husband was of almost solemn tension, which put her on alert.

"...Kuon?"

To be deposited in the huge, soft bed like a rag doll disoriented her almost as much as the feel of his body over hers. Still, Kyoko got a brief glimpse of her husband's face, which was enough for her to realize that he had reached his proverbial limit. The jokes and teasing were over. His misty green eyes and clenched jaw were the last images she saw before his lips snatched hers into a demanding, relentless kiss.

All the indignation she felt at the embarrassing way in which he had taken her from the party had left her. At that moment, Kyoko felt small and helpless at the anxious manhood that held her to the mattress.

When Kuon stopped kissing her to concentrate on removing the dress, Kyoko tried to pull away. The unfamiliar sensual ardor with which he was rushing to put her naked and which undoubtedly indicated how eager he was to consummate the wedding frightened her and she only thought of buying time.

For what, she had no idea.

After opening the buttons and loosening the ties, Kuon grabbed the dress by the neckline and pulled it down. Kyoko seized the moment to turn on the bed and crawl toward the headboard, away from the man whose only intention seemed to be to devour her in a single bite, but her escape did not last long. Soon Kuon was on top of her again and removing her underwear with the unsettling determination of a warrior. His concentration on the task was such that his wife's timid babblings did not reach his ears. Or, if they reached, he chose to ignore them: no, he would not "turn out the light." The only clarity in the room came from the fireplace, and he would never subject her to the chill that would certainly settle in the room if he gave in to the absurd appeal.

Kyoko was feeling intimidated because until that night Kuon had controlled himself. The few moments of intimacy they shared, which for her were the pinnacle of sensuality, paled in comparison to the unbridled passion of that moment. Never in her life did she imagine that she would experience the desire of a man desperate for her.

Who would have thought that the flat, ordinary Kyoko would face such a situation someday?

Relentless, Kuon only stilled when Kyoko was finally naked and trembling, her big eyes staring at him as if trying to decipher the universe's greatest mystery and her body curled up against the headboard to hide from the hungry eyes that were devouring every visible inch of skin.

Which was not enough skin, in his opinion.

"I want to see you, wife."

The low, hoarse sound seemed to have come from somewhere on his chest. A shiver ran through her and made her pant even more. It was as if she were facing a creature more bestial than human. Gathering all her courage, Kyoko shook her head slowly as she pressed her back against the carved wood and hugged her knees for protection.

Kuon showed no displeasure with the refusal. Rising from the bed, he began to undress before the timid but curious eyes that admired the fluidity with which he removed the overcoat and dropped it on the floor. Then it was the turn of the boots, the leather belt, and the shirt. In the orange light of the fire crackling in the fireplace, her husband's carved body looked like polished bronze, as if he were a statue of some Renaissance master.

Kyoko moistened her suddenly dry lips. Though overwhelmed by the sexual tension, her arousal grew and revealed in the unusually heavy little breasts, and in the warmth that flowed from her lower belly to the apex between her legs. Her hands tingled with the urge to slide down the golden skin that covered the firm, tempting muscles, but she was afraid to touch him. No doubt, he did not need another incentive to devour her.

As he unbuttoned and removed his pants, Kuon showed no hesitation or shame. Kyoko, in turn, swallowed hard as the last piece of clothing joined the others on the floor. She really tried, but it was impossible to ignore the hard, swollen limb framed by well-trimmed straw colored curls.

He did not waste a second with teases or jokes before he knelt on the bed and unrelentingly approached her. Naked, he was even more intimidating. There was no trace of arrogance, malice, or modesty in his handsome face, only determination.

How much easier would she handle the situation if he were the same Kuon as ever! The one who would make a compelling remark about the intense blush that plagued her cheeks or that would tease her with a sensual smile. Even the most irritating version of Kuon, who would treat her with condescension, would be preferable to the stranger approaching her.

Removing her from stupor, the callused hand closed around her delicate ankle and pulled her down. If Kuon noticed the stain of moisture on the quilt exactly where she had been sitting, he did not mention it. He also did not seem to have heard his wife's shriek as she was pulled to him, let alone her panting as the bare bodies touched.

Eagerly, Kuon kissed her. His hot, sensual lips made her dizzy. As his hands seemed willing to map each plan, curve and recess, every peak and every valley, he would soon know all of her geography and there was nothing her modesty could do about it.

Determined to savor the delectable skin, he tasted every inch, from mouth to chest, paying special attention to her neck. His hands closed on her breasts and he discovered that the roughness of his fingers brushing softly against her tumid nipples drove her wild and elicited delicious sounds.

Half opening her eyes, Kyoko saw Kuon watching her hungrily.

"You're more beautiful than I was able to fantasize, love."

She shuddered. Her husband's timbre, when aroused, elicited strong reactions in her body, but not as strong as the feel of his mouth on her breasts.

Kyoko heard her own gasping breath blend with moans and sucking sounds. The tongue and teeth on her nipples were sweetly cruel. She could make out, in that violent attack on her senses, the weight and warmth of Kuon's member on her leg.

Instinctively raising her hips, Kyoko tried to pull him up first by the arms, then by the hair. In vain. Instead of going up, Kuon was determined to go down, and on the way, he opened a path with torrid kisses toward her sex, the situation as electrifying as it was embarrassing. When he was dangerously close to his target, Kyoko covered it with both hands and whimpered when she felt the warm tongue in her fingers asking for passage and giving a small demonstration of what he wanted to do with _that_ part of her. Despite the humidity she was hiding from the voracious attack of her husband's thirsty mouth, Kyoko became even wetter thanks to the delicate persistence with which he tried to persuade her to open up to him like a flower.

Yes, he could easily take her hands off the path, but that would not be as delectable as making her submit to his lust.

Realizing that his intention was her surrender, Kyoko cursed mentally. Thinking about how that prodigious tongue would make her feel, if she yielded to the desire, made her sex throb almost painfully. It was so typical of him, tempting her that way, cornering her on the edge of a cliff with nowhere else to go but the shelter of his open arms. Courteous enough to make it seem she had a choice, when she did not have it; that she still retained some control of the situation, when the reins were always in his hands.

That sadistic chivalry that she had to resign herself to accept, no matter how hurt her pride, was almost a mockery. Taking a deep breath and biting her bottom lip, Kyoko took a hand away. Then the other.

It was like getting a shock. Her body arched and her heels pressed against the mattress until her hips lifted. Tremors ran through her and she screamed, but it did nothing to ease the overwhelming sensations. Risking one look down, Kyoko immediately regretted it: the sight of Kuon's face, so visibly pleased sucking her, licking her, was stunning and a second scream escaped her.

It was too much.

Kyoko was panting and squirming. Her skin burned. The air seemed thin. She tried to run away, but at some point, his arms circled her waist, holding her captive. His head kept her from closing her legs. Crying, begging, pushing his head proved useless.

She would have no rest or mercy. There was not the kind and gentle boy she had known as a child. The man who kissed her intimately was inclement. The only kindness he showed was in the shamefully affectionate manner in which he used his own face to caress her, only to go back to sipping her eagerly soon after.

She was feeling hot, very hot. She must have babbled over the heat, because he raised his head briefly and blew on her sex. Oh no. He definitely had not helped. Her husband was a sadist, she was sure now. He would make her moan and scream and it would be like music to his ears.

Kyoko began to squirm and whimper frantically. Something was wrong with that sixteenth-century body. It could not be normal to feel all that. The wet sounds she heard did not help either. Something inside her was going to break and she was going to die, she was sure of it. She would have the most embarrassing tombstone in history.

 _Here lies Kyoko Mogami Hizuri. Dead at eighteen by an orgasmic syncope._

With teared eyes, she finally accepted her tragic fate. It was as if something long suppressed had been freed. A long moan came from her chest. Then she cried. With the crying, the relief and the long-awaited reward: the world was a wonderful place. Life was perfect. That peace would last forever. She would fall into a deep, restful sleep as soon as her exhausted body stopped convulsing, which would happen at any moment.

As Kyoko floated in a cloud of contentment, her half-opened eyes caught fragmented images. Her foggy brain also did not allow her to discern much of what was happening, but she saw when dazzling green eyes landed on her face and brightened even more when the wonderful faerie being that were her husband smiled. Unaware that his smile widened because she weakly smiled back, Kyoko felt more than she saw that Kuon had approached her opening and was coating his member in her lubrication.

At least that was what should mean that hot, hard thing rubbing on her sex.

Her heart rate had barely slowed and was already accelerating again. No doubt, her body was still aroused and responding happily to the new stimulation. Nibbling her bottom lip and moaning softly, Kyoko tried to lift her head to see what was happening, but was prevented by Kuon's body looming over hers and the sudden pain of penetration.

The two moaned at the same time, but for different reasons.

Even though he knew she was feeling the pain of the invasion, he could not stop his hips from moving. It was too good fucking her, and the deeper he went, the more pleasurable it became.

Stopping was out of the question. Slowing down seemed impossible. Kissing her on the lips, he made a silent plea for his wife to forgive that transgression. She was so sweet and perfect, so soft and warm, so tight and wet, that he got lost in the moment and closed his eyes, his lips babbling whatever came to mind.

Amidst the heat radiating from her womb, Kyoko felt when the pain was replaced by fullness. There was something natural and familiar about the new sensation of being enlarged and filled, as if the hollow of her body existed only to be completed. It was not exactly like two pieces of a puzzle, because he still seemed too big, but even that seemed perfect and exciting.

When Kuon kissed her again, she finally reciprocated him with passion. Her little hands eagerly caressed and groped wherever they could reach, inflaming his desire as she suspected would happen, except that now she no longer feared it. At some point in that frenzy, she realized he was whispering something, but in several unknown languages. It did not matter. The warm murmurs near her ear and neck would sound sexy, even if he were reciting the alphabet.

Then she heard _cor meum_ – "my heart" in Latin - and it was enough for her to be sure that, in his passionate delirium, Kuon was saying affectionate words to her.

Kyoko has never felt so loved before. With teared eyes, she squeezed his buttocks and pulled him firmly against her. The message was clear; Kyoko wanted him to accelerate the pace. Kuon did not need a second order. Immediately, words once spoken softly now escaped through clenched teeth with the crudeness of the most intimate secrets shared between lovers. She still did not understand their meanings, but it was certain that they were obscenities: besides his tone, the fiery way he looked at her and caressed her clit, while his other hand held her tightly by the hip to help his thrusts, already made that clear.

Sooner than she expected, Kyoko came for the second time. As she writhed, moaned, and clung to Kuon, to the pillows, to the bedspread for dear life, she felt him shudder and heard him moan long and deep before his cum filled her. Sweaty, trembling, and out of breath, he rolled to the side and carried her with him, laying her on top of him to hold and caress as they tried to recover from the exertion.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love."

No, he was the amazing one, Kyoko thought. Elegant even during orgasm. It was annoying, but at least he had lost his temper in the eagerness to take her.

A small victory was still a victory.

With that thought in mind, she smiled, her face against his broad chest denouncing her joy and making him laugh. The vibration startled her and made her realize that she had fallen asleep for a second, the long fingers caressing her back and hair, and the rhythmic sound of his heart lulling her to sleep more efficiently than the post-orgasm endorphins.

"I satisfied you plenty, did not I?"

There was the playfully cocky Kuon she knew, driving her nuts with his uncalled teasing.

"Not really. You were a little too bossy for my liking."

It was not exactly a lie, but it was far from the truth, and he knew it.

"Oh? I did not hear any complaints. In fact, if I remember correctly, there were some very excited string of 'yes' and several interesting expletives." Oh, that was unfair. She had made her desperation clear several times, but as he would surely reverse her argument by saying that he thought she was in the throes of passion, Kyoko thought it best to remain silent. "But maybe I did not hear you right, with your thighs covering my ears."

He was terrible, just terrible, but he was hers.

Kyoko only realized that she had fallen asleep when Kuon set her on the bed, awakening her. Too groggy to wake up fully, she remained quiet and still as she heard him stir the fire in the fireplace and walk around the room. Maybe he was thirsty, because she heard the sound of water. In what seemed to be a second later, a warm, damp cloth slid between her legs, startling her and awakening her again.

Her husband had no decency, only the disquieting inclination to embarrass her. Indifferent to both her protests and her attempts to flee, Kuon only stopped cleaning her when there was no trace of lost virginity besides the rosy spots on the white cloth.

Mortified, Kyoko hid her face with a pillow and curled up under the bedspread with which he covered her, certain that he would join her as soon as he finished whatever he was doing. She woke up when he discarded the pillow that was still on her face and hugged her possessively.

That night he woke her up once more, but this time on purpose. With torrid caresses and stone-hard, he shamelessly claimed that he had not had enough of her before he put her on her stomach, lifted her butt until she was on her knees and fucked her senseless. Then they both collapsed onto the bed, satisfied and exhausted, for another few hours of sleep.

Certainly, a gentleman would have waited patiently for her to wake up the next morning, when he would ask, very discreetly, whether she felt well enough or was still sore. However - and Kyoko was secretly grateful for it - Kuon Hizuri was not a gentleman: he was a Viking who liked to take her higher than she thought she could bear.

Not to mention that for the next morning, he had planned something much more interesting than a polite conversation about her soreness. Something involving strawberry jelly and Kyoko-based breakfast.

 **A / N - For those who, like me, have always liked the beast more than the prince ;)**

 **I have many thoughts about how their first night could or should be, and I had to be faithful to my story, so this is what came out of my mind.**

 **Thank you for your undying support. See ya next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**About the previous chapter: I relied on some comments I read about "Beauty and the Beast." When I mentioned that, I have always liked the beast more than the prince, many readers agreed with me. That's what gave me the inspiration to write their honeymoon in a somewhat wild way. ;)**

 **Without further ado, I'll introduce you to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 33**

Kyoko slowly sank into the huge tub, realizing how her aching muscles needed that balm. There was aloe vera and lavender essence in the hot water. Undoubtedly, Kuon knew that he had submitted her to a sexual marathon, and that was his way of redeeming himself.

Or not. Maybe her pervert husband was just getting her ready for another round.

She took a deep breath before leaning back and exhaled loudly as she finally relaxed. How long had the two been entertained with each other, isolated from the world in that room that smelled of sex and strawberry? Kyoko could not tell if two or three days. She only knew that she was finally getting rid of the last sticky remnants of jelly, saliva and other bodily fluids that she was too shy to name even in thought.

Gently scrubbing herself, Kyoko mentally noted down each of her "love scars": the skin around her lips and nipples were tender and burned slightly. The same could be said about her knees, her forearms and her lumbar, courtesy of the carpet near the fireplace. Not to mention the various shades of purple around her body, testimonies of the hickeys she received.

She had been desecrated millimeter by millimeter, but the woman watching her from the mirror showed no displeasure at all. On the contrary, Kyoko did not recognize herself in the sensual creature whose eyes glittered with carnal satisfaction and whose smile widened at the memory of the male body that sneaked out of bed, before dressing and leaving the room imagining that his wife was still asleep.

Kuon was in worse condition than she was, if that was possible. Kyoko did not remember attacking him that way, although she knew that only she could be the author of the marks he were displaying without shame: there were scratches on his back and arms and some hickeys looked like bites. To crown her husband's deplorable appearance, he was limping slightly from a calf cramp he had ignored.

(Not that she had given him any chance to stop what he was doing to take care of the aching muscle, with her pleading for him to continue, please, do not stop.)

Her eyes moved slowly across the room. Every object out of place evoked a sensual memory and attested how intensely and relentlessly they loved each other. Except for the sheets Kuon had made a point of exchanging a day or two earlier, the room was in complete disarray. Muffling a giggle with both hands and feeling a pervert, Kyoko rose from the tub, dried herself, dressed and opened the window to air the chamber she intended to rearrange, before an unusual image caught her attention and made her run out of the room like a lunatic.

* * *

It was the first time that receiving aspiring knights annoyed him. Among the new villagers who chose Hizuri II as a safe haven, eighteen young men showed up to be trained in the art of combat and promised to protect that territory with their lives.

It was not every day that a Master received so many oaths of loyalty. No doubt, more and more people would seek him, attracted by the novelty of his marriage to a wealthy heiress who had the reputation of having Druid powers. Hell, even him, if he were in the situation of those people, would risk his chances in Hizuri II.

When not for believing in magic, at least out of curiosity.

The winds of change favored him at last. Although he had given up the initial plan to turn Hizuri II into an imposing and insurmountable castle, in an unthinkable way he found himself in an unprecedented position to realize his promise to protect those lands. Yes, it was a golden chance! So... why could he only think of returning to the bedroom, where he had left his delightful wife, who should have just finished bathing? Oh, she sure was clean, fresh and fragrant at that very moment.

Perfect for him to defile her again.

The Master's savage grin scared more than one squire's candidate and sent shivers down the spine of the women who watched him from afar. While Kijima and Yashiro explained the rules of the territory and the routine of the village, Kuon was merely the figure who gave authority to the words spoken, while his mind wandered over all the things he still wanted to do with his little enchantress.

Greedily turning his eyes to the palace, where he would like to be, Kuon's hot blood immediately froze in his veins: with half her body out of one of the top-floor windows, the woman who stirred his libido seemed about to throw herself to certain death.

* * *

Almost there... She was almost there... Just a little bit and then...

 _Bam!_

The sound of the door being violently opened startled and unbalanced her. The only foot she still had on the ground rose dangerously in the air and for a moment, Kyoko feared she would fall through the window. However, strong hands pulled her into the room before it was too late.

"Why, woman?" Kuon seemed out of his mind. His eyes held a mixture of fear and anger, and his face was contorted with grief. "Did I make you so damn unhappy?" He held her by the arms as he shook her and demanded explanations that made no sense to her.

"I-I… do not understand..." He was squeezing her arms so tightly that it was the first time she had been afraid of him. "Stop... you're hurting me..."

Kuon loosened his grip, but did not let her go. The next instant, the pain in his face became so obvious that Kyoko immediately forgot the fear and began to pitying him.

"Why, Kyoko? I thought I was making you happy..."

The words were said in a painful whisper. Kuon was acting as if he had caught her in treason, which made no sense at all. Unless-

"Wait... you think I was trying to kill myself?"

Kuon was panting, a mixture of the effort made in the unbridled race that included several flights of stairs to get there and the adrenaline caused by the fear of arriving too late.

In response, he just nodded in a short, quick gesture, his jaw contracted and his eyes showing despair and anger.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

There was perplexity in her voice, which confused him for a second.

"To leave me! To go back to your time! Is not that obvious, woman?"

Kyoko looked at him as if to say that there was nothing obvious about that conclusion.

"Kuon, _this_ is my time now. Why would I want to leave you, if I agreed to return and marry you?"

Her words seemed to please him, but they still have not convinced him completely.

"Then why were you trying to throw yourself out the window?"

His tone was accusatory and irritated her almost as much as the memory of what had brought her there.

"I was not trying to throw myself out the window! I was trying to reach that cursed thing outstretched on the mast!"

It was almost possible to see the gears running inside his head as he weighed his wife's words. Kuon slowly turned his head toward the window to see what cursed thing she was referring to.

"...Are you talking about the nuptial sheet?"

"Yes! I am talking about the damn nuptial sheet!"

His head moved slowly once again, but this time in her direction as a vein throbbed in his temple. It was not every day that someone yelled at him.

"...I do not like your tone, wife."

A normal person would be frightened to be the target of his hard look and his warning tone, but Kyoko was not a normal person.

"And I do not like that damn thing fluttering outside!"

Kuon straightened up as if he had been insulted, which made no sense to her. In fact, everything that had happened since she opened the bedroom window and came across a dirty sheet hovering next to the family crest made no sense at all.

"That _damn thing_ is the testimony to the consummation of our marriage, the proof of your honesty and my pride as your husband."

Oh no. He did not say that.

"Kuon. Hizuri. "A normal man would be frightened to have his name hissed like that, but he was not a normal man. "What _outdated stupidity_ is this about honesty and pride?" Then a realization struck her like lightning. "It was you...! You put the sheet there!"

Feeling wronged by her accusatory tone, Kuon stiffened even more.

"Of course it was me! I am the only one with authority to do it!"

"Authority? To hoist a stained sheet like a flag?"

"Yes! To tell the world that you are _mine_ in every way!"

"Yours? I am not yours, you medieval brute!"

"Yes, you are! Our wedding took place in a legitimate celebration that was consummated! The royal seal on our certificate and the virginal blood on that sheet are proof of that!"

Oh, how she wanted to tear her hair out!

"Argh! You... primitive and irritating man!"

His features made it clear that she had gone too far, but Kyoko did not care. Knowing that she had angered him too was comforting.

"Your mouth surely talks big."

Picking her up more carefully than she expected, Kuon carried her hastily as she squirmed and complained, both oblivious to the people who looked at them with a mixture of humor and perplexity, but he only put her down, as she was demanding, when they were in their room.

Kyoko quickly moved away from him, her stance denoting that she was willing to keep arguing. Kuon, for his part, examined her voraciously. Everything in him begged to fuck her at that very moment, the fear of losing her and the irritation of the discussion quickly turning into something else, but there was something more urgent that he needed to do.

Surprising her once more, he turned his back on her and walked determinedly to a huge trunk, from which he removed a heavy blanket. Then the same determined steps brought him to her.

Kyoko could not move. She stood there, breathing heavily as he wrapped the blanket around her and turned her toward the fireplace.

"Go warm up. I do not want you to get sick."

As Kyoko did not move, he startled her with a slap on the butt and was rewarded with a yelp that put a smile on his face. And as the urge to take her was too big, he quickly left the room without looking back, leaving her completely alone and bothered before the fire.

Only then did Kyoko realize she was shaking with cold.

* * *

Kyoko spent the rest of the day reflecting on the discussion they had. Who knew they were going to fight so fast? In her sweet illusion, she imagined that it would take at least a few months, but on second thought, that was not the first time the two of them had disagreed thanks to the obvious cultural differences between a sixteenth-century man and a woman of the twenty-first century.

The memory of how he had been bossy when he took her out of Solar Mogami was still fresh. On the other hand, they barely knew each other at the time.

It was as if everything took on a new dimension after marriage.

At the same time, she wanted to see him and avoid him. At the same time that she wanted them to reconcile, she was still angry with him. Kyoko felt relief and sadness to find that he was not going to join her for dinner because urgent matters demanded him elsewhere.

Was Kuon really busy or was he avoiding her?

Lying strategically with her back to his side of the bed, she waited for him under the blankets as she pretended to be asleep. Just to annoy him, more than once she had contemplated sleeping in the adjoining room she had occupied while she was only a guest there, but something prevented her from starting a new quarrel with him.

After all, it would suck if he responded indifferently to it. Kyoko thought she would die on the inside if he did not invade the other room and demand that they sleep together.

It was better not to risk it.

To make matters worse, the moments when he showed her a painful expression still tormented her, which contributed greatly to make her feel miserable. She did not want him to suffer; she just wanted to... punch that hard, blonde Viking head until he realized how angry she still was.

Just that.

Though lost in thought, Kyoko immediately noticed when he entered the bedroom. It was more a matter of presence than of noise, for he moved with the fluidity of a feline. Without daring to move, she heard him prepare to go to sleep and tried not to show how tense she was when he lay down beside her under the blanket.

She wanted to look at him, to ask how his day had gone, what trouble had driven him away from her all day, to say that she had missed him and to call him an idiot, a stupid Viking, an insensitive brute, and then cry and apologize, because she did not mean any of those words.

As she lost herself in her own feelings, Kuon startled her when he broke the silence and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"I took the sheet off the mast." She did not expect that. "I... I did not think I would offend you. Rather, I thought you would like it. I remember Tina was ecstatic when Rick displayed the nuptial sheet and... well, I should have known that you would surprise me once more by doing the opposite of what I was expecting."

Oh now she was feeling guilty. Damn handsome man and his melodious voice! In vain, Kyoko tried to control the tremor that swept through her as he moved closer to her back and stroked her hair.

"Milady scared me earlier. I thought I would lose you."

She could feel him naked and ready at her back, his hand slowly tracing the length of her arm.

"I hurt you, did not I? I may have left a bruise on your arm, poor thing. Can I see it?"

Kyoko swallowed hard. His words made her melt and it was obvious that he was sorry, but her pride kept her watchful and irritated, even though her heart had already been carried away by the sweet, contrite voice that whispered in her ear.

Kuon tried to turn her around gently, but she remained irreducible in her strategy of not looking at him. After all, Kyoko knew that her defenses would collapse as soon as she saw her husband's eyes. However, she did not stand a chance when his arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace. It was impossible to remain irritated if her treacherous body and heart did not follow the logic of her mind.

"My love, do not do this to me... Cannot you cheer up a little bit?" His sorrowful tone completely defeated her and she allowed him to turn her around. "Do you forgive me?"

There. There was the look she knew would knock her out. With tears in her eyes, she nodded and did not reject him when Kuon gently and affectionately kissed and undressed her.

That night, they loved each other slowly and exchanged apologies in the midst of passionate moans. They fell asleep promising each other that they would not allow foolish quarrels to push them away ever again.

Kyoko woke the next morning with a smile on her lips and oblivious to the fact that such a promise would be tested sooner than she could imagine.

 **A / N - I was working on the last chapter when I realized that I had left a small detail off. (I am going somewhere, I promise!) Therefore, in addition to this one, we will have one or two more chapters before Ren make his long-awaited appearance. ;)**

 **I took the chance to provide a reality check for our favorite couple. Who said marriage is easy stuff?**

 **Did anyone notice Setsu and Cain in their interaction? XD**

 **A big hug to my dear readers and see you next time (which will be soon, I just need to work on the translation a bit more).**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 34**

 **Next morning**

"You're going to do what?"

With a squeaky voice, Kyoko looked at her husband as if a second head was sprouting in his neck.

"I am going on a mission with some of my men. There is a bunch of ruffians terrorizing the north of the kingdom and approaching dangerously to the east."

Oh. So she had listened correctly the first time.

"There are hundreds of soldiers who can do that!"

"Exactly. And I am one of them."

"No, you are not! Your place is here, in Hizuri II! Protecting your people!"

 _Beside me_ , that was what she meant. For the first time, Kyoko realized that living in that century was far more complicated than giving up the conveniences of the 21st century and living with people who underestimated her all the time.

"The whole kingdom is my people, Kyoko."

Something was not right. The way he looked at her, the calmness with which he spoke, was almost as if-

"You knew it! Since yesterday...! That is why...! You knew, and you did not tell me anything!"

"There was no reason to disturb your sleep."

"There was no reason to...? You manipulated me! You seduced me and made me promise that we would not fight again over silly matters because you knew you was about to leave me and that it would make me mad!"

Sneaky, very sneaky.

"I could not go on a mission with my wife mad at me."

"Well, I am mad at you right now, Kuon Hizuri! You cannot go!"

She was that desperate.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Milady, but I still have a duty to fulfill."

"What about your duty as my husband?"

"I fulfill it well enough. Including last night, if I remember correctly."

He even dared to smile smugly at her!

Kyoko, indignant and tearful, walked from side to side like a caged animal. Kuon, impassive, just watched her. She did not want him to go as much as he did not want to leave her, but he had to protect the lands that were entrusted to him under this condition.

Primarily, he had to prevent the threat from approaching his wife.

"Come here, my love."

There was so much affection in his voice that tears finally rolled down her face.

"No, I will not. Do not you dare say goodbye to me!"

Kyoko stepped back from the open arms that wanted to make the whole nightmare of separation real, as she looked at her husband with an expression that screamed how much she could not believe what was happening.

Resigned, Kuon lowered his arms, nodded, and walked to the door. Before leaving, however, he turned to her once more.

"I'll be back safe and sound in a few days, Milady. Until then, take good care of yourself."

With such words, Kuon crossed the main porch and disappeared into the outer courtyard, leaving behind a broken-hearted Kyoko.

* * *

Kijima was not the only one intrigued by the behavior of the young Master. Kuon had checked the provisions twice, the blades at least three times, and was on the fourth check of Odur's harness. The group of men waiting for the order to leave looked at each other with the same mute question: _"what the hell is going on?"_

Then, as Kijima was about to voice what everyone was thinking, the reason for the Master's stalling finally became clear as Lady Kyoko ran toward the entourage, her eyes very red and the tormented expression that could only belong to a woman who had refused to say goodbye to her husband before an unexpected campaign.

Accustomed to seeing such a scene be repeated over and over again, especially among newlyweds, the seasoned warriors distanced themselves to give the young couple a few minutes of privacy as Kuon lifted her from the ground by her legs.

Kyoko nestled Kuon's head in her bosom as she cried and told him to be careful and to come back to her, or she would never forgive him. Kuon, in turn, whispered to her that everything would be all right and that he would be back soon. It was a short farewell, but so painful that several warriors who witnessed it, silently swore that they would not only return to their families, but would also guarantee that the Master would return to his little wife as soon as possible.

When Kuon put her back on the floor, it was Odur's turn to be kissed and stroked. Kuon pretended not to hear when Kyoko asked the horse to protect its master, but he laughed when the horse's neighing satisfied her.

With nothing left to do, Kuon kissed his wife one last time, mounted and left, taking with him some of his brave and reliable warriors, now a little more determined than before.

 **Two months later**

Who could blame her for being on the edge of her sanity?

 _"It will only be for a few days, my love. I will be back soon. Oh yeah! Damn male pride!"_

The first weeks were the worst, which is not to say that the others were easy. Oh no. She wanted to know what was happening, but all she was told was that _"not having news is good news!"_ Damn time without phone, without internet, without TV!

Her husband could be hurt, or worse!

 _"Everything is going to be all right, wife."_

How could he be so sure of that? Oh yes, male pride.

Kyoko felt betrayed. Deceived by the reassuring words that flowed from his mouth with ease. Everything she had heard about the criminals only added to her uneasiness: they were all men who used to be seen with Reino and who were as evil as he used to be. To make matters worse, without the psychopath leader to guide them, they have become careless, but not less dangerous. On the contrary, when they lost their leader, _the ghouls_ , as they were called, also lost their sole control, gathered followers among fugitive criminals and mercenaries from other kingdoms, and spread the terror wherever they passed with an unpredictability that made it difficult to capture them.

And Kuon was pursuing them, doing his best to liquidate the threat before less friendly nations understood the internal disturbance as a weakness to be exploited.

Talking to Yashiro, Kyoko realized that the greatest difficulty in ending the threat was the size of the country and the distance between the groupings of soldiers. It appeared that the king had been so preoccupied in protecting the frontiers from external dangers that he had neglected the threats that were already infesting his dominions. Therefore, when the troops were aware of the whereabouts of the evildoers, it was too late to capture them.

On one of the many sleepless nights, Kyoko practically punched the door to Yashiro's bedroom and was surprised at the speed with which he responded. Apparently, the secretary was also having difficulty sleeping, and the reason was clear soon after.

"The bastards passed through my family's village. I have not heard from them since."

Kyoko did not know it, which embarrassed her and made her realize how selfish she was in her suffering: everyone she knew was worried about someone. Her husband was not alone in that mission. She was not the only one apprehensive at the lack of news, and those people still suffered from not knowing if their families and friends were well. After all, not everyone had the protection intended for a Lady.

"Come with me, Yuki. This waiting is driving me crazy."

He did not know what she was talking about, but he followed her into the office anyway.

"What does Milady have in mind?"

"I have to do something. I do not know how to use a sword, but I have gold. Do not they often say it can be even more deadly? Well, I need you to help me think of the deadlier way to use it."

It was the only good news the secretary received in many months. From that night on, they worked together relentlessly on what promised to be the best strategy to prevent evil from consuming the kingdom from the inside out. In less than two weeks, the king would discover that Kuu and Lory were right when they bet on Lady Kyoko to help them keep the kingdom safe, despite Kuon's "mad" decision to refuse the Mogami heritage.

 **One month later**

Kuon was anxious to return home, but he could not meet Kyoko as he was. Therefore, opposing his men, he ordered them to stop in the river to wash themselves and to change the bandages of the wounded.

He did not want his wife to see blood. He did not want her to smell the acrid stench of sweat and of charred huts and bodies. Then, as much as everyone was longing for the embraces and the delicious food of the wives, they would first be clean enough.

Knowing that Kyoko would also worry about Odur, after bathing and dressing, Kuon examined the horse and braided his mane hoping to make it look better.

"Ah... Milady will certainly pick a fight with me when she sees that your fur lost its luster... Sometimes I think she likes you more than she likes me."

Odur whinnied and shook his head, to which Kuon replied with a comment about the possibility that she had only married him to be able to include Odur in her stable.

The men who were close enough ignored the Master, as usual, for they knew that Kuon had acquired the habit of whispering to the horse because that way he felt closer to his wife.

With nothing left to do, the men mounted and rode to Hizuri II, where their families anxiously awaited them.

* * *

Kyoko was supervising the work in the kitchen when she heard a sound that made all the women freeze simultaneously, uncertain if they had heard correctly. In the next second, a second sound sounded loud and clear, albeit distant, putting them all in an uproar.

The Master's blessed trumpet indicated that the men were only a few minutes away. The hell of waiting was over, and soon everyone would know, for better or for worse, what had been the result of the campaign.

Kyoko hugged the women and wept with them before wiping her eyes with her hands and her hands in the apron tied around her waist. There was so much to do! The men would arrive soon, and they would certainly want wine, beer, and whatever food they could eat before dinner.

The lives of those who returned had to be celebrated, as well as the heroism of those who fell trying to protect the defenseless.

Making a silent prayer for Kuon not to be among the casualties, she stood on the porch to await the entourage's arrival. Kyoko had lost count of how many times she had been tempted to use the stone to solve all that mess, but an unexpected missive from Lory put an end to all her doubt.

 _"The stone must be used to correct what is wrong, not to change the inevitable. Magic, as part of the universe, serves only for its equilibrium. Would not it be a counterclaim to use it to challenge it?"_

The message was short and painful. What was happening, however terrible it was, was part of the universe's unsearchable designs, and she should not, in any way, interfere.

In the previous time line, the one she had altered, Reino and his minions continued their crimes until the end of their days. They left many silent victims wherever they went and were never punished for what they did.

On the other hand, all the ramifications of her actions in that century - the survival of Kuon and Maria, Reino's death and the detestable actions of the ghouls becoming public - all that was part of some kind of purge, where the evil had to be exposed to be eradicated.

Returning from her ramblings, Kyoko finally spotted the knights. They rode slowly because of the people who crowded around the horses to greet them, and some dismounted as they recognized family members among the lively pedestrians. When the last knights finally reached the outer courtyard of the palace, all the servants were already outside, weeping and hugging their loved ones.

Only two people stood still, their eyes fixed on each other, recognizing themselves slowly and relishing the moment of reunion, until the shorter of them finally burst into tears. Covering her face with both hands, Kyoko did not see that Kuon immediately went to her, but she felt his warmth when he got close enough and the comfort of his strong arms around her as she was hugged.

His beard tickled her face and his lips were chapped, but Kyoko did not care. After kissing for what seemed like a short time, but that was enough for all the soldiers to enter the palace in search of a corner where they could eat, drink and hug their wives and daughters, they pulled away just enough to hold each other's faces in order to examine each other better.

To Kuon, Kyoko has never looked more beautiful. To Kyoko, Kuon has never looked more exhausted. There were deep dark circles under his eyes, and his thick beard indicated that he had little or no time to take care of himself.

"I can hardly see your face under this mane!"

Kyoko joked, but she was the only one to laugh. Since Kuon merely looked at her and traced the outline of her face with his thumbs, she began to feel anxious.

"Kuon, say something."

"...Something."

She would have laughed again if the hoarseness in his voice did not worry her so much. It was as if he had spent a lot of time without using his voice, or just whispering, which was exactly the case.

"...Are you alright?"

"... I am alive, and I am finally with you. I was able to return with all my men. I arrived in time to protect Yashiro's village. The bastards are encaged or dead. There could be no better outcome."

It was the truth, and yet he seemed lifeless. Swallowing hard, Kyoko took his hand and brought him inside, into the heat of the main hall, where people celebrated their victory with food, drink, and stories of bravery. Kuon, however, stopped halfway. Looking back with a worried expression, Kyoko saw that he was looking toward the staircase.

"I would rather go up to our room. Shave. Take a real bath. Make love to my wife. Sleep in a proper bed."

Agreeing without a word, Kyoko continued to lead her husband by the hand as if he were a lost boy, but this time to the bedroom she had occupied alone for the past few months. As soon as they entered, she was glad he finally filled all that space with his mere presence, though she was also nervous.

While she was preparing the tub for him, Kuon arranged the utensils he would use to shave; all the while looking at her so intently that she would soon have holes in her skull.

Promising to return soon, Kyoko left him shaving and went to the kitchen, where she prepared a tray of food and instructed the maids not to let anyone disturb the Master, who was not feeling well and would not attend the celebrations that night.

When she returned to the bedroom, Kuon was already soaked in the tub, his face as smooth as she remembered and a small wet towel over his eyes.

"Jump in, my dearest."

Kyoko swallowed hard. She missed her husband insanely, but for some reason she was feeling shy and not at all prepared for what was to come.

"Are you sure? I do not want to disturb-"

"Please."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko nodded - not that he could see the gesture - and undressed behind the screen. Just to be sure. Then she tied her hair in a bun and walked awkwardly up to him. She entered the tub as carefully as she could; all the while making sure the towel still covered his eyes. She had barely settled down when her husband's husky voice sounded once more.

"Not so far. I need to hold you."

Kyoko nibbled on her lower lip before nodding again. Coming closer, her intention was to sit next to Kuon, but he pulled her into his lap.

She tried not to stiffen, but it was impossible, especially as she could feel his erection on her leg. However, contrary to her expectations, he just hugged her and inhaled the scent of her hair. So deeply, that it was as if he was breathing oxygen for the first time.

It was hard to tell what she was feeling, if everything was so intense. The things he should have seen... the things he should have _done_ to come back to her... to make sure she could be with him again... Kyoko tried not to cry but failed. In answer, Kuon comforted her, first with his hands, then with his lips. The intimate contact seemed odd at first, courtesy of the three-month estrangement, but she soon relaxed with his caresses.

They made love right there. With her riding him and setting the pace, the two quickly climaxed. He was still throbbing inside her when he asked at point-blank range.

"When were you going to tell me?"

She gulped.

"...I did not know how to say it. I was afraid of what you could think. It was not my intention to take advantage of your absence or anything; I was just too eager to feel useful and the idea seemed good. The king also liked it, two weeks ago we received his approval and we have already begun the preparations-"

"Kyoko."

"-to build the outposts. There will be two in the direction of Karuizawa and one in the direction of Ogata. I have heard that-"

"Kyoko."

"-there are other nobles who liked the idea and will do the same in their territories. The intention now is to create a number of outposts that will bring security to the people and make communication between the defense forces faster and more-"

A finger over her lips and a warning look finally silenced her.

"I'm not talking about the outposts. The king already told me about that. I'm talking about this-" His hand spread over her belly and Kyoko stiffened. "-and I have a hunch that you know it." She tried to lower her head to hide from his stare, but his hand kept her chin up. "Why are you avoiding the subject?"

Her eyes filled with tears once more. Damn gestational hormones.

"I... I am not avoiding the subject. I was just waiting for the best time to tell."

"And when would that be?"

"...Now that you asked, I have no idea."

Suddenly he hugged her.

"You are so amazing. Always giving me more than I deserve. Always helping people by making them better and encouraging them. More than a woman gestating a life, you lead the life wherever you go. You saved Maria, you saved me, while I-"

"You are a good and fair man."

"-bring only destruction wherever I go. My hands-"

"Save lives! They saved Yashiro's family and many others. Your hands saved me from Reino!"

"Just because I failed to protect everyone. If I could protect someone, there would be no need for anyone to be saved."

"Oh my love. Why do not you see yourself as I do? As your parents and friends do? You are generous and loyal and always give your best in everything you do!"

Kuon swallowed hard.

"Only once, I would like to use my hands to save a life, not to take it away."

If that was his wish, Kyoko knew how to help him.

"Then know, dear husband, that the time will come when your hands will save many lives, including mine."

Worried, Kuon studied Kyoko's face intently.

"...Why are you saying that? Are you in some kind of danger?"

"No danger at all. I am saying what I know, and I know it because I was there. I saw you. I heard about your reputation. You will be a great doctor someday."

"... Me, a doctor? That is hard to believe..."

"Why? You always did the best you could with the possibilities you had. Why is it so hard to accept that there will be a time where your hands will be used to bring people back from the dead? Kuon, your hands were literally inside my chest, sewing me from the inside out, keeping my heart beating!"

Her words were as comforting as surreal. Not knowing what to think, he thought it best to change the subject.

"Is Milady happy to bear my child?"

At first, Kuon's question seemed absurd, but she soon realized what was behind his doubt.

"Of course I am!"

For the first time in three months, Kuon smiled. The smile, however, did not reach his eyes.

"So I'm happy too."

It was not exactly true, and they both knew it.

 **Six months later**

Kyoko must have been the happiest woman in labor in history. Soon she would give birth and prove to Kuon what she had told him countless times during gestation: a healthy baby would be born and she would be just fine.

Every night, when he thought she was asleep, Kuon touched her belly and whispered the same words: _"Please, please do not hurt your mother like I hurt mine."_ Every morning, when they woke up, they argued about the same subject involving a certain stone and a _harmless_ desire for the delivery to go well.

For Kuon, the question was almost mathematical: being a bigger man than Kuu and Kyoko a smaller woman than Julie, surely it would be a delivery with more complications than his birth had had. His mother almost died in the process, so what about Kyoko?

He could not even contemplate the idea of losing her, but she remained irreducible to the end and no wish was made to the magic stone.

Walking back and forth in the hall, Kuon felt as if his insides were tearing with every scream of his wife. He kept saying to himself that he would not cry, not realizing that he had been crying for hours. He would lose her and could only blame himself. If he had been more cautious… if he had not poured his seed into her, now they would not be in that terrible situation.

Kyoko last cry was so long and shrill that Kuon could not contain himself: disentangling from Kuu, who tried to stop him, he almost broke down the door, determined to be with his wife in what appeared to be the last moments of her life.

No one could say Kuon Hizuri was less than a brave man. As a seasoned warrior, he had seen a lot of terrible things without breaking a sweat, while several comrades puked whatever was in their stomachs. However, the same Kuon Hizuri was not prepared for the privileged image of his wife, with legs spread open, in expulsive stage.

Standing in the hallway and feeling useless, Kuu sighed resignedly when he heard the thud that could only mean that his son had just fainted. Whispering _I told you_ , he waited patiently for the women to call him, if not to meet the grandson or granddaughter who was screaming at the top of the lungs or to congratulate the daughter-in-law who was gushing over the cuteness of the baby, at least to raise his son off the ground.

 **A/N – Ok, one more chapter down, just one more to wrap it up! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 35**

 **XVI Century**

The golden couple, as Kuon and Kyoko became known, had a prosperous life in Hizuri II.

The palace never became a castle, considering that the outposts were a resounding success in ensuring peace. Therefore, there was no need for any change in Hizuri II.

Because of the tranquility that Lady Kyoko had brought to his country, the sovereign felt so much indebted to her that he complied with each of the petitions that the little Druid had made about Hizuri II and its administration in the centuries to come.

(Eccentric petitions, in the king's opinion, but as eccentricity seemed to be a druid trait, he signed the decree that Kyoko placed before him without thinking twice.)

The Stone of Wishes and the replica of Kuon's portrait were entrusted to Yashiro, who became the one in charge of passing the legacy of Lady Kyoko onwards through very well-selected administrators and curators.

Finally, when there was nothing left to do but trust that her 21st-century version would do the rest, Kyoko allowed herself to have the most normal life a time traveler could have.

Throughout the marriage, there were several misunderstandings with Kuon, which was expected given that they loved each other enough to drive each other nuts, but they always reconciled soon after and always in a torrid way. In fact, they were the Court's hot topic for a long time, and there was even a bet on how long it would take for the couple's passion to cool down.

(Lory and Kuu would have made a small fortune if they had lived long enough. They were the only players to bet that the couple would remain in love even in old age.)

A few years before she died, Lady Kyoko became the hot topic for the last time. The gossipers talked about how she did not shed a single tear when her husband was buried. On the contrary, the snoopers who went to the wake were shocked to see her smiling and blushing occasionally and questioned the veracity of the love they seemed to feel for each other.

None of them knew that Kuon had stayed with her, accompanying her wherever she went and whispering scandalous comments in her ear, as he used to do while alive. Only the family and close friends had the privilege of seeing the fire mysteriously revived every time Kyoko dozed off in the armchair in front of the fireplace, or the way she blushed and admonished nothingness after rising abruptly holding her behind, always after have bent to pick up something on the floor or on a low shelf.

Who really knew the couple did not find any of this strange. Accustomed to seeing the same interactions occur daily while the patriarch was alive, none of the residents or regulars of Hizuri II had any doubts about the permanence of Kuon's ghost alongside his beloved wife, who was spotted countless times talking to herself, blushing and smiling for no reason and whirling around the ballroom as if she had a dance partner.

Behaviors easily attributable to senility, aggravated by the loss of her husband, if there was any doubt that Kuon was with her.

Lady Kyoko has lived long enough to help bring her youngest great-grandson to the world. It would have been a difficult birth, were it not for the wise and comforting presence of the matriarch. Then, having completed her mission, she died with a smile on her face and so serene that she seemed to be sleeping, were it not for her open eyes focusing on emptiness.

Again, no one doubted that she had left willingly, for her husband had certainly taken her with him. After all, not even death could separate them.

The day of the funeral of Lady Kyoko was also the day that the doors of Hizuri II were closed. The matriarch's orientation had been clear, and no one would dare to contradict her. The family that still resided there moved to the Solar Mogami and the employees chose which other family property they preferred to work in.

The palace door would only be reopened five centuries later.

 **XXI Century**

It was time. The royal decree prohibiting any intervention in Hizuri II until that moment had also determined the reopening and restoration of the historical proprierty: a palace surrounded by legends and mysteries, a stage of a deep love and home to the last druid of the country.

Following instructions that were passed from administrator to administrator, from curator to curator, for five centuries, Sawara provided minimal living conditions for one of the rooms near the kitchen and hired a company to grant access to drinking water and electricity to the housekeeper.

Then it was time to hire the person who would oversee the restoration and open the palace to the public.

No bizarre ads were needed. Lady Kyoko did not need extreme measures to ensure that her version of the twenty-first century would be the one chosen, since it was enough that the selection was fair.

As she had predicted, without false modesty, it was easy for Sawara to identify the best curriculum. After meeting the twenty-seven-year-old woman who seemed to have had better days, the curator laughed to himself at the coincidence of names: a Kyoko had given life to Hizuri II in the past, so it was promising that a Kyoko was chosen to give life to Hizuri II in the present.

He only hoped she would not be shocked by the strange instructions and "gifts" that Lady Kyoko had reserved for the housekeeper. After all, what would the practical, rational woman want with a replica of Kuon's portrait, a mystical stone and a box full of padlocks?

* * *

She opened her eyes but did not recognize where she was. The middle-aged woman who was dozing next to her was not a complete stranger just because her features looked familiar.

The rest was a mess.

The last memories that Kyoko had were not good. First, an intruder attempted to steal Kuon's portrait. Then he shot her. Lastly, the handsome ghost appeared to her with an expression of despair as he begged her to hold on before he disappeared.

After that, nothing else.

Kyoko wept for a few seconds all the fear, the pain and the doubt of those moments, until a comforting hand caught hers, interrupting her wail.

"Do not be sad, my dear. Everything will work out."

Kyoko doubted it. Things did not usually work for her not even when they looked promising.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked surprised for a second.

"Laureen, my dear. We talked yesterday. You do not remember me?"

Confused, Kyoko shook her head.

"...Oh I see. Yes, yes, it makes sense. The _you_ of that moment already belonged to the past..." The woman's ruminations confused Kyoko even more, which was just the beginning. "Well, I'll have to introduce myself again! I am Laureen, Bo's mother. "

Which explained her familiar features, but complicated the rest.

"Bo's mother? But-"

"No, I did not die in that accident. The same doctor who saved your life, saved mine. My death only occurred on another timeline."

Kyoko swallowed hard. Surely, that woman was a patient in the psychiatric ward and God only knew how she had gotten into her room. Discreetly searching for the button to call a nurse, Kyoko froze at Laureen's next words.

"Your ghost no longer exists, my dear. In fact, it never existed. Not in this timeline, at least."

Okay, that was bizarre.

"...What ghost? I do not know what you are talking about."

Laureen smiled.

"I am talking about Kuon Hizuri, sweetie. You saw him, did not you? As you were losing consciousness because of the bleeding, you could see him." Too stunned to speak, Kyoko just gawked at the woman who seemed willing to report moments she should not know about. "Your bloody hand was holding this stone, right?"

It was sad to see what was left of the second and last clue to free Kuon: before a beautiful translucent purple-blue stone, now somewhat opaque and resembling something a two-year-old would do.

"I have mended it the best I could with the pieces Bo and I found, but this little piece is missing... See? We could not find it anywhere..." Kyoko was comforted before realizing she was crying. "Do not worry honey. The stone has fulfilled its mission."

This caught Kyoko's attention.

"...What mission?"

"To grant your last and most important wish, silly! How else would the balance be restored?"

A stone that granted wishes and kept the balance of something. Kyoko felt as crazy as the woman who had _surely_ fled from the psychiatric ward. On the other hand, her very real relationship with a ghost was also not an example of reasonableness.

"And what was that desire?"

Laureen laughed.

"Oh, I do not know, but it probably had something to do with Kuon's freedom. That is what you wanted at the time, right?" Kyoko was more astonished every second. Except for the absurd claims about miraculous stones, everything Laureen said was frighteningly certain, although it was not information accessible to normal people.

Kyoko blinked several times to dispel her own thoughts. For a moment, she had thought she was before a person with supernatural powers.

"Well, your wish was fulfilled and Kuon was saved. Maybe not the way you imagined it... magic has certain eccentricities... but he certainly was saved. And that changed everything else."

Even afraid to ask, Kyoko had no choice.

"What is... everything else?"

* * *

Kyoko spent five more days in the hospital, where Dr. Nicholas - or Nick, as he insisted on being called - practically turned her brain inside out searching for an explanation about her memory loss involving the minutes she was conscious and talked to Laureen, Bo and some Dr. Ren. Otherwise, she would have been discharged earlier.

By the way, everyone around her seemed to want to remind her specifically about Dr. Ren, called at the last minute to replace a sick surgeon at a congress in another country and therefore absent from the hospital.

It was not easy days for Kyoko, even with Laureen's support. Going through the experience of gradually (re)acquiring the memories that related to that timeline was a tiresome and unpleasant task, especially since they were not good memories.

All of her past - her mother, Sho, the various odd part-time jobs, Hikaru - had happened exactly the same. The changes only began the moment she came upon the job advertisement as a housekeeper in Hizuri II: no strange condition for a young woman, single and willing to live with a poltergeist. Just a normal job advertisement.

As much as remembering childhood and abandonment at the altar was painful, remembering the daily life at the palace was the most difficult. In that timeline, there were no supernatural events that little by little made her realize she was not alone. She did not need to get accustomed to the sensual and protective presence of the ghost, only with the normality and solitude of a woman working alone, sometimes with Bo, but always without a ghost to provoke her, to seduce her and to protect her.

It was painful, and made her understand why she had fallen so easily for the handsome face in the portrait and by the 16th century accounts of a love that has transcended death.

A beautiful story indeed. How she would like to experience something like that... so much so that her solitary mind eventually gave in to the fantasy that Kuon Hizuri's ghost had fallen in love with her and kept her company in Hizuri II, as he had once done with his beloved wife, the _other_ Kyoko.

Upon receiving the special stone that had belonged to Lady Kyoko, the Kyoko of that timeline carried it into a velvet bag tied around her neck not as an attempt to break Kuon's curse, but in the hope that the stone would become her lucky charm.

Depressing, very depressing, but not so much if the amulet brought her true love.

The brief corporal fight to regain the portrait culminated in the shot in the chest that would have killed her, were it not for the stone in the way of the projectile and for the skillful hands of Doctor Ren.

In short, during the five days she stayed at the hospital, Kyoko was able to access all the memories that were part of her life on that timeline. Thanks to Laureen, now she knew that life had been even more depressing than life in the previous timeline, since there she had a ghostly lover instead of an imaginary lover.

Yep, the other life had been better. Definitely, an upgrade compared to the current timeline.

.

.

.

It should not be possible to go down after reaching rock bottom, but apparently, she had discovered how.

* * *

Kyoko crossed the atrium with slow steps. It was the first time she was seeing the palace in all its splendor, clean and restored, properly furnished with the objects and furniture that had hitherto been stored in a warehouse in the city museum.

Her dreamy eyes scanned the ground floor and the imposing main staircase until a painful stab in her heart made her swallow hard.

The ghost would love to see the palace now! However, certainly Kuon had enjoyed much more having returned to the sixteenth century, to the arms of the bride with whom he was finally able to marry.

Kyoko knew that it was petty of her to feel jealous, mainly because she should be happy about Kuon's freedom and what it meant: based on the legend of the timeline in which the poltergeist existed, she had released him because she was the chosen one, the promised bride, the reincarnation of Lady Kyoko.

Yes, she and the most envied woman in the world were the same person. Only the centuries separated them. It was ironic and so typical of her: meet the ideal guy, fall in love with him and discover that he also loves you just to lose him to your own version five centuries younger.

Five centuries! Was it not enough for her to always lose to women a few years younger?

Well, at least the lovely ghost had a happy ending. Now there was only one cursed person in Hizuri II.

Walking through the ground floor of the palace, Kyoko examined everything except a single place. Her eyes stubbornly ignored what she knew would be the final blow to her heart, and as much as she knew she would have to face reality sooner or later, she would only do so after Sawara had left her alone.

She did not want the curator to see her cry, because that would make him worry even more about her.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night alone here? I mean, it must be very scary... after what happened to you, no one would blame you if you would rather sleep somewhere else."

Kyoko smiled enigmatically at her friend. He did not know that they had exactly that conversation in another timeline. Except that his concern to leave her alone was about the poltergeist, not the recent crime she had been the victim of.

"Yes I'm sure. After all, the security system has finally been installed and there are guards in the guardhouse. I am probably in one of the safest places in town."

Sawara knew she was right, as much as he knew a panicked mind did not rationalize correctly.

"...Well, if you're sure..." He was already at the door when he looked at her one last time. "Just promise me you'll call me or Laureen if you do not feel well."

Smiling, Kyoko nodded and only let out the breath she was holding when he closed the door. After taking a deep breath, she finally turned to the fireplace in the main hall and stared at the picture on the mantelpiece.

Kyoko remembered clearly what she had thought when she put Kuon's portrait there: a picture too small for such a large fireplace. However, the new portrait that the restorers placed on the mantel while she was hospitalized was worthy of the grandeur of the room and occupied the cornice from one end to the other.

Tears immediately blurred her vision. Approaching with hesitant steps, she tried not to cry, but it was impossible with her heart rejoicing and breaking at the same time.

Sitting on an armchair, Lady Kyoko was smiling. In her right leg, a little boy of about six years was holding his sister's hand, about three years old, sitting in her mother's left leg. Standing next to her mother and brother, the first-born teenager, probably in her fifteenth year, circled her mother's shoulders with the left arm. Standing on the other side of the chair, two boys, also in their teens or almost, posed proudly, both touching their mother's arm.

"Wow. Certainly, there was no television at that time." Kyoko half laughed, half wept as she spoke, eyes fixed on Kuon's face as if talking directly to him.

More magnificent than she remembered him, the Master of Hizuri II smiled proudly at the portrait. Though he was behind the armchair, his arms rested on the shoulders of his standing children, which kept them open in a clear demonstration that he was the protector of the whole family: wife and five children.

Kyoko could not be happier for him: Kuon had made good use of his freedom. At the same time, she felt more miserable than ever: if that was her version of the past, surely all the luck that could have belonged to a single person had been used in that sixteenth-century existence. If there were something like the balance that Laureen talked about so much, the joys of that existence would be offset by the sorrows of the present life.

Crying copiously, Kyoko remembered the lovely ghost. He had been the perfect combination of a friend, a protector and a lover. And now that her heart was breaking painfully, his absence made her feel more lonely than ever.

How good it would be if she could feel him at least once more!

.

.

.

Maybe she was wishing his presence too fervently, because she suddenly heard soft knocks that were exactly how Kuon announced himself before approaching her.

Drying her face quickly with her hands and closing her eyes, Kyoko tried to focus on the energy she had grown accustomed to feeling, until she finally knew he was there, in the main hall, slowly approaching her.

Turning to greet Kuon, the tears of joy immediately ceased and the smile died on her face.

"Who are you? What do you want here? How did you get past the guards?"

Realizing that he had frightened her, the stranger raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"My name is Ren Tsuruga. I was your doctor. I returned some time ago from a Congress and was worried to know that you had a memory lapse. That is why I am here. And about how I got past the guards... well, they're both old friends of mine. Sawara also knows me... he was the one who opened the door for me, by the way, and he seemed very relieved to do so. I guess I'm not the only one concerned about your well-being."

Intentionally, he did not say that he had spent the last few days pestering Nick about Kyoko's exams, nor that the Congress sucked because he was too worried about her to focus on anything else. Ren also ruled out the part in which he had become the favorite target of Nick and Laureen's taunts about his strange obsession over a certain patient, as well as the part in which he drove to Hizuri II as fast as legally allowed just to see her, as soon as he got off the plane.

Not to mention the _other things_ that were happening to him since he first spoke to her.

As Kyoko continued to study him apprehensively, Ren tried another strategy.

"I can show you my badge if you promise not to hit me with that ember poker as soon as I move my hands."

There was humor in his voice, though the situation was not funny. In fact, Kyoko had instinctively sought something to defend herself with, and the poker was within reach.

"Oh. Forgive me. I did not realize... what I was doing."

She put the long iron bar in place, but the gesture did not seem to reassure the doctor.

"Are you alright? Would not you rather I take you somewhere else?"

"I'm not going back to the hospital. I hate hospitals."

Ren smiled.

"I understand, but I was not referring to the hospital. Maybe to a hotel, to a friend's house... to your boyfriend, maybe?"

Kyoko snorted and shook her head, not realizing that he looked at her almost inquisitively when he asked about a boyfriend.

"I feel good here. Although everything is different from how I remember it, this is still the only home I have ever had."

She did not know why she was revealing so much to a complete stranger, but there was something about him. Maybe it was the initial impression she had, about him having the same presence as the ghost that was softening her.

Crediting her own behavior to weariness and stress, Kyoko scolded herself for being so at ease with the doctor, who was too handsome to be trusted and who gave no indication that he was surprised with her words about the palace being the only home she knew.

"Let me light the fireplace, then. It's getting cold."

Surprised by the offer, Kyoko realized that the weather was a little chilly, indeed.

"Oh… yes. Thanks. I've never been able to do it right..."

He thought her nervous giggle was lovely.

"Yes, I know."

He knew?

"...How?"

"What?"

"How do you know I am not good at it?"

"Ah... I figured it out. After all, it is very cold in here."

Accepting the explanation, Kyoko stepped back so Ren could work. While he set the firewood and peat, the doctor decided to approach the topic that was bothering him.

"You do not want to leave this place, but I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"...I know how to take care of myself."

"I bet you do. After all, you could open someone's skull with that poker. Nevertheless, your ability to take care of yourself does not reassure me at all."

"...I don't understand."

Ren took a deep breath and stood up, standing face to face with the woman who had been driving him crazy for the past few days.

"You're physically safe here, but your mental health worries me. I can almost see you waking up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, disoriented and scared. Completely alone in the same place where you were almost killed because of an ordinary portrait."

There was something in his voice, Kyoko realized. It was almost as if he was scolding her for risking her life trying to protect the painting.

"It was not an ordinary portrait. At least not for me. And what I do not understand is the reason for you to worry about me, if I'm not your patient anymore. We are not even related!"

He took a deep breath. His next words proved the universe's sense of humor.

"I do not know if you are saying that I need an extra reason to worry about someone in need, or if you think the need itself is not enough reason for anyone to worry..."

Neither of them knew, but Lady Kyoko had said the same to Lord Kuu, when he had asked her why she was buying wool for the villagers.

"... _Touché_." Kyoko sighed resignedly. It seemed that Ren was more persistent and persuasive than Sawara. Not to mention that his presence comforted her a little more every second, and she did not crave solitude after going head-to-head with the picture on the mantelpiece. "So, what do you suggest?"

Ren seemed to think for a few seconds, when in fact he was just trying to calm his rampant heart.

"I have a sleeping bag in my trunk."

He sounded nonchalant, but inside he was a mess.

"What?"

He thought she looked even more adorable with wide eyes.

"I camp a lot..."

Perplexed, Kyoko looked at Ren as if he had just turned into a unicorn.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

He shrugged in a casual way that she found annoying.

"This very place looks good to me. Cozy, in front of the fireplace and under the gentle gaze of a loving family."

He indicated the picture with a nod, but Kyoko refused to look at the portrait again. Which was a shame, because he intended to use the cue to ask why the image bothered her enough to make her cry.

"But... what will people say? What about your reputation?"

She was almost allowing a stranger to sleep a few feet from her room, and what worried her was his reputation?

"Not that I'm worried about my reputation, but... who will gossip about it? Sawara, or my friends?"

Ren smiled when Kyoko finally realized that no one would comment on his staying there. Accepting without knowing for sure why, she went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat while he took the sleeping bag from the trunk and a change of clean clothes from the suitcase.

As the minutes passed and the usual mild conversations ended, Kyoko began to feel progressively more uneasy at the way he watched her intently.

It was as if he wanted to ask something or start an unpleasant conversation, but did not know how.

At the end of the meal, she remembered that he would probably need to use the bathroom before bed, but the only one fully operational was hers. With no other choice, Kyoko led him hurriedly through her room and into the bathroom.

Relieved by what promised to be the end of the night's embarrassing moments, she froze when she glanced at him.

Ren stared at the tub as if he could decipher the mysteries of the universe on the enameled surface.

Uncomfortable, Kyoko cleared her throat to catch his attention, but Ren's only reaction was to walk slowly to the tub. When he rested his hand on the edge, Kyoko held the breath.

"I... feel like I'm going crazy." His fingers slid smoothly over the edge, and to Kyoko it was almost as if they were caressing her intimately. "Maybe I should be immediately admitted to the psych ward."

His words were mere whispers, but Kyoko heard them perfectly. In the next instant, he startled her by looking directly at her.

"Since we first talked, I have seen images in my mind... memories... like echoes of another life or whatever." Kyoko did not know if she was confused, hopeful or scared. "I feel like you're the only one who can clarify what's happening to me, so it's so frustrating that you do not remember the moment that triggered it all. Your eyes... since I saw them when we talked in that hospital room, my life turned upside down! Even so, upside down seems to be the correct position because everything started to make sense. The reason I have always been drawn to this city. The reason I always camp in places that would allow me to see this castle. "

More from habit than anything else, Kyoko corrected him.

"Palace. A castle would be bigger..."

Ren smiled.

"We've had this discussion before, have not we? You and me, in this place." Kyoko gulped. "Tell me, please, if I'm crazy to know you almost as well as I know these walls. To remember of an interminable period of loneliness, which seemed to be no more than a second after a strange woman invaded my domains. Tell me you were not the maddening housekeeper who stubbornly refused to accept that she was being haunted. Who challenged me more than once. Who gave meaning to my existence by accepting that I was stuck in this place. Who gave me a voice by creating a simple yet efficient system with which we were able to communicate."

Tears rolled down Kyoko's face as she tried to muffle her sobs by covering her mouth with both hands.

"Tell me that none of this has happened, and I will present myself to the psychiatric ward first thing tomorrow. One knock for yes, two for no, three for uncertainty. Tell me we've never been together in this tub, and that I've never made you cum with the hands I did not have. Tell me that I did not see you being attacked and that I was not with you while you were bleeding in the entrance hall."

"..."

"Tell me, Kyoko."

He asked in a whisper, while his eyes denoted anxiety, hope and fear. Unable to speak, Kyoko just shook her head.

"…It all happened, did not it? Somehow, everything I said was real."

He seemed frail and insecure, as if he could die if she said no. Kyoko sobbed and nodded. Slowly, Ren's face brightened with a relieved smile that could have warmed the coldest heart. She did not know what she had done to deserve it, but somehow he had come back to her.

"My ghost!"

Her voice was filled with joy and wonder as tears of sheer happiness trickled down her smiling face. With a playful bow, Ren greeted her.

"Eternally at your service, Milady."

 **A / N - For those who have forgotten, I referred to Chapter 23 of this fic.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, because in my head Sawara is Yashiro, Bo is Maria, the guards are Kijima and Taira, and Nick is Rick. It was something I liked to thought, but did not want to introduce into the story, because the focus is not the reincarnation of the side characters of the sixteenth century, but the love between Kuon / Ren and Kyoko.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this fic. My initial idea was to write a tribute to the fairy tales, since they are so important to Kyoko, mixing elements here and there. The scenery of haunted castle / palace came about the first time I read the manga. I remember thinking that Ren's martyrdom, caused by remorse, looked very much like the idea of suffering ghosts and poltergeists.**

 **Then it was just a matter of mixing everything! XD**

 **At the end, I gave Kyoko everything: the man and the ghost, the prince and the beast ;)**

 **Thank you for reading, commenting, following, favoring.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning: make sure you have read the previous chapter before reading this one!**

 **EPILOGUE**

Kyoko was surprised by Sawara's visit. It was a Monday, the palace was closed to visitors, and Ren was on a day off, so they intended to spend the day doing what they did best.

Camping.

"I see you're ready to go somewhere, so I will not take your time. Congratulations on your engagement! As you fulfilled the last condition, I came to bring you Lady Kyoko's last gift."

Kyoko took a few seconds to understand what her friend was saying.

"A gift...? Oh...! Is there one more?"

The good man just nodded enthusiastically, a grin showing all the excitement he was feeling for finally fulfilling the strange mission that had been assigned centuries earlier and which had been handed down to him from administrator to administrator, from curator to curator, until that moment.

Unwrapping a velvet cloth theatrically, he revealed a small wooden chest. Nothing special, Kyoko thought, except for the astonishing amount of padlocks that made the little box weigh three times more than it should have.

"What... is in there?"

Excited, Sawara shrugged.

"I have no idea, my friend. And I do not have the keys either, if you're wondering..."

Kyoko was not. She did not need anyone to tell her where the keys were.

After thanking and saying goodbye to the curator, she set off on her mission to open that chest as soon as possible.

* * *

Ren was intrigued by her delay. He knew she had received Sawara's visit, just as he knew the man had left nearly half an hour ago. So where would she be?

Had she given up their plan to spend the day... camping?

He found her in the office, surrounded by keys that had not been used for centuries. Keys that belonged to each of the doors of Hizuri II, and which she tested frantically in an old wooden box. There were padlocks on the table, and she seemed eager to reveal the contents of the box.

"Wow. I have not seen you so focused on a task since I taught you to light the fireplace."

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled. God, how he loved that smile.

"Lady Kyoko left me one last present!"

Ren smiled back.

"Did _you_ leave _yourself_ a third present?"

Tired of that argument, but not annoyed, she just rolled her eyes and continued the testing of the keys. With each lock she opened, her heart quickened a beat.

Amused by the scene, Ren thought she looked like a child opening Christmas presents. And as he thought of a child, his eyes rested on the still-flat belly of the beloved woman.

He could hardly believe she had said yes and they were already with a son or daughter on the way, though he had never doubted her feelings. Watching her hand, Ren saw the engagement ring he had ordered specially for her, smiling at himself as he remembered the faces of Kyoko and Laureen when they saw it.

 _"How... did you find the last piece of the stone?"_

 _"Not that surprising, believe me. Only I could have found it, since it was a shard near your heart. The piece that had decelerated the bullet, in fact. And since it had gotten close enough, I thought, 'Why not? Maybe this tiny piece will help me to find the way to her heart...'"_

Ren was secretly grateful to Kyoko for never mentioning the obvious. It was already enough of embarrassment that Laureen should provoke him whenever she could with the fact that he had kept with him what should have been considered hospital waste. In fact, even he could not explain why he had done it, if at the time he still did not remember Kyoko.

Returning from his ramblings when he heard the cry of victory, he looked at her in time to see her raising the lid and immediately turning pale.

"My love?" Approaching to see what had astounded her so much, Ren immediately understood what was happening as he looked at the yellow parchment. "Oh, I see... I'll be outside. Call me if you need anything."

Before leaving the office, he glanced back the instant Kyoko, with trembling hands, held up the letter she had written to herself.

It is not every day that someone sees their own handwriting and signature in a document written five centuries earlier.

 _If you are reading this letter, everything went well._

 _We won, Kyoko! It is not every day that it happens, but when it does, it is magical!_

 _Congratulations on the engagement, by the way. Ren will make you happy like no one else would, believe me. He will also drive you nuts like no other, be aware._

 _I know you must be freaking out as you read these lines, so I will be brief._

 _The only thing I have to say to myself is that I know you are afraid of letting people in, but love requires a leap of faith. Maybe it helps if you think of it as a tribute to pay before we reap the rewards of a relationship. Sometimes we get hurt, but sometimes it is worth it. And when that happens, every small or big scar turns into one more stone on the road to happiness._

 _Yes, you deserve to be happy. So just be happy, Kyoko._

 _Do it for both of us._

 _With all the love I have learned to feel for myself,_

 _Kyoko Mogami Hizuri_

 _P.S: Give Laureen my regards._

 **FIM**


End file.
